Second Chances
by Melchy
Summary: The afterlife that Daniel Gregg has learned to accept especially in regard to his relationship with the lovely Carolyn Muir, has just been turned upside down. Note: This story is not in anyway affiliated with Laurie Bryant's Second Chances.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Second Chances.

Disclaimer: The characters from the Ghost and Mrs. Muir belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber Productions. I don't own them and don't make any money off of them, only borrow them. Brendan Darcy, Sarah Carver, the students at Winthrop High and anyone else who doesn't come to mind from the show are mine and may not be used without my express permission.

Rating: On this chapter K+ but over all a T rating.

Summary: The afterlife that Daniel Gregg has learned to accept especially in regard to his relationship with the lovely Carolyn Muir has just been turned upside down.

Thanks to everyone who has helped with this tome, especially Mary who has read it piece by piece and did the beta. (and will hopefully continue!)

Chapter 1

His first clue to the situation should have been when he woke up. Since he had been in a ghostly state, he had not had a night's sleep in over a hundred years; but here he was in bed, wearing blue-striped pajamas, and he had been sleeping.

He rubbed the "sand" from the corner of his eyes, noticed he had morning breath, and wondered what HAD he eaten the night before? The last thing he remembered was having some Madeira and a cheese ball that Martha had left over from the PTA ladies that day. He and Carolyn had taken the treat up to the balcony where he had set up a table and two chairs and they had eaten by candlelight. He remembered that distinctly. So, where was he? As he put his feet on the wooden floorboards he realized that he was not in Gull Cottage. Not even close.

It wasn't a bad looking place. It appeared to have three rooms; the living room he saw through the open bedroom door was tastefully decorated. Walking into the room he saw a couch, and overstuffed chair, a television and stereo outfit, and a collection of ships' models on shelves. A fireplace was on one end and a piano on the other. The kitchen was quite modern, and very tiny, but had lots of cabinets. But why was he here? It didn't make one bit of sense.

He realized that strange noise he was hearing was the doorbell and wondered if he should answer it. He was certain that whoever it was would be expecting someone else, and what would they do when they saw him?

Before he could decide what to do, the door flew open and young woman came bursting in, walking up to him, and shaking her head in disgust. "Hurry up and get dressed, darling." She headed for the bedroom and began pulling clothes out of his closet. You mustn't be late!"

_Vanessa_?

Surely it wasn't, that wouldn't make sense. But, looking around the apartment and seeing himself here, he figured it was par for the course. She certainly looked like Vanessa, with her long dark hair and graceful way of moving. She was dressed in as modern a style as the furniture looked and he noticed for the first time ever that she had very nice legs. What had he been thinking — marrying a woman whose legs he had never seen, not once, not even an ankle.

"Daniel!" Her voice was starting to sound irritated. "Get in here please and get dressed. This interview today is very important and could determine our future."

"Our future?" He felt drunk, he thought, as he walked over to the bed where she had laid three different suits and waited for him to pick one.

"Don't be obstinate, darling." She picked up a blue shirt and threw it at him. "Of course our future!" She flashed her left hand in front of him, showing off a huge diamond ring. Vanessa had always liked big jewelry, while he preferred smaller elegant pieces... like Carolyn's pearls.

"If you get this position as head of the history department at Chivington, it will mean more money, social prestige, and a stable life for our children."

"We have children?"

"Daniel Gregg, I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now. You know as well as I do that we have discussed children and we would like to have one or two, but we can't right away, not with your current salary, which is why it's very important that you get this job at Chivington. So don't forget to leave Winthrop at noon and tell Mr. Eddleson that you might not be back. If Chivington likes you, they might hire you on the spot and you won't want to be saddled down with a two-week's notice. Now, please Daniel, get dressed."

Much to his relief, Vanessa drove him to whatever this Winthrop was and he wondered briefly what a Chivington was and how he would get there. He did find out on the ride through slower than slow traffic that he and Vanessa had been engaged for two years and were, supposedly getting married in June. She worked for a company called Madrigal's Designs and was an interior decorator; which, he was sure, explained the contents of his apartment. Looking out the windows as his fiancée talked on and on, he was surprised to find himself in Boston. That couldn't be either, but as the buildings went by, most of them so old they had been ancient when he was a lad, there was no denying the fact.

Finally, Vanessa pulled the car up in front of a huge stone building, with wide windows, and imposing white doors. The sounds of children came from the back. It was a school. Why were they stopping at a school?

"Good luck, darling." She gave him a perfunctory kiss before practically throwing him out of the automobile. "Call me when your interview is over." He was barely on the sidewalk before she buzzed away.

_So what should he do now? _

"Good morning, Captain!" a cheery-looking redhead, about sixteen or so, came running up to him. "I got my paper done, on time and everything. I hope you like it." She ran off before he could stop and ask her what she was talking about.

Two other girls walked by him, giggling their hellos, a third girl with a serious face and a mane of chestnut hair approached him, her hands twisting around the straps of her purse. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Captain?"

"Of course." he nodded, drawn to her apparent nervousness. _So, he must be a teacher? _

"We can talk on our way to the room, the bell will ring soon," she said, and he was grateful to have someone to follow.

Taking in as much of his surroundings as he could, he did see a few teenage boys in the mix, so it wasn't a girls' school as it had looked at first. Someone waved to him, the girl, calling out "Hello, Captain Gregg, hey, Laurel." as they went past.

"I just wanted to tell you that I hope your interview goes well at Chivington today," her voice was low. "But if you don't mind me saying so, I really wish you would stay here. You are the best teacher we have ever had. And I've had to wait all these years just to be old enough to get in your class and I would hate to think my little brother would be denied that privilege. Plus, you do so much for the school, coming to all the games and even offering to sponsor the cheerleaders so that Mrs. Ramiki would feel guilty and do it."

She stopped, a huge grin on her face.

_Apparently whatever he had done on the cheerleader subject was something that was thought of with fondness? _

"Laurel," he sighed, not sure what to say and thankful he remembered the girl's name. "Thank you for telling me how you feel. I'm not, well, I'm not completely sure about Chivington, but I guess everything will work out as it should."

"Well, they did ask you to interview!" She had stopped in front of a classroom door, so he did as well. "I hear they hardly ever do that. I mean, they know they would be getting the best history teacher ever."

The bell rang and the girl took her seat, leaving Daniel to walk to the desk all alone. Sitting down in the seat, he looked out over the sea of faces, about twenty-five, he supposed, and he wondered again: _What was he doing here? And what was he going to do with all of these young men and women? _

"Do you want our papers on your desk?" an especially tall boy asked from the back of the room.

"That would be good," he answered, thankful that at least someone had gotten the ball rolling. He soon had a thick pile of papers on the desk in front of him and he wondered what he should do with them.

"When do you think we will know our grades?" a dark-headed boy at the front of the class asked. "I'm sure I got an A."

"Shut up, Donald," someone hissed from the back.

"I will get to them as soon as I can," he said, realizing he didn't even know what day it was. Glancing down at the top paper, he saw it was about the battle of Vera Cruz, as was the one underneath it and the one about five back.

"So, we've been discussing the Mexican War," he said hoping it didn't sound like a question.

"The first naval landing," a blonde nodded in the middle.

Once he started talking about the war and that fateful day that the army had landed, using the navy in that capacity for the first time, he began to relax and soon found he was enjoying himself. Telling the story as he remembered it from being there, he saw the kids taking notes, asking questions, and actually groaning when the bell rang.

"Good luck on your Chivington interview," several of them said as they filed out of the classroom. "I hope you don't like it there."

Another class followed that one, studying the same thing and he didn't know what to do but talk, so he did. Teaching was something he had never considered for his life, but he was having a good time.

When they left, the classroom remained empty even though both bells had rung so he picked up a book on his desk that said "Planner." On the front page was 'This Book Belongs to Daniel Gregg' and inside was his schedule, telling him that third period was his planning time. Another quick look showed him that he had one more class of American History after lunch and then one of Massachusetts' history.

He suddenly realized he was hungry. Walking out into the hallway, he looked at the rows of lockers and closed doors, a sign on the wall announced a Winter Carnival in three days' time, another reminding students that senior pictures would be next week.

"So, are you already too good to talk to us?" A woman came up to stand beside him. "Even a whiff of Chivington, and we aren't your buddies anymore?" But he could tell by the way she said it that she was teasing. She was an attractive lady, he couldn't help but notice, blonde, tall, with nice eyes. "Come on to the lounge with me." She started walking. "I've got something for you."

He followed her down a hallway, down a flight of stairs, and up a shorter set before going into a pleasant room with two love seats, a table and four chairs, a stove and refrigerator, coffee maker and two vending machines. A sign on the open door said "Teachers Only," which must mean she was a teacher.

"Daniel, you know I hope, that we only want the best for you and if you think teaching at Chivington is it, then let it be. But, we will miss you, and the public school system will be losing a lot. Hey, at least Chivie will have a decent teacher for once." She laughed, but he thought he saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Anyway, I got you something, just a little good luck charm for your interview today."

It was a small round stone, brilliantly polished and just fit in the palm of his hand. "They call it a worry stone, but it gives you something to hold on to when you're aren't sure what to do or say and it hopefully will remind you of who gave it to you. I picked the greenish one, because I know that's your favorite color."

"Thank you." He felt awkward, obviously knowing this woman very well and not sure what to do. He didn't even know her name! He finally hugged her; her perfume filled his nostrils and a feeling of homesickness washed over him. Of course, it was possible for more than one woman to wear the same scent, but he had never thought about it before. She smelled so much like Carolyn that he wanted to cry.

She pulled away from him, giving him a smile that was a bit too casual. "I'll make you some coffee before you go. That should calm your nerves a little. How are you getting over to Chivie anyway, since Vanessa..." she drew the name out, "wrecked your car?"

"I imagine I'll take a taxi," he said, hoping it came out as a statement and not a question. He hated feeling helpless, and right now he was more helpless than at any time in his life. Everyone had the advantage over him. it seemed. _Why was he here and not at Gull Cottage? Was there anyone who could tell him? _

"There, hot and fresh just like you like it." She gave him a mug, then poured one for herself. "I never saw anyone drink coffee the way you do, Daniel Gregg," she chuckled.

_But I don't drink all that much coffee,_ he thought. _That was Carolyn_. _Except that I did, when I was alive.. it's like coming home to have a cup of coffee. But why am I alive now? _

He saw a phone over in the corner and wondered if he could somehow call her. _Why didn't I ever pay attention to what the number was? At least maybe I can call Claymore; perhaps he can explain what is going on. Or maybe not._

The bell for the next class rang and she got up hurriedly, throwing the rest of her coffee down the sink, before coming over to kiss his cheek and hug his shoulders. "Good luck if you want it," she said softly. "I'll keep an eye on the substitute and make sure she makes your students behave." With that, she was out the door.

Looking around to make sure that no one was coming in, he picked up the phone and asked for directory assistance. He did know a thing or two about how to make things work. He asked the operator for Schooner Bay, Maine, but she informed him that she didn't have a listing for that. "What exchange is it in?" she asked sharply.

"Exchange?"

"What phone exchange. If it's a small town, it will be listed in an exchange with several other towns and villages. I need that exchange."

"I'll call back." He hung up the receiver, letting out a long sigh.

"Daniel, your limo is here." An older man poked his head in the door. "And for the record, I hope you don't get the job."

Sure enough, there was a black limousine waiting out in the front of the school for him and he got in the back seat cautiously. The driver merely nodded at him and then closed the divider between them, leaving the seaman alone with his thoughts. Looking out at the city around him, he noticed the buildings were getting better and older, with a fine touch of sophistication everywhere. Last night he had been at Gull Cottage. He had had the sweet rendezvous with Carolyn, and then had done his nightly rounds. Candy had had trouble sleeping and he had fixed her some warm milk with nutmeg; afterwards he had gone to the wheelhouse to work on Jonathan's Christmas present, grateful for the four weeks until the holiday. That was the last thing he could remember before he had awoken in the apartment in those ridiculous pajamas.

Why was he here and why was Vanessa here? It was most definitely Vanessa, in all of her glory. When her great-great granddaughter had shown up at Gull Cottage almost two years ago now, he had forgotten the things he had found distasteful about her and had dwelled on her charm and her beauty. Thank God he had gotten over that. This was Vanessa, just as she had been. She had begged him to give up his life aboard ship and take a position at a local firm, where he could sit behind a desk all day and wear a nice suit, and he had almost done it. He would have, if it hadn't been for two things; a good friend and the hope that he would still find true love. And well, yes, also the fact that he was his own man, but that wasn't really what was important, he supposed.

He wasn't sure what to do now. As an avid reader of Jules Verne and H.G. Wells, he knew what could happen if you upset the delicate balance of time. He was fairly sure it wasn't a dream, because everything was so real. Everyone just seemed to readily accept him as he was. The first thing he would need to do is find out exactly who he was; that would help. And how had he gotten hooked up with Vanessa and who was the teacher who had given him the stone?

Chivington was exactly the kind of school that he hated. The buildings dated back to the 1700's and an imposing courtyard loomed ahead. A young man came out to meet him, introducing himself as Dean Abel and said he would take him to see the Headmaster. They were excited about the Boston Public Schools' teacher of the year for five years running coming to teach for them. It would be a great improvement to their academics and would look much better on their students' college essays.

Waiting in the outer office for Headmaster Hughes to see him, he looked around at some of the plaques and articles on the wall. Chivington was a girls' school he found out, and had been established in 1750 as an academy for young ladies. According to the article, it had become a normal school in the 1940's, but still taught home-making and social deportment. He also noticed that Dexter Academy in Philadelphia was one of the their brother schools. Jonathan going there.

Charles Hughes was larger than life and seemed to think the entire interview process was a waste of time. "You already know what we are willing to pay you; this position is for the head of the history department, a job that is usually filled from within, but for someone of your reputation we are more than happy to make that exception. I suppose you will want to give a notice at Winthrop High," he said the name of the school like it was a disease. "But since this is the end of the year, you can just start here in January and what you figure out with them will be between you and them. I think that should wrap it up. If you will stop and see my secretary, she will call for Dean Able to show you around the grounds and see your office so that you can start planning what you will need."

"_If _I take the position." Daniel pressed on the worry stone in his pocket so hard he thought it might break.

"If?" The older man's eyebrows rose with his question. "What do you mean... if?"

"I'm not sure I want to leave my current school for this one." He shook his head. "I will need some time to think about it."

"Well, this is most unexpected. I was assured that you would accept it without hesitation. I mean after all, this is Chivington... the top rated academy for young ladies in the United States. You just don't think about working here, especially when the job is practically handed to you."

"Nevertheless, I would like to think about it."

"Captain Gregg," the man was trying not to be angry, "this job is not just a teaching job; it could determine the course of your life. You will never get paid more, have a position with more social standing, and it will look good on a resume. This school has launched senators, mayors, and governors from its staff, something we are more than a little proud of. You will be getting married soon, I understand. Don't you want your wife to have the best possible life you can give her?"

He sat in a deja-vu fog, squeezing the stone between his fingers until it hurt. It had been so long ago, but this conversation was dreadfully close to the one he had with Randolph Honeycutt, the man who Vanessa had wanted him to work for. In that case, it had been as a business executive for Honeycutt International, but it all boiled down to the same thing.

"When do you need a final decision?" he asked, standing up as he started to feel his confidence come back.

"I will need to know by Monday." The other man still couldn't believe this was happening.

"I will let you know then." _Which gives me three days_, he thought. _Three days to find out why I am here, where Carolyn is, and try to figure out what is going on. _

It wasn't much, but it was all he had.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own them, but wish I did. (Well, when they behave!)

Chapter 2

"What do you mean, you have to think about it?" Vanessa practically choked on her wine as she said the words. "What is there to think about? Do you not know how hard it is to get an interview there?"

"Why does it matter so much to you if I teach there?" He had taken the worry stone out of his pocket, again, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I want you to have the best of everything, darling," she soothed him. "And I know you want me to have that as well. You would be teaching in a school of distinction and power, not in a run-down hovel that should have been condemned long ago. Not to mention that I'm surprised every day you actually come home and don't get shot or mugged in that neighborhood."

"Vanessa, it's not that bad. Winthrop is a very good school, academically and the students are in the top percentile for going on to college in New England." As he said the words, he wondered how he knew that, or how he had remembered where he lived, for that matter.

"You've got to stop thinking about other people, Danny," she purred. "You deserve this job; you should take it." He sat watching her, thinking again how beautiful she was and realizing again how deadly she could be. "What do you have in your hand?" She suddenly spotted the small stone and grabbed it away from him. "A rock?"

"It's a worry stone." He reached for it, but she was quicker. "And I would like to have it back."

"SHE gave it to you, didn't she?" Vanessa dropped it on the table as though it would burn her. "Sarah gave it to you."

"Yes, she did," he nodded, thankful to know the woman's name and then realizing that he already did. But he hadn't earlier. "She thought it might bring me luck. It was a kind gesture."

"I'll teach her to keep her hands off of my fiancé!" Vanessa was angry. "She just has to realize that she can't have you; you are mine. I've told you to stay away from her!"

"I think you need to go home and get some rest," he said, in a gentle voice he did not feel. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will call me tomorrow." Vanessa wiped her eyes, her mascara streaming down her face. "We have tickets for the _Nutcracker_ tomorrow and I will pick you up at seven." She got up from her chair. "And wear your tuxedo."

He walked her to the door, giving her a kiss on the cheek, watching until she drove away. It was time to see what was going on. Daniel put the teakettle on to boil, looking around his apartment for anything that would give him a clue. He spied a small black book lying by the phone and he picked it up, flipping through the pages. The school was listed, as was the principal and the snow day tree. Turning back two pages, he saw a listing for Carver, Sarah and he knew that that was the woman from the school today. She certainly had gotten Vanessa in a snit. Although things in his past were clearing, he still wasn't sure how she figured into it. Turning one page over, he was surprised but extremely pleased to see the name Darcy, Brendan. Surely if there was anyone who could explain to him what in the world was going on, it would be his best mate.

Then he saw something that made his heart skip a beat — yes, his heart was beating. Gregg, Claymore and the bumble's phone number. With shaking hands, he picked up the phone and dialed. The phone finally answered on the sixth ring. "Gregg Realty," his nephew's nasal voice was on the other end.

"Claymore!" He had to admit he was happy to hear the man's voice, a reality that frightened him greatly. "I'm very glad that you are there."

"Where else would I be?" Claymore asked, wondering if his relative was going insane.

"Nevertheless, I am glad to find you near your phone. I need your help."

"You need my help?" He could hear him swallowing. "What do you need from me?"

"I do own Gull Cottage, do I not?" He had to make sure his home was really his, here in this mixed-up world.

"Yes, you are the legal owner," he sounded scared. "But per your instructions, I am maintaining it for you. You aren't planning on coming to Schooner Bay any time soon, are you?"

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't, dear nephew?" He was starting to feel more like himself now.

"Nephew?" Claymore laughed.

"That's what you are."

"Cousin, my dear Daniel. We are cousins, thanks to our parents."

"That would imply that my father had a brother." He was feeling terribly confused again.

"That is how cousins are made. But we digress; how can I help you?" His voice revealed that fact he wanted rid of Daniel now. "Yes, you do own Gull Cottage, but not because I haven't tried to buy it from you. But, you do know the house is occupied. I send you the rent every month."

"By Carolyn Muir?" He barely could breathe as he said her name.

"Yes, she is still there; has been there two years now and just renewed the lease for another year, so I hope you aren't planning to do something else with the property. I understood that you enjoy living in Boston."

"I guess I have been here a while."

"Five years," Claymore said as though Daniel should know that. "It's getting rather late, so if you could just tell me what you need, we could perhaps wrap this up."

"Calm down, you miser, it's not costing you anything. I made the phone call."

"But I have to pay for the electricity from the light being on later than usual."

"It's only that I haven't heard from Mrs. Muir in a while and was wondering how they were all doing."

"I wasn't aware that you knew Mrs. Muir." Claymore said. "I take care of all the repairs and other things she needs; she even gives me the rent and I send it to you. You haven't been here since before she moved in. When did you meet her?"

"I guess I've gotten her mixed up with some other tenants." Daniel felt ill. "Good night, Claymore," and with a shaking hand, he hung up the phone.

He had no idea what do now. He had thought that once he was able to talk to Carolyn, that everything would be all right, that everything would be explained. And now Claymore said he hasn't been in Schooner Bay in five years and had never met Mrs. Muir. He picked up a paperweight off the desk and threw it against the wall. It smashed into several pieces, but he still did not feel satisfied. Picking up the address book once more, he found Sarah's number and dialed. Maybe he could find a few answers this way.

NNNNNNNNNNN

Sarah took the mug he handed her, thanking him before taking a sip of the tea. "Excellent." She smiled up at him and then took another drink. "I have to admit, I was really surprised when you called. Since Vanessa, we haven't seen each other much, have we?"

"No, I guess not," he agreed, watching the way her hair framed her face. She was a beautiful woman, but she wasn't Carolyn. "I called you tonight, Sarah, because there are a few things I need to be clear about. And some of them might seem a bit ridiculous, but I need to ask them anyway."

"Of course, Daniel." she nodded. "Anything, you know that."

He sighed, letting the breath out slowly. It was the little things like this that let him know for sure that he was among the living, something he had wanted so much since Carolyn and the children had moved to Schooner Bay, and now it had happened, but everything was completely messed up.

"How long have we known one another?"

"Five years." She began to play with her teaspoon. "Your first day at Winthrop, you got locked out of your classroom when the wind blew the door shut and I helped you find maintenance. Afterwards, you took me out to dinner for thanks."

He remembered it as soon as she said it, shaking his head in affirmation. "To Big Boy, if I recollect it correctly. It was all that was open by the time we got everything straightened out."

"Yes," she giggled, "and we stuffed the juke box with quarters and you even asked me to dance."

He didn't remember that part, but didn't tell her so; he figured it would come back soon and then he could enjoy the memory, too. It was never a good thing to tell a woman you didn't remember dancing with her. "Sarah," he paused. "Were we close, you and I?" He had to ask it; there was no other way of finding out for sure.

"We were." she nodded, and he hoped she wasn't blinking back tears. He did see a stray one fall down her cheek and he reached for her.

"Please don't cry. I can't stand to see a woman cry."

"I'm sorry." She tried to wipe it away, but it fell, warm and wet, onto his hand. She was a great deal like Carolyn, he couldn't help but think. "But you and I were quite close and I still rue the day I lost you."

He looked at her, not wanting to ask how that happened and wondering what he had done to this poor woman, when it suddenly became quite clear. She had left him.

"Whatever made me think I would be happy with him, I will never know. But we had known each other since high school and everyone seemed to think it was a good idea. And my parents and his parents kept reminding me about my duty to my 'kind.' I hate that phrase; there is nothing kind about it. I know I must have hurt you terribly and I don't blame you one bit for taking

up with Vanessa after I dumped you like that. I'm just so glad that we have been able to work past the hurt and still be friends."

"As am I," he nodded, flashes of what she was saying filling his head. He knew it would all come to his mind eventually; he remembered things with great regularity now. "You are a friend worth having," he told her, and was happy to know that he could say it and mean it. "I still can't believe it's been five years since I came here," he changed the subject slightly.

"I know," she nodded. "It seems like it was just yesterday I was in awe of you," she giggled. "You knew exactly what to do and the kids respected you from the beginning. I didn't want you to know how inadequate of a teacher I was, compared to you."

They talked for several hours, and as they did, his memories came springing back of a time that he had not lived, except that he had. He could see himself in his mind, going back those five years, a new teacher in a new school, making new friends. But why had he left Gull Cottage and had he been a teacher before? Everyone called him Captain he had noticed. He hoped those answers would come as well.

Sarah left well after one a.m., and they promised to have lunch on Sunday. He mentioned he was going to call Brendan and Sarah knew who he was as well, telling Daniel to say her hello if she didn't get to see him. He kissed her on the cheek as she left and watched her walk out to her car.

None of this made sense. If only he could figure out what was going on! He was alive, he knew he was; he had all the signs — he was hungry and thirsty, and had to take use of the bathroom. He couldn't move things without actually picking them up, he needed sleep and he had to comb his hair and keep his beard trimmed. He could touch and be touched and all of his senses were working correctly. _But to what end? Were there any answers?_

The next day being Saturday, he stayed up even later, going through his apartment, hoping to find some clue as to who he was. He found his diploma from the University of Maine, Bachelor of Arts in History. He found his retirement papers from the Navy, yes, he truly was a Captain and that made him quite happy. His diploma for his doctorate was hanging on the wall  
above his desk and he had read it over several times since finding himself there — Daniel Alexander Gregg — had earned the degree of Phd in American History from Holy Cross University . It was who he was now, but he still wasn't sure who that was.

Brendan seemed more than a little happy to hear from him, and when the seaman arrived at Daniel's place it was all too clear why. He too had no idea why he was where he was or how he had gotten there. "I had dinner with my family," he told his friend. "I tucked Peanut in and told her a story. And then I left to go down to the Pear and Vine (another haunt for ghosts) and had a drink or two and talked to Left-Over Jack." (a pirate that had helped them out in a pinch once in the New Hebrides). "And the next morning I woke up in a bed, alone I might add, wearing a pair of gray pajamas and a dog was waiting for me, by the door, wagging his tail."

"I didn't have a dog and my pajamas were blue-striped, but other than that, I found the same thing." Daniel pulled on his ear. "What are your circumstances, Bren?"

"I own an electronics store. I thought I only worked there at first, but I do own it and have fifteen employees. I have a small, but nice, flat; actually it's more like a townhouse, I guess. It has a back garden and I have a grill and some other things there. My dog's name is Drake and he follows me everywhere, so he is not afraid of me. I found out from my assistant manager and co-owner that I've had the business for five years."

"That's how long I've been teaching." Daniel was thoughtful. "Are you remembering anything on your own?"

"I am. It comes in stages. I now know when I bought my store, when I got Drake, and breaking up with a succession of beauties; Mary, Liza, Paula, and Marcy. I'm a graduate of Penn State University and have a Master's in Business from Temple University. I also served in the Navy with you. But how, I don't understand. None of this makes a bit of sense."

As they sat and ate their lunch at a small bistro down the street they talked, trying to think of what might have caused their sudden change and why had someone or something gone to so much trouble to give them a back story, one that they now remembered as well as their original lives.

"And Danny, I noticed something about the women — they were women I knew in my first lifetime and we parted ways for the exact same reason in most cases."

"Vanessa and I are having the same quarrels we did then, too." he nodded. "And she hates Sarah; it's more than jealousy — she hates her."

"Like she hated Sarah Catherine because you had considered marrying her before you met Vanessa?" Brendan had to ask.

"Exactly in the same way. I only hope this Vanessa doesn't do what the first one did."

"You can be arrested for that now." Brendan smiled. "So, is it the same Vanessa and the same Sarah?"

"How could it be?"

"We are the same us."

The waitresses came with the bill and Daniel paid it, not realizing at first how automatically he reached for his wallet, liking the fact that he had money, his own money, and could buy anything with in his limit.

"Maybe we shouldn't question it any longer, Danny." Brendan looked over at his friend. "Maybe we should just enjoy it. There must be a reason, so maybe we should just go along with it. At least we still have each other."

Daniel nodded, knowing his friend was right. He did enjoy teaching and he was eager to explore life on this side of the veil. "I think you're right mate."

_If only he could find Carolyn, then everything would be perfect._

Vanessa showed up at six-thirty, looking radiant in a green velvet dress, her dark hair piled on her head, the ringlets falling gracefully on her shoulders.

The moment she saw Brendan all the fairy-tale likeness of her being fell away and she turned into a virtual hellcat. "What are you doing here, Darcy?" she snapped at him, looking him over like he wasn't worth her time.

"It's nice to see you, too." He gave her a mock bow. "I'm just killing some time with Danny. What are you made up for?"

"Daniel and I have tickets to the _Nutcracker_ this evening, and you are not invited. Where is he anyway?" she asked, looking around the room like she was trying to figure what Brendan had done with the body.

"He's changing his clothes," Brendan told her. "We thought we might go bowling."

"Very funny, Brendan," she sneered. "He knows we have tickets. And Daniel is never late."

"Well, he's in the bedroom," he pointed to the door. "I'll just wait here."

She headed for the bedroom, daring Brendan to follow her.

"Oh, hello," Daniel looked up from changing his socks, clad only in his jeans. "You look lovely, my dear."

"I do, don't I?" She had never been modest or shy. "But you can't wear jeans to the _Nutcracker_. Put on your tux and let's go; we are going to be late."

"Do we have an engagement?" He stood up, heading to the closet for a shirt.

"Please don't tease me, Daniel. You know full well we do. I got us tickets to the _Nutcracker _and they are box seats. And they are beside Mr. and Mrs. Hughes, it's a great opportunity for you."

"The man I had the interview with yesterday?"

"The one and the same, and that way you can tell him you've decided to take the position at Chivington."

"But I haven't decided that yet." He drew on the polo shirt, startled at how comfortable he felt wearing it.

"Don't toy with me, Daniel. You know how important this is. Now please, put on your tux; we don't dare be late."

"Danny, are you coming?" Brendan knocked on the door. " If we get there before eight, we can get two for one on the shoes."

"What is he doing here anyway?" she hissed. "I told you never to see him again. I've decided he is not a good friend for an up and coming professor such as yourself."

"I've decided from now on I'm going to make my own decisions." Daniel grabbed his wallet, put it in his back pocket, and headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer still holds true. I don't own them and 20th Century Fox does but I still play with them. I don't make any money off of them but neither do you have to pay for them--fair deal I think!

Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, they are encouraging that more should be posted. Special thanks to Mary for the beta and lots of help.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Carolyn Muir put the phone back on its cradle, a thoughtful look on her face. She knew Sarah was right. It was time. But that still didn't mean she wanted to do it. It had only been a year since she had lost him and she wanted to grieve.

"But grieving doesn't mean locking yourself up like a hermit. You need to be with people, get out in the sunshine, live like you know Bobby would want you to," Sarah had said it kindly.

"I mix with people!" Carolyn had protested. "I go into town at least twice a week. I even went to a couple of Jonathan's ball games before he quit the team. And I'm at the library at least three times a week."

"That's because you work there, Carey," Sarah had said gently. "Please, just think about what I said. It's not a set up, I promise. It's just coming to Boston to spend some time with me. And we can go Christmas shopping for the kids. Please come."

"No men?"

"Oh, I wouldn't put any limits on it, Carey. I mean, I do have friends of both sexes. But no intentional set-ups. I respect your grieving for Bobby. I just want you to be a part of the world again, at least for a while. That's all."

"I'll sleep on it," she had promised.

"And I will call you back tomorrow so you can't say you forgot, or anything."

"Meanie."

"I love you, Carey, I really do."

"I love you, too, Sarah. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Carolyn shook her head at her friend's eagerness, loving her caring and concern. She had met Sarah when the two of them worked for the _Boston Globe_ as interns after their junior year of college. It had been a summer that would change Carolyn's life in many ways; the most important being it was when she had met Robert Muir.

Never would she forget the first time she had seen that man, all six-foot-two of him, with keen blue eyes and dark blond hair that never seemed to stay combed. They met at a party that Sarah had dragged her to and from the first look; she knew there was no one else in the world for her but Bobby.

If she hadn't had to go back and finish college, she would have married him on the spot, and almost did, but her grandmother had a long talk with her about the value of a college degree, especially when you were only a year from finishing, and Carolyn knew she had been right. But not wanting to be away from him any longer than necessary, he had worked for his father's branch office in Boston and she had been in college in Philadelphia. She took more hours than those recommended and graduated on the Dean's List in December, instead of having to wait until June. She and Bobby had eloped in January.

They hadn't meant to elope; they had a wedding date of May fifteenth, the dress was already bought, the church was reserved, and the venue for the reception was being held by a deposit, but all of the fuss and plans were starting to get to both of them and they decided they would get married in their own way. She was sure that Ralph and Marjorie Muir still blamed her for it and would never forgive her, but frankly she didn't care.

It had not been a perfect marriage, but it had been a good one and they both had triumphed over temptations, big and small to be together until the end. They had been married about six years when Bobby started to feel tired all the time; his was appetite not what it once was and he often complained of pain in his joints. He ignored it until he couldn't get out of bed in the morning. The doctor declared it was arthritis, gave him medication, and told him to exercise regularly.

He did, at first, but his father kept him busy, and soon he fell back into his old patterns of working late, eating even later, and falling into bed. On the weekends he took the children to the park or they would go camping and fishing, with him trying not to let on how much he was hurting. One Sunday, on their outing to Amish country, he doubled over in pain and had to be rushed to the hospital. After a lot of waiting, the doctor there had a new prognosis for Carolyn. "He's suffering from Lupus," the doctor told her. "And it's very advanced. Apparently he's had it for some time and it wasn't properly diagnosed. I'm very sorry."

She had spent long hours at the library after that, had talked to the Williams family doctor, and learned everything she could about the disease.

Like most cancers, it was brought about by the body attacking itself, and could have been delayed or stopped if caught in the early stages. Some forms of the disease she found were caused by medication for high-blood pressure or heart rhythm problems, while others were much more serious. Bobby had had it for so long that it had now taken over his body, making his movements slow, and his skin was often flushed with a red rash.

The Muirs, of course, had paid for him to go the finest specialists; all of them said the same thing, which his father refused to believe. "You are going to be just fine," he kept telling him. "Those doctors don't have the slightest idea what they are talking about. You are a Muir. You are not going to let a little bug get the best of you."

Right before the New Year of 1968, the doctor called Carolyn and Bobby into his office and told them that Bobby had less than six months. "Make this time count. You will be able to live fairly normally and should not be in any more pain than you are right now. If you don't mind some free advice, quit your job and spend time with your family."

That is exactly what they had done. From the time that they had met, Bobby had told Carolyn of his desire to retire to a house by the ocean and she was bound and determined to make that happen. They had been saving money for a family vacation to Europe since they were married, and taking that savings, along with Bobby's retirement, they did just that. She found a small cottage for rent along the beach in a tiny town called Schooner Bay and they moved from their Philadelphia home to Gull Cottage.

From the moment Carolyn walked into the house, she fell in love with it, almost feeling as though the house had been built for her. Every corner was full of nautical memorabilia, the very essence of the former owner in every nook and cranny.

Information about the first owner had peaked the journalist in her; the man, she found out, had been a sea captain and had built the house in the 1840's. According to the local paper and his distant relative, Claymore Gregg, he had committed suicide, but Carolyn refused to believe it. "He just doesn't seem to be the kind of man to me to end it that way. From what I've read he was a popular man in town and was quite prosperous, and had a lot to live for."

"Leave it to you, Scout, to find the solution," Bobby had lovingly teased her. "If the answer is out there, you will track it down." He had called her Scout since their first date, saying that no one could scout out information better than she. The nickname annoyed his parents no end, but Carolyn had found it sexy and endearing. She would give a lot to hear him say it now.

Bobby made it past the six months; God gave him another six months to spend a bit more time with his children and wife, allowed him to take walks along the beach, have dinners in front of the fireplace, and sleep in the arms of his wife. Both Carolyn and their housekeeper, Martha, spoiled him, and as the end neared, the older woman had lifted some of her restrictions on his diet, giving him whatever he wanted.

Carolyn had started writing for the _Schooner Bay Beacon_, and had made a name for herself penning an article for the Historic Society about Captain Figg, another prominent sea captain of the era. She didn't like the man and had fussed to Bobby endlessly about how he talked about Daniel Gregg in his journals, sure that the hero was anything but.

Even with Bob's failing health, they re-did the alcove, had Carolyn's uncle Arnold come to stay for a few days, a ghost hunter had shown up insisting the place was haunted, and an antique dealer had tried to cheat them out of a valuable barometer and Claymore Gregg had almost helped him. Martha had an infatuation with the local dentist, Scruffy ran away and came back, and Bobby's nemesis, Blair Thompson, sailed into town, among other things.

She would never forget the look on her husband's face the day Blair showed up at Gull Cottage. The two had fought for her. Although she hated to tell them, there had been no contest; Bobby had held her heart from the beginning. Bob had met Blair at the door, telling him what audacity he had, showing up to court his wife before he was even dead. "She is still my wife and you will do your best to remember that. And if she really wants you after I'm gone, then that will be up to her, but until then, get your gifts and fancy boat out of here and hit the seas, you Philadelphia sailor!"

The last day that her husband was coherent, she had helped him up on the widow's-walk and they stood there in the wind, looking over at the ocean around them and he had told her how much he loved her and everything she had given him. "I feel gratified in knowing you and the children have this place; I know you'll be happy and safe here for many years," he went on. "And thank you for bringing me here."

He died three days later and was buried in the Presbyterian Church yard in Schooner Bay. If Carolyn had her way, she would chosen cremation and thrown his ashes out on the sea he loved, but at least she had him near her and not away in a place she knew he had tried his whole life to leave. It had been hard to go on without Bobby, but they were managing. She worked at the library now and still wrote articles for the _Beacon. _Mark Finley had offered her a full-time job and she was seriously considering it. Money was tight and she didn't want to ask her parents, and Bobby's parents only offered money if she would move in with them.

Lately, Carolyn had been going through some of the boxes and trunks in the attic, except for one that she could not open, and was becoming even more fascinated with the sea captain — Daniel Gregg. She had gone to Claymore asking for permission to write a book about the man, but he had dragged his feet and told her he would need to know how much money it would make first. She had a draft of a letter to send to the Daniel Gregg in Boston, asking if she might write the book and even included a chapter she had already started, but so far she had been too chicken to send it to him. From what Claymore said, the owner of Gull Cottage wanted nothing to do with his family and that's why everything was left in his hands.

And now, as she sat in the chair by the phone, she couldn't help but think of another reason why she should not go to Boston. She loved this house and didn't want to leave, not that she could really afford anyplace else, but that wasn't the point. The house needed a new hot water heater desperately, the electrical system needed rewiring, and the plumbing was on its last legs; and according to Claymore, the owner, Daniel Gregg, had no intention of getting any of it repaired, which meant that she either had to deal with things the way they were, or fix it herself. She knew that Mr. Peavey would discount some of the work, but it wasn't fair to ask him to do that. And she could ask her parents for the money, but truth be told, they weren't too crazy about her decision to stay at Gull Cottage. Blair had all the money she could ever need, but it would mean marrying him to get it, and she wasn't about to do that.

Getting up, Carolyn went into the front room, sat down on the couch, and watched the fire for a few moments before looking up at the portrait on the wall. Ever since moving into Gull Cottage, she had felt a connection with this man in the painting and she would often talk to him, easing out of her mind what was bothering her, always feeling better in the long run for it. And she did the same now. "I don't know what to do, Captain." She shook her head, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I know Sarah is right; I do need to get out more and it would be fun to see her, do some shopping, and be somewhere different. And maybe I could at least call Daniel Gregg while I'm there. I don't see how anyone could stand to let your house fall apart like it has and if he owns it, he should be here taking care of it. And I really do want to write your story — I have a feeling you have quite the tale to tell." He wasn't going to answer, he never did, but she always felt much better after their "conversations." Bobby had teased her about her "other man," but she had come to rely on the captain in the oil painting and thought of him as a friend.

"Mom, can you look over my math homework?" her son asked as he came into the room. "I can't seem to get number six right." He handed her the paper. Snuggling close against him, she looked the addition over, showing him where he had gone wrong. And tomorrow she would call Sarah and tell her she was coming to Boston.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Vanessa showed up the next day, all smiles, saying she was sorry for her behavior of the night before, she supposed every man needed time with his friends, and as long as he didn't make a habit out of it she wouldn't fuss. Daniel sat, letting her talk, wondering how he could have fallen for a woman like her in two lifetimes. He had always thought he had more sense than that.

"And you know, Daniel, I've been thinking..." She batted her lashes. "I don't know why we have to wait until June to get married; that's still almost seven months away."

"We are getting married in June because you picked June," he said simply.

"Well, I've been thinking about it all and I've decided..." She stopped when she said the word, remembering what he had said the night before. "I mean, I am suggesting that we should get married now. Christmas is a perfect time to get married and we still have three weeks to plan. What do you say?"

"I don't think we should," he shook his head. "It seems to me we still have a lot of things to work through, and if we are going to get married at all, it should be June. I don't think we should hurry into such an important issue as marriage."

"Hurry?" Her hackles were up now. "We've been engaged for two years now, Daniel, and that's only because I've been patiently waiting for you to better yourself. And now that Chivington has been handed to you... You will take it, won't you, Daniel? You are not an idiot; you do know a good thing when you see it, and now that you have that position, we can get married in style and you can move from here. Oh, I saw the most beautiful brownstone the other day; it would be just perfect for us — three bedrooms and a spacious kitchen and it's in a prestigious area of town, not quite Beacon Hill, but close enough for now; and why don't you go and get dressed, get your coat, and we can go look at it?"

"Vanessa..." He studied the raven-haired beauty as if he had never seen her before.

"Oh, no," she shook her head. "I am not living here. I refuse. I told you that before. I will not live here. If we have to, we will move into my place. And don't even start with that broken down dump you have in Maine because I am not going there. Why don't you just sell it to your cousin and get it out of our hair? We wouldn't want anyone to know it actually belongs to us."

He didn't say a word; not sure for once in his life what to say. Women had always been a weak spot for him, but this one... this woman... No, he wasn't going to do this.

Vanessa grabbed her coat and pocketbook, standing with her hand on the doorknob. "No, Daniel allow me. I will not allow you to end this with me and then brag to your friends how you got rid of me. I am breaking up with you. It's the least you can do for me." With a flounce she walked out his door.

There, that was over. Now it was time to get back to what was important.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Are you sure you don't mind me going?" Carolyn asked her housekeeper for what must have been the one-hundredth time that day. "Because it would be no problem for me to call Sarah and tell her I can't make it. I hate to leave you here all alone."

"If I'm not used to it by now, I never will be," Martha assured her, determined not to let her employer get out of this trip to Boston. The woman needed to leave and mingle with the outside world, and having her stay with Sarah was an excellent idea — much better than staying with her family, who would either bring up hard to face memories or make her feel guilty for not moving back 'home.' "There now, I think we have everything packed that you will need, but you might want to pick up an extra pair of stockings somewhere along the line; you know how the last pair always runs at the worst time."

Carolyn looked over her baggage — a suitcase, overnight case, and a small carrying bag and sighed. "I feel like I have enough things for a trip around the world. I'm only going to be gone a week; surely I could leave some of these things behind."

"No, you can't. And you don't have that much. A nice dress for dinner, some skirts and slacks with the appropriate blouses, a pair of grungy clothes, because if I remember correctly, Miss Carver always manages to take you someplace where you end up getting dirty, two nightgowns, and your under-things. Nothing to spare. Now, let's get this stuff in the car and you to the train station."

Everyone piled into the station wagon, the children chatting the whole way about the snow, their Christmas vacation and how they would be able to get all of Mom's presents hidden before she came back. Carolyn listened to them with a smile, trying to push the sinking feeling in her heart away. She had always loved Boston and shopping, she loved spending time with Sarah, and she needed this time. She knew she did.

"When I get back, we will get a tree and decorate," she promised the kids as they said their good-byes on the platform. "Be good for Martha and do exactly what she says, all right?" She gave them both a smile.

"We will be as good as gold," Candy promised her, reaching up to kiss her cheek.

"Or as good as gold costs," Jonathan teased; using a phrase he had his father say often. Bobby had been gone a little over a year and already the boy was starting to forget him. Her in-laws kept reminding her that her son needed a male influence in his life, but she knew the minute she even dared to date, they would complain about that, too. But she wasn't going to think about any of that now; as Martha said, this was her week to do, as she liked.

Last minute hugs and kisses were given as the train pulled into the station, and all too soon Carolyn was sitting in her seat, waving to her family on the platform. After the train had gotten safely out of Keystone, she leaned back against the stiff velvet covering and pulled out her notebook. Hidden deep inside were the pages she had written on Captain Daniel Gregg and she pulled them out to read over. She knew she had quite a fantasy built around this man, but she was loath to part with it. Last Christmas she had actually dreamt that he had been alive and they were planning to be married. She hadn't told anyone about it; it had been too precious and she also didn't want anyone to think she was going insane. But it had goaded her research even further. It wasn't the first dream she had about the man in the portrait, the first being one where she danced with him at a party that was on the lawn of Gull Cottage. She remembered waking up from that one, knowing she should tell her husband, but wanting to keep it to herself.

Later when she did tell Bobby, instead of him being angry, he had merely squeezed her hand and smiled. "Scout, it seems to me that you've found your soul mate."

"But you are my soul mate," she had protested. "And he's not real."

"But he once was, and I feel often like he is here with us. And I know you love me, but I've always known your soul was searching for the perfect mate. It doesn't make us love one another any less."

She thought about that now and wiped a tear from her eye. There wasn't any way possible that in a city the size of Boston she would actually meet Daniel Gregg, but she knew she would have to try. She wanted to write that book more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

-Thank you all again for your kind reviews. It really keeps me motivated. I too was glad to see Vanessa go--wonder if we can trust her to stay away? I still don't own the characters but playing with them is fun.

Chapter 4

"Come with us, Brendan," Daniel was begging his friend. "It will just be a nice friendly gathering, in an informal setting."

"A nice friendly gathering... with whom?"

"Well, Sarah... You know Sarah, don't you?"

"I've met her briefly, yes."

"And her friend, whose name escapes me at the moment, but just the two of them."

"I don't know, Daniel, it sounds a lot like a fix-up to me." The tall seaman shook his head.

"Where did you learn a phrase such as that?" Daniel teased him. "You sound like my students. But I honestly don't believe it's a "fix-up" as you put it. Sarah just wants her friends to get together and I thought you might like to come, that's all. And it would give me someone to be on my side if the conversation should turn ugly, which it is wont to do when you are in the presence of two females, Especially two females who know each other well."

"All right, I'll come, but do we have to dress up?"

"No, Sarah says casual. Just lunch at the Black Steed. What do you say?"

"It can't hurt."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure why, but he hadn't wanted to meet Sarah's friend without someone else there. It wasn't that he was afraid to meet her, but well, he couldn't explain it. Vanessa had not shown up again since her departure a week ago and he did not miss her. As before, he couldn't help but think that not marrying her was the best thing he had ever done. He had spent the week finding out more about who he was now: getting to know his students and learning important things — like his finances. He did own Gull Cottage and had left its care with Claymore. He still wasn't sure why he had left Schooner Bay, but apparently had moved to Boston five years before, gotten a job teaching school, and started a new life. Claymore owned half of Schooner Bay and from his notes had offered to buy Gull Cottage from him several times.

He received a rent check for the cottage once a month. The check was written on Claymore's account, but clearly stated it was for Carolyn Muir's rent. _Why didn't Carolyn write her own checks? _That was the number one question that kept bothering him. It also seemed a bit odd that his home had required no repairs in the last five years except for a new roof, but since he wasn't there, who was he to question? He needed to know why he had left Schooner Bay, but figured there would be plenty of time for all of that later.

He had shut himself away as a ghost, and in his seclusion, had learned that being with others was a sweet part of life. Now that he was, well, living, he wanted to get out and know people again and he felt it was very important to keep his friendships with Sarah and Brendan alive. How he could reach Carolyn still haunted him however, keeping him awake more than one night. A widow, Claymore had said, her husband having died a year ago. _But Carolyn's husband had been dead two years before she had even moved to Gull Cottage! _It was all so confusing, and he missed her so! He didn't know he was capable of needing someone this much. But instead of feeling weak and ashamed, he felt exactly the opposite.

"So, when do we leave?" Brendan cut into his thoughts.

"Now's as good a time as any." Daniel reached for his coat.

"I hope they have a good dessert."

The Black Steed was crowded when they arrived, and they had to wait in line to even get in the door. It was no surprise the pub did such good business; it had been in the same family for more than seventy-five years and the food and service was top-rate. Both Daniel and Brendan now had vivid memories of coming here most Saturday nights and Daniel remembered bringing Sarah here on their first date. He had never brought Vanessa, he thought now as they made their way through the melee, looking for their table. He spotted Sarah in a back booth and headed in that direction, Brendan joking about if he got lost would Danny send back a search party, when the captain froze in his tracks.

"What's the matter, Danny?" Brendan could see his friend seemed unsure, and if he wasn't mistaken, flushed.

"I can't go over there." Daniel Gregg shook his head.

"Why not?" Brendan hoped he didn't sound uncaring, but he was hungry and really wanted to sit down. But he looked over in the direction that he knew his friend had been heading and saw two beautiful blondes, one of which he knew was Sarah. They were talking and laughing as women were wont to do. The other one had a different kind of beauty than Sarah, her hair framing her face, the blue of her sweater complementing her fair skin.

"She's not bad to look at Daniel. Surely you can get through one dinner."

"It's Carolyn," he said softly.

_"Your Carolyn?" _

"Mine," He nodded. He looked over at her once more. Just then, Sarah saw them and jumped up out of her seat. "Over here!" she yelled out and they had to go.

They sat down on the other side of the booth; Sarah started to make introductions, but she noticed that both Daniel and Carolyn were staring at one another in rapt attention. "It's you." Carolyn said in a whisper, before turning bright red and moving her head away.

"Daniel, this is Carolyn Muir," Sarah finally finished, wondering what was going on. "Carey, this is my good friend and colleague, Daniel Gregg."

"Daniel Gregg," she said, in that same low whisper, and he felt his senses come alive at the sound of her voice. Taking the hand she offered, he kissed it before he remembered he should shake it, but did not want to let it go.

"But, of course you aren't THAT Daniel Gregg," she backtracked.

"Which Daniel Gregg?" he asked, his heart beating so hard he was sure everyone could hear it.

"My... I mean the Daniel Gregg... no. I'm sure you're not." She shook her head.

"I might be," he said, looking straight into her eyes. Oh, how he had missed looking into her eyes! It was his Carolyn; a little thinner, a little more tired-looking, but definitely Carolyn.

"Carolyn is visiting here from Maine," Sarah began, not sure what to say. The look between her two friends had started out warm and was getting hotter. "Um, Brendan? Would you like to go and get drinks with me?" she asked the other man.

"I would love to." He got up, offering her his hand. "Usual for you, Daniel?"

"Yes, thank you," the seaman nodded, not wanting to take his eyes away from Carolyn's face.

"Are you him?" she asked, looking sincere, but then she started to laugh. "Well, I know you aren't him, him, but you do look like him. So much like him, but I don't see how..." Her voice trailed off.

Brendan and Sarah neared the bar, both looking back at the friends they had left behind. "Did you have the feeling that we weren't even needed there?" he asked as he ordered their drinks.

"I did. I wanted them to get along but, wow!"

"Daniel really needs this."

"So does Carolyn."

Daniel turned around and looked over toward the bar for a moment before putting his attention back on Carolyn. "They are talking about us." He pulled on his ear.

"I know," she smiled. "Gloating probably."

"What did you mean when you asked me if I was him?" he had to ask.

"I rent a beautiful house in Schooner Bay called Gull Cottage. In the living room is a portrait of the most magnificent man, and you look like him. But you aren't him; I mean you aren't, are you? Of course you aren't."

He hesitated before answering, not sure what to say. "I own Gull Cottage and the man in the portrait built the house. His name is Daniel Gregg, just like mine, and he loved that house as I do. And I'm most delighted to hear that you do as well."

"Oh, I do," she smiled. "I hope you don't think me forward, after having just met you, but if you love the house as you say, then why don't you take better care of it?"

"I beg your pardon, Madam," his eyes were flashing fire. "I give money to Claymore for any repairs he says are needed and the only one he has asked for was the roof, two years ago."

"There isn't a new roof on Gull Cottage," she shook her head. "And the one it has now leaks like a sieve. Every time it rains we have to get out practically every bucket and pan we own just to keep from sinking into the ocean."

"Impossible," he growled. "Why I spent more than a thousand dollars on that roof. And he told me it was metal and even who put it on."

"I can promise you Captain, the roof is not new, nor is the hot water heater or the electrical system or the plumbing." She couldn't stop the words from coming once they started. "I love that house, Mr. Gregg, but I don't have the money to keep it up." He loved the way her eyes flashed, the determined set of her chin, the curve of her lips as they moved up and down while she talked.

"I will look into this, Mrs. Muir. I promise."

Sarah and Brendan came back, handing out the drinks just steps ahead of the waitress who took their orders. Talk fell to the upcoming holiday, the teachers' relief at having three weeks off and Brendan's relief that electronics were a hot item for the holidays. Carolyn was overwhelmed at the events of the day and happy for the company. She tried not to look at Daniel Gregg, but couldn't help it, noticing he was doing the same thing with her. Maybe he didn't think her outburst was so strange. Or maybe he thought she was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

Brendan paid the check with Daniel fighting him for it, but losing. The four of them moved through the now not-so-busy place into the cold sun. "So what's on the agenda?" he asked, turning to his friends. "Daniel, why don't we take the ladies down to see the window displays? What do you say?"

Sarah gave her yelp of approval, but it was soon evident that neither Daniel nor Carolyn was listening. She was standing where the sun was shining on her hair, Daniel's eyes riveted to the small finger that was pushing it behind her ears.

"Or not," Brendan shrugged.

Sarah took his arm and they started to walk away; neither one of their companions noticed until they were out of sight.

"I guess they had plans." Carolyn felt nervous again.

"I guess so." He felt nervous as well. "Would you like to go see the window displays?"

"Very much."

He felt his heart stop when she tucked her hand inside his arm; their bodies moving closer as they walked. He suddenly felt ill-at-ease, but relaxed all at the same time.

"I would like to get to the bottom of the problems at Gull Cottage." He felt this was a safe subject.

"I didn't mean to complain." She looked up at him. "It's just that I love that house and I hate to see it fall apart. And well Claymore has led me to believe that you don't really care about it. And I know that the seventy-five dollars I pay you per month isn't a lot, but surely some of it could go for repairs. I mean, you do have a job for the other things."

"I don't charge you seventy-five dollars." He shook his head. "I looked last night to make sure; the rent on Gull Cottage is fifty dollars. That's what the checks are for: fifty dollars."

"I can promise you Captain Gregg, I give you seventy-five." She stopped after they crossed the sidewalk, reaching into her purse, pulling out a small checkbook. "See? I have the check right here, I forgot to give it to Claymore before I left." Sure enough the check was made out to Claymore Gregg and signed in her beautiful signature, and was made out for seventy-five dollars.

"I'm beginning to smell a rat."

"I should have known." She shook her head. "I feel like I've been taken. When I first rented the house, we were so anxious to just get there and move in, and when I asked Claymore for the address to send the rent to, he told me he would take care of it. And to tell you the truth, I was relieved it was one less thing to worry about. But since, well, since I'm alone now, I guess I have a bit more time to pay attention. Oh, I feel like the prize idiot!"

"You shouldn't." He squeezed her hand, noticing that her fingers stayed curled up inside his fist. "It's not your fault. Claymore can be quite the bilge-rat. I promise I will have a talk with him. And I can also promise that I will have everything fixed as soon as possible. We must have a safe place for you and your family."

Carolyn felt her knees quiver as she looked up at him, her heart flipping over like a tidal wave. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, Daniel."

"No need... Carolyn," he assured her. "It's my responsibility and my pleasure."

While they looked at the various displays — one clever store showing the story of A Christmas Carol, he couldn't help but feel the thrill of being with her. He had wanted to be able to walk like this with her for so long that it seemed like an eternity. And now it was happening. He briefly wondered why trumpets or bells hadn't gone off at their first touch.

"My children would love to see this," she said shyly, as they stood at the traffic light waiting to see what delights were to be found on the other side.

"Sarah said you had two?" He was glad that he had a reason to discuss the children. He wondered how they were getting along.

"Yes, a boy and a girl. Candy is the oldest — she's ten and Jonathan is eight."

"Do they like living in Gull Cottage as much as their mother seems to?"

"Candy loved it from the start but she still gets a little antsy around the Captain's picture in the living room. Jonathan likes to tease her that his ghost lives in the house and I let him unless he really gets out of hand. His father wasn't able to play with him in the last couple years of his life, although they did take walks every day and still did some fishing, but the Captain is a good companion for Jonathan, even if he's not really there. Does that sound silly to you?"

Daniel Gregg tightened his grasp on her arm, feeling like he might cry. "No, I don't," he managed to say through the lump in his throat.

A new set of windows they passed were brilliantly decorated with lights and all sorts of party scenes and she smiled seeing them. He smiled seeing her smile. "I used to love throwing Christmas parties." She looked up at him. "We would have a few friends over, grill some steaks, make drinks — one year my friend, Suse, and I invented a new kind of cocktail. It was good, but, boy, was everyone bombed that night!" She laughed. "We would decorate the house in evergreen and holly and had a tree in the living room and one in the den. But a nice quiet Christmas is good, too. We get a tree and it looks so lovely beside the fireplace and last year I made a wreath for the front door. Claymore didn't like it so much, but I thought it was pretty good. And of course the best part of Christmas now is watching the children open their presents."

It was getting dark as they left the store and he asked if she might like to get a cup of coffee, and then they could see if they could find their friends. She said she was a bit chilly and would appreciate something warm to drink. He led her to a small café, where he got a hot chocolate and she ordered coffee with cream. He watched as she blew on the liquid to cool it and he was overcome with a desire to kiss her. It was a strong desire and one he had to fight. "Is it good?" he asked instead.

"Very," she smiled. "Thank you." They sat there in quiet companionship until the clock struck six and she looked up, startled. "I better get back to Sarah's. We are supposed to go see the _Nutcracker_ tonight and I don't want to be late."

He laughed at the irony of the ballet and laid a few bills on the table as payment. "Allow me to walk you there?"

"Thank you, Mr. Gregg, but I need to stop and pick something up very quickly and don't want you to go out of your way. But I am so glad to have met you, and I'm glad that perhaps we can figure something out about Claymore and the house."

"I guarantee you something will be done about Claymore and house. Enjoy your evening." He smiled, thinking if she were Carolyn, who she was, she would want those few minutes to think about her day and needed to be alone. "I had a most enjoyable time."

"I did as well." They shook hands, their fingers lingering for just a moment and their smiles shy as they withdrew from one another.

"Might I ask you to join me for breakfast in the morning?" he asked, suddenly. "We could... um... We could talk about Claymore."

"I'd love to."

"Wonderful! Nine o'clock? I'll pick you up at Sarah's."

"I'll be waiting."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Carolyn tried to watch the _Nutcracker_ but she couldn't seem to concentrate on it. Every time she sat back in her seat and told herself to watch the dancers, he popped into her mind. Him, in all his glory, his soft blue eyes, his amazing voice, the feel of his hand on hers.

_Stop it Carolyn,_ she chided herself but it didn't work. She was completely and totally infatuated with the man and she might as well enjoy it. It wasn't every day that you met a charming man who made your heart do flip-flops. It might be a lot like being in high school, but maybe she didn't care.

At the intermission, she got up and followed Sarah out to the refreshment counter where they both bought a glass of white wine and looked around at the table filled with _Nutcracker_ merchandise.

"They are very good, aren't they?" Sarah said about the troupe. "The girl that plays Clara is in my American Lit class. I need to tell her how proud I am of her. She's always so quiet in class."

"I'm afraid you wasted your ticket on me." Carolyn ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "I'm not very good company tonight. I'm sorry."

"I did think you looked a little preoccupied," Sarah nodded. "Bad memories?" She hoped not. She wanted Carolyn to be having a good time.

"No, good memories. I'm half ashamed to admit it, Sarah, but I can't get Daniel Gregg out of my mind. He's just so... well, he's just so... magnificent." There, she had said the word out loud and was still alive.

Her friend gave her a smile and hugged her shoulders. "So, you liked meeting him, did you? I knew that you would get along! I just knew it!"

"Don't gloat." Carolyn smiled. "But, yes, we did get along... very well. And I can't wait to see him again. There, are you happy?"

"I am. However, I am afraid to say that while I waited for you to get back this evening, I called Daniel and asked him if he would come over for breakfast; him and Brendan, but he said he had plans. I'm really sorry about that, but I tried."

"Don't be sorry," Carolyn grinned, taking a drink of her wine. "He has plans because he's having breakfast with me."

"Oh, Carey!" Sarah gave her a big hug this time, almost spilling the contents of both of their glasses. "I'm sorry!" she grimaced as she looked for a napkin to catch the dribble that was making its way down Carolyn's blouse. "I was just so excited." She bit her bottom lip. "Breakfast!"

"I know. I'm excited, too," Carolyn admitted, laughing in her joy. "Now he did say it was to discuss business and I know that, but it also means getting to see him for a while longer. I just can't explain it to you, Sarah, how important that is."

"I don't think you have to," her friend told her. "I know Daniel Gregg fairly well, and he is a very special man. And you are a very lucky woman."

"We aren't eloping for heaven's sake," but Carolyn was grinning. "We are just having breakfast."

"Great things can happen over scrambled eggs and bacon." Sarah took their glasses and set them on a small table. "Intermission is almost over."

"I'll try to be a better guest this time." Carolyn linked arms with her friend's. "Now tell me again about Clara."


	5. Chapter 5

Again thanks to everyone who left reviews, it lets me know that someone is interested. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Daniel couldn't sleep. After lying in bed for an hour, trying every position and trick he could think of, he got up and went to the kitchen and put the kettle on for some tea. The moon was coming in through the window, showing the small garden below. Tonight would be lovely at Gull Cottage he thought. Why had he left? It was still a mystery that he hoped to solve.

His heart flipped over at the thought of seeing Carolyn in the morning. He would take her to Dave's, he thought, a place nearby that sold the most delectable chocolate chip pancakes, something he knew she was fond of. Or he assumed she was still fond of them. They would talk about Claymore and arrange for the work to get done on the house;not to mention he would be able to look at her and breathe in her fragrance.

He took his cup of tea over to the desk, and sat down on the plush chair. _This whole apartment is so very Vanessa_ he thought, _if I am to stay here I will need to have it re-decorated_.

He had started going through the desk drawers one at a time, learning more about himself along the way. He opened the top one and pulled out an envelope that said it contained pictures. They were color prints mostly but there were also a few black and white, and he noticed that he was in several of them. Sarah was in several as well; the two of them were together with their arms around each another, smiling to beat the band. A number were of him and Brendan on a sailboat, looking like they were having a very good time. In the bottom he saw several pictures of Vanessa — two at the beach where she looked bored and three where she was dressed up to the ninesbut still looking bored. As was typical with his life now, when he saw a picture he was instantly given the memory of the event — something that was both amazing and slightly scary.

An envelope with his name written in cursive was lying beside the pictures and he opened it, finding receipts for things that Claymore supposedly had bought for Gull Cottage that he had reimbursed him for. All of them he noticed were dated prior to 1968, adding even more to Carolyn's claim that nothing had been fixed since her arrival. He looked at the clock on the wall and only the late hour kept him from phoning the buffoon and telling him off right then;which meant he was a much nicer human than a ghost, because the ghost would have called him at 2:00 in the morning without any guilt.

Well, tomorrow he would assure Carolyn that he would take care of everything. He didn't want her leaving Gull Cottage and would do anything to keep her and the children there.

Next he pulled out some articles about his _Teacher of the Year_ awards — again remembering it with clarity at his first look. Pictures of him with students and with some of the other teachers. He stayed up far too late looking through things, forgetting that he actually did need sleep now and only got three hours before it was time to get up and meet Carolyn for breakfast. Meeting Carolyn for breakfast! What a lovely way to start the day!

OOOOOO0o00

She was waiting for him outside Sarah's apartment and he waved to her as he approached the curb. He had borrowed Brendan's car; his friend had been more than willing to lend it for a good cause. "Want a ride?" He rolled down the window, his breath calling out in the frosty morning.

"I don't know, are you safe?" she teased him, feeling confident enough to do so.

"I guess you will just have to find out!" He grinned, feeling like nothing could go wrong today or maybe for the rest of his life. He couldn't really explain the difference between how he felt with her now than before. In some ways he was much more relaxed and in others he was more guarded. Knowing he could touch her was a very scary thing for him... knowing how much and when and why. She slid in beside him, and he waited until she got settled before pulling back out into the traffic. "I would have come to the door," he told her. "You needn't have waited out in the cold."

"I didn't mind," she said simply not wanting to tell him she had just wanted him all to herself. It sounded juvenile and silly.

"I thought we might go to Dave's — they have the best chocolate chip pancakes I've ever had."

"Then you've never had Martha's." She looked over at him. "But I am willing to try these just to make sure." she giggled. "It's the least I could do."

"Dave's it is, then."

They got a table fairly quickly. The waitress took his order for coffee and then hers. Daniel had almost ordered for her but stopped himself just in time. He didn't want to rock the boat; they were getting along so well.

"Are you having a profitable time in Boston? " he asked as he set his menu down. He would get the pancakes of course and the eggs and bacon as well. He was starving.

"Oh yes" she nodded. "I've gotten all my Christmas shopping done, not that I had a lot but I wanted to get a few things for the kids and it was nice to have such a wide variety to choose from."

"Is this your first time to Boston?" He wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Oh no." She took a sip of her coffee and added sugar. "I was an intern at the _Boston Globe _when I was in school, I met my husband in Boston and we lived here for a while after we were married. My oldest was born here. I love Boston. I haven't been back in a while though; I think the last time was when..." She stopped suddenly.

"What?" He looked alarmed; had his question brought up an old memory? He had never known before that she had lived here or met her husband here. Apparently she, too, felt different around him.

"Your Monkey-Puzzle tree." She looked at him with huge eyes. "We had to cut it down. It cracked a window and I was afraid it might hurt the children. I never realized how fast the wind can gale during a storm at the shore. I had it cut down. I'm sorry."

"You had to do what you had to do " he heard himself say. "I'm sorry if it caused you concern. It was there for a very long time." _So, even now his beloved tree had been cut down. Maybe some things were just inevitable. Maybe that's how life was meant to be._

The waitress took their orders, the pancakes for both of them, with Daniel's eggs and bacon and she much to his surprise ordered them as well. Daniel tried not to think about his tree still being gone. He was hoping that somehow in this crazy mixed up world it had been spared. But he was proud he had not yelled at her about it**, n**or had she been defensive this time around.

"But as I was saying, I think the last time I came to Boston was last year when I bought a new Monkey-Puzzle tree. I just felt so badly about the other one. I read about them and knew from how high it was that it must have been there a long time that the Captain more than likely planted it with his own hands and besides the house didn't feel the same without it. So I replaced it. It's a lot smaller but I hope you will approve. I can send you a picture of it when I get back home. I'm afraid it's very small and puny but it is getting better looking. Jonathan adopted it for his science project and has gotten the whole class involved in its care. They gave it a name and make a special fertilizer for it. The teacher got a book on their care for the classroom. It's quite popular for a Monkey-Puzzle Tree," she giggled.

"Certainly sounds like it's in the best of hands then" he winked.

They sat chatting about nothing; both loathe to leave the diner knowing there wasn't any good excuse to stay together afterwards.

"Sarah tells me that you are writer" he brought up after the waitress refreshed their coffee.

"Well, I write, but I don't know if that makes me a writer. But I did major in journalism in college and have a master's in it as well. I interned at the _Globe_ and worked there for a bit right after I was married and have done some free-lance work for the _Philadelphia Inquirer_ the _Pittsburgh Post_ and even one article for the _New York Times_, but it was really small. I had an article published about Schooner Bay's hometown hero, Captain Figg, in _Yankee Magazine _and I even wrote a small romance for _Feminine View_ but it didn't go over so well. They said it didn't have enough spice." She shook her head.

"I could tell you things about Captain Figg that would curl your hair" he told her. "I, I mean my ancestor sailed under him, you know."

"I do know; I found several mentions of Captain Gregg in Figg's journals, but none of them complimentary. I would love to read what Captain Gregg thought of Figg."

"I can arrange that for you" he smiled, thinking of his own ship's logs. "It might make that article a whole new experience for you."

"I would love that!" Her eyes started to shine like they did when she was especially excited about something. "I mostly write for the _Schooner Bay Beacon_ but recently have also written some feature articles for the _Keystone News_ and I work at the library three days a week."

"Keeps the wolf away?" He hoped he wasn't being too nosy.

"Yes, it does, although he does whimper now and then." She grinned, and he could tell she was happy and that made him happy. "When Bobby, well when my husband and I moved to Schooner Bay it was under the condition I would not work away from home and the move and some fixing up of the house did take most of our savings, but I don't regret it, not one bit. He was happy and content the last year of his life and that's all anyone can ask for really. " Her eyes grew thoughtful. "But anyway, Mr. Gregg" she sat up a little straighter and started to play with her hair. "There is something I would like to ask you if you don't mind, and you can say no, but I have to ask it anyway."

"What is it, Mrs. Muir?" He was curious.

"Well first of all, I would love it if you would please call me Carolyn." She said the words fast so she wouldn't chicken out.

"Only if you call me Daniel."

"Daniel." Her voice was shy as she said the name. "I don't know what you might think of this and if you laugh I will understand why. I'm not a famous writer but I do think that I am a good writer and I have been reading everything I can find about Captain Gregg and well, I would very much appreciate it if you would allow me to write a book about his life."

"You want to write a book about the Captain?" His throat felt full and he almost choked on the words. He had never been so touched.

"Yes, I do." She looked sheepish. "But I can completely understand why you wouldn't want one written." Her face was turning red.

"No, no, Carolyn" he relished the word. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm so overwhelmed that you would want to write a book about the Captain. I can't tell you how wonderful that is to hear."

"Really?" Her face brightened. "That is so good to know! I even brought some examples of my writing for you to see."

"That won't be necessary" he shook his head. "I mean I would love to read your writing but not to convince me about the book."

"I feel over the last two years I've really gotten to know the Captain, as silly as that may seem. But there have been times when he was the only one I could talk to about things and I feel like I've been getting to know him. But there are a lot of things I still want to know — like the fact he committed suicide. He didn't really do that did he? I can't picture it. I asked Claymore once and he said there was a note but he won't let me see the note; he said I would have to ask you and since he has limited our contact, that wasn't really an option for me."

"I'm very sorry about that. I will make sure that the note and any other items you need are at your disposal, and free of charge."

She giggled. "He did want to charge me ten dollars to look for the property lines."

"Well, that's Claymore, anything to make a buck" Daniel grinned. "I will take care of it, along with the matter of the house. I promise."

They were still holding hands and neither one of them had bothered to withdraw theirs. It seemed so natural for them to sit like this.

"Daniel Gregg!" The shrill voice knocked him out of his reverie. "It's about time you showed up!"

He rolled his eyes at the sound of Vanessa's voice, giving Carolyn's hand a squeeze before he took his away, standing up to greet his former fiancée. "Vanessa, you look lovely as usual" he bowed. "I had heard you had gone to the Cape — back already?"

"Well, I spent a lot of time thinking" she began**, "**and I can't help but wonder what in the name of God is wrong with you? Are you insane, turning your back on that job and me? And who is she?" She pointed at Carolyn with a well-manicured finger.

"Vanessa, Carolyn Muir." he introduced them. "Carolyn, Vanessa Hamilton." Carolyn nodded her head in greeting; Vanessa barely stopped to do so.

"I can't turn my back on you for a moment, can I?" she asked, her hands on her hips, her eyes holding a disgusted look. "First moment I'm not here to watch you and you fall in with some bimbo without looking back."

For one brief moment Carolyn thought that Daniel might hit the woman but his face relaxed some and grew very quiet — an eerie quiet. "I believe that our association is through Miss Hamilton and therefore who I fall in with is none of your affair. And as for your choice of words in describing Mrs. Muir might I just say that if you do not want me to have you removed from this establishment then perhaps you best do it yourself."

Vanessa gave him a look of utter disbelief, started to say something, shook her head, and turned to address Carolyn, "He has to be reminded to pick his coat up off the floor, to take out the garbageand you always have to remind him to make the bed and to put on decent clothes when he goes out. I hope you are up to that." With a harumph she walked off in a huff.

"I'm so very sorry," the Captain was trying not to laugh and not doing a good job of it. "She was my fiancée and in many ways still apparently thinks she has a say in my taste of company."

"It's nothing to be sorry about." Carolyn's mouth was drawn up into a smile. "I understand."

They shared the laugh, the easiness feeling good between them. "I imagine you have somewhere you need to go?" he asked, hoping she didn't.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow and Sarah made a point of telling me she would be busy all this morning, so I am free for now."

"Then could I interest you in a walk on the Commons?"

"That would be lovely." Linking hands they walked out into the brisk day.

00000000ooooooo

Boston Commons wasn't overly crowded, mostly couples walking along the paths, a few children playing on the swings, parents watching from nearby benches. Daniel couldn't get over the thrill of being able to walk with Carolyn in the this way, the touch of her hand on his filling him with thoughts of things he had never thought possible.

"It's a nice day" she sighed as she looked around the manicured lawns, several of the trees and bushes decorated with lights for the upcoming holiday. "You can almost forget that you are in a big city, walking along these paths. I've enjoyed it here very much but it does make me realize just how much I miss Gull Cottage."

He didn't say anything, knowing of how much he, too, missed his home, and thinking of how going there now would be completely different than it had been before.

"You said you were leaving tomorrow?" He finally asked, holding her back a bit as a child with a scooter went flying by.

"Yes, " she nodded. "Time to get back to the children and let Martha off the hook as stand-in mother. I promised them we could get a tree when I got back. I miss them."

He echoed her words to himself. "I'm sure they will be happy to have you back."

As they walked along the path, stopping at small pond, Carolyn laid a hand on his arm, taking a deep breath as she did when she was ready to say something important. "Daniel, I'm not usually not this bold but I just have to tell you before I leave that I don't know when I've enjoyed spending time with anyone this much. I feel as though I've known you for a very long time and I like that feeling. I hope you won't think I'm foolish if I ask you to keep in touch." Her green eyes were so earnest it made him ache.

"I too would like that very much" he assured her, covering her hand with his own.

She surprised him when she reached her free hand up to his head, leaning it towards her own, her lips touching his. Not used to the woman taking the lead in such things he found he enjoyed it very much as her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer, her mouth insisting the caress become more.

With racing hearts and shaking bodies, they finally ended the kiss, her head going to his chest, his arms coming around her, one hand gently stroking her hair. After a few minutes, she cocked her head up to look him in the eye and he noticed her own eyes were sparkling like the emeralds they resembled. He touched her cheek with the palm of his hand and she reached around to kiss it, before it fell back to his side. And without saying a word, they continued their walk of the city.

0000000ooo

Carolyn sat looking out of the train window, but didn't really see the scenes as they hurried by. She would be home in less than an hour and while she had missed her home and children, for the first time in a very long time, she missed something else as well. _You can't fall in love with a person in a day_**, s**he told herself firmly. _Love is built over time, and is based on the foundation that came of mutual trust and knowing one another better than anyone else. Love just doesn't bloom in the course of an afternoon —_

Except that it had.

She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to bring up pictures of Daniel Gregg. They had finished their walk around the Commons, their steps slow, neither one of them wanting to have to leave the other. Taking her hand in his, they had crossed the street to a vendor where he had bought hot-dogs French-fries and sodas. They took their booty back to the park and enjoyed the impromptu picnic in the brisk winter sun. She could still feel his hand on hers, smell his essence — a mixture of Old Spice, Ivory Soap, coffee and something she couldn't put her finger on,and feel his lips on hers. It was like she had been asleep for the last two years and for a while today, she had been awakened, reminded that the world was good and that love was still alive. She had been sure that love had died and was buried in the Presbyterian churchyard, but now she knew she was wrong.

Did he feel the same way for her? She had wanted to ask him, but found she couldn't make the words go past her throat. Surely, he was much more sensible than to fall for a woman he had just met. He did seem steady and sure of himself and she was positive that he would never fall head-over-heels for a woman he barely knew. But, if so, then why had he kissed her as he had before he placed her on the train and why had he said that his life was now back in safe waters? She felt giddy as she remembered him saying that--a feeling she had forgotten was possible. The last time she had experienced this light headiness and had a smile she couldn't stop smiling was the night she had met Bobby Muir. And look what that had brought about — a short but wonderful marriage of seven years and two beautiful children NOT that she was expecting Daniel Gregg to get down on his knees (or stand for that matter) and pour out a marriage proposal anytime soon, and she had never thought of having more children, but she was enjoying the giddiness of yes, being in love.

As the train moved through the countryside, she tried to tell herself that she needed to be sensible. It was more than likely that the reason she had felt so comfortable with Mr. Gregg and now had this silly smile plastered on her face was because he looked so much like the portrait of the Captain that she had come to love over the years. Settling back against the seat, she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. Everything would be back to normal in just a few minutes.

Who was she kidding? Nothing would ever be normal again...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews and it was nice to see a couple of new ones this time.

Daniel opened the door to his apartment, thinking not for not the first time since he had this new life that he should get a cat. It would be nice to have someone waiting for you when you came home — even if it was a creature that would more than likely pretend it didn't care.

Switching on the hall light, he headed for the kitchen, drawing water in the kettle for some tea. As he watched the gas flame spring to life in the semi-darkness, he couldn't help but smile. The memory of her in his arms was so fresh, he could almost feel the cloth of her coat against his body, and taste the sweetness of her lips as his had devoured them, the smell of her perfume lingered strong in his nostrils.

He shook his head at the irony that it was she who had kissed him first. Being in love with her from the day she had walked into his existence, his desire to hold her and kiss her, to make love to her had been almost as immediate. But even if he could have reached out to her, shared intimate moments, he doubted he would have. Because he did love her, and as such, wanted what was best for her. And he had not been a real man, who could have provided for her. Even one taste of her would have been enough to drive him insane, and knowing he knew that, that it was true. He had to have her again, to hold her, caress her, take care of her, and feel her against him. But this time he actually could. And he still had almost blown it.

They had a marvelous time together, mostly walking and talking, getting to know one another on a different plane. This Carolyn was a bit quieter, not quite so sure of herself, much more heartbroken. But she was still his Carolyn.

The kettle began to chirp and he listened to it for a bit before turning the heat off. Pouring a generous amount of water into a mug, he reached into a container holding various types of tea and put one in the water. It smelled like regular tea, he thought as he dripped it in the water and played with the bag, bobbing it up and down. Strange, considering that Vanessa had made his world so orderly, that the tea should be mixed.

Adding a dollop of sugar, he went into the living room, sat down on the chair, not bothering to turn on the light there as well. Taking a sip of his tea, he blew on it to cool the liquid some more and then drank about half of it before setting the mug on the end table beside him. Yes, he most definitely would need to see about getting that cat — maybe Sarah could help him do that tomorrow.

It didn't matter how many times he told himself to think of something else, his thoughts always returned to Carolyn. He had taken her to the train station and they had clung to one another like lovers. He did wonder what she must think of him, when in her life, they had just met, but as he had kissed her goodbye, feeling her body pressed into his, his mouth moving with hers, his hands boldly on her hips, it was hard to remember that.

As he had held her, he had not been able to hide his desire, and he could tell from the way she had drawn back and then moved closer to him that she had been aware of it as well. His body responded to this memory and he let out a sigh. Christmas was close upon them was it not? And he hadn't been home in five years? Also it was obvious that he needed to have a talk with Claymore, about many things. He wasn't going to lose her. It didn't matter if she never knew about their time together before, because perhaps for her there had been no other time? He wasn't going to think about it. But come hell or high water, he would be at Gull Cottage by the end of the week.

OOOOO000

Daniel didn't sleep much that night; finally succumbing to a glass of warm milk he made himself drink around three a.m. It was already nine o clock when he awoke the next morning and he grimaced at the late hour. There was so much to do and he had wasted half the day in bed! Some things about being human were harder to re-adjust to than others.

After eating a quick breakfast of coffee and toast, he called Sarah, asking if she could come over and she told him she'd be there within the hour. Then he called Brendan, but the boy who answered the phone said that Mr. Darcy was with a customer and he would leave a message for his boss to call. Daniel showered and shaved and then started going through this clothes to see exactly what he had. Most of what was in the closet were suits, which he figured made sense, as he was a teacher. He also owned his own tuxedo he saw, knowing that would be a Vanessa influence. Back in the corner was a captain's uniform, somewhat different than his, but one none the less. Again he tugged on his ear, wondering what had happened to place him in his world as a living, breathing human being. And if he and Brendan had two sets of memories, why didn't Vanessa, or Carolyn? And Sarah? Was she indeed the same Sarah he had known from before? Because the evidence was becoming very strong.

"You're thinking too much again," he told himself as he pulled out three pairs of jeans and four turtlenecks from his closet. The clothing was all made of nice material, and he would bet were some expensive brand or another. He stood there fingering one of the shirts, but no memories of it sprung to mind and he shook his head, smiling sheepishly as he laid it on the bed. After he had found a pair of dress pants, gathered some Brooks Brother's shirts, a tie, and several pair of socks he looked around for some sort of case to take them in. A knock at the door made him call out a "come in," hoping it was Sarah, and it was.

She came in with two cups of coffee and a curious look in her eyes. "Going somewhere?" she motioned toward the pile of clothes on the bed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," he tried to stay casual. "I thought it was past time I went home, and I should go and check on my nep... cousin and see if he's being a good boy. And maybe see for myself what Gull Cottage needs."

"And I supposed a certain young, blond, and extremely pretty widow who just happens to live there, has nothing to do with this sudden decision?"

"Of course not," he grinned. "I'm just doing my duty."

"Oh, please, Daniel!" She rolled her eyes. Going over to a smaller closest, she opened the door and pulled out a suitcase and a hanging garment bag. Neatly, she packed the clothes he had laid out, nodding her head in approval over several of the items. "Where's the jacket that goes with these suit pants?" she asked. He pulled it out, noticing she checked to see if it really matched before putting both it and the pants in the garment bag. "Okay... um... you need underwear." She took a sip of her coffee. "Where do you keep it?" The woman went over to the bureau and pulled out five or six pairs of boxers, putting them on top of the clothes. "You used to be a jockey man," she teased him, as she closed the case, and zipped it up.

"Boxers don't cut off the flow, of... well... you know... certain things as much." He found himself feeling warm as she remembered what Vanessa had told him.

"I didn't realize she wanted children so badly." Sarah hoped she didn't sound snide.

"I didn't either."

She sank down on the bed, patting the space beside her. "Okay, Daniel, tell me your plan."

"I don't have a plan," he began, but she held up a hand in protest.

"I hate to tell you, buddy, but you have a plan. I've never seen a man look at a woman like you did Carolyn without him having a plan."

He took a deep breath; letting it out slowly. "May I ask you a question first?"

"Of course."

"I'll warn you now, after I ask it you might think I should confined to a loony bin, but I have to know. Do you feel like you've lived before? Like maybe this life you have now is a repeat of a former one?"

"Yes," she said slowly, "I have." She looked at him carefully, making sure he wasn't joking with her, his serious expression letting her know for sure that he wasn't. "Sometimes I get flashbacks of another life — me in another life. I know all about me, I'm Sarah Carver; I'm a Boston girl, the daughter of William and Priscilla Carver. I went to Yorktown High. I'm a graduate of Boston University. I worked for the _Globe_ before I decided to become a teacher. I was in a relationship with a wonderful man named Daniel Gregg, until I blew it, but we are still friends." She smiled and he squeezed her hand. "I've known Carolyn since 1958. I invited her to the party, where she met Bobby, and I was one of her witnesses at their elopement. It's hard to explain, but I do have memories of me in another time... and some of them..." she hesitated. "Some of them have you in them. Not your ancestor, but you. I'm still William and Priscilla's daughter and I'm still from Boston, but I'm a girl who can't get the education she wants because I am a female and I must settle for being a wife and mother. I see myself falling in love with a handsome sea captain and ruining that by my own hand, and learning that he killed himself years later. I see me, in Boston, surrounded by people, and yet so alone."

"I know," he nodded. "I have the memories as well. Two sets. Only for me, the other life is the dominant one. It's the same for Brendan."

Sarah shook her head, her thoughts a jumble in her mind. "It's almost as though someone grabbed us up from where we were and put us down in another place. But there has to be a reason, doesn't there?"

"You would think." He pulled on his ear.

"But maybe everything in life doesn't have to make sense. "So, I guess if I'm crazy, the two of you are as well," she laughed. Looking into his eyes, she touched his hand. "So, tell me, what are your plans, Daniel Gregg?"

"Well, I've talked myself out of being sensible. I'm going to the take the rest of the Christmas break and I'm heading for Gull Cottage. It sounds as though Claymore hasn't been doing his share of work and I... I have to see Carolyn again. I have to know if it was more than just a moment in the park," he shrugged.

"I think that's a splendid idea," Sarah hugged him. "Can I do anything to help?"

"Well, you've already packed half of my clothes," he teased her, feeling really good about things for the first time in days. "If you could watch after the place while I'm gone, I would appreciate it. And see if you can find a little feline companionship for it; I would appreciate that, too."

"And what if you're sights aren't set on Boston for long?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Then the cat and I will set sail for Schooner Bay," he smiled. "And to tell you the truth, I really hope, that's what will happen."

OOOOOO00

Carolyn paused in her writing, trying to figure out what the strange noise was. She had heard it off and on all morning, but the source of it was nowhere to be seen. She seemed to hear it at the most inappropriate times, like when she was writing about the differences in waves in the Pacific and Atlantic Ocean, or finishing the rough draft about seamen that said the average ship runner would only see his family about every three years. Not a time when you should be hearing something this... well... this happy.

Getting up from her chair, she pushed the French doors open and walked out into the crisp December air. Christmas was just a week away and there was still so much she wanted to do for the children. There! She was hearing it again! _What the heck?_ When she figured out what it was, she could have been knocked over with a feather; She was humming!

Carolyn started to giggle, something else she hadn't done in a very long time. "You've been acting like you have no sense," she scolded herself. "And you need to stop." But she couldn't. She couldn't control the humming, the outbursts of giggles, or the feeling of happiness welling up inside and threatening to shoot out of her head at a moment's notice. And she didn't want to. It felt so good, to feel this happy, to feel this free! And it was all Sarah's fault. Yes, it was. She needed to thank her. Because Sarah made her come to Boston when she didn't want to, and made her go to lunch when she didn't want to, and meet Daniel Gregg — which on the contrary she had wanted to do, but that wasn't the point, and now she was going around humming and acting like a kid because she had gone on a walk with Daniel Gregg and he had kissed her. And what if it were just that? A moment in the park? But she couldn't ignore the niggling feeling that said it was much more than that. She of all people should know that love could come quickly, it had hit so hard and fast with Bobby, it still took her breath away. Except she wasn't sure it was that quick. She felt she had known him for a very long time. She thought of the Daniel Gregg she had met and the one in her dreams and the one in the portrait and she shivered. She couldn't explain it, but somehow... "Now you are talking crazy, Carolyn," she berated herself. But that didn't mean it wasn't true.

"Mom?" She heard Jonathan calling for her and she went back into the room, surprised at how chilly it had been outside.

"Mom, we just a got a huge package from Grandma and Grandpa. Can we open it?"

"I don't know," she shook her head in amusement. "I guess we can see."

"How can we see if we can open it, if we don't open it?"

"Jonathan your logic is relentless," she tousled his hair. "Let's go see what we got!"

OOOOOOOO000

Daniel Gregg felt somewhat apprehensive as he pulled into the streets of Schooner Bay. Reasons why he had left his hometown were still not in his memories and he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he shouldn't be here. But he didn't really care if that was the case, because he HAD to find Carolyn Muir and tell her that he wanted... well that he loved her and if she found that hard to believe, he would wait and woo her slowly and court her in the style which she deserved, then hopefully, things would turn out the way they should have.

He parked in front of the Inn and went inside; the hotel looked exactly the same as it always had. The man at the desk, looked tired when he asked if he could help him, but then his face brightened and stuck out his hand in greeting. "Daniel Gregg, it's good to see you! How long will you be around?"

"I'm not sure yet," he answered. "I guess it depends on what condition my house is in." He signed the guest book, that lay in front of him and the man gave him a key.

"Claymore is the strange one," the clerk shook his head. "And just between you and me, I don't think he does right by Mrs. Muir. It wasn't bad until her husband got so sick and couldn't take care of the little repairs. And would you believe it? Robert Muir died November of last year, and at the funeral, Claymore came up to her, demanding to know where the rent check was!"

"I do believe it," Daniel shook his head. "He's a no-good-for-nothing son-of-a..."

"Daniel Gregg! So nice to see you!" Deke Tuttle cut into their conversation, causing Daniel to whip around, almost knocking the bell off the counter.

"Hello, Mr. Tuttle." He shook hands with the older gentleman and then talked for a few minutes, exchanging pleasantries.

"I'm afraid I have to go," the antique dealer explained. "My wife is out of town and they've been letting me eat here so I won't wither away." He grinned. "But it's very nice to see you, and I hope you will think about moving back. You shouldn't let Claymore get the best of you, you know."

Daniel smiled, promising to stop by the other man's shop, feeling a mixture of confusion and belonging. But what he meant about Claymore not getting the best of him? If only he dared ask!

He found the room number that the key told him was his, and opened the door to find a very pleasant place in which to spend a few days. The floor was wood with a deep Persian rug of dark blue, a bedspread of the same color covered the cherry bedstead, and a small bureau was against the wall, and a television on a cart, almost as though it were an afterthought.

His luggage had been brought up while he had been talking and his suitcase was standing under the window; ready to be unpacked, while his garment bag lay on a nearby chair. While he put his clothes in the bureau drawers and hung his suit and dress shirts in the closet, he thought some more of what had possibly happened to him and why it had and he still couldn't find an answer. He had always been the type who wanted to get to the bottom of any puzzle, but maybe this time there wasn't one. _Could it be something as simple as making things right? But then again, who determined right and wrong?_

He took a shower and then changed into the outfit Sarah told him would be good to wear when he went to see Carolyn. Heading toward the car, he changed his direction and walked down to Claymore Gregg's office. First, he wanted to have a little conversation with his... whatever he was to him.

The bell on the door of the real estate office had a toneless ring as Daniel Gregg turned the knob. Claymore Gregg looked up from his desk, a look of terror on his face at seeing his cousin. "What are you doing here?" he squeaked out. "You aren't supposed to come near me and you know that!"

"I have a few things I need to discuss with you and I prefer to do it face to face. Surely you don't have a problem with that."

"I do," he sulked. "Because you were told to stay away from me. You're bad for my health," the jellyfish quivered. "What do you want, anyway? If I do it, will you go back to Boston?"

"I won't promise anything, but we do need to discuss the matter of Mrs. Muir's rent. And the fact that she's been overcharged for the last two years. I believe that should end in nice rebate for her, don't you think?"

"How did you find out?" Claymore sniveled. "Did she tell you? I told her not to write to you. I tried to spare you."

"You spared me nothing, you seaweed brain. And yes she did tell me, but quite by accident. You see, I met Mrs. Muir in Boston last week and we had a nice little talk about Gull Cottage."

"You did?" Claymore was more than nervous now.

"Yes, we did. And I want you to make everything right. I want you to repay her the overcharged rent, I want her to have a new hot water heater... installed. I want her to have everything she deserves and needs to have to live in a proper house. Do you understand me?" He leaned over the desk slightly, wanting to make his point quite clear.

"I could call the constable and have you escorted out of here." Claymore quaked. "I have the papers that say I can do that."

Daniel had no idea what his 'cousin' was talking about, but he knew the look on his face didn't give that away. "If you do as I request with MY house, there won't be a problem. And then if you are so bothered my looking after my affairs, I will find someone else to do so."

"Someone else?"

"Just pick up a pen and write down what I want you to do."

OOOOOOOO00

He left there an hour later, already feeling better about things. He still wasn't sure what Claymore had been going on about, but since his relative hadn't bothered to tell him, he decided not to worry about it for now. In the morning, a new hot water heater, a new refrigerator and a new washer and dryer would be delivered to Gull Cottage. And he would be there to make sure they were. Also tonight, he would talk to Carolyn, if possible, and see what else his house might need. He couldn't wait to see her again, but, he reminded himself, it was mostly for business.

Still, when he approached his home he was happy to see the lions guarding the domain and his heart turned over several times as the memory of her in his arms became overpowering. He knocked on the door, waiting long enough to wonder if anyone was home and then, just as he was ready to leave, Carolyn Muir was standing there, the sun reflecting on her hair, her blue dress giving her skin a soft glow. "Daniel! " she said his name as though she had been waiting for him. And despite his resolve, the first thing he did was take her in his arms and kiss her.

She melted against him, her whole being completely surrendering to him. A sudden wave of fright washed over him and he stepped back, but when she moved closer he tightened his grasp, and then he knew that he would never again let her go. "I'm so glad you came," she said in a voice full of warmth and happiness. "I was hoping you would."

"I was hoping you were hoping I would," he said softly, before lifting her gently up and kissing her again.

"Who was at the door, Mrs. Muir?" they heard Martha ask from the kitchen, the question answered by a giggle.

"I don't know who he is, Martha, but he's kissing Mommy like SHE knows!" Candy called out.

Embarrassed beyond belief, the two parted, but not completely. Their fingers were still entwined. Before either one of them could speak, however, Jonathan came running out of the living room, a look of astonishment on his face. "It's you," he said in a small voice. "It is you, right?"

Daniel looked over at the boy, his serious face and hopeful eyes and noticing his mother has the same look. "Aye, lad, it's me." the seaman said, in a low voice.

"Well, I don't know who you are and I have just enough curiosity in me to want to know." Martha walked over closer. "Especially since you were kissing Mrs. Muir and she seemed to be enjoying it, and all."

The Captain couldn't help it; he burst into a stream of laughter that soon had everyone else laughing too. "Martha," Carolyn's voice was joyous as she made the introductions. "This is Captain Gregg."

Before she could continue in her talk, the housekeeper nodded. "So, you're the one who's got her humming and staring off into space. Nice to meet you."

"I'm not doing any such thing." Carolyn defended herself.

"Yes, you are, Mommy," Candy giggled.

"And your eyes get that lovey-dovey look," Jonathan joined in.

"I'm very sorry, Daniel." Carolyn shook her head. "They have absolutely no manners."

"Well, if I'm really responsible for all of that, I would like to hear about it," he said in her ear, and she blushed.

"I figured it must be you..." Martha was saying, "...that got Mrs. Muir smiling again, because it sure as heck wasn't anyone around here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss...?" Daniel took her hand and laid a kiss across the top of it.

"Grant," Martha almost forgot. "But everyone calls me Martha and you may too, if you wish."

"I would like that very much."

"So, since it's that time of day and I have everything all cooked and it would be rude not to invite you, I imagine you are staying for dinner."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Well, I suppose, I could..." he started.

"Oh, please stay," Candy and Jonathan, begged him as though he were an old family friend. He felt a rush of warmth run through him and then turned to look down at the face of the woman whose hand he was still holding.

"It would be rude to say no," she said shyly.

"I feel I have no choice, then."

"Well, everyone come into the kitchen, then. I hope you like chicken and rice Captain, because if you don't, too bad; it's all we have." Martha told him.

"Sounds perfect to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Again, thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. I appreciate it more than I can tell you. And thanks to Mary for some technical help on this chapter as well as her great beta job.

I still don't own the characters, just the situation.

Dinner was everything he had always known it would be. Sure, he had eaten with the family many times before, but this was by far different. It was nice to actually be able to feel the other hand he passed the dishes too, to feel himself getting full, and the food had a better taste. The children played their "good thing, bad thing" game; and he, for the first time, felt comfortable enough to join in.

Coming back into the kitchen to retrieve Jonathan's cup for him, he overheard Martha Grant and Carolyn Muir talking about him and he had to pause for a moment.

"It seems like he belongs here," the housekeeper was saying. "And I haven't seen you this happy for quite a while."

"I haven't been this happy in a long time," Carolyn's eyes looked dreamy. "I'm sure Bobby would understand."

"Of course he would. Mr. Muir only ever wanted you to be happy. And he would like this Gregg fellow."

"Yes, he would," the woman agreed happily. "And the kids seem to like him, too."

"They sure do. Of course there are no guarantees, but I think it would be easy to have him as a member of the family. And then he could stay here."

"Martha!" Her face grew red.

"I call it the way I see it."

"You always have." Carolyn shook her head in amusement.

"Here you go, lad. " He gave the boy his cup, still full of milk. "Be careful not to spill any on your mother's new rug."

"How did you know it's a new rug?" Candy looked over at him, her eyes wide as they peered over the rim of her cup.

"I don't, I suppose. It's just that it looks new." He hoped he had rescued himself. But it was the new rug that Carolyn had brought home just a couple of days before all the changes had happened.

"I know why you know," Jonathan said proudly. But he didn't get a chance to tell his story, because Martha came in with a tray of chocolate cake and a pot of coffee. After that, everyone was busy getting their piece.

As Daniel sat back on the sofa, his cake plate in hand, he wondered exactly what Jonathan did know, and if it would help or hinder him?

His attention was soon drawn to the lithe blond woman who sat down across from him, the firelight making her hair glow like the sun. She gave him a shy smile before she took a bite of her cake and he felt stirrings of contentment and security and home. Not to mention a few unmentionable stirrings. The family talked about going to get the tree in the morning, and both Candy and Jonathan asked the Captain if he would like to join them.

"The Captain may have other plans," Carolyn told them. "I'm sure he has some things he needs to take care of while he's here."

"I do indeed," he nodded. "But none of them are so important they can not wait for finding a good and proper Christmas tree — that is if it is okay with your beautiful mother."

"It is." Carolyn beamed and the children cheered. "It will be nice having you come with us," Candy told him as the children said their good nights. "Almost like a family."

Carolyn felt her face turn red at her daughter's statement and hoped that Daniel wouldn't be too angry. "She thinks without talking sometimes." she apologized to him for her child, as she took her chair once more.

"Are you under the impression that I am upset about what she said?" he asked her, his eyes shining. "On the contrary." He patted the empty spot on the sofa, indicating she should sit there.

Slowly, Carolyn got up and sat down beside him, feeling almost shy. But when his arms came around her and his mouth captured hers, all reticence was forgotten. Kissing until they were breathless, they took a small break, and then once more picked up their kiss. "Oh, Daniel," she whispered his name and he felt his body stir in response.

"Yes, my love?"

"I can't believe this is happening," she stroked his cheek, the feel of his skin soft in contrast to the beard. "I'm not sure if I can actually make myself know that this real and not a dream."

"I've had quite the experience in dreams," he told her, kissing the exact middle of her mouth, "and I can tell you with confidence that this is not a dream. It's all very real."

"I'm going to take your word on that," she sighed, happily, running her fingers over his mouth, allowing him to take one and kiss it softly.

He didn't want to go, but he knew he had to. It wouldn't be proper for him to so much as stay in the guest room, even though he did own the house, because he was not family. As he approached the lobby of the hotel, he saw Ed Peavey waiting for him, and although the man was smiling, he wasn't sure if all was well.

"Nice to see you again, Captain." The thin man held out his hand, which Daniel gripped firmly. "And I know that you know this, but I have to remind you that you must stay one-hundred feet away from Claymore at all times. If you don't, I have the right to ask you to leave Schooner Bay."

"Well, I did go see him today," the Captain confessed. "But it was very important that I do so. He's been cheating Mrs. Muir and me out of a great deal of money and I had to tell him he needs to make it right. I couldn't do that over the phone."

"No, I'd say you couldn't," the handyman and acting constable nodded. "Tell me, Captain Gregg, do you have proof of what you just said about Claymore cheatin' you and all?"

"I believe so," Daniel nodded. "I have checks and some paperwork. "I do know that I gave him a check to put a new roof on Gull Cottage, a check he signed and cashed, but if that roof is new, then I'm a monkey's uncle. I also happen to know, and have evidence, that he's been charging Mrs. Muir $25 more a month than the actual rent, and I assume he's pocketing the difference."

"Why don't you come to my office sometime tomorrow and we will talk about it? If it's true, and I'm not saying I don't believe you, then we have some serious talkin' to do with Claymore. And it's a whole lot bigger than you pushin' him out the window!"

"Right," Daniel nodded, while his mind was going ninety miles a minute. _I pushed him out a window? _He really needed to get to the bottom of this.

He made arrangements to talk to Mr. Peavey around one o'clock the next day, figuring he could help the Muir family pick out a tree, and then go back if he were so invited. (Which he had the feeling he just might be) Going into his room, he sank down on the bed, pulling off his shoes without untying them. He smiled nostalgically, thinking how many times he had heard Martha or Carolyn remind the kids not to do that.

After removing his socks he rubbed his feet, then lay down on top of the bedspread. _Window, window. Think, Daniel. When would you have pushed Claymore out of a window? _But try as he might, he couldn't remember a time in either existence that he had done such a thing.

Finally getting up, he removed the rest of his clothes and took a nice hot shower, slipping into pajamas. He was so tired, something he still wasn't quite used to. When he had first woken up to this strange world, he had wondered everyday, perhaps every hour, if something would blink or hiccup and send him back the other way. But now after all this time, he was fairly sure it wouldn't. And so, he lay in bed, allowing himself to think about the future. _Would she marry him if he should ask?_ Yes, he was fairly certain she would. But that would just be the beginning — _where would they get married, where would they live? _He fell into a light sleep, accented with dreams about marrying Carolyn, only to have Claymore dive-bomb through the window of the church. Suddenly he sat up and glanced at the clock to see that it was four a.m.

The window — of course! Claymore had gone through the open French doors, ended up on the balcony, and had invaded the household for what seemed like a month, laid up with a slipped disk. In that case he had threatened to sue Mrs. Muir for his injuries, but had that somehow gotten twisted around in this new world? He certainly was going to do his best to find out.

ooooooooooooooo

The Boy Scout lot had quite a few nice trees. After carefully perusing them all, they picked a six-foot Frazier Fir that had what Carolyn called a 'personality.' It was a lot of fun, the four of them together, acting like, well a, family. After he tied the tree to the top of the station wagon, they headed for Gull Cottage where the housekeeper had hot chocolate and pumpkin cake ready for them.

Daniel put the tree in the stand, while Carolyn gave directions, to make sure it was straight and when the whole family declared it to be perfect they opened the box of decorations that Martha had brought down from the attic. "Lights first," Carolyn said, reaching into the other box for them. Daniel noticed the three boxes looked brand new, every bulb in its place.

"Have these been used before?" he asked, as he started to remove them from the Styrofoam.

"Yes," Carolyn nodded, a shadow coming into her lovely eyes. "But they should still be good. Bob, Bobby would have checked them before he put them away."

He almost felt like he shouldn't be touching the lights that the late Mr. Muir had lovingly replaced in the cartons. It also must mean that there was no tree last year. How very sad.

"He was very good at putting lights away. The wires aren't even tangled."

"Daddy was good with his hands," Jonathan said quietly, rooting around in the other box.

"Well, let's make sure none of the bulbs are burned out," Martha suggested. "We do have a few spares, if we need them."

The lights went on without any problem, each one sparkling with its own brilliant color. Each ornament had a history that they shared with Daniel, stories he hoped he would remember. He also resolved to contribute a few ornaments with their stories to add to the picture. When the last popcorn string was up and the last ornament shining in the firelight, Daniel held Jonathan up while he put the angel on top and they all stood back to look at the effect.

"It's beautiful," Candy breathed.

Carolyn nodded in agreement, "It's the best tree yet." Daniel felt her hand on his back and he drew his arms around her, giving the woman an affectionate squeeze. Candy looked up at him and offered her hand to his free one and he took it, giving it a squeeze as well. It was nice belonging.

He excused himself to meet Ed Peavey for lunch. Carolyn informed him in her sweet way that he was expected back that evening. "I'm so glad you were with us today," she told him as her hands went around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss.

"Thank you for allowing me." He kissed her back. "I really enjoyed it."

"I want to talk to you later tonight," she whispered.

"Oh?" He must have looked startled, because her eyes smiled up at him with amusement.

"Nothing to worry about, Mister, just something I need to say." They kissed again and then he turned to go, not releasing her hand until the very last minute.

"Good bye for now, Daniel Gregg," she waved.

If he had anything to do with this, it would be the last time goodbye would ever have to come between them again.

Ooooooooooooooo

Thankfully, he had always kept complete records. Years at sea, faithfully jotting everything down in his rough logbook, had taught him to record even the most seemingly unimportant events. And so, he had every check that Claymore had sent for Mrs. Muir's rent, every receipt that his cousin had turned in to him for compensation, every mention that something was wrong with Gull Cottage.

Stopping by his room to collect his briefcase full of evidence, he was gratified to see a delivery truck from Loeinger's Department Store in Keystone heading up toward the house. Ed Peavey was sitting at a table in the back corner, enjoying his second beer when Daniel walked in. After shaking hands, the carpenter and sometimes constable asked the captain what he was drinking, and then he took the proffered briefcase. He sat silently for what seemed hours, going through the contents, finally setting it down in front of him.

"Looks like you've got a pretty good case against old Claymore." Ed said slowly. " I know for a fact that a lot of things he told you he fixed, he didn't. And I fixed Mrs. Muir's window myself, when that tree rammed through it. And according to this, you reimbursed him for fixing the dryer when the motor burned out. I hate to tell you, I fixed that for Mrs. Muir and there was nothing to reimburse, 'cause I didn't charge them anything," he shrugged.

"So, what you are saying is, I have very good grounds to sue my cousin on fraud, negligence and theft." Daniel stroked his beard. "I could teach him a lesson, once and for all."

"Yep," Ed Peavey nodded. "You could put him in his place. After this, you pushing him through the window seems like child's play. Especially since the only one who said you did so was, well Claymore."

Daniel Gregg nodded as he took a drink from his mug, the cold beverage feeling good as it went down his throat. Suddenly, his head started to swim, as what seemed like a thousand flashbacks began crowding into his brain and he knew he needed some time to think.

"You have enough evidence to arrest Claymore, here alone," the man was saying. "Do you want me to issue a warrant?"

"No, not yet," the seaman shook his head. "I'm going to need a while to think this over."

"I understand. You know where to find me. And welcome home to Schooner Bay. I never thought you should have left, but Claymore did make it hard on you, there for a while."

As the memory of the incident flooded over him, he thanked his eating companion for the welcome and told him he would take care of the check. Suddenly there was so much more to think about.

Ooooooooooooooo

Back at the Inn, he asked for a pot of coffee to be delivered to his room, which he waited for by pacing back and forth on the rug. Two sets of memories of the incident in question were struggling to take predominance in his mind. He just needed some time to think.

He tipped the bellboy generously, thanking him for being prompt. Coffee always helped him to think clearly, to focus on what was ahead. At sea, the brew had often been a luxury and was usually the first thing he and Brendan would go and find, even before a warm bed and the woman to go with it.

Struggling to concentrate on one set of thoughts at a time, the picture of the day in question came to mind. He had called Claymore to fix the bedroom doorknob. It wasn't turning properly and Carolyn had gotten locked in the room. She hadn't wanted to call the numbskull and said she would fix it herself; something he had told her wasn't her responsibility.

So, in his rashness and needing to be in charge, he had called Claymore, and thus the problem had begun. If only he hadn't been turned the knob on the other side of the door when the sea serpent had tried to open it! If only he had listened to Carolyn in the first place and allowed her to take care of the problem in her own way. But instead, Claymore had gone sailing through the open French doors, landing in a ball in the corner of the balcony, right in the middle of Carolyn's potted plants.

For several seconds, he, Daniel, was afraid that the man actually had been killed, but it was soon apparent he wasn't. But he had been hurt and Daniel hadn't been sure he could deal with the guilt. So, he had tried to pretend it didn't matter — but it had. What was that Carolyn had said? That everyone liked to belong? Sure, the nincompoop had been faking after the first couple of days, but had it really hurt anyone? No, it had actually been, well, kind of nice.

They had all learned something from each other that week, and despite the enormous food bill and Martha's vow never to cook for Claymore again (which she never kept) he had actually enjoyed the incident. But he had to admit that making Claymore's records fly through the air had been quite fun and he wasn't sorry for that part.

That had been a mere two years ago, but not in this world he was in now. Nor had the outcome been anywhere near the same. And he could remember it clearly.

The doorknob to the bedroom had stuck and he had been alone in the house. Desperate to get out, he had done the only thing left to do, phone Claymore and have him open the door, which he had done. While he had waited, he had gone out on the balcony, wondering if it would be possible to shimmy down the drainpipe and onto the trellis to get out of the house, if it were necessary. He had just about decided to try it when Claymore had pulled up in front of the house an hour later, making some remark about why didn't he just leap over the side?

"Just get up here and let me out." Daniel had answered back. "I was supposed to be at the school board meeting, half an hour ago."

"Still don't understand how you can be on the school board if you don't have kids," Claymore had grumbled, but did enter the house, and open the bedroom door. "What seems to be the problem with it?" he had jiggled the knob.

"The knob is stuck and needs to be replaced." Daniel had answered, somewhat irritably. "I don't suppose, I could ask you to call the locksmith in Keystone and have it installed while I'm in Boston this weekend?"

"I don't suppose you could," Claymore had sniffed. "Unless of course..?"

"The price is right," the captain had finished for him. "Of course, I will compensate you for your time." Then he had turned to go. The wind coming from the open French doors had blown the bedroom door shut; Daniel heard it do so before he had gotten all the way downstairs. But apparently Claymore had thought he was alone and ran at the door, full stop, not realizing that Daniel was turning the knob on the other side, and the result had been the same — Claymore huddled on the balcony in the middle of two Fichus trees that Daniel had bought and put in pots just that week. But after that, nothing was even remotely the same.

Yes, Claymore had suffered a slipped disk, but Daniel had insisted that he be taken home after the doctor gave his assessment. He had taken Claymore to his home, laid him in bed, making sure he was comfortable, and even hired a nurse for him. His cousin had done nothing to show his thankfulness, and had even threatened to sue. To make matters worse, when Daniel returned from Boston that following Monday, there was a restraining order that greeted him. He wasn't to come within one hundred feet of the said Claymore Gregg and he had been fine with that. But that hadn't been enough for Claymore; and in the end, had been the result that Daniel packed his things and left for Boston, indefinitely.

Indefinitely had turned into five years. He had resigned his job at Schooner Bay Area High School and had taken the position at Winthrop, where he had quickly settled in, becoming a favorite teacher.

He felt better knowing why he had left Schooner Bay and Gull Cottage, even if it didn't make much sense to him. He had never let Claymore bully him, which meant that he must have wanted to leave in the first place. He loved to travel and find adventure, but even then, he would dream of a place that was uniquely his, a place that he could come home, to spend quiet hours walking along the beach, reading, and getting to know himself. When he had first decided to build Gull Cottage, he talked of nothing else for weeks; Brendan had teased him that he loved the not-yet-built-home more than he did Vanessa._ Vanessa! Surely she had something to do with all of this — but what?_

Drinking the last cup of coffee in the pot, he opened the window, letting the fresh sea air into the room, breathing it in deeply. It was obvious he had been a lonely man in this new life, and someone had known he needed to meet the one who could change that — Carolyn. And if he had not left Schooner Bay, she and her husband could not have moved into Gull Cottage. _But why was he given this new life? And did it matter if he never found out?_

The clock struck the time and he set down his empty cup. He did know one thing; Carolyn Muir at this very moment was at Gull Cottage, waiting for him and he was a fool to stay away. It would be very hard not to sweep her in his arms the minute he saw her. His body and soul ached for her, and he knew they had for a very long time. Closing the window to keep the cold outside, he put on his coat and scarf, and then headed out into the night for another evening at Gull Cottage.

Ooooooooooooooo

"Why do grownups kiss like that?" Candy asked Martha as the housekeeper settled her in for the night.

"Kiss like that how?" the older woman, smiled.

"All the time, with their tongues hanging out and acting like it's the most important thing in the world."

"You aren't old enough to know what they do with their tongues." Martha was trying not to laugh, "And it is the most important thing in the world when you're in love. Do you remember your mother and father kissing?"

"I do, a little," she nodded. "They didn't so much the last couple of years; Daddy felt so awful I guess. But yeah, they were always being mushy."

"Well, same with her and Captain Gregg. They love one another and want to kiss."

"Martha?" Her eyes looked like question marks. "If Mama and Daddy loved one another and were given to each other by the angels like Daddy said, then how can she be in love with Captain Gregg?"

It was a question she wished someone else could answer, but she couldn't let it go without a response. "Kids really do say the darnedest things don't they?" she chuckled. "Or at least ask the darnedest questions. "Well..." she thought about the words she wanted to say before letting them go. "God knows that your Mama and Daddy loved one another very much and He knows that they were very happy together and had two beautiful children, but God also knows that your mother is very lonely without your father. And even though she loves you and Jonathan and Scruffy, she needs that special kind of love that only a man can give her."

"Like a husband or a boyfriend?" Jonathan asked from his bed. They had thought him asleep, but apparently it wasn't so.

"Yes, exactly that," Martha nodded. "And so, God made love to be able to be used for more than just one person. Your mother loved your father and she always will, but now some of her love will be for Captain Gregg," (hopefully) she thought, "and he will love her in return. God made people that way, so they wouldn't' have to be alone."

"I don't want mommy to be alone," Candy said gravely as she settled her head on the pillow. "I never really thought she was with all of us here, but now I see what you mean."

"Me, too, " Jonathan nodded. "I want Mom to be happy."

"That's good." Martha went over and pulled his covers up. "But remember, she wants you to be happy, too. And with that in mind — what do you think about Captain Gregg?"

"He's groovy!" Candy said, her eyes lighting up when she smiled. "He's handsome and nice and he listens to us."

"He's the best," Jonathan agreed. "I always knew he would come back, and he did."

"Whatever are you talking about, Jonathan?" the housekeeper asked. "I swear, you might as well be a writer, too, all the things and ideas floating through your head."

"Jonathan keeps saying that Captain Gregg is really the one downstairs in the portrait and that he used to live here with us, until he left. But that now he's back, only he's human."

"You really are going to be a writer aren't you?" Martha couldn't help but laugh, although not as hard as she wanted to. "Enough imaginings for tonight. Your mother will be up in a bit to kiss you good night. Daniel Gregg seems to be a kind, decent man who cares for you and your mother, not to mention he gave us one of the nicest washer and dryers I've ever seen. And for that, we can all be thankful." And with a smile for each child, she was out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Yet another chapter in this missive I've started. I hope everyone is enjoying it. This covers my favorite time of year—Christmas. Again, thanks to Mary for the beta.

Chapter 8 

He called Sarah when he got back to his room to ask her if she knew why he had moved to Boston.

"Family trouble was all you would say. But of course, after I met Claymore, I understood perfectly."

"You met Claymore?" He wracked his brains for a memory that hadn't been shared with him as of yet.

"Yes, when he came into town to negotiate the sell of your ancestor's image for that awful clam chowder. We took him out to dinner remember? At the Boston House."

"Oh, yes," he replied, even though he didn't. "But, I didn't think the chowder was that bad." This part was true; he remembered tasting it when Martha had heated up some for the children, and for being canned it hadn't been bad.

"I think all chowder is awful," she laughed. "I can't believe you've forgotten how much I hate seafood. I think it's why you never wanted to marry me," her voice was teasing.

"I'm sure that must have been the reason," he teased back.

"Speaking of... um... marriage and such, how are things going with Carolyn?"

"Very, very well." He grew quiet, his face pensive. " I... I... I think I've found her Sarah. The one." It was a big thing to reveal to anyone, but he felt surprisingly comfortable doing so. "I feel like our souls are connected somehow."

"That's as it should be," she said quietly. "I never will know what you saw in Vanessa."

"Neither do I." he admitted. "Except, perhaps, for her legs; she has nice ones."

"Oh, I'm sure!" the woman laughed. "I don't think the first thing men notice about Vanessa are her legs. Whatever, Daniel, I'm very happy for you. But I'll miss you."

"Who says I'm going anywhere?"

"You will. You will marry Carolyn, become a happy instant father, move back to Schooner Bay, and never darken the doors of Winthrop or Boston again. I know you, Daniel Gregg. You put your whole heart into anything you take on and marriage and fatherhood will be no different."

"Well, I'm sure we will come back for visits," he told her. "And you, of course, will come there."

"I'd love to," she answered.

They chatted a while longer, and Daniel felt more confident after their talk, although he was even more confused. So, the clam chowder debacle had happened, albeit very differently — just like the monkey-puzzle tree and the Claymore incident had. But, right now he was too tired to think about it. It was hard getting used to sleeping again after a hundred years of not and he wanted to be fresh in the morning. The hot water heater would be delivered, he wanted to talk to Peavey about the new roof, and it was the day before Christmas. And he still had to decide what to do about Claymore and the restraining order and the fact that his relative had been "cooking the books," so to speak.

But he brushed it all aside, took a shower, and then crawled into the comfortable bed. Thoughts of Carolyn would not leave his mind, so he allowed himself to dwell on them. He had never realized what an affectionate woman she was. She liked to touch him, always a hand on him somewhere, or she was leaning against him, her arm slipped through his. The old ache of not being able to touch her was taken over by the fact that he could indeed touch her, feel her close to him, and enjoy the whisper of her fingers against his skin. He could hold her and kiss her and soon, he hoped, to make love to her.

Had she always been that affectionate? His mind sped over the last two years that the Muirs had lived with him, Carolyn kissing her children, hugging them, touching their faces, sweet assurances only mother could give. He had never really seen her with a man; Blair and Dr. McNally didn't count. She had been kind of touchy-feely with Sean Callahan, but looking back on that now, he was sure it was to make him jealous. And by Jove, he had been jealous!

Rolling over on to his side, he could hear the crackling of the fire and noticed that was the only sound. No traffic or voices to be heard. This was the way life should be, he reflected and before he knew it, he was asleep.

OOOOOOOOO

The hot water heater was on its way to the Muir residence by the time he had finished breakfast. Clive at the front desk of the inn informed Daniel he had a phone call, and he found a grateful and surprised Carolyn at the other end. "I'll be up in a bit to make sure they put it in properly," he told her. "I have a few things to take care of first."

He asked her what her traditions were on Christmas Eve, and she told him that usually the children could open one present before going to bed and the rest were saved until morning. "I only put out a few before Christmas morning, Bobby liked to have them wake up to a pile of presents."

He also found that they ate a special dinner on Christmas Eve, sang Christmas carols, and read _The Night Before Christmas_. "In the morning, we have pancakes and sausages and read the Christmas Story."

He headed to Claymore's office, knowing the old miser would be open, even though it was December 24th. He went in quietly, making sure the bell didn't ring to announce his coming.

"You can't be in here!" Claymore said the very first thing, but Daniel merely chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"I think that after I say what I've come to say, you will want me for your best friend, because it may the only thing that will save you."

"Whatever are you talking about?" his cousin asked, fear building in his eyes, despite his semi-calm look.

"Only that in this briefcase I have proof that you have been cheating me these last five years. You've taken my money and used it for your own expenses and you've been skimming off the top of the rent that Mrs. Muir pays to me, among other things. I have evidence here that could put you away for a very, very long time. You are a thief, and I can prove it."

"No one would believe you." Claymore looked frightened now. "Everyone would be on my side. They all know you tried to kill me."

"What they know is that when you tried to break the door down, I was on the other side and didn't realize that you were attempting such a foolish thing. What they know is that you flew out my French Doors into my Fichus plants and you were lucky it was just a slipped disc. It could have been your neck. I am sorry I didn't allow you to stay at Gull Cottage, but I did see to your every need, and what thanks did I get? A restraining order, a bad reputation as a landlord and a lot of my money has gone into your pockets. Furthermore, I've shown these documents to Ed Peavey and he seems to think I've got a good case. He was willing to arrest you last night, but I told him I needed more time. So, what do you think of that?"

He half expected Claymore to faint or turn green. He had to say he was proud of him for not doing either, although he did look a little pale. He opened his mouth three or four times, looking quite like a codfish before he finally managed to get words out. "You can't expect a man to pass up on a good opportunity, can you?"

"That's what it's always about for you, isn't it, Claymore? Money and power. Don't you understand that if I have you arrested you could go to jail? And from what I gather, for a very long time."

"Jail?" He looked like he might become a bowl full of jelly at any moment. "Oh, please, I'm too young to go to jail. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Daniel's eyebrows twitched up.

"Anything," he gulped, suddenly regretting what he had just said. "Or almost."

Daniel casually tapped the side of the briefcase and smiled, a look that held not a speck of niceness. "Evidence that I have here could put you away for twenty years. Juries frown on extortion and fraud and biting the hand that feeds you, so to speak. But if you are good, we can make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"First, you tell everyone that your going through that window was an accident and your own fault. Then, you give back Carolyn Muir every penny you've bilked her out of, and then give the same to me."

"But, that's a lot of money!"

"Since you never spend any, you should still have it, correct?" He knew he looked evil and he smiled harder.

"Well, I did spend a little bit of it." Claymore admitted. "A man has to have nice clothes and things."

"And which man might this be? From what I can see of your living arrangements, car, and such, it's certainly not been on you."

"You have no right to question my spending habits!" he protested in a quivering voice.

"I do when you are spending my money. Now, are you going to give the apology, a formal one, and then return the money, or not?"

It was the longest minute of Claymore's life; he was sure, and fairly long for him as well. He didn't want to have to prosecute his own relation, but sometimes things couldn't be helped.

"I will," Claymore barely said, then fell into a heap on the tile floor.

Daniel picked up a glass of water on the desk and flung it into his cousin's face, watching him wake up from his faint.

"When?"

"After Christmas?"

"What about tonight, at the Christmas Festival?"

"But a lot of people will be there!" Claymore started to protest.

"Sounds even better."

"All right, but do I have to give Mrs. Muir her money back? I mean she is just a renter."

"I would be very nice to Carolyn Muir, if I were you, because if all goes according to plan, she will soon be your cousin as well."

And he fainted again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had always enjoyed the Christmas Festival during his first lifetime, and so when he had seen a sign for it that morning, he had been very happy. Carolyn hadn't mentioned it, and he, of course, wasn't going to go if she would rather not, but when he had been with Claymore just then it sounded had like the perfect place to make the man confess his sins, so to speak.

It had never really been a formal affair — a bake sale, a few booths set up hawking Christmas ornaments, and someone giving sleigh rides, although he was sure they probably didn't do that any more. As he walked to his car, he saw some activity in the middle of the town for the event. A huge tree had been decorated and Ed Peavey and some man he didn't know were trying to make sure all the lights worked. Someone was setting up a stand that, from the aroma already emanating from it, was going to sell cider, hot chocolate, and coffee.

A flyer put under his windshield assured him that the night's festivities, which did include buggy rides, were free. There would also be a dance at the elementary school, with music provided by Gary's Goodtime Goons. He drove all the way to Gull Cottage with excitement pouring through him at seeing Carolyn again. He knew he had just seen her a few hours ago, but that didn't lessen his joy any. So many times during the last two years he had felt this way, trying to cover it up with a captain-like disposition. But this time around, he didn't have to he was on her level. He only hoped he would have time to steal a kiss or two before the children came around. Public affection was something he had always struggled with, but he knew that in this time he was in, it wasn't such a big deal any longer to kiss or hug in front of everyone. He would just have to work on that.

He knocked on the door. Martha came to answer it, her arms full of laundry.

"Let me help you with that," he offered, taking the basket she carried, awaiting her instructions.

"I hope you stay around," she said in bemusement. "If you would just take that in to the parlor, I would appreciate it. I'll fold them while I watch my show." He did as directed, giving the woman a smile. "I need to say something to you, Captain, and you may not like it, but I don't care. And you may think I'm being out of line, but I don't care about that, either. I like you. And I think you just might be the best thing to have happened to this family in a very long time. But, if you aren't and you are just playing with a poor widow's emotions, I'll hunt you down and hurt you myself."

"I don't doubt one bit that you would do exactly that. And I think that is probably why you are the best friend that Carolyn Muir could ever hope to have. But I do truly care for her and well, yes, love her. I know it all seems sudden and I can't really explain it to you, but it seems as though I've known Mrs. Muir for a very long time and I... I don't really want to wait any more, you see."

"Mr. Muir used to tease her all the time about the ghost being here and that she had a crush on him. He was a good man and liked to tease. He would give her heck about talking to the picture and some of the Captain's things, but he knew that she needed that outlet. It was very hard on him to die and know that she would be alone; I think that he thought that in some way, the Captain would take care of her and the kids, even if he were just a portrait. And lo and behold, he's here in the flesh. Except, of course, it's not him, its you." She gave him a look he wasn't sure how to decipher.

"I don't know anything about that," he started to say, but Martha cut him off.

"I think you know more about it than you try to let on. I'm not sure I understand it myself, but sometimes I get a flash of me being here under different circumstances and you standing here beside me just like you are now, only it's not you, because you are the portrait."

They were both quiet for some time and then the woman shrugged and said something to him about "please don't call the loony bin." then with her sternness returning, reminded him again, that she would kill him herself if he hurt Carolyn. It was then that the aforementioned Mrs. Muir came into the room, her smile to the Captain one that made him feel oozy, like melted cheese. It was a nice feeling.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, coming over to stand beside him, her fingers brushing against his.

"He was flirting with me." Martha winked at her employer. "And I told him to go find his own fish; I think I might already be hooked."

They all laughed. Daniel loved it when Carolyn put her arm on his back, he could never get enough of her closeness. "Actually, I was asking Martha if she thought you, as in family, might like to go to the Christmas Festival tonight."

"I don't think we've ever been," she shook her head. "But it does sound like fun. What time does it start?"

"Around seven o'clock." He pulled her closer. "And it's not very cold out, only about thirty-five degrees, or so. I thought it sounded like well, what you said... fun."

"I'll see what the kids think," she said, squeezing his arm before leaving him alone with the housekeeper once more.

"I'm glad you are here this Christmas, " Martha told him as she folded the last towel in her basket. "It was so hard on them last year after Mr. Muir was gone. Being reminded what Christmas is all about is a very good thing."

The family left for the festival at 6:45. The town had been transformed into a lighted wonderland. Booths selling good-smelling things were abundant; Christmas carols played over loud speakers and the sound of horses neighing mixed with the crowd. Candy and Jonathan were beyond themselves with joy as they tumbled out of the back seat; eagerly taking the money their mother gave them for a treat and promising to meet up with her and Captain Greg in an hour. Martha went off to find at her friend Gert, or even better, Ed Peavey.

"Shall we?" Daniel Gregg offered Carolyn his arm who tucked hers inside of his. "Let's see what all this fuss is about."

Dressed in a black overcoat with a matching hat that sported a green feather, he felt alive and like he belonged here. Carolyn was decked out in an outfit of emerald green, her bright red coat and hat making her picture-perfect. With her arm linked in his, he felt he could conquer the world.

They stopped to watch a glass blower as he formed a perfectly shaped hummingbird. It was a delight to watch the lump of glass become a "thing" and they both clapped when the man had finished. Moving on to a booth that would personalize ornaments, she bought two, one for each child; Daniel tucked the small bag into his pocket.

At the end of their hour, they met the children, then feasted on hot dogs, cider, and funnel cakes. "Can we take a sleigh ride later?" Jonathan asked, his face shining with joy. "It looks like it would be groovy."

"Yes, we may," Daniel answered, then thought better of it. Perhaps he wasn't settled down enough in this family to be making such decisions. "If it's all right with your beautiful mother, that is." he added quickly. He would never tire of saying that.

"Yes." Carolyn fairly glowed, "it is."

They walked over to one that was available. Daniel paid for four tickets, helped everyone in and then settled down beside Carolyn. He showed them how to pull the robes over their laps to help keep the cold out, almost forgetting for a moment that he was no longer from that time, but this one. Except that no one seemed to notice.

The moon was a sliver of silver in the sky; the stars studded it like diamonds in a blanket of velvet. The bells tinkled in the crisp air, the horses were steady with their trotting, the sea birds flying overhead added their own music, and it was perfect.

"Have you ever been on a sleigh ride before, Captain?" Candy asked as they glided along the snow. "It's so romantic."

"It's been a very long time, " he told her, tugging on his ear. "And sometimes, it's just plain cold, and not romantic." he smiled at her gently.

"Why do you do that?" Carolyn's hand reached up and took his hand in hers, pulling it down on his lap.

"Nervous habit," he shrugged. "I've done it longer than I can remember."

"But, Daniel, " she said low enough for only him to hear. "There is absolutely nothing to be nervous about."

He wanted to kiss her then and there, and fighting the urge to do so was very painful.

"Aren't you gonna kiss her?" Jonathan asked for him and laughing he nodded, then bent his head and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Ewww." Candy and Jonathan said together and they all laughed. This was so very perfect.

OOOOOOOOOO

Claymore Gregg had never more nervous in his entire life. And it wasn't helping that Daniel Gregg was standing over him, making the man feel like a mouse in the shadow of a very dangerous cat. He had tried to think of some way out of this predicament, but it wasn't happening. He was going to have to get up in front of his hometown and tell them he was a cheat and liar. And he had to do it for free!

"Now would be a good time," the Captain said in a low voice, which, whether he meant it to be or not, sounded very menacing. "The podium is free and the sound system is working."

There had been an incident earlier in the evening, when the microphone hadn't seemed to be working and Claymore had hoped he would get off scot-free. But a few adjustments to the ancient piece of electronics had righted it again, so now he had to get up and admit a few things to people to prevent getting arrested for much worse things.

Claymore knew that he had worked hard to get where he was today; being head of the town council, notary, justice of the peace and head of the chamber of commerce and the reality board had not fallen into this lap. But perhaps he had used his positions to his own advantage from time to time. Well, he might as well get this over with.

"May I have your attention please..."? He barely could be heard even with the amplification.

"Speak up, Claymore." Deke Tuttle called from below. "All I can hear is a squeak."

"Are you a mouse or a man?" Samuel Shoemaker said, causing laughter all around.

"I am a mouse." Claymore giggled, then looked over at his cousin and became dead coldly serious. "I have a few things to confess to you all," he said the words loud and slow. "I have not been above board on all of my business dealings with you, especially when it comes to my cousin, Daniel, and his tenant Mrs. Carolyn Muir. I don't have any excuse for this, except to say that I saw the money in my reach and couldn't help but take a nip of it. I'm very sorry, Mrs. Muir, for cheating you on the rent all these years and not giving you the things that my cousin has paid for. I will be repaying the difference between the rent I charged you and the actual rent, but please not all at one time. I don't think I could watch that much money leave my account all at once."

Everyone laughed and Carolyn did, too. "That would be fine, Mr. Gregg," she told him, giving the flushed man a kiss on the cheek that made him even redder than before. "Mainly I wanted you to acknowledge what you were doing, the money isn't really important."

"Oh, well, if you think that way..." he began, but stopped short as his older cousin looked at him with his intense stare.

"You will pay back the money as you agreed."

"I will. I promise."

"So what else have you been skimming out of, Claymore?" Ben Hassenhammer asked from the back of the gathered crowd. "We have a right to know."

"Yes, you do." Claymore agreed, shaking his head to try to hide his nervousness. I'm not a bad person, I just have a serious attraction to money." He hadn't meant it to be funny, but everyone started laughing and he decided he might as well join in. "I — I honestly did try to not cheat anyone, but I'm sure you all know how it is when you see money and your palms itch and your knees buckle and you start to sweat..."

"Are you attracted to it, or allergic to it, Claymore?" Jonah Applewhite slapped him on the back. And everyone started to laugh again.

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know, and it almost everyone in Schooner Bay, that I um, I haven't really treated my cousin or his tenant very fairly and I do promise to do better. And I also want to say while everyone is here; Daniel Gregg never did try to push me out of a window. It was an accident, pure and simple, and I only made up that story and went through with the whole restraining order thing because I was angry with him and because the lawyer and judge that did it for me owed me a favor, and it didn't cost me anything."

Daniel went to stand beside Claymore, addressing the crowd, saying that he hoped that any and all of them would forgive his relative for his errant ways and that he was going to try to, as well.

"But he made you leave your home!" Norrie Coolidge called out. "He drove you away from the place you love for five years — and all for nothing."

"Yes, he did." Daniel nodded. "But I think perhaps in many ways that was a very good thing." and he gave Carolyn a special smile. "So, let's continue with our festival, shall we? I understand there is to be some dancing and I don't know about anyone else, but I have a very lovely partner and would like to get at it."

Most of the festival-goers moved into the school auditorium where the dance was taking place. A Christmas tree had been put up on the stage and was decorated merrily, with the lights blazing. The band was beside it and looked revved up for a full night of entertainment.

"You were very kind to Claymore just now," Carolyn said as Daniel's arms closed around her, pulling her close as they danced. "You could have turned him in and treated him quite badly and I don't think anyone would have held it against you. Not even his friends."

"I know," he nodded, "I had planned to do just that. But, suddenly, it didn't really matter any more." He even felt an almost affection for his relative. And that thought scared him just a bit. _Could it be that being in this state was changing his outlook on more things than just Carolyn Muir? _

The music slowed and the tune _Isn't it Romantic? _started to play and he pulled her closer. Her head was resting on his shoulder and it took everything in him not to bury his nose in her hair. With a gentle hand he stroked the back of her neck and she sighed happily. Looking up at him with that smile that always gave him goose bumps, she touched his face before laying her head back down.

This was perfect. This was right. The one thing he had wanted more in his entire life was his, here in his arms, and he still had no reason why. She looked up at him again and he lowered his head, kissing her softly. Her mouth opened for him and they took the kiss much deeper, only ending it when they realized if they didn't, things could get out of hand. Yes, the song was right — it _was_ romantic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **  
The kids went to bed with few objections. Of course, the enticement of Santa Claus was too big to ignore and it wasn't long before they were both snuggled down under the covers, Scruffy happily ensconced on Jonathan's feet.

"Will you be here in the morning, Captain Gregg?" the boy had asked as the seaman stood by the door, watching Carolyn tuck her children in.

"Would you like for me to be?"

"More than anything."

"Then I will be," he promised.

"I want you to be, too," Candy added and he winked at her.

"Double for you."

Their mother wished them sweet dreams, and then Jonathan rose up on his elbows. "Like last year's dream!" he said, his eyes shining. "That was so groovy."

"It was!" Candy nodded, "But this year will be even better than the dream."

"How come?" her brother asked, both adults anxious to hear why as well.

"Because Captain Gregg is REALLY here," the girl said.

For a brief moment, Daniel felt like crying.

Walking down the stairs with Carolyn, her hand nestled in his, he was sure that nothing could be more perfect than right now. "Would you like to help me put the presents under the tree?" she whispered as they neared the parlor door.

"I would," he nodded. "Which reminds me, I brought a few things with me; they are in my car. I'll go get them."

"You didn't have to do that!" She shook her head, but he could tell that she was pleased.

"I wanted to," he said, reaching for his coat, which meant having to let go of her hand. "Just in case the lady of the house decided she liked me and would let me stay."

"I think that depends on what you brought," she teased him. He bent down to kiss her, her mouth was sweet and warm.

"Be right back."

It was much colder now than it had been even an hour before and he wondered if they would get more snow that night. The wind whipped through him and he pulled his coat closer. One disadvantage to being human — wind and rain affected him once more. He didn't really care.

He came back in with his pre-wrapped packages to find her placing presents under the tree, humming a Christmas carol as she did so. "Happy?" he asked as he came in, taking off his coat and throwing it on the couch.

"I see Vanessa was right about you," she grinned, remembering what the woman had told her about his faults.

"Yes, but I'm worth it."

They arranged the presents in a semi-circle around the tree, putting Candy's new drawing easel in a prominent place up front. Carolyn turned on the tree and they stood there for several minutes, watching the flashing lights, hands barely touching.

"Yes," she finally said.

"Yes, what?" he asked, leading her over to the couch.

"Yes, I'm very happy."

"So am I."

He outlined her face with his fingertips before taking it between his hands and kissing her mouth. Once more, she allowed him to move past her parted lips, excitement coursing through his veins at the contact. Each kiss was longer and stronger than the one before it, his hands holding her close, hers tight around his neck. She moaned gently as he stroked the roof of her mouth and he felt her body push closer to his.

"I think perhaps I should leave," he whispered, knowing it was actually the furthest thing on his mind. He wanted to stay right here and keep holding her and kissing her. Hell, he wanted to make love to her, but no, this wasn't the right time.

"If you must," she said, her voice husky, her eyes shining with what could only be desire. "But I will miss you."

"And I, you." He kissed her once more. "Walk me to the door?"

She nodded, getting up to do as he had asked, her hand resting on his back. He hated to move to get his coat and hat, but didn't mind at all when she tied his scarf around his neck and told him not to get cold.

"We usually start the festivities early," she told him, "So seven o'clock would not be a bad idea. And we do eat breakfast before any presents are opened."

"Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself," she replied, her green eyes sparkling. "That's really all we need."

The clock informed them it was midnight and they shared a kiss for each ring of the chime. She insisted on coming outside with him to watch him get in the car, and it was at that moment he remembered the dream he had given her last year and wondered what had happened in the dream she had had in this world.

"Have..." he began to quote himself. "...Have I told you how lovely you are?"

She smiled; pleased with his words, even though he could tell she didn't quite believe them. "It seems unreal," she finally said. He touched her arm and she moved closer to him.

"It's like a moment in a dream," he said, pulling her close, surprised to find her trembling.

"Please don't let it be a dream this time," she whispered, "I don't want to wake up in the morning and find you gone."

"I'm not leaving," he tipped her face up so that he could see her more clearly, wiping the tears that were streaming down her face with his gloved hand. "I will be here, just the same way I am now, bright and early in the morning. I promise."

She smiled through her tears and pulled him down for a kiss. "You better go," she said. "Be careful."

"And you'd best get inside, I don't want to have to nurse you on Christmas Day."

He walked to the car, not starting it up until she had waved to him and shut the door firmly behind her. Did she know about him now? Or was she merely referring to her dream? He wasn't sure. But if he had to move heaven and earth, he would keep his promise.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Carolyn tried everything in the book to fall asleep and when they all failed, she decided to pretend she didn't care if she slept, hoping to trick herself into slumber-land. She told herself that if she did fall asleep, she could dream about Captain Gregg, except that Daniel Gregg had spoiled that for her — he was so much better than a phantom in a dream.

She sighed, burying herself deeper under the covers, wishing that he were here with her now. His body had been so warm and solid against hers and she had wanted more than anything to make love to him. It wasn't just because she hadn't been with a man in over two years, or that she found him desirable (which she did), but because she loved him and she knew that she did. It would be so hard to explain to her friends and family exactly how she felt about this man she had known for such a short time, but she had known from the moment she met him that she loved him.

Mulling over their time on the porch, she felt unbidden tears trickling down her face and she allowed them to roll unimpeded. What he had told her about life being a dream was so familiar, like she had heard it many times before. She could almost see the scene in her mind now, the two of them on the porch as they had been tonight and the two of them standing there at another time, dressed differently, but still the same. She shook her head and smiled but the image persisted. _Did she know him from before? But before what?_

When they had moved into the house, she had felt the presence of the captain here. Martha hadn't seemed to notice it, nor Candy, but Jonathan had the very first day. Bobby, whose senses seemed to sharpen as his body failed had said he often felt that they were not alone in this place, but even though she laughed it off, she, too, had felt him here. Last year she had had a dream where Captain Daniel Gregg had taken her out on the porch and told her she was lovely and something about life and dreams.

Bolting out of bed, she went to her diary and flipped through the pages, not stopping until she found the one she wanted. Yes, here was where she had written it down. The writing was sloppy compared to her other entries and she had written for pages and pages of the dream she had, which Daniel had reenacted tonight when they were on the porch. Oh, she was confused. None of this made any sense at all. She kept remembering Daniel Gregg the ghost and Daniel Gregg the man, except there hadn't been any ghost for real, or had their been? And maybe it didn't matter.

Crawling back into bed, she pulled the covers up once more and settled down. He was a real man, who cared about her and the children, and she knew she wasn't imaging it. And thinking of dancing with him, close in his arms, she finally fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Christmas Day dawned bright and early, with Candy and Jonathan both breaking into their mother's room around six-thirty to see if she might be up yet. A very sleepy, but content Carolyn hugged them both and all three of them snuggled in bed for a while and talked about the one person who would not be with them physically, but always in spirit.

"Do they have Christmas in Heaven?" Jonathan wanted to know, his blue eyes, so much like his father's, looking up at her. "Daddy loved it so much, I'd hate to think he doesn't have it anymore."

Not sure how to answer her son's question, she hugged him and told him that since Heaven was God's home and that Christmas was to celebrate God's Son being born on earth, that perhaps every day in Heaven was Christmas. After a few minutes of consideration, Jonathan nodded, happy with her reply.

"Captain Gregg will be here though, right?" Candy looked at her hopefully.

"He promised he would be," Carolyn assured her daughter, her heart picking up speed at the thought of seeing him again.

"I like him," Candy stated, hugging herself.

"I do, too," Jonathan nodded. "Very much."

"So do I," Carolyn concurred.

"And you kiss him!" both kids teased.

"Well, yeah, I do," she laughed.

They heard the doorknocker just as they were finishing up getting dressed for the day.

"Yay! Captain Gregg!" Jonathan started off down the stairs, two at a time, Candy following just as rapidly.

"You two are like a couple of hyenas," Martha teased as she ran a hand through her hair before opening the door. There he stood, picture perfect in his overcoat, the scarf around his neck bringing out the blue in his eyes, his arms full of wrapped presents, and his pocket bulging with what looked like wine bottles.

"Captain Gregg, do come in," she smiled at him and he winked at the housekeeper as he did just that, smiling at the anxious children who had come to greet him.

"Let me help you with your things." She started to take his packages from him, but he refused, saying that a lady should never have to lift heavy items and laid them in the parlor under the tree. Then he handed her the two bottles, one of Madeira and one of sparkling grape juice, and kissed her cheek, wishing her a Merry Christmas.

Carolyn heard the exchange between him and her housekeeper, thinking it a good sign that Martha liked him. The older woman had been very outspoken on some of the men who had tried to worm their way into Carolyn's affections, but she seemed to feel, like they all did, that he was indeed a member of the family already.

Taking the steps slowly, but not too much so, Carolyn arrived on the bottom stair, just as Daniel stepped forward and whisked her up in his arms, laying a kiss on her parted lips.

"Merry Christmas," he said in a low voice before setting her down on the chair by the desk.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," she smiled, her happiness bubbling up out of control. "You already bought presents in last night," she whispered in his ear.

"And now, I've brought more," he grinned.

"We are so glad you came, Captain Gregg," Candy said as they all walked into the kitchen together, both children not wanting to let him out of their sight. Carolyn knew exactly how they felt and had to work hard to not pull him back to her and keep him all to herself.

Breakfast was a wonderful affair, but the presents were calling, and sooner than usual, everyone trudged to the parlor, eager to see what Santa had brought them. Following the tradition that Carolyn and Bobby had set up with the family, Jonathan went first as the youngest, then Candy, then Carolyn. Daniel winked at Martha as he handed her a present after Mrs. Muir, saying that their ages were insignificant and that beauty was always the order of the day. Carolyn couldn't remember ever seeing her friend blush as red as she did then. He was a charmer, this Daniel Gregg was. And she had fallen readily for him.

The morning flew by as they each opened packages just for them. Jonathan boasted not only two new pairs of jeans and a pair of sneakers, but also a watch that told the phase of the moon, a book on star navigation, an eight ball, and a copy of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. _Candy had received a new pair of skates, a sketchbook and new charcoal pencils, a necklace with her name written in cursive, a Slinky, an Etch-A-Sketch, and an illustrated copy of _Peter Pan._

Carolyn touched the softness of the bathrobe that her mother and father had sent and gloried in the watch that had accompanied it. It was gold and had little diamonds on each number, and looked so dainty she was almost afraid to wear it. The kids had outdone themselves giving her a box of Whitman's candy, a perfume called Night Winds, and two boxes of freshly sharpened pencils like she used for making notes for stories. They also included a photo album with pictures of them since they had moved to Gull Cottage. She knew as soon as she saw it that Martha had helped them with it.

Martha herself received a good haul of presents — more frames for her pictures that Carolyn had found in an old shoebox and asked why they weren't out for everyone to see. "Now, you don't have an excuse," she told her housekeeper. "Those pictures are too good to be kept locked away." That was the truth. There were photos of Martha on stage with her brother, ones of her father at the height of his vaudeville days, and pictures of the Grant family.

For not being sure what to get him, and not having much time to get them in, Captain Gregg ended up with many nice things. The kids, eager to please, had gotten him a leather pencil case and had placed some of the pencils like they had given their mother inside. Also included was a fine ballpoint pen that he was sure Carolyn had contributed. He noticed when he closed the case that the initials DG were on the zipper flap, a nice touch. He was deeply moved by the gift, and much to his surprise, but not to theirs, apparently, hugged each child, expressing his thanks.

From Martha there was a bronze letter opener with a small ship on the top and bottle of Scotch he knew would have set her back a pretty penny. She must have read his mind because she shook her head and told him she had had it for some time, but didn't want to waste the good blend on just anyone. "It's a man's drink and should be treated like one," she said.

He shook his head at her wit, asking if it would offend her if he offered her a sip later, according to that line. "Not one bit," she told him.

Carolyn's gift wasn't fancy, but extremely precious to him. It was leather bound notebook, with an engraved DG in the center in gold letters. Inside in her own handwriting was the first chapter of the book she wanted to write about him, well his ancestor, and then an outline, each point neatly inscribed in her own style. "This is wonderful! Thank you," he beamed, and he noticed she blushed a deep red. _Had she always been one to be moved by compliments?_

Martha had put the turkey in the oven right after breakfast and the smell of the bird was now filling the house, making more than one stomach rumble. But with a present left for each of them, the kids begged to open them now and then get dinner ready, to which Carolyn and Martha readily agreed.

"I hope you enjoy them," Daniel said as he passed out the gifts that Sarah had helped him wrap before leaving Boston. He had taken a chance that they enjoyed the same things now that they had in his ghostly reality and was rewarded for that decision when Jonathan opened his package containing a model of the Mary Rose, one of Henry VIII's ships, some paint, glue, and a variety of brushes, that were very hard to find in Schooner Bay. He had also included H0 scale figures of a captain and a few hands, a couple of cannons, a marlin-spike, and whatnot. Even Candy and Carolyn exclaimed over those, thinking the little sea captain all dressed in blue looked very fierce and noble.

When Jonathan hinted at the fact that he hoped that Daniel might give him some aid with the model, the seaman nodded and winked at him. "I think maybe we can fit it in before I need to go back."

There were several moans at that statement, and he noticed that Carolyn's eyes grew dark and almost empty. Even Martha looked sad.

"I guess you have a job there in Boston, don't you?" Candy asked, and he nodded.

"Maybe you could find a job here instead?"

"Candy," her mother shook her head and the girl let it drop, but he was determined to bring the subject back up, and soon.

For Candy he had picked out several vials of oil paint, some fine canvases for painting on, some brushes, a palette, and a mixing chisel for her paints. She was so excited she kept saying, "Oh my gosh!" over and over, finally getting up and giving him a hug and promising him that she would paint him first, if he didn't mind sitting for her. He assured her he would be honored.

Martha had perhaps been the hardest to buy for, since he had just really gotten to know her in the other world and technically he didn't know about her, until he had gotten here. So when he handed her the basket full of wrapped packages, it was with some apprehension. But he knew from the time she opened the first book on New England cooking that he had done a good thing. She enjoyed every minute as she found crossword puzzle books, more cook books, gossip and movie magazines, a couple of paperback romances and a cake tester with a carved cherry pie on top. "Thank you so much, Captain!" she beamed at him. "This will keep me occupied for some time to come."

Then it was Carolyn's turn. Picking up the box wrapped in shiny green foil, he handed it to her, giving her a smile as she looked up at him. "Merry Christmas, Carolyn."

She opened it with shaking hands, gasping at the carved wooden box that she lifted out of the plain white one. It looked like cedar and was polished soft and smooth, the top engraved with a seagull flying over the water. She breathed in the fragrance of the wood, noticing the sides were decorated with various carvings, a house, a ship, and a grove of trees. "Open it." he told her and she did just that, the top supported by spring hinges. Inside was a pin that looked like an opal in a silver setting and she fingered it lovingly. But the gasp that emitted from her throat came when the music started to play.

He loved the tune, although he had no idea what it was or where it came from. He only knew that it was different from most music box songs and it seemed to fit the box itself. So he wasn't sure if Carolyn's reaction to the music was good or not, as he watched her lips twitch and a look of wonderment cross her face.

"Is it all right?" he finally asked and she nodded before her voice managed a "yes."

"It's beautiful, Daniel, thank you so very much."

"I'm glad you like it." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so hoping you would."

"I do," she said in a low voice. "So very much."

"You might as well kiss her," Candy broke in, rolling her eyes in disgust already. "I think we might have to get used to it."

"You might at that," Daniel laughed, walking over to sit beside Carolyn and placed a small kiss on her mouth.

"Well, that was one of the nicest Christmases I've ever known," Martha said, getting up, putting all at of the loot in the basket that the Captain had given her. "But it's nigh onto five o'clock, and that turkey isn't going to last much longer." She gave the children a significant look and asked if they would like to help by setting the table and filling the glasses with ice and water. They knew that 'no' wasn't an option.

After they left, Daniel leaned in for another kiss, this one full of desire, which led to another and another, hungry and warm. Resting his head against hers, he asked her once more if she truly liked the box and she nodded, the feel of her hair soft and inviting against this cheek. "Where did you find the tune?" she asked him.

"It was in the box when I bought it. I liked it better than the other options and thought it fit you more. And it was different. I don't know, but it reminds me of dancing under the stars." He kissed her forehead.

"Me, too," she grinned, happily kissing his lips, flames shooting through them both as they carried the embrace further.

"Time to eat," they heard Jonathan's voice from the kitchen and they reluctantly ended their kiss, but knew that there would be more chances for that later. Now, it was time to make this perfect Christmas even better.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Carolyn was glad to finally get the chance to take off her slippers and robe and sink into the inviting bed. What a wonderful day it had been! But oh, was she tired!

The clock over the mantle said it was past midnight, agreeing with the one by her bed. That meant Christmas was officially over, but she was sure it would be many years if ever she would forget this one. Pulling the covers over her, she closed her eyes for a moment, knowing it wouldn't take long at all for sleep to envelop her. But just for a few minutes, she wanted to think about Daniel Gregg.

After dinner, they had all gone for a walk, enjoying the moon shining down on the snow, making everything look like diamonds. As the kids and Scruffy had walked on ahead, they had strolled along together, her hand in his coat pocket, his hand covering it.

For the first time in a long time, she felt safe and secure, and the flying by the seat of your pants feeling was slowly disappearing. Bobby's condition had really thrown them all for a loop, and although they had dealt with it the best they could, it still had been very hard to know what to do from one minute to the next. With Daniel, she felt as though she were slowly getting her life back.

He was everything that she had missed these last few years, but maybe that wasn't fair to Bobby. He had been a wonderful husband and father until he was no longer able to be so. But surely even he would understand that while she still and always would love him that she wanted to move on. Bobby Muir had been one of the fairest men she had ever known. And maybe she should feel guilty for not wanting to think of him right now. It was hard to remember him before the disease had made him just a ghost of his former self.

Daniel Gregg! She couldn't explain it how she felt about him, except that she loved him. She knew it sounded cliché, but she did feel as though she had known him for a very long time. Despite her fatigue, she got up and picked up the music box he had given her that day from the dresser. As she opened the top, the music spilled out into the night and she closed her eyes as she listened. _It was her song. Their song. But how did he know?_

He had said he had liked this tune the best and that's why he had picked it. Six boxes all the same on the outside, but he had picked this one because of the tune.

Thinking back to that day and the dream she had, she could still see it clearly. She had been ill and feeling guilty because she didn't feel like working or spending time with Bobby and the kids. She had snapped at Jonathan unnecessarily and had passed over the lovely lunch Martha had made just for her. After enduring the doctor that Bobby insisted they call, she had taken her medicine — the vilest stuff ever, and eventually had fallen asleep. She had woken up to see the room dark, the electricity gone, candles burning everywhere. She had made her way downstairs and had opened the door to a party; it was the only thing it could have been. Japanese lanterns had hung from the trees, people were dancing and talking, a table was laden with food. She had walked out among the people, noticing she was dressed like them in clothes common for the last century, her hair long and pulled back from her face.

She had looked around hoping to see any one she knew. She saw Martha, but the woman apparently hadn't seen her. It was the same with Candy and Jonathan, now that she remembered. And Claymore as well. It was like she had been invisible. As a child she had often thought that being invisible could be to her advantage. Not because she wanted to sneak out at night or anything, but because it would be nice to know that you were somewhere and no else did. And so, although perplexed, she had enjoyed the dream for that alone. Guilt, even in her dream had run through her though, when she admitted to herself that person she was looking for was not her husband, but the man in the portrait. And he had appeared, dressed in his captain's dress uniform, handsome and mysterious. She still could feel the shiver of excitement that had run down her spine when he had taken her hand and led her to the dance floor. Even in her dream, she had prayed it wouldn't end too soon.

This, this was the song that had played in her dream. She had never heard it until that night and now here it was again. Given to her by the man she loved, a man who looked like the portrait, but wasn't. Jonathan had said that the spirit of Captain Gregg lived in the house; Bobby had even believed it. But Daniel Gregg wasn't a ghost, he was flesh and blood, firm and strong and so virile. _Was it just coincidence that the song he had picked was the one in her dream? _"Well, of course it is," she scolded herself. "What else could it be?"

She carried the box to the bedside table and opened it once more before crawling into bed. Listening to the music, images of her dream, of Captain Gregg and Daniel Gregg moving through her mind, the same but different. And finally, she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thanks to Mary for inspiring a certain scene in this story! Read on to see what it might be. Enjoy.

I still don't own them. Heck, I can't even rent them.

With Christmas being on a Friday, Daniel decided to stay in Schooner Bay through the next week, going home Saturday morning. During that time, he hired a contractor to put a new roof on Gull Cottage, had an electrician come in and rewire the kitchen and living room, and had a shower installed in the bathroom.

Mostly his days were spent going over the books with Claymore, looking for job prospects, and thinking of the best way to propose to Carolyn Muir. She had been widowed for over a year, so that wasn't an issue and it was plain to him that she would indeed say "yes." He wasn't sure the best way to go about it, however, not really having had the experience before now. Actually, if someone had told him in any lifetime that he would be contemplating marriage, he would have laughed at them. Vanessa didn't count, he decided. Sure they had been betrothed, but the first time he had made a speech about needing someone to watch his house while he was gone; and apparently in his new life, she had said at dinner one night that they might as well get married and he had agreed before he realized what he was doing.

He wanted this to be very special. Either God, Fate, an angel, or someone had decided that he should be able to have his heart's desire, and he wanted to do it right from the beginning, which meant finding the perfect ring (did she like diamonds? Or was she more of a gem girl? He really needed to find out) and then finding the perfect place to ask the question.

His evenings were spent at Gull Cottage, eating dinner with the family, posing for Candy's talented brush, and helping Jonathan with the ship's model. After the children went to bed and Martha had retired for the evening, he would sit down beside Carolyn on the couch and they would talk about their future… together. The last two nights, however, there had been little talking; kisses had grown into roaring fires, with passion and desire running high. It had taken every ounce of strength in him not to yield to his lust and love for this woman. And he knew she felt the same. Even now, sitting at Norrie's with his $2.95 special, he could feel her body, soft and supple against his, his mouth on hers, her hands linked into his. He had made himself a promise last night that when they did finally make love, he would show her the world in that regard. Let her know just how much he cherished her. He didn't understand it, but he had a second chance, and he wasn't going to well… blow it.

A visit to Claymore was surprisingly not of the stressful variety. He informed the man that from now on, all cares of Gull Cottage were out of his hands. "I'll take over the supervision of the place."

"Even while you are in Boston?"

"Even while." he nodded. "And if all goes well, I may be back in the spring."

"Are you… um… planning to woo and marry the fair Mrs. Muir?" Claymore grinned and suddenly Daniel felt a camaraderie with his relative a small one, but still there.

"I am indeed," he grinned back. "I feel that the wooing may have already occurred, and I hope the marriage won't take too much longer. I'm planning to propose to her this evening, and if she says yes, I'll need you to dust off your book of marriage vows."

"You want me to do the wedding?" Claymore's face was a mixture of disbelief and relief.

"Well, at least a part of it; you are after all the only family I have, such as you are."

No words were exchanged after that, not even a hug or a slap on the back, but it was understood between the two of them that things would be a bit easier between them. Not perfect, but easier.

OOOOO

The jewelry shop in Schooner Bay had plenty of fine rings, but none of them seemed right for his Carolyn. The clerk was eager to please, and was beaming at the Captain, knowing he was the first one to find out about the confirmed bachelor's intentions.

"I could have a selection sent in from Boston," the man said, when it appeared that Daniel was leaving. "They could be here by Monday."

"I'm sorry, my good man, but I really need it today. I'll be gone by Monday. But, I will take the necklace on your display."

The balding man beamed as he headed for the one the Captain wanted. It was a beautiful sterling silver chain with a stone of deep blue and when it was put in a blue velvet box, it had quite an effect. Daniel paid for it and went out into the cold day. Blast it! Well, he could always propose and promise a ring later, but that sounded like he wouldn't really mean it. He had always scoffed at men that weren't prepared. Even Vanessa had a ring; albeit one she had picked out and told him that was the one. Both times actually, he remembered with a grimace.

He wanted Carolyn to have the best ring, one that was like her, beautiful and delicate, but with a fire. Damn!

Catching site of Priscilla's Antiques, he walked into the store, realizing he had never been there before, not in any existence. A woman he was sure had to be Priscilla greeted him with a warm smile and asked if he'd like some cider or coffee on such a cold day. Gratefully accepting a cup of coffee, he started looking over the shop, finding little things of no real value, but very fetching for a town like Schooner Bay.

A scrimshaw letter opener caught his eye, and on his way to check on the detail, he saw a display of rings. Right on the top, he saw IT, the one he knew in his heart was Carolyn's. He picked it up, wondering if it would fit her finger, recalling with a shiver (that had nothing to do with the chill in the air) how delicate her fingers were. The stone was a deep green, an emerald he was sure, the oval fit into a platinum setting with two tiny diamonds on each side. This was what he wanted.

"How much for the ring?" he asked Priscilla, hoping it wouldn't be too much, but willing to pay a great deal.

"Oh, that's a good choice," she beamed. "It came from the estate of Lady Amelia Stoddard and was the ring her husband gave her right before he sailed away to the Spanish American War. It's a real emerald, you know."

"I thought so," he nodded, "How much, please?"

The price she gave him was lower than he had planned and he said he would take it. It was still expensive, but if this ring was as valuable as it looked then he had a bargain; and most importantly, it sang out "Carolyn."

The woman told him more about the ring while she placed it in a box and then rang up the transaction, but he wasn't really listening. He should really have the ring appraised and fitted before he gave it to Carolyn, but that would ruin everything. Besides, he had to leave in the morning. As it was, he was only giving himself two days to get settled in before school started again.

Daniel took the bag, thanked her for the ring and the coffee, and then headed toward his car. He smiled as her saw her pick up the phone on her counter, more than likely to spread it through town that Captain Gregg, who Claymore no longer seemed angry at, had just bought a most expensive and beautiful ring. Well, let her have her fun. He felt so good that he thought he might float up to heaven.

OOOOO

Carolyn looked at the clock over the mantel, noting it was almost seven and her heart gave a flutter. He was coming! Looking at herself in the mirror once more, she gave her hair a final brush, checked her makeup briefly and made sure her earrings were in place. She hadn't worn her Grandmother's earrings for years, never really finding an occasion grand enough for them. "You would like him," she addressed the memory of her father's mother.

The front door bell rang and she felt her pulse quicken and her breath come out in gasps. _Oh being in love was so nice. If only he didn't have to leave in the morning, everything would be very perfect._

"Mom!" Candy and Jonathan hollered out together. "Captain Gregg is here!"

"Coming!" She opened the door to call down the steps. "Just give me a minute."

After one more look in the mirror just to make sure, smoothed the hem of her dress and started down the stairs slowly, feeling like she wanted to run.

"Don't you look lovely?" Daniel took her hand, helping her down the last two steps. He kissed her cheek, making the children giggle.

"Thank you," she blushed. "You look very fine yourself." Their eyes held each other's steadily, her hand resting in his; they seemed like statues, so engrossed in one another were they.

"Dinner is ready, if you can tear yourselves away," Martha said, her face making it impossible to tell her mood. "But if you two would rather sit and stare at each other that would make more for the rest of us."

When they kept standing there staring, Martha herded the children into the kitchen and made a remark about if the new roof leaked, she would cover them with a tarp. Candy and Jonathan laughed and headed for their place at the table.

"I think they are talking about us." Daniel finally said, moving her hand to his lips and brushing it softly.

"I think they are, too," Carolyn nodded, the feel of his lips on her skin more intoxicating than wine.

"Then I suppose we should go join them," he smiled.

"We should."

Dinner was nice, nothing fancy, only meat loaf and mashed potatoes, with corn and lima beans, but Daniel felt he had never had a better meal. He had been able to eat as ghost, of course, and it had had its advantages; never getting fat, not having to use the bathroom afterwards, but he had missed actually getting full. It was nice to be satisfied… well at least with food.

"So, what are the plans for this evening?" he asked, not sure how these Muirs might celebrate New Year's Eve.

"We usually play games and have snacks." Carolyn told him. "How do you feel about Monopoly?"

"I'm rather fond of it," he said, taking a sip of coffee. Some things never changed.

"Will you play with us?" Jonathan asked, and the sea captain nodded.

"Groovy. Will you be banker?"

"I would be honored."

He had watched the children play this game for what seemed like a thousand times. In all of that he only remembered seeing Carolyn play once or twice. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with them; she just didn't usually have a lot of spare time. So, he was glad when she settled down on the floor with them and picked up the shoe, saying that's who she would be. Candy picked the dog (she had always picked the dog before) and Jonathan took the hat, which left Daniel with his favorite piece… the ship.

It was a pleasant way to spend an evening. Even though Jonathan had both Park Place and Boardwalk, Carolyn was making more money off of her green and purple properties and Candy spent a great part of the time in jail. Daniel owned all four railroads and both utilities, but as luck would have it, very few people ever landed on them; certainly not as many times as he hit Income tax or Candy's block of orange and red properties.

After a couple of hours, everyone agreed they were tired of the game, so they counted the money and Carolyn won, having five dollars more than Candy. "That was fun!" the little girl exclaimed as she started to gather everyone's money to put away. "We should do this more again. You WILL come back to see us often, won't you?" Candy couldn't keep it in anymore. She knew her mother had told her not to bother Captain Gregg about coming to visit, but she had to know. And so did her mother, she was sure. She could barely remember the last time her mom had been this happy. No, her mother hadn't been sad and depressed all the time, (except right after her father had died, but they had all been then) but she had lost that skip in her step and the light in her eyes, watching her husband die and now it was back. Candy knew, even at her age, that it was because of Daniel Gregg.

"Why don't you help me get some of that chocolate cake for everyone?" he asked the girl, who had walked over to him during her question and was standing before him with an eager, earnest look. "I'm sure Martha said she left us some."

"Okay!" the girl's pixie face brightened as she prepared to follow her new hero.

"Just a small piece, please," they heard Carolyn say, which made them laugh.

"She really wants a big one," Candy confided. "This is her favorite cake in the whole world, chocolate with raspberry and coconut on top. She doesn't want you to think she's a pig, or anything."

He laughed at the thought of Carolyn Muir actually eating too much of anything. "Now, that I would like to see."

As Candy cut the cake and he prepared cups of coffee for himself and Carolyn and then poured milk for the children, he casually asked the girl in a low voice, what she thought about him asking her mother to marry him. He wasn't sure how she might take it; after all her father had been gone just a year and he was relatively new to the family and was expecting rejection. Coming to visit was vastly different than becoming part of the family.

"Are you serious?" she blurted out, quickly covering her mouth. "Are you serious?" she said again this time quietly. "Marry mom? Oh yes! That would be so groovy!"

"Are you going to marry mom?" They heard Jonathan ask as he came into the kitchen, a somewhat guilty look on his face. "I was listening at the door," he admitted. "'Cause I was curious."

"Sorry, Skipper," Daniel laughed. "I just didn't want to make your mother suspicious."

"I told her I wanted to check on Scruffy. I thought maybe something was up. So, are you really going to marry mom?" His face was full of hope.

Daniel looked from one to the other; these beautiful children with their mother's blond hair and lust for life, and he wondered for a brief moment if he could care for them properly. In the last few days he had learned quite a bit about their father, something that hadn't happened before, and he was wondering if he could fill the man's shoes. But maybe he didn't have to; maybe he could start with a new pair.

"If she'll have me…"

"…If I'll have you what?" The kitchen door swung open, and Carolyn came in, questions burning in her eyes; those deep, emerald eyes.

"He wants to ask you to marry him!" Candy blurted out, and once again she realized that she had made a mistake.

"And you say _**I**_ have a big mouth." Jonathan poked her affectionately in the ribs.

"Shhh."

Daniel looked over at Carolyn and then down to Candy, back to Jonathan, and once more at Candy.

"You do?" Carolyn blurted out at the same time he blurted out:

"I do. I didn't mean to ask you in quite this way, but I… well… yes… I do want to marry you, very much."

"I would like that," she said almost shyly. "Very much." She leaned over the table, giving him a kiss that he prolonged before letting her go. Her eyes were shining to rival the stars and he felt like he could fly.

"So, was that a yes?" Jonathan had to ask.

"Yes, my boy, that was a yes!" Captain Gregg reached out and rumpled his hair. "Wasn't it?" He looked over at his love once more.

"A most emphatic one!" she grinned. "Yes, it's a yes! Captain Gregg and I are getting married!"

The children cheered; both of them jumping up and down and Daniel didn't blame them. He felt as though he could do somersaults and handsprings, too. Carolyn took the opportunity to go stand beside the seaman, snuggling against him as he put his arm around her waist.

"I do actually have a ring," he told her over the joy of her children. Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he pulled the box out, handing it to her, finding her hand was trembling as much as his was. "It hasn't been sized or appraised yet," he told her, as she removed the ring from its velvet throne. "But, I thought it was you."

"Oh, we can do both of those later," she assured him, holding the ring out so she could look at it. "Put it on for me?"

The children quieted down when they noticed their soon-to-be-father taking the ring from their mother and slipping it on her hand.

"Gosh!" Candy breathed as she watched him perform the simple task. "I want to be loved like that some day."

The ring was a bit big, but Carolyn refused to take it off, saying she would go and get it re-sized on Monday. "And after that, you will be hard pressed to make me take it off."

"It's beautiful!" Candy and Jonathan declared, watching the way the emerald caught the light.

"But what about you, Captain Gregg?" Jonathan looked up suddenly. "If Mom gets a ring that says she's going to marry you and everyone can see it and know, then what do you wear to let everyone know that YOU are engaged?"

"Well, I never thought of that one before." the man had to admit. "Men traditionally don't have any proof that they are engaged."

"Which makes it really nice for them," Carolyn smirked, making him chuckle.

"What?" Candy and Jonathan both asked, the grownups too involved in their joke to notice.

"Well, it's something we can think about while we eat our cake," Carolyn said, picking up the tray with the coffee and milk while Daniel grabbed the one with the cake.

They sat in the living room, eating and talking like a real family, Daniel thought. But then again, hadn't they always been so? Especially after Candy and Martha had known he was there, they had settled into a type of family routine, but this… this was different. And he would bet anything it had to do with the beating heart in his chest and the ring on Carolyn Muir's finger. He didn't know if that should make such a difference, but it did seem to.

They played Mille Borne until almost midnight, Carolyn never getting the "Go" card and Candy getting all of the protective cards so no one could put any nasties on her. Jonathan racked up the miles, winning easily over Daniel, who managed to clock a mere 1,500 miles, because of the speed limit card Candy had given him and he could never seem to get a hold of the remedy card. They all agreed it was great fun. "And a good way to learn French," Candy pointed out, since the playing cards were in both languages.

At fifteen minutes till the magic hour, they turned on the TV, letting it warm up to watch Guy Lombardo ring in the New Year. All four of them sat down on the couch, Carolyn on one side, Candy on the other, of Daniel and Jonathan beside her. It was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter, sorry for the delay. Hope this keeps you going for a few more days Starving GAMMIE! Thanks for letting me know how much you like my tale. Thanks to everyone who has left such nice reviews. And thanks again to Mary for a great edit and encouragement.

Chapter 11

"So, you will call me the minute you get back home, correct?" Carolyn arched her brows, trying to give Daniel an "I really mean it" look.

"I will, I do promise. Or I will as soon as is feasibly possible. If I remember correctly, the phone is by the couch, which isn't that close to the door, and so it might take me a few extra seconds."

"Shut up," she smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

"My pleasure," he said, kissing her in return.

He gathered her closer, kissing her once more, letting it grow, tasting her on his tongue, feeling her heart beat with his_. It was going to be so very hard to walk away from her,_ he thought. But he had called the principal at Winthrop; they had talked about his job offer at Chivington and how Daniel had decided not to take it. "I want to finish out the year," he said. "I owe my students that. And then we will see what happens."

"Daniel," she began, stopping to lay a kiss on the side of his mouth. "I've been deciding something and I hope you agree."

"I'm sure I will." He kissed her soundly, breathing becoming difficult for a moment.

She touched his face and kissed him again, allowing her fingers to play with his hair as she pushed him closer.

"I've decided that we shouldn't try to be sensible and say we will only call once a month or even once a week, because I think that will be useless. I know long distance is expensive, but I can't really think of a better way to spend money."

"I agree." He placed kisses down her neck, listening to her sighs and wishing they could take this much further. "Because if we put limits on it, then we will go overboard."

"Yes, we will." Her hands were on his chest, the heat from the contact soaring through both of them.

"So, we can just call when we feel like it, and then in the end, it won't be as much." She nodded before pressing her lips to his jaw, caressing him with her mouth.

"Like Hell it won't." He reached for her, placing her on his lap as her arms went around his neck. He was tight and solid underneath her as she moved even closer, each kiss burning with desire, each touch full of the fire of want and need. His hands ran through her hair as they shared a kiss — one that threatened to take them over the line they had set. His hands came down, moving down her back, gently cupping her buttocks, feeling that familiar (for two years familiar for him), pull of wanting her and only her. She moaned softly, moving her hands up under his shirt, touching the skin underneath, tracing his broad shoulders and rippling muscles.

"I... I need to go," he said with obvious distaste for the words. "I don't want to, but I need to."

"I know," she said, her voice calm, but her eyes shining with tears.

He helped her up, insisting she take a coat if she were going out to the car with him, watching with a look of love when she refused it. "I don't want to take the time."

"So, I will call the minute I get home and I will call and let you know how classes go the first day."

"And I'll go and get the ring re-sized and appraised and see what else I need to do about getting us hitched." She grinned.

"Tell the children I love them and thank Martha for everything."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He got in the car, started the motor, and turned on the headlights. Rolling down the window, he stuck his head out, and pulled her over for a kiss. "I love you," he said again. She stood there long after he was gone, praying that the fog he had left in would bring him back.

OOOOOOOO

A small, coal black kitten met Daniel at the door as he walked into his apartment, giving him a look of "what took you so long?" from his spot on the table.

"And what right do you have to address me so?" The seaman threw his suitcase and bags on the nearby couch, reaching for his new friend. "We haven't even been introduced yet." The kitten lifted a paw and touched the man's beard, looking at him intently. "Do I pass muster?" he asked the cat. When the creature gave a hearty meow, he assumed he had.

As he had promised, the first thing Daniel did was pick up the phone and call Carolyn, a simple task made hard by the kitten trying to dive inside his coat pockets.

"I'm home, I'm tired, and I love you," he said as he heard her answer on the other side. They talked for only a few minutes; Daniel missed her so much when he hung up that he almost dialed the number again. Instead he retrieved the kitten from his back and asked him (he was assuming that it was a him) if he were hungry. When he got what sounded like a yes, he carried him into the kitchen, delighted to see a stack of cat food cans and a note.

_'Dear Daniel.  
Welcome back! I'll have you know you are the talk of Winthrop, turning down Chivington the way you did. Please act surprised your first day, because I happen to know that some of your students are throwing you a party._

_I also hear congratulations are in order. Yes, to answer your question, we women do have big mouths. Carey said that the way you proposed was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. You are good for one another, and I like to think that this is partly my fault. _

_I hope you don't mind the kitten; I couldn't resist him for you. I stocked your pantry with different types of food (he seems to like the salmon the best) and hard food as well, and I have a bed for him (but I find him on yours every morning), as well as litter box and water dish. Please call me when you get home, so I know I won't need to come by and feed him, and the two of you can bond._

_Love,  
Sarah_

Once more he picked up the phone and dialed. Sarah picked up on the third ring. "It's me," he said, trying to keep the kitten from jumping from his shoulders to his head. "Who did you leave me with, Zorro? He thinks he's a circus clown or something."

"I knew you would like him," she laughed. "He was so cute, Daniel; and believe it or not, people weren't taking him because he was all black. One lady said she would if he had just a smudge of white, but all black was a bad sign. I knew then he was the cat for you."

He talked to Sarah for a while, grateful for her friendship. "I guess I'll see you Monday morning, bright and early." He looked at the calendar. He had found old planning books in his desk and knew what to do now. He felt as though he would actually enjoy teaching.

"See you at nine o'clock," she said. "Unless you want to meet me for breakfast at eight? We could get some pancakes and you could fill me in on your trip to Gull Cottage."

They set the date and then he poured some milk for the kitten, and switched the kettle on to make some tea for himself. _This is very nice,_ he thought as he surveyed his apartment, grateful to whomever or whatever had put him here, for their taste in books and food. Even the furnishings weren't half bad. Taking his cup, he poured the now boiling water over the tea bag, added a bit of sugar, and sat down on one of the bar stools. He didn't miss Carolyn, he told himself firmly and he would be fine without her. It was the worst lie he had ever told himself.

OOOOOOOOOO

Always having been an early riser, he woke up before his 6:00 alarm went off. Silencing the annoying buzzer before it could sound he stretched his arms over his head and felt his back muscles crack. If he was going to stay human, and it seemed quite likely he was, he really needed to get in some kind of exercise routine to stay in shape; not that teaching wasn't hard, but rowing, running, or something would be a good thing, too. He would ask Sarah today about what she thought would be best and to see if she could help him get some of those "workout" clothes he had seen at Tishman's Sporting Goods.

After a shower and shave, he put on his clothes and headed for the kitchen, where the kitten was waiting for him, staring expectantly at the refrigerator. "What? Did someone pull you aside when you were born and say that's where milk really comes from?" He picked up the sleek kitty and scratched his back, enjoying the sound of his deep purring. He had missed having a cat.

After giving the cat some kitten chow with a little milk on top, he ate two pieces of toast and drank a cup of tea. "I'll need to be gone most of the day," he explained to his furry companion who was trying to climb up his leg. "But when I get home, we will have a good supper and a bit of sport. Does that set all right with you?"

The little cat meowed; Daniel was sure it was an answer, and petted his head once more before getting up. He reached for his briefcase and car keys and headed for the door. If it ever came up that he could thank whoever had given him this life back, he must doubly thank them for having the ability to drive.

Sarah met him at the agreed upon place, telling him he looked too handsome to be a schoolteacher. "I wonder whoever did this to us, and I'm not saying I hate it, but I wonder who, or should I say what, is responsible for it, and why they made you and I school teachers? But I guess there could be worse things."

"Indeed there could," Daniel nodded over his coffee. "But I'm thinking that it really is the best for us. You were always fond of Shakespeare, and you regretted being a woman in our time. You were never allowed the chance to get more schooling, and I was always the one who could sit three inches away from death and wonder how it would all look in the history books one day. And, well, you know Brendan and gadgets."

"I do," she put jelly on a piece of toast. "While you were gone, I did a lot of thinking and when I woke up Christmas morning, I had some of the same experiences you did — only everything was about my past. I seemed to be fully caught up on the here and now from the start. But anyway, tell me about seeing Carolyn."

He told her about the whole befuddled proposal and she laughed until she cried. "Carey didn't tell me that part, only that you were very charming when you asked her. Poor Daniel." She patted his hand.

"I guess I don't really care because she did say yes, the children know, and I'm very content. But what a way to propose marriage! I do not recommend it."

OOOOOOOO

His students were delighted to see him back at school; the home-room kids danced around him as though he were the proverbial May Pole.

"So what did you do on your Christmas vacation, Captain Gregg?" A cute, perky blond sitting in the front row asked. He looked in his book, saw her name was Cassie, and smiled.

"Something rather extraordinary, really."

"Oh, what?" The chorus went around the room.

"I heard you went digging for Indian arrow heads last year," one boy said. "Was it something like that?"

"Or did you go spelunking again, like you did the year my brother had your class?" Laurel asked him.

"Did you check out the new living history museum in Salem?"

"No, I'm afraid not, although they all sound worthy and I would like to do each and every one of them. But this Christmas vacation, I became engaged."

"To a woman?" a tow-headed kid asked in the back of the room.

"No, to a baboon, Tim. Yes, of course it was a woman," Cassie shook her head in disgust.

"But I thought you and Miss Peakskill were already engaged," Ashley Fetterman asked from her seat by the window. "Mom and I have seen your picture with her on the Page Six events."

It was quite scary how much people could know about you he thought. "No, Miss Peakskill and I are no longer together." He wasn't prepared for the loud clapping and wondered how many of them actually knew her.

"I've asked Mrs. Carolyn Muir of Schooner Bay, Maine, to marry me and I'm happy to say, she said, yes."

"Is she pretty?"

"Is she a teacher?"

"Does she have kids?"

"Will you be living here?"

He answered as many questions as he could, hating it when the bell rang and they had to go to their classes.

He heard several "congratulations, Captain," as they filed out the door, with Laurel, Cassie, and Adam staying, since American History was their first class.

His students really seemed to like him, he thought. If only he didn't miss Carolyn so much, he would be perfectly happy.

OOOOOOOO

Carolyn's first day without Daniel Gregg was managed much better than she thought it would be, which still wasn't good. She had told herself first thing that morning that she had gotten through a good many days without him, days she hadn't even known him. And then that feeling washed over her, that maybe she had always known him. She had finished her story for _Coastal Living _and took it downtown to mail. Three or four women gave her covetous looks when they saw her ring and all of them nodded when she told them who the giver was. "He's a fine one." Mrs. Gilbert looked envious. "Good catch."

No one really seemed to think it strange that she should become engaged to a man she had only met a month or so before, nor did it to her really. But she had never been one on long engagements — she and Bobby had been married just six months after their first meeting.

Carolyn was slightly worried about what her parents might say however. She knew they were both anxious about her, and had known how hard it had been to watch her healthy, hearty husband basically become nothing. And they also knew how much they had loved one another, and how hard it had been for Carolyn to get over that. She knew she would never get over it entirely, but Daniel Gregg had brought hope and love back to her life and, oh, happiness! She felt giddy.

Much to her surprise and pleasure, her parents took the news of her impending nuptials quite well. "When do we get to meet him, darling?" her mother sounded eager.

"I'm not really sure, Mother, but I hope it will be soon. He lives in Boston, and wants to finish out the school term before we make any definite plans."

"So, do you think you will be moving to Boston then?" her father wanted to know.

"No, I don't think so," Carolyn shook her head. "Schooner Bay is his home and he does want to come back here. I will go to Boston, of course, if he wants, but I can't really imagine leaving Gull Cottage."

After their conversation, she took a notebook and several pencils up to the attic and started to sketch some of the things she saw there. She could think better when she was drawing, which, unlike writing, was more creative, at least the type of writing she was doing now. Freelance work wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but it did pay the bills. She couldn't wait to get started on the book about Captain Gregg, however! Hopefully sketching some of his things would help calm her down and remind her that if she didn't write, they didn't eat. She wasn't about to start depending on Daniel Gregg for everything. Not yet.

Still, she couldn't go long without thinking about her Daniel Gregg, wondering what he was doing at this hour, what had he worn, what was he eating for lunch, was he eating with Sarah, did he miss her?

"You're a silly love-sick schoolgirl, "she scolded herself, and then giggled. She had an appointment with the jewelers for the appraisal on her ring and then they would size it properly. She hated the thought of being separated from it for even a night, but she didn't want to lose it either.

Suddenly she spied the chest, the one that would never open for her before, and she had a desire to try the lock one more time. Looking around for the key, she finally spied it hanging on a hook, and much to her delight, this time the lock gave. She carefully opened the still shining trunk to see what might be inside.

She hadn't really spent a lot of time in this attic, although as a child the attic had been her favorite place to play. There she had often imagined that she was either Jo or Amy of the infamous March sisters, but never Meg or Beth. She loved to think that she was Jo, wild and independent, a writer of tall tales and romances, a person not afraid to speak her mind. Or some days she was Amy — tiny and beautiful with that hated nose, someone to paint delicate flowers, and have good-looking, rich men take care of her and fall in love with her. Meg was too much of a homebody and poor Beth was, well, she was Beth. She couldn't remember how many times she had read _Little Women_ as a child, never making it through the passage where Beth died without tears, a great many tears. She wasn't selfless and brave enough to be Beth, she thought.

In her Grandmother Williams' attic there had been a chest very much like the one she had found today. It had held a plethora of clothes, jewelry, shoes, hats, and fans. She and her cousins would spend hours dressing up and pretending to be grand ladies serving tea and receiving gentlemen callers. But mostly, she had preferred to be alone, reading, sketching, and playing the spinet that was in her own attic. She had asked once where it had come from, but her mother said she couldn't remember. She had always liked it more even then the elegant Baby Grand her father bought her when she was twelve.

Speaking of music, she found a piece of sheet music lying on top when she opened the chest. It was yellow and faded; the words were hard to make out. Picking it up gently, so as not to let it break, she saw it was a copy of _Beautiful Dreamer_ by Stephen Foster. Carefully she laid it aside and picked up the box that was underneath it. It seemed to be full of receipts, and so she moved on to another box that lay beside it, all the while humming the song.

Inside of that box were a number of letters, most of them in a fine, strong hand and addressed to Miss Eliza Gregg. Daring to open one, she gasped at her find — a letter written by Captain Gregg dated 1846 to his aunt, telling her of his life in camp while they awaited the voyage into Mexico.

The next one, dated March, 1847, was addressed as well to 'Dear Auntie,' and was a good-bye letter of sorts. _"We are sailing into Vera Cruz in the morning and no one is certain of what we may find there. I have every intention of pulling through this madness, but if I do not, I want you to know how much I appreciate everything you ever did for me, and everything you put up with because of me. I have to tell you, even if it sounds weak, that I love you dearly. And if by some chance I should make it to heaven before you, I will tell Mam and Pap how you cared for me." _

Carolyn wiped away tears, careful not to let any fall on the fragile paper. Putting the letter away, she placed it in the box, laying the whole thing aside. This would be perfect in helping her with her book and aiding in getting to know the Captain better.

She found more sheet music, a great deal of it being by Stephen Foster, a copy of a New Testament, which she also laid aside, noticing notes in that same firm handwriting had been written in the margins. A small box offered a pin in the shape of a hummingbird, its ruby encrusted eyes still sparkling, and the throat of green diamond-like jewels setting it off. She got so caught up in the trunk that she forget about lunch. Martha came up the stairs with a tray holding a tuna sandwich and a bowl of soup and a "if your head wasn't attached, you'd lose it" look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Martha, but I've been going through the chest and finding really remarkable things. Letters, a diary, a Bible, and some beautiful jewelry," she pointed to the hummingbird. "I don't know why the trunk would never open before, but it did, and it's so full of lovely things."

While she ate, the housekeeper did a little searching, finding a small writing desk, complete with a pen and dried-up ink well. She also found two pairs of men's gloves and a tiepin in the shape of a harpoon, the gold old and tarnished. "He must have been some kind of man." Martha mused as she took the now almost empty tray from her employer. "Which would explain why his relative is, as well."

"It most certainly would," Carolyn agreed, a wave of loneliness washing over her. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was almost three o'clock. Daniel told her he got out of school at three-thirty. But she mustn't call him, not yet. He had only been gone a day! And Candy and Jonathan would be home by then as well.

"Well, I'll leave you to your searching." Martha started for the attic door, with Carolyn reminding her to mind the steep steps, when the phone started to ring. "If it's important, I'll holler up," the older woman told her.

It did turn out to be important, very important. _New England__ Family Magazine_ had been reading her works and stories and were highly impressed. As they told her what they would like and how much they would pay, she envisioned many days at the library and not too many to work on Captain Gregg's book or go through the chest. But it was too good to pass up.

The kids arrived home at three-thirty, both of them full of stories about their first day back after the holidays. While they had their snack of milk and cookies, they told Carolyn and Martha all about Penny's disastrous hair cut, Mark Helmore's new shoes that squeaked when he walked, and the really groovy looking teacher that would be taking Miss Stoddard's place for the rest of the year while she was on sabbatical to Oxford, for something or other.

Obediently they went upstairs afterwards to do their homework before dinner. Martha told them that dinner that night would be spaghetti and meatballs, and got two very enthusiastic 'yays' from her audience.

"You might as well call him," Martha said in a matter-of-fact tone as she refreshed Carolyn's coffee cup. "I'm sure he will want to hear from you after his first day of school and all. Maybe he has a kid in his class with squeaky shoes, too, and just can't wait to tell you about it."

Carolyn couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head at the nonsense of it all. "You know, he just might. I'll be in my room if you need me, Martha."

"I'll give you half-an-hour, and then we'll see," the older woman winked. "But just a reminder, dinner is at six."

"I won't forget."

With eager hands and a heart beating out of control, she settled herself in the over-stuffed chair and then dialed the number, every thump of her heart in rhythm with each ring of the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was rich and full even over the telephone.

"Daniel."

"Carolyn."

"How..."

"How..."

"Are you...?"

"Did you...?"

"I miss you."

"I'm rather lonely without you, too." It was half an hour away from six o'clock when she hung up, feeling slightly guilty, but more than satisfied, at least for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

A special thanks to Mary for helping me with the trivia questions for this chapter and her excellent beta job as well. And thank you for your kind review Doodlescribe--I'm so glad you are enjoying it.

This chapter is one of the reasons the story is rated T. Daniel has some adult thoughts, just so you can be warned.

Chapter 12.

Daniel soon found himself settling into a routine, one that he liked very much, except for one fact; that it only involved talking to Carolyn and not being with her.

His mornings were spent with the kitten that was growing like a weed and went by the name of Sam. Carolyn had actually been the one to come up with the name when they both, by miraculous coincidence, had been up late and watching Casablanca. While they watched the movie, each in their own place, they talked about what they felt it was trying to say and in the process, the kitten which had a habit of sitting on Daniel's shoulder during any phone conversation was christened Sam.

Every morning, except Sunday, he would make some toast and tea for himself and give Sam a bowl of milk. Sundays he would meet Sarah, Brendan, or sometimes both for a late breakfast at Stein's and they would catch up on their weeks and talk some about the past. It was a good day for walking around the town, seeing the sights, and being with friends. Every Sunday, no matter what or where he went, Daniel would remember to bring home a treat for the kitten, usually turkey chunks or tuna fish.

School kept Daniel busy during the week, but he enjoyed it. Teaching about many of the things he had lived through was a good way for him to process his feelings and what had happened to him. His students, for the most part, wanted to learn and kept him on his toes with their questions.

Two weeks into the semester, Mr. Eddleson, the principal of the school came to him and asked if he would like to take over the academic quiz team, since Mrs. Jenkins had retired in December. The squad of seven students traveled around the Boston area, squaring off against other schools, both private and public, and although it was a lot of extra work, he enjoyed it very much. Every night, without fail at nine o'clock, he and Carolyn had their special time. They usually took turns, but sometimes he couldn't wait till quite nine and would call early. She had done so as well… they figured it evened out.

As he was eating lunch with Sarah one day, she asked him how he was getting along without Carolyn. "It is torture," he sighed. "Absolute torture. I never knew a person could miss someone so badly. You know, before this, I saw her every day. I hated it when she was gone working for Finley or doing research, but I knew she would be back. Now, it's just been twenty-four very long days without her."

"Made worse by the fact that you can actually be with her like you couldn't before," Sarah nodded. "Don't worry, Daniel; something will work out."

"It will indeed, because I will make it do so."

His answer came in the form of Mr. Eddleson. "The quiz team is doing exceptionally well under your leadership, Capitan Gregg," the plump man said as he eased into one of the student desks. "Of the last six meets, we've won four of them, and that's a record not only for Winthrop, but any school in this district. And it qualifies them to move into the next division, which is state. And their first meet is against the Castine Cavaliers, which if I remember correctly, is a town not far from your home town is it?"

"No, sir, it's not." Daniel's heart started to thud loudly (he had missed that sound) and he felt his excitement rise. "Not far at all."

"Because it is more than three hours from here, it will be an overnight trip and you will, of course, chaperone, and perhaps Miss Carver, as well."

"Thank you, sir!" Daniel jumped up and shook his hand.

"Thank you very much. When will we be leaving for this meet?"

"Next Friday."

"We will be ready."

OOOOOOOO

"Laurel."

"Here!"

Samantha."

"Right here, boss."

"Alex?"

"Coming up the steps behind you."

"Sean."

"Here!"

"Anna Marie, I don't see you."

"Dropped my book bag."

"Ted."

"Ready and waiting."

"Mary Allison?"

"Looking for my glasses."

"Everyone accounted for?" Sarah asked, as she climbed onto the bus, behind Daniel.

"Full crew." He handed her the list.

"Then let's head out, full sails, Captain." She grinned up at her friend. "Castine, here we come."

The bus driver, a friendly fellow by the name of Dave, started the vehicle up and soon they were on their way. The students were excited to be on their first real adventure, as they put it. For some of them it would be the first time they were ever out of the state, for others it was a day without parents or siblings; and even though they knew it would be hard work, it would also be fun.

Daniel was sure that as excited as they were, no one could be more excited than he himself was. And he hated to admit it, but it really had nothing to do with the team. He was going to see Carolyn! He had told her two nights ago that they were coming and he had been able to think of little else since. She and the children would be there, she had told him, and hopefully they could meet up sometime after the quiz. He promised her there would be a time. Sarah touched his hand and grinned. "I have a feeling you aren't this flushed over the counties of Massachusetts or the U.S.S. Constitution."

"I'm afraid not," he grinned back. "But I do have every confidence that we have the best quiz team around and they will whip the Cavilers with one hand tied behind their backs."

"Well of course they will. We are on a winning streak."

He tried to think of something else while the bus continued on its journey. Sarah led the kids in a practice, boys against girls, the girls winning by one point. He wasn't worried about this team; they were one of the best crews he had ever had, which included many of the seamen under his charge.

As the bus crossed the Maine state line, he thought his heart would burst with the speed it was now going. Just a few more hours until he would see Carolyn again.

They arrived at the hotel first; both Daniel and Sarah were impressed at how smoothly check-in went. The students acted as though they did this kind of thing every day. All of their rooms were on the third floor of the establishment, a fairly new Holiday Inn that had just opened on the outskirts of the historic city of Castine. Daniel looked down his list calling out room assignments… Anna Marie and Samantha in 302, Ted and Alex in room 304, Laurel and Mary Allison in 306, Sarah in room 305 and he and Sean would be bunking in 306. He had been somewhat hesitant about sharing a room with the teenage boy, but decided it would be a lesson in preparing for fatherhood. And he liked Sean; he was a good boy, with a good head on his shoulders. _He would have made an excellent cabin boy_ he often thought. A cabin boy that could easily have worked his way up to Captain, much like someone else he knew. Yes, he was vain, but he was darn proud of himself and what he had accomplished in his life; make that lives.

The quiz officially started at seven o'clock but the teams were told to be at the auditorium by six-thirty. Carolyn had told him that she would be there by seven, but because of an interview it probably wouldn't be any sooner. Which meant it would be after nine until he could actually see her. And then he knew he would have to settle for a quick kiss and a little small talk, but at least he would be seeing her. And Candy and Jonathan, he reminded himself severely. He had missed them as well, however differently.

Once the team members got situated in their rooms, he and Sarah took the group out for dinner. They had decided beforehand that while they ate, they would all talk about anything else besides the quiz and it actually did seem to help them all, including the two grownups, relax.

"So, Captain G.," Samantha smiled over at him as they started in on dessert. He didn't mind the nickname at all, but actually found it endearing. He didn't remember really having one before, well except for Danny. "Is your girlfriend going to be here tonight?"

"She's his fiancée," Laurel pointed out "and I'd say with the way he's been at six and sevens all day that she is most definitely going to show tonight. And I, for one, can't wait to see her."

"Me neither," Anna Maria giggled. "I imagine she must be pretty special if you are going to marry her."

"Indeed she is," Daniel had to agree.

"Will you introduce her to us?" Sean asked, finishing up his pie.

"I would be happy to, if you would like," Daniel nodded. "I know she is eager to meet all of you."

"You talk about us?" the group said together.

"All good," he assured them. "Or mostly."

They left the restaurant and headed for the school, noting posters everywhere that wished the Castine Cavaliers a sound defeat over Winthrop. "It's nice to see a school dedicated to its quiz team," Sarah whispered, "But do they have to be so graphic about it?" She pointed to a poster that showed the Cavaliers standing over the other team with swords drawn.

"They are just swords," the seaman whispered back. "If that's all we were running up against, we would win for certain."

The two teachers were introduced to Mr. Friedman and Mrs. Bailey, the two sponsors of the Castine team and then the two student squads met one another. The Cavaliers consisted of four boys and three girls and they all looked as though they were ready to do battle. "We haven't lost a meet yet," Mrs. Bailey told Daniel confidently. "We are so good that they had to go to another state to find someone to try to beat us."

"I admire your pride in your team and your mates," Daniel told her. "Just remember, my crew feels the same way."

The quiz off started at 7:00 on the dot, and from his place on the stage, Daniel had a good view of the auditorium. The place was crowded, something that wasn't commonplace at most meets. Never had he realized before that the art of quiz was such a spectator sport. He now understood Martha's love of _Jeopardy._

He strained through the bright lights, looking for any sign of Carolyn and the children, but didn't see hide or hair. Maybe they couldn't make it, he reasoned. It could have been any last-minute thing and there wouldn't be any way for her to get in touch with them. He felt his stomach turn over, as the time became ten after the hour and still no sign of the Muirs.

The quiz master posted a question on the name of one of the three ships that brought settlers to the first English colony of Jamestown and one of the Cavaliers rung in, just seconds ahead of his own trigger finger -- Laurel, who let out a blast that was a little louder than anticipated. Everyone started to laugh, including the embarrassed girl, the opponent, stunned by the response, lamely let her time run out on the answer. Sean quickly picked it back up, giving the answer The Susan Constant and they were awarded the points. The audience went crazy. And it was at that moment Daniel saw Carolyn and the kids walk into the auditorium, taking a seat in the back. He suddenly felt like singing.

The rest of the competition seemed to drag, the second hand on the clock going by so slowly it seemed ten years went by. He turned in his chair so he couldn't see the crowd, fully concentrating on his crew. Alex answered a twenty-point question about the Battle of Bunker Hill, and they were now ahead. This was the first time that they had competed in a place too far away for family and friends to come and watch, and he suddenly understood the need for cheerleaders.

The moderator told everyone to take a ten-minute break. The kids headed for the restrooms; Sarah told Daniel that she would make sure they came back. "You might want to go stretch your legs or something." She winked at him.

Much calmer than he felt, he started walking down the steps, through the crowd. "Look, there's Captain Gregg," he heard Jonathan say and was ready for the onslaught of both children running up to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged them both and asked if they were enjoying themselves to which Candy said "yes" and Jonathan asked "how much longer." Daniel rumpled the boy's hair and smiled. Looking up, he saw his heart's desire now standing on the other side of the children, just in arms reach.

"Hello, Daniel Gregg," she said in a voice full of emotion.

"Hello," he said back, desperately fighting the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her. But he found he didn't have to fight. The kids moved aside, huge smiles on their faces, telling their mother they would meet her back at their seats in a few minutes. After nodding her assent, Carolyn took Daniel by the hand; leading him to a corner where they were quite hidden from the crowd. Their first kiss was magic and full of passion, the second was just plain needy and wanting. He pulled her closer, until her body was crushed against his and they kissed several more times.

"I've missed you so," he admitted without shame.

"I don't think I've actually been living without you here," she told him.

She was warm in his arms and smelled of sweet things. "I had to come to Castine last week to pick up some papers and I decided to take the time and scope this place out. This niche is perfect," she said.

He had to leave her to go to the restroom and get some water; just some of the annoyances of being human. "We should be almost done," he informed her as he helped her straighten her skirt and she fixed his tie.

"We will meet you by the doors," she said, and with that, she was gone.

"Ready?" Sarah asked him as she walked by, not doing a good job of hiding her smile.

"I'll be there in a minute," he assured her.

Back on stage just in the nick of time, he walked over to his "kids" asking each of them if they needed anything and to keep up the good work. "We can get them easy, Captain G," they told him. And he was sure they would.

"Last round," the moderator announced. "Winthrop 55, Castine 50. Are you ready?"

The teams both acknowledged that they were and the first question was tossed out. "What are two of the principle exports of Canada?"

Daniel saw panic on his students' faces, but also noticed the other team was looking worried as well. The time for history and geography was winding down, and if not either team answered, then Winthrop would have a sound lead into the final group of questions… general trivia. The clock was ticking; suspense hung in the air.

Anna Marie's face suddenly lit up and she hit the buzzer. "Grain and beef," she said with confidence and the moderator, a look of surprise on his face, shook his head in approval.

"Twenty points to Winthrop."

One more question was answered by Winthrop putting the score 95 to 50, but it would be easy for Castine to catch up as the last four questions were worth 50 points each. If Winthrop won they would become the new Massachusetts State Champs. And in doing so, would qualify for the New England regional by defeating not only the Maine state champs, but also the reigning regional team.

Daniel had grown very fond of these kids in the last four weeks and was proud of how they had changed from a team that didn't really care to one that fought each match valiantly under his tutelage. He had gone through the results of their matches under Mrs. Jenkins and while they had always done well, it seemed they enjoyed it more now. He had marveled to Carolyn more than once about how eager they seemed to be to please him.

"That's because you inspire them to do better," she had said. "A teacher like that you is worth a 1,000 of the others."

He never thought he would enjoy doing anything else but sailing; maybe he had been wrong.

"We have ten minutes remaining in this round," The moderator said, reminding everyone of just what was at stake. Daniel sat down between Alex and Mary Allison, everyone leaning in to hear his words. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter if we win or lose, as long as we do it like ladies and gentlemen," he told them.

"It doesn't matter if we win or lose but how we play the game," Samantha rolled her eyes.

"That's right," he nodded. "And it's true, but do remember another sound word of advice. "I've won and I've lost, but winning is better."

They all broke out in big smiles and he winked at them. "Win or lose, we celebrate, so be thinking of what you would like to do."

Hurriedly, he took his seat between Sarah and the coach of the other team, a rather solemn looking woman who was dressed all in black, which was not her best color. He turned a little and smiled at her, which got him a "humph" in return. So much for being friendly!

The teams were reminded that each question was now worth 50 points and the first one to get the most points before the end of the round would win. The trivia round was fifteen minutes long. Daniel checked his watch and noticed Sarah did the same. The Castine coach sniffed and sat back in her seat, looking a little too confident.

"First question," the moderator held up a card. He was a tall, good-looking man who was the local bank president and was often called upon for such occasions because of his pleasant voice and his professional manner.

"In the Superman comic books, what was Jimmy Olsen's middle name?"

The Winthrop team all turned to look at Alex, who was known for his comic book reading. The boy was sitting in his chair, buzzer in hand, his eyes closed as though he were deep in concentration. The Castine team all looked scared, Daniel thought, and for the first time that evening their coach looked less than confident. Even with the other team ahead, she had never lost her look of supremacy, until now.

Finally Alex pushed his buzzer, the sweat running down his face. "Bartholomew?" His answer was half a question.

"Correct!" The moderator smiled. The scoreboard changed to show the new score; Winthrop glowing at the 145 beside their name.

Sarah looked over at them and smiled, Daniel doing the same. "Good job," he mouthed.

"Second question," the man whipped out the card. "Name the three of the four Sherlock Holmes stories that contain the number three in the title."

Both teams sat in deep concentration, a pretty redhead on the Castine team hitting her buzzer at the last minute. They had 30 seconds in which to answer the question and the timer was going off just as she started to answer. The judges discussed it briefly than told her to go on.

"_Adventure of the Three Students_," she said with confidence. "_Adventure of the, um, oh of the Three Gables_." She smiled and paused.

"Please go on Miss Mitchell," the moderator smiled at her. "Fifteen seconds."

"Adventure of the… the… the…" She screwed her eyebrows up and started playing with her hair. "_Adventure of the Three Garridebs!" _

"That is exactly right!" the moderator said, shaking his head in amazement. "50 points to the Cavaliers, and by the way, in case you're curious," he said to the audience, the other one as the _Adventure of the Missing Three-Quarter_."

Now the score was set at 100 to 145, not such a safe margin.

The moderator took a drink of water and picked up the next card.

"In the Bible, it is recorded in the book of Genesis that Jacob had twelve sons. Name six of them."

A tall dark-haired boy on the Castine team, who had been trying to get Laurel's attention most of the evening, hit his button with great confidence, just a second before Sean hit his. "Ruben, Simeon, Judah, Levi, Benjamin, and Gad."

"I bet he's not even Jewish," Sean whispered to Alex, getting a smile from his teachers.

"That is absolutely correct!" The moderator praised; the scoreboard quickly showed the new totals. Inwardly Daniel groaned at the 145 Winthrop 150 Castine, but hoped he didn't show it. Giving his kids a smile, he leaned into Sarah. "I'm trying to stay calm."

"I know," she whispered back, covering his hand with hers. He gave her a brief squeeze, both of them turning their attention to the moderator.

"Last question, this will determine the outcome," the man was saying. "If no one answers this question, the team with the most points will become the winners. And, as always, through the evening, you have 30 seconds to answer. Is everyone ready?"

Both sets of students nodded, and their instructors along with them. Daniel took a quick look out into the audience where he could see Carolyn, sitting on the edge of her seat, Jonathan had both fingers crossed and Candy looked worried.

"Please let it be as it should be," he prayed.

"According to legend, what is the stone that is kept by sailors as protection from shipwreck?"

The Castine side actually looked a little befuddled, which Daniel found funny, considering the sea history of the town they were in. He heard some whispers and one girl looked plain scared. If Winthrop answered the question correctly, they would win, and it certainly looked like that would be the case.

On his desk at school, Daniel kept a small statue of a lighthouse on his desk, carved from the very stone that the question was referring to. They had talked about it in class when he had received it as a gift from Carolyn, who also knew the legend that it protected from shipwreck and thought he might like having the memento.

"Blue Chalcedony," Laurel, Samantha, and Alex all said at the same time, buzzers going off everywhere.

"That's right!" the moderator looked surprised and stunned. The Winthrop team watched as their score went up to display 195 points. "Winthrop wins!" the judges declared, although it was highly unnecessary. While the Castine students slunk from the stage, the kids from Massachusetts, hugged, danced, and cried. It was a definite party moment.

Daniel and Sarah got caught up in the moment, the celebration, so involved they all forgot about the guy standing there with a trophy for the team, little ones for all the members, and a check for the prize money. They all insisted that Daniel take the check and the trophy, and he was the lucky one who got his picture snapped for the paper.

The auditorium quickly emptied, Castine supporters upset at the loss of their undefeated team, which made it easier for Carolyn and the children to make their way to the stage, where Daniel enveloped them all in a hug.

"I bet you're Captain Gregg's fiancée," Alex and Laurel said together as they approached Carolyn.

"That she is," Daniel agreed, putting an arm around her waist. He introduced each student to her and then Candy and Jonathan, who giggled at feeling so important.

"I guess some kind of celebration is in order, is it not?" Daniel asked as the group finally headed out of the building.

"It sure is!" Carolyn and Sarah exclaimed. "And I know just the place," Carolyn added. "Follow me."

Antonella's Pizza was full of disgruntled Castine students, but it didn't stop the man at the door from giving the Winthrop team a big welcome. When he spotted Carolyn in their midst he gave her a smile and led them all to a back table, big enough for the entire crew, including the Muirs. Everyone slid into a spot on the curved seat and a waitress not a whole lot older than most of the students, started taking their orders.

"Their pepperoni is the best," Carolyn put in her two cents, "I think."

"I like their sausage and onion," Jonathan added. "We came here to tour the Academy one time and we ate lunch here."

After some debate it was decided to order one pepperoni, one supreme and one just with cheese. Drink orders were taken, and then everyone started talking all at once about the night, the questions and how they won. "Thanks to you Mrs. Muir," Laurel beamed at her. "Since you sent the Captain that lighthouse and all."

"I'm sure he would have told you all about the stone anyway," Carolyn suggested, but Laurel held firm. "Maybe so, but he's hard to get off on rabbit trails; he likes to stick to the facts."

"Really?" Carolyn looked at him, and suddenly a very blurred memory popped into her mind. She was sitting at a typewriter and Daniel was behind her, except it wasn't really him was it? And he was talking something about a stowaway, but the scene faded as fast as it came and she brushed it aside. This wasn't the first such memory she had had, it seemed the more she went through the trunk in the attic, the more frequent they became.

Daniel's hand touched hers and she let him take it, their fingers entwining. "Thank you for coming tonight," he said.

"There was absolutely no way I was going to miss seeing this, or you."

They stayed at the pizza place until late, but neither Sarah nor Daniel saw the harm in it, since the next day was not a school day and they could take their time getting back. Parents would not be arriving to pick up their offspring until around four o'clock the next afternoon.

The new champions played the jukebox, pinball and ate more pizza, then was good for a hundred people. After leaving there, Carolyn treated everyone to ice cream, making it a sugar-overloaded group that headed back to the hotel.

Sarah took charge after they arrived at their rooms, inviting Candy and Jonathan to come along with the group; both of the younger children felt very special that they were included.

"I can't believe we are actually alone," Carolyn whispered as the last of the jubilant students had wished their captain and his fiancée good night. "I was beginning to think it might not happen."

"You were a good sport about going to the celebration and all." Daniel smiled, pulling her down on his lap. He placed a kiss on her mouth and she sighed deeply before returning it with one of her own, a slow, sensual kiss that made him wish for a long night with no responsibilities. "Time enough for that, Daniel," He told himself sternly. But it wasn't easy. Here she was, Carolyn Muir, the woman he loved more than anything, and he was able to touch her and hold her and he ached to make love to her. But this wasn't the time.

"That was my pleasure, she touched his face, outlining his mouth with her fingertips. "I figured if you won, you would want to celebrate and if you didn't, then you would still need to eat. So, when I was here last week, I went in and talked to the manager and told him I would be bringing in a large group, and he was very nice about accommodating us."

"He most certainly was."

They kissed once again, her mouth warm and responsive under his, the taste of pizza and iced tea still on her tongue, the fragrance of her perfume mixing with the zest of basil and oregano. It was intoxicating. Their kiss deepened and she shifted on his lap, her breasts brushing against his chest and it wasn't easy to not take them in his hands, hands wanting to fondle and stroke them even through the material of her blouse. "I know," she whispered as she kissed him once more, her body moving up closer to his and she moaned softly into his mouth. "Oh, Daniel," was all she said, but her message was all too clear. "When?"

"Soon," he said running his hand through her hair. "Very soon."

"Do you ever get tired of waiting for soon?" she asked him, her eyes shining with desire.

"I do," he nodded. "But it is a much better thing to wait, then never."

They fell back on the bed, kisses fervent, and hands touching each other through clothing, hearts beating out of control. "Why do you love me?" he asked her, as she lay cuddled beside him, her head on his chest, his hand gently rubbing her thigh.

"I can't help myself," she answered, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. "Don't laugh at me, but it was like I was meant to love you from the beginning of time."

He drew her closer if that were possible, their kisses hungry. The sounds of their group in the hallway reminded them they weren't alone and this wasn't their time. So carrying the promise of soon in their hearts, they readied themselves and opened the door.

"Sean is bunking with me tonight." Daniel winked at the boy as he came into the room, looking at Carolyn with what looked like awe.

"Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble for me, would you?" Carolyn asked the boy. "And if he talks in his sleep..." she teased.

"I'll let you know every word." the boy told her. "For five dollars!"

It was nearing eleven o'clock and everyone was tired from their day. "I'll call you when I get home, if you'd like," Carolyn told Daniel as he walked her and the children  
to the car.

"I would like that very much. I'm so glad you came."

One more kiss and then she got in the car and started the station-wagon up, soon leaving him in the dark all alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews--I very much appreciate it! Here you go Starvin GAMMIE and everyone else too.

Chapter 13

"The Groundhog didn't see his shadow." Candy grumbled at dinner the third week in February. "So, why is it so blasted cold out still?" They had arisen to frost-covered windows and snow in the air. "I'm ready for some warmth."

Carolyn smiled at her daughter, glad she hadn't asked her opinion on the groundhog, as she had only been half-listening. She had finished her article for _New England Family_ just a short four hours ago and not even three cups of coffee had managed to wake her.

She had also had that dream again. It wasn't scary, but it was strange, and it had begun to occur with an alarming frequency. She would dream about the first day she saw Gull Cottage, see the house needing someone to love and care for it, hear Martha's wisecracks about Edgar Allen Poe and sand castles with three bedrooms, but Bobby wasn't there as he had been.

In her dream she would see the portrait and feel that thrill of longing washing over her as she looked into the blue eyes of the man who was the subject of the painting and then the dream would change completely and she would find herself in that room, rain beating on the windows, the night pitch black, a voice telling her to light the blasted candle. But before she could, she always woke up. What it might mean, she wasn't sure. But surely after dreaming it several times, it must mean something!

"You better hurry up." she reminded her children, "you don't want to miss the bus."

"Mom!" Candy exclaimed.

Jonathan, laughing at their absent minded mother, said, "We don't have school today; it's a holiday."

"A holiday?" Carolyn let her head sink down into her hands. "So, there's no mail?"

"Or bank," Martha chimed in.

"So, I stayed up all night for nothing," Carolyn groaned. "Oh, the indignity of it all!"

"Why don't you go back to bed for a while?" the housekeeper offered. "I can keep Bonnie and Clyde busy down here for a bit."

"Oh, I don't think I could, I should probably use the day to get ahead on a project or finish going through the chest…" However, the look on her face said she really liked the bed idea.

"Go on. You've been working hard and you need the rest. Then, maybe later you could do a little shopping. I've heard they have great sales for whatever President's birthday this is we are getting a day off for."

Carolyn resisted the urge to head toward the typewriter and allowed herself to sink into the depths of the feather mattress. Pulling the covers up, she laid her head on the pillow, and then pulled the other one against her, holding it tight. Thoughts of lying with Daniel like this filled her head and she smiled. He was such a gentleman she thought, (maybe more of one then she had wanted that night) thinking about their time in Castine two weeks before. Men like him didn't come along very often, maybe only once in a hundred years. Drifting off to sleep, she heard music coming from somewhere, the tune mixing with her thoughts. "_If only I could touch your hand_," the words sang.

"But, you can touch my hand," she saw herself in the living room sitting on the sofa beside Daniel. She grasped his hand in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing it gently.

"_If I could link your arm in mine_," the words sounded far away like she was hearing them at the bottom of a well.

"But you can!" she insisted and once more she was with Daniel, walking with him on the beach, arms linked as they enjoyed a winter jaunt by the water's edge.

The scene changed and they were still walking together, but this time through fog and he walked beside her, but apart from her.

"_A real, live flesh and blood Gregg_," he was saying, but she couldn't concentrate. "_How can you manage that_?" she heard herself say and then the scene switched to yet another where they were in the main bedroom and he was standing at the fireplace, looking into her eyes and making her feel weak and strong all the same time.

"_Can I shake your father's hand or kiss your mother's_?" he was asking, "_I can not present myself to them in those circumstances."_

_"If I could touch your lips to mine_..." He was there, and then disappeared.

"Daniel?" she woke up suddenly, sitting up and throwing back the covers. Taking a moment to clear her head, she got out of bed, and just stood in the middle of the room.

As strange as the dream has been, it hadn't scared or alarmed her, but she wasn't sure what to make of it. The phone rang and she reached for it, her voice faltering on the greeting.

"Carolyn, is that you?" It was Daniel's voice, rich and warm, and she instantly felt like she was floating on air.

"It is," she answered back. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a morning call?"

"It is a holiday," he said in tone that made her laugh.

They talked for over an hour, he filling her in on the quiz team and their latest win; and she telling him about her article and Jonathan's spelling bee victory.

"And Candy is trying to organize a girl's softball team," she told him with pride in her voice. "She's even wangled a sponsorship out of Ollie Wilkins."

"That's my girl," Daniel bragged. "Tell her I'm proud of her."

"I will."

Their conversation slid into something a bit more intimate after that, his words poetry to her soul.

"I love you." She ended the call, not wanting to ever let him go.

After hanging up, she re-dressed and headed for the attic, determined to look through the sea chest some more. Her hand fell on something heavy and she picked up the carefully wrapped item, laying the paper aside. It was a shawl of the finest silk, embroidered with flowers of all kinds, the smell of cinnamon and ginger mixing with the mustiness of its dormant stage.

For a brief moment, she had a flash of memory, of seeing it before, but knew that it was ridiculous. Shaking it out, she wrapped it around her body and suddenly was overcome with the longing for Daniel to hold her in his arms.

The feeling became very strong, so she took it off and placed it in the paper once more. But instead of putting it back in the chest, she laid aside to take downstairs with her. Maybe Daniel would know something about it.

00000000

He had to sit down when she asked him about the shawl, his leg muscles did not seem to want to work correctly. He had her describe it to him again to buy some time before he had to answer her.

What an imbecile he had been that day, asking Carolyn to try the shawl on and then having the audacity of asking her to give it to Vanessa. After he had come to his senses he had given the shawl to its rightful owner; Carolyn, and she had worn it on more than on occasion, keeping it carefully stored in a garment bag of sorts.

He loved knowing that it was there and that it meant something to her. Of course, this Carolyn would have no knowledge of it. However, he had thought that maybe when she saw it, everything would come rushing back to her, and it hadn't happened.

"It was bought for the first Vanessa," he told her, choosing his words carefully. "Captain Gregg bought it in Morocco for his future wife, but of course, you know how that came about."

"I do." she said and he could hear paper rustling in the background. "Strange though, isn't it?"

"What's strange, my love?"

"That he was set to marry a girl named Vanessa, and so were you, but nothing came of it either time."

They couldn't talk long; he was supposed to meet Brendan and Sarah for dinner at seven o'clock. He and his former first mate had spent most of the day together, enjoying the batting cages worked, liking that it was fun and good exercise.

He had been taking a shower when Carolyn's call had come, Sam coming to the door to let him know that annoying ring was sounding again. He wondered how many other people had a cat that told you when the phone rang.

He entered the restaurant and the girl at the front gave him a smile as he walked in. He looked around for his friends, wondering again how a six-foot-four curly-headed man was so hard to find in a crowd.

Spying him finally in a back booth, he was glad to see that Sarah was also there. But what surprised him was what he saw next; Brendan and Sarah sitting side by side, his hand holding hers as they talked, her eyes lighting up as her face held the biggest smile Daniel had ever seen. He couldn't help but watch a for a few minutes as he saw Sarah giggle and Brendan lean in to whisper something in her ear, then kiss her.

He saw Brendan and Sarah almost every day; when had this happened?

"What have we here?" he asked good-naturedly as he sat down on the empty chair at the table."

"What are you having trouble understanding, Danny; the restaurant, the food, or the menu?" Brendan teased him. "That's called a glass, you drink out of it."

"Very funny." he tried to look solemn, but it was impossible. He felt too happy these days to be in anything but a good mood.

"No, all of the hand-holding and love-talk," He indicated them. "When did this come about?"

Brendan and Sarah both looked at him as though he were crazy. "I guess, what, about a month ago?" His friend said; a smirk on his face.

"Or maybe longer than that, really," Sarah said thoughtfully. "It just takes a while for some idiots to say the right thing."

"Oh, don't be too hard on him, Sarah; he can't really help being the way he is." Daniel threw Brendan a grin.

"Oh, he wasn't the idiot; I was," Sarah quickly corrected. "When we met again right before Christmas, he told me how he had felt about me for some time, even when I was with you, but he wouldn't do anything about it, and I was too busy punishing myself for letting you go to realize that maybe, forgive me, Daniel, that maybe I had found someone better… well at least for me."

"And you haven't tried to hide this from me?" the seaman looked confused.

"No, we've been very out in the open about it," Brendan assured him.

"Which is why you usually show up at our quiz practices and games," Daniel was beginning to feel slightly foolish. "And you don't usually stay past ten, if we go out or bowl or something, and, well I am the prize idiot of the century. Congratulations, you two!"

He hugged Sarah and clapped Brendan on the back and there was a lot of laughing. "I certainly missed that blip on the radar."

"Well yeah, between school, the quiz team, and Carolyn, but it's all right, love does that to people. Then Brendan kissed Sarah just because he could.

"Any update on the Carolyn front?" Sarah asked as the waiter brought their appetizer and refilled their iced tea glasses.

Sarah believed firmly that for things to continue to proceed as they were that Carolyn must remember her other life. Daniel couldn't help but wonder if it would truly make a difference, but he had found, not that he would admit it, the women were usually right.

"She called right before I left," he told them. "She's still going through the sea chest upstairs and she found the shawl. She told me she tried it on and it made her feel homesick for me, but other than the thought of me and my "ancestor" of both being engaged to girls named Vanessa, it didn't ring a bell.

"But she's on the right track. Do you really think it will throw everything off-course if she doesn't remember?" he asked again.

"Oh, I think you could be happily married for fifty years and be surrounded with children and grand-children." Sarah patted his hand. "But I'm just afraid, knowing women the way I do, and Carolyn in particular, that she might find out later and then become angry with you for not telling her. Of course I could be wrong."

After dinner they went to see a movie, a past-time that Daniel found he greatly enjoyed. He had snuck into the theater in Schooner Bay from time to time but his was so much better. He had, he knew, picked up many traits and practices of a man in this time and most of them he did rather like.

He drove a car — Brendan and he had gone shopping for one right after New Year's and it was now parked in the garage of his apartment building; he loved the batting cages, was fond of pizza and beer, actually liked working out in the gym, enjoyed shooting hoops, and very much liked going to sporting events at the school, loved bowling and this summer he was going to see about renting a boat to take the kids out in.

Happy as he was, he still had to wonder why this had happened and would it go away.

Surely after all this time, it was a gift he was meant to keep but sometimes fear would seize him and he would wonder until he saw his students or heard Carolyn's voice or Sam would come and cuddle with him. _Please, who ever did this, don't take it back!_

0000000

March first was a clear day in Schooner Bay, the sun welcome warm after a weekend of bitterly cold temperatures and a snowfall that had ceased to be fun after the third foot of it began to accumulate.

Candy and Jonathan had kissed their mother goodbye that morning. The bus driver, Charlie, gave her a friendly wave as he opened the door for them. Scruffy, also happy to see the sun, came bounding out the door, barking at the yellow vehicle until it disappeared, then ran to Carolyn for a pat.

"Let's see what kind of mischief we can get into today, shall we?" she asked the dog and he gave a sharp bark in answer.

"No, not that much trouble." she smiled, taking him back inside.

"More coffee?" Martha handed her a steaming cup.

"Thank you." she took it gratefully, taking a sip before letting Scruffy down.

"It's still cold out there, but at least it has stopped snowing and thanks to Ed and his nephew, we have a path out of here." The handyman and his burly relative had cheerfully, more or less, cleared a path from the house to the gate, asking nothing in return. Carolyn had insisted on paying them and when they refused again, dinner was offered to the men and their choice of dessert.

They would be coming next week to collect their reward.

"What's on your agenda for today?" the housekeeper asked her, happy to see that even though her employer was still often tired, that her appetite had improved, her eyes shone with happiness and her mood was usually good. Love had a funny way of doing that to a person.

"Well, Deke called and said the library is still closed, so I thought, if you don't mind that is, I might finish going through the trunk?"

"I don't mind a bit." Martha took the now empty cup. "Go and have some fun."

"Thank you." Carolyn gave her a squeeze before heading back upstairs. She had gotten so much good information from the things she had found in the chest; she couldn't help but feel she understood the late Captain Gregg on a completely different level now. She didn't even mind the strange dreams they seemed to illicit. The last time she had found a crystal punch bowl carefully wrapped, the paper around it fraying from age. Not being able to resist, she had taken it out of its protection, gasping at the way the sun shone on it. As she held it up for closer inspection, a sense of uneasiness had come over her — she had seen this bowl before, she was sure of it. She had kept it in her room since that day, glancing at it on occasion, trying to remember. She wasn't going crazy she had seen it.

Delving into the chest today, she found some more letters — ones that Captain Gregg had received from his aunt and a young girl named Lucy. Looking at the letters she knew that Lucy was Quincy's daughter, who was Daniel's cousin and that each one was addressed to "_My Dearest Uncle_". Carolyn also knew through research at the library that Quincy and Alexander were both honorary cousins. Brothers in their own right, they had been born to a family — Shaw, who lived in Schooner Bay; and the mother and father had died within months of one another.

Eliza Gregg being the kind woman she had been took them in as well as Daniel and raised the three as brothers. Quincy had left shortly after Daniel had gone to sea; the sixteen-year-old headed for New York City where he worked as an accountant for a number of years before coming home, marrying and starting a family. He had taken the name of Gregg as his own and had had five children, Lucy being the eldest.

Alexander, too, had gone to sea, but came back after a year looking for adventure elsewhere. According to Eliza's Bible, he married at sixteen and moved to Keystone where he and his wife had a small store.

He kept the name Shaw, but two of his children called themselves Gregg. No wonder families were so hard to unravel, she thought with a smile.

A ray of sunshine came through the window and caught on the cut of her emerald, causing a wave of loneliness for Daniel to wash over her. This was another part of love she had missed, even though it was terrible. She missed him so much; it made her ache with wanting to be with him. Phone calls were nice, but not enough. She wondered briefly if when they married if he would consider adopting the children, but warned herself not to get too far ahead of things. Even if he did want to take them as his own, and he did seem to love them, she was sure that the Muirs would never allow it. _But when was the last time she had listened to them and what they wanted? _

The grandfather clock downstairs rang the noon chimes and she decided what she would do.

Hurrying to her room, she put on a pair of slacks and a sweater, and taking the punch bowl with her, told Martha she would be back in time for dinner.

She was going to hopefully find a few answers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Mary for the edit and for providing the lines I needed from **_**It's a Gift. **_

**Sorry it took so long for the new part, just got busy with other things. (I know, shame on me!) **

**Merry Christmas to everyone and a good new year. **

**Chapter 14**

Gregg Road had been plowed and salted — for that she was grateful. She couldn't help but wonder if someone had gone over Claymore's head to accomplish the task, knowing he held the purse strings for the town; but then reasoned that if the children who lived along the ridge were going to get to school, he really hadn't had much choice.

She made her way to Priscilla's Antiques first, where the smells of coffee and cider greeted her at the door.

The woman took the bowl, admiring its beauty and said that if Carolyn had some other things to do, she could come back in about an hour. "I want some time to study it and see what we have here."

When Carolyn returned about forty-five minutes later, Priscilla was beaming from ear to ear. She invited Carolyn to sit down at her kitchen table and have a cup of tea.

"I looked it over carefully," she said picking up a book about crystal collectibles. "Unless I'm wrong, which doesn't happen often, this is a Waterford bowl and very rare. Only a few of this type were made in England. You may have yourself quite a find there, Mrs. Muir."

They chatted for a while of the many treasures that could be found at Gull Cottage. Priscilla told her about some that Claymore Gregg had brought in over the years. "I had a feeling he didn't have permission to sell them, so I paid him for them and then kept them. Do you suppose that Daniel Gregg might be interested in seeing them?"

"I don't "suppose"," Carolyn assured her. "I can promise you; he would love to."

After her time at Priscilla's ended, she went over to Deke's, but the man wasn't in. Judging the time to be only around one-thirty, she got in her car, prayed that it would start, and headed down the road to Keystone.

OOO

Angela's Antiques said they couldn't give an appraisal unless she left it there for about a week, which she wasn't wont to do. But the man at the counter did look at it with lust in his eyes and offered her one-hundred dollars for it.

"No, thank you." She shook her head in what she hoped was a warm gesture. "It's not for sale; I was just hoping to find out more about it."

The Keystone library was open and she found a quiet table near the Collectibles section after pulling out three books on Waterford Crystal.

George and William Penrose in Waterford, England had founded the company in 1783. They employed fifty to seventy-five people and produced a crystal of such clarity that not even the famed Irish crystal could rival it. Merchant ships had left every day laden with crystal items for Spain, The West Indies, New York, and New England. For almost a hundred years, the factory thrived; and then, due to lack of capital and excessive taxation, it closed. But the reputation of Waterford was still strong, with pieces selling much higher than their original market value.

The company was re-opened in 1947 and was once again the finest crafter of crystal in the world. The book showed several pieces that had been fashioned in both times and after several pages she found the very punch bowl that was sitting beside her. Yes, it had been commissioned in 1850 for an English seaman and was valued at around $500. The thing she thought strange was that it was reported to be missing. But it wasn't missing, she had it right there.

She visited one more antique shop — not sure why she was obsessed with the item and the woman there cast covetous eyes at the piece. She offered Carolyn $350 for it, but the blonde only smiled and thanked her for the help she had given her; which to tell the truth, was very little.

Settling it in its blanket on the car seat beside her, she made the trip back to Schooner Bay, arriving just in time to pick up the kids from school. Candy and Jonathan were delighted to see her; especially Jonathan who hated riding the bus, but didn't usually say so. He eagerly came running over to the car, carrying what looked like a parasol and it made Carolyn laugh to see it.

"What have you got that for?" she asked, taking the pink frilly thing from her son. "Have you ever seen anything so silly?" She giggled at Candy, who rolled her eyes and said she would like to see someone try to make her carry one.

"It's for a play at school," Jonathan told her. "I have to give it to a girl." He drew out the word girl, like it was a vile thing to say.

"Penelope," Candy smirked. "He's in love with her."

"Only in the play," Jonathan was quick to point out. "But honest, Mom; parasols are supremely feminine." Something in the way he said that, made Carolyn's heart start to race and she felt a cold shiver. "They are beautiful and delicate; just like women."

"Is that part of the play?" she asked, helping him into the back seat.

"No," he shook his head. "It's what Captain Gregg told me."

"Captain Gregg?" Carolyn said weakly, almost afraid to hear what her son might say.

"Mrs. Muir?" Miss Drew came running down the small slope towards the car. "Might I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course." Carolyn turned to the woman, smiling a smile she didn't feel. "How can I help you, Miss Drew?"

The principal went on to ask Carolyn if she would mind writing the contest rules for this year's eighth grade patriotic essay; and if she didn't mind, while she was at it, to maybe come up with a subject as well. "Miss Stoddard and I just can't think of anything original and I'm sure the kids aren't looking forward to writing to about George Washington or the Liberty Bell, like their older siblings have done in the past."

Carolyn nodded, inwardly rolling her eyes. Why was it that " writer" too often translated to professional gofer? "I will get that to you as soon as I can," she promised.

"Excellent. I don't suppose that would be tomorrow, by any chance?"

"When is the essay due, Miss Drew?"

"Well, not until the end of school, but I like to give them plenty of time to work on it. I mean it does carry a five-hundred dollar prize."

"I won't have it ready for you by tomorrow," Carolyn said firmly, "but..." she hoped, "...But I will try to have it for next Monday. I do have an article to get sent to Yankee Magazine that has to be in by Friday."

The women chatted for a few more minutes and then Carolyn finally made her escape. The parasol and Jonathan's comment was temporarily forgotten.

OOO

_"Lovely and feminine."_ Every time she closed her eyes she heard those words. _"Lovely and feminine." _Rolling over in bed, Carolyn grabbed the spare pillow and held it tight against her body. She had talked to Daniel for two hours that night, not caring about the cost. She had told him about her day, mentioning the punch bowl and then in a manner of telling him the going ons about the family, Jonathan's part in the play and the parasol.

"They look so silly," she had told him, still remembering how she had laughed until she cried when her son had opened the monstrosity.

"I always thought they were lovely and feminine," her fiancé had countered.

"Because you never would have had to use one," she shot back, and then they had talked about more sensual things, making her ache for him. But she couldn't get the way he said those two words out of her mind. _Why? _

"Lovely and feminine," she said the words, hoping it would drive them out of her mind. She remembered reading in the Destiny's ship logs that Captain Gregg had gone to visit a "friend" in London who he had called "lovely and feminine."

Finally falling into a fretful sleep, her dreams seemed to take a course of their own. She relived the day they moved into Gull Cottage, again without Bobby. She woke up briefly, a flickering candle the only thought on her mind as she sat in bed, staring into the darkness. "_Light the candle_." She heard the words but couldn't see where they were coming from and then she did see something. A parasol lay before her and she was trying not to laugh, but why?

Suddenly Captain Gregg was before her, not her Daniel, but the one in the portrait. They were by the desk in the foyer and she was holding the parasol and they were talking. Apparently he had just given it to her, and he looked slightly, was it confused? Or maybe it was angry?

"_What's the reason for the gift? What's the occasion_?" she heard herself asking him, trying to search his eyes that he held away from her.

"_Oh, no occasion, but many reasons. Interfering in Jonathan's homework needed some sort of explanation, I felt, so I decided on a gift, as a substitute for words."_

"_Words of apology?_" She knew from reading letters, ships' logs, and journals that Captain Gregg did not apologize.

"_Certainly not! Words of appreciation... for your being here in Gull Cottage. So, I decided to get something lovely, feminine and graceful... something suitable for you... who are all of those things, and more. Of course now, you spoilt the whole thing in your typically feminine way."_

_"How? What have I done?"_

_"Well, you've got me saying words that the blasted gift should have said for me! There... take it... use it."_

_Lovely and feminine._ She sat up pushing back the covers, that cold chill invading her body once more. She looked around the bedroom as though she had never seen it before, everything new and mysterious. The clock over the mantel chimed; telling her it was almost three in the morning. The telescope beckoned to her and she reached out a hand to it, expecting it to be dusty but of course it wasn't. Martha would never allow a speck of dust in her house.

"Not a speck of dust," she whispered to the room, the silence more evident than it had been before. It had been very dusty the day she and Bobby had come into the room and he had agonized that such a wonderful treasure had been left to the elements. It had been the first thing he had cleaned. But now she saw herself coming into the room alone, except for Claymore Gregg, and this time when she reached out there was no dust.

"_Words of appreciation... for your being here in Gull Cottage. So, I decided to get something lovely, feminine and graceful... something suitable for you... who are all of those things, and more."_

She stopped stock-still, her hand still in mid-air. A stirring of memories was rushing through her and she wasn't sure what to do or how to understand it. But she knew one thing — she had to see Daniel.

000

Carolyn didn't take long to get ready. Frost on the windows told her that it was freezing outside so she took the sensible route of jeans, a turtleneck and a sweater. She found her purse and made sure that her billfold was inside, mourning the small amount of cash. But the car had a full tank, which would be more than enough to get to Boston, and maybe she could find some tall, handsome man to lend her some money to get more for the return trip. She found a good pair of sturdy shoes and warm socks, putting them on before heading downstairs. Once in the hallway she pulled out a piece of paper from the desk, leaving a note for Martha and the kids. She would call them first thing in the morning. The fact that the car might not make it to Boston or that she had never been to Daniel's apartment didn't faze her in the least. She knew she had to go.

Halfway to the interstate, she wished she had thought to bring Scruffy with her; she could have used someone to talk to. Memories were crowding into her mind, ones she didn't understand, but at the same time seemed familiar. She could remember seeing Captain Gregg for the first time, his haughty defiance of her being there, making her more determined than ever to stay.

She heard their conversation as he told her she could "_stay on trial_" and then she asking him when he would leave. But none of this made sense to her, because that wasn't how it had happened. Captain Gregg had only ever been there in her mind, not as a ghost. Yet, she kept having flashes of scenes with him, a physical ghost — if such a thing were possible.

The heater broke an hour outside of Boston, but she hardly noticed the cold. She was seeing her life, but not her life. A life she had never known, but yet was achingly familiar. And always somewhere in her thoughts was Daniel Gregg.

As she came to the outskirts of the city, she pulled over in a parking spot and tried to get her bearings. She knew that Daniel lived on Cambrige — a spelling that went against all sensibilities and that he was at number twelve. Seeing she was on the parkway, she headed north, soon passing the historic buildings of the city, each one of them holding a sweet memory for her. If indeed that life was still hers. She and Bobby had walked through the old city often, enjoying the summer weather and one another. It was odd that she should have met Daniel here, too.

She passed the apartment building that she and Sarah had lived in that summer of 1958 and then the townhouse where Sarah lived now. It would probably make more sense to stop there and ask her exactly how to get to Cambrige and maybe tell her some of what was going on, but she didn't want to. She only wanted to reach Daniel.

Finally as the gentle rays of the morning sun came shining over the city, she saw her street and turned on it. Number 12 was a proud old brownstone; it's covered walkway flapping in the breeze. She pulled up into a visitor's parking space, grabbed the keys from the ignition and headed for the door. The doorman smiled at her as she approached and she smiled back, hoping he would let her in. It didn't turn out to be an issue, as the front door opened and while the man who came out pointed out several things he would like done that day, she slipped into the vestibule. Daniel was in Number 3, which she could see was at the top of the flight of curved steps. More slowly then she wanted she climbed the stairs, noticing the fine woodwork of the hallway and the ancient carpet she walked on. Finally his door was in full sight and she had raised her hand to push the bell when the entrance was jerked open and she fell into his arms.

"Carolyn?" He looked slightly dazed as her saw her, noticing how cold she was. "What are you doing here?" He began rubbing her arms, trying to get some circulation into them. "Where is your coat?"

"I kind of forgot it," she managed to stammer, realizing that for the first time. "It's cold out there."

"It most certainly is." He shook his head in what he hoped he was annoyance but knew a smile was tugging at his lips. "Not that I care, darling, but why are you here?"

She started to answer him, but he silenced her with a touch of his lips on hers, then picked her up and carried her into the living room. Sitting her down gently on the couch, he told her he would be right back. "There's an afghan on the back, please use it," he instructed as he walked off.

He was still in his robe and slippers, she noticed, and also hadn't shaved yet. Glancing at the clock she saw it was six-thirty, he had just gotten up to get ready for his day.

Taking the afghan as he had said, she wrapped it around her body, feeling the chills build up around her, her teeth chattering. He came back in to the room a few minutes later with a heavy pair of socks and an old-fashioned wool nightshirt. Sitting down beside her, he took off her shoes and socks and rubbed her feet until they started to tingle. When the teakettle whistled, he excused himself for a moment, coming back with the largest mug of coffee she had ever seen. Smiling at him with gratitude, she took a big sip and let the hot liquid surge through her body. It was exactly what she needed.

He finished one foot, put one of the socks he had brought out and reached for the other one. "Damn woman, going out in this weather without a coat. What were you thinking?" His tone was gruff, but the look on his face was full of concern. "Is everything all right? Nothing has happened to the children or Martha — are your parents well?"

"They are all fine," she nodded, and his massage became more sensual than medicinal at that point. "I'm sorry, I should have called you, but I had to see you. And sometimes I don't think, I just act. It's very female of me, I know."

"Well, since you are a female..." he grinned, leaving the end of his sentence open. "There." He put on the other sock, noticing the way the look in her eyes had gone from thankfulness for his handiwork, to a dark emerald he knew was something else. "Go and put this on," he commanded her, holding out the nightshirt and pointing to the robe on the back of the bedroom door. "...And then come back out here. Would you like more coffee?"

"Yes, please."

When she came out, dressed in the warm softness of his night things, he had a plate of muffins on the coffee table and another mug of the steaming liquid waiting for her. He looked at her thoughtfully as she sat down and she gave him a shy smile. "Thank you, Daniel."

"My pleasure." He looked at her, his concern great. " Now, what is that brought you here in the middle of the night, in such freezing weather? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

She took a long drink of coffee and then picked up one of the muffins and peeled the paper back. "I'm having two sets of memories." She said it like it was an announcement, and one that she expected him to laugh at it, but he only nodded.

"I've been having strange dreams ever since I started going through that sea chest in the attic. And you know, like I told you, they weren't scary, but they were quite strange and I wasn't real sure what to make of most of them. And it seemed the more things I found, the more bizarre the dreams were. I would relive moving into Gull Cottage, only circumstances were different and whatnot."

So far she hadn't told him anything he didn't know. She took another drink of coffee and a small bite of muffin and then continued. "Did I tell you what I found out about the punch bowl?"

"No," he shook his head, "You didn't." _Was that what had opened her eyes? _He wondered.

"I found a punch bowl, Waterford crystal, designed in 1850. It's in perfect shape. I had an antique dealer in Keystone..." She saw the panic in his face and squeezed his hand. "I didn't take it, I had no intention of selling it, and I just wanted to know more about it."

"How much did they want to give for it?" He WAS curious.

"Three hundred and fifty dollars," she smiled. "But the book at the library told me not to take less than five hundred. But anyway, I had found it a few days before that and I, well, I can't explain it, but I felt like I had seen it before." He nodded, his body relaxing somewhat. "But even though I had this feeling, I couldn't find anything to help me figure out why. So, yesterday when I came back from my antique excursion, I picked up the kids from school and Jonathan told me, or rather Candy did, that Jonathan had a part in the play and his prop was a parasol." She stopped, letting it sink in.

"The parasol?" Daniel couldn't help but say, his eyes wide in anticipation.

Carolyn placed her now-empty mug on the coffee table and the rest of her muffin and moved closer to him. He brought her into the warmth of his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. "The parasol," she said softly. "Daniel..." and she lifted her head slightly so she could look in his eyes. "I've had two very different lives."

And with that, she burst into tears.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

This part includes some adult situations. Just to warn. Nothing more than a T allows, I promise.

Thanks Mary for the edit.

They talked for another hour before he had to leave for school.

"I'll see if I can get out early," he said, kissing her goodbye, liking the looks of her standing there by his door, wishing him a good day. It was really all he had ever wanted for his life.

"Make yourself at home, please," he had almost pleaded. "My house is your house. I will call you on my lunch break."

After he had gone, she sank down in the soft couch and wrapped herself in the afghan once more. She had told him about her memories of moving into Gull Cottage – both versions, and her first meeting with him as a ghost. They had talked about Paul Wilkie, the honeymoon couple and the monkey puzzle tree, and she struggled with having two distinct clear memories of what had happened in each case.

"I struggled with it as well." he had told her, "trying to figure out if I was mad. I knew how my life had been and then suddenly I was told that I was a different man, born in a different time, but yet I was the same man. All I can figure out is, it must be some kind of a second chance."

"A second chance," she repeated, thinking back over the things that were now crowding her mind. She was the same person, yet a different person. It made her excited and scared all at the same time; the only thing that calmed her was knowing that Daniel Gregg was here as well.

She heard a small noise and lifted her head to see where it might be coming from. The lithe black kitten came around the corner, watching her just as closely as she watched him, not sure what to make of this stranger on his couch. "Sam?" she held out her hand, saying his name gently. "Come here, Sammy."

He moved slowly, but couldn't resist the lure of her voice, experimentally rubbing his head against the back of her hand. After he had done that once or twice, she reached down with her other hand and petted his head, a myriad of purrs exploding from the small creature. She rolled over and scratched his ears, saying his name in a sing-song voice. He was hooked. With a pitiful meow, he jumped up on her chest and began to knead his claws in and out of the robe, then stopped suddenly and curled up in a ball, tucking his tail underneath him. She let herself drown in his sleepy mews, nodding off herself, to be awakened by the sound of church bells in the distance. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was noon and Daniel would be calling soon.

"How about some lunch?" she asked the cat, who lifted his head, opened one eye, looked at her thoughtfully, licked her hand and jumped down, meowing his way to the kitchen. It was warm, she thought and she took off the robe, the nightshirt falling past her knees. Thoughts who she really was, leapt into her mind, but she did her best to squash them,. She was Carolyn Muir and she knew that was all that really mattered. Going to the refrigerator, she spotted some lunch meat and cheese and set to making herself a sandwich, giving Sam a big helping of the turkey as well. He jumped up on the counter for his treat and she wondered briefly if he were allowed to, but thought it wouldn't hurt this once. What good was a new friend if they didn't spoil you? She stood beside the counter as well, eating her lunch, wondering Daniel might keep his glasses.

Daniel Gregg, domesticated male, no longer a ghost, but a real live flesh and blood man. He had told her that his life was pretty much the same until he was sixteen, except for the fact that he was a part of this century and not the one past. "My mother still died when I was eight, my father when I was twelve. I was still raised by Aunt Eliza; Quincy and Alexander still lived with us. But then, everything took a violent turn and in one lifetime I was a sea captain and a veteran of the Mexican War. In the other, I was a history teacher, and at one point a basketball coach, and a veteran of Korea. I am a Captain in both lives, but in the first one I died and stayed to haunt my home and I fell in love with the beautiful tenant. In the other, I'm still alive and left my home and still I fell in love with the beautiful tenant."

The phone rang and she went to answer it. Daniel's voice was strong on the other end. "I just wanted to make sure you were getting along all right."

"You are very sweet," she told him, and noticed for once he didn't deny it. "But I'm fine. Sam and I are having a good time."

"Watch him; he's a mooch. And don't let him on the counter; he will get up there if he thinks he can get away with it."

"Oh, I would never think of that," she said solemnly. "I will watch out for him. Where are your glasses?"

After they finished talking, she poured herself a glass of milk, sharing some with the cat, before removing him from the counter. "You bad boy." she scolded lovingly. "No more counter jumping for you."

Stifling a yawn, she sat down on the couch, the impact of her discovery still swirling through her mind. She had lived two different lives, and yet they were the same one? Memories of her life in the two years before they had moved to Gull Cottage were mixing with the two years they had all lived there; her mind was so weary, she wasn't sure where one set left off and the other began.

Thoughts of Blair coming to see her were clear as a bell, and that time it had been Captain Gregg who had called the man a "Philadelphia sailor." She had written the story for _Feminine View_, but the Captain had punched it up and it had been a hit, and apparently so had she been with the publisher.

Flashes of thoughts went through her mind; Claymore trying to switch the James Gatley barometer, just as before, Paul Wilkie finding a real ghost at Gull Cottage, but not realizing it; Sheila coming to stay, eating them out of house and home; the monkey-puzzle tree; the play; Vanessa trying to buy her home -- and the shawl-that's where it factored in; her dream; her song; it had all happened, but differently.

But there had only been one PTA meeting, only one time she had run for city council, and only one time she had fought against the power lines – all things that taking care of Bobby wouldn't have made possible. After his death she alone had tried to set Claymore up with Betty and Paula, had talked the fire chief into a new and modern truck, and had complained about what Albertson had done to the town. Daniel had not put in his two cents, because he had not existed as a ghost. And yet he had.

Two full sets of memories about two very different, yet almost the same lives – both of them hers. Why? What was the meaning of it all, the reason? Was there a purpose, and which one was the correct one, or were they both the right one? Daniel had said they would discuss it this evening and she was eager to get started.

Jonathan had apparently known all along, never faltering over who the Captain was. Her eyes began to close and she thought she would rest for just a minute. The couch was comfortable and Sam curled up beside her, happy to have daytime company, and once more, she fell asleep.

OOO

The smell of garlic and tomatoes greeted Daniel Gregg as he opened the door to his apartment. Sam, for once, was not waiting on the hall table, eager for his dinner.

He placed his briefcase and overcoat on the chair by the door, noticing the afghan neatly folded once more on the back of the couch and Carolyn's shoes lying not-so-neatly on the rug underneath the coffee table. Sam was asleep on the sofa, curled up on the nightshirt he had left Carolyn in and for one crazy moment he had a vision of her standing in the kitchen with nothing on at all. His groin tightened at the thought and it took some effort to walk casually. He was sure wherever his fiancé was, she would be fully clothed.

Following his nose into the kitchen, he saw her standing at the sink, her hands plunged into soapy water, the winter sun played on her skin, giving her an angelic glow. She was indeed clothed, her body cloaked in her jeans and one of his T-shirts from the bureau. He thought the Winthrop High Quiz Team blue jerseys had never looked better. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and she was humming, a tune he didn't recognize or care if he did. She was a picture of delight.

A pot was boiling on the stove and seemed to be the source of the garlic and tomato odor. She turned to stir the contents, added a bit of salt and tasted it, before turning back to her dishes. _Could this Carolyn cook? Or at least have a bit more experience in the kitchen?_

She sighed and his heart started to race. Walking slowly over to where she was, he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing the back of her neck, hoping she wouldn't scream. He didn't need to worry. She melted against him and sighed again. "You better be glad you're Daniel." she said with a laugh, "Or I might just have had to knee you in the groin."

"Ouch!" he grimaced, pleased with the way she wavered when he ran his tongue along her earlobe. "You certainly know how to hurt a guy."

"And I would hate to do it," she said slyly, turning around in his arms. "'Cause I can think of a few other things I would rather do in that area." She reached up to kiss him and he pulled her closer, one hand moving down to her bum to keep her tight against him. Her fingers splayed over his back and she pushed her tongue over his lips, until it was buried deep in his mouth, every kiss fanning the flames.

"What are we cooking?" he finally asked, as they parted, but only enough to allow breathing.

"I thought that was obvious," she drawled, her hands slipping into his pants pockets. He suppressed the urge to groan and shook his head in amusement.

"On the stove, woman!" he pretended to bellow. It was hard to bellow when he was this near to her, knowing that anything was possible.

"Spaghetti sauce," she told him, stepping away from him, to stir it once more. "I'm sorry to tell you, I may have had two lives, but I can't cook in either one of them. At least not past making the sauce. But I wanted to make you dinner, so I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." he was truly touched by her actions. "But where is the pasta?"

"I was sort of hoping you could cook that part. I... well... I..." She pulled the cabinet door under the sink, where he kept his garbage open to show him the mass of congealed angel hair she had already tried to cook. " It didn't smell very good either." She wrinkled her nose. "Not even Sam wanted it."

"It will be ready in five minutes," he promised.

OOO

While he finished the meal, she set the coffee table with everything they would need for a small, intimate meal, or tried to. " Wine glasses?" she asked coming back in from setting out the silverware and napkins.

"Top cabinet over the lazy Susan," he told her, watching with an appreciative eye as she reached up to grasp her quarry.

"Thank you."

"Two minutes later, she was back, peeling off paper towels. "I had a little accident," she giggled, and then came in with the Bounty wet and ooky looking. She giggled again as she opened the refrigerator and started looking through the contents. Again, he was rewarded a fine view of her derriere and he hoped it would stay for a while.

"Do you have shaky cheese?" she turned around, blushing at the way he was watching her.

"Shaky cheese?" he took a piece of the pasta out of the pan and stretched it a bit before tasting it.

"Yes... you know..." She made the motion of shaking with her hands. "It comes in a green canister type thing and you can either pour it or shake it."

"Oh! Grated Parmesan!" The light went on. "Yes, on the bottom," and he chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me," she teased back, bending down to get the cheese. "And don't stare at my behind, either."

"Madam, I assure you, I would never do such a thing," he tried to keep a straight face.

"Then, I'm very disappointed in you, Daniel Gregg." She walked over and kissed his cheek. "My part is done."

He brought out the steaming plates of spaghetti, placing them on the coffee table, taking one last look around to see if they needed anything else before sitting down beside her.

"Wine?" he asked, picking up the bottle, giving her a generous amount at her nod. They ate in silence, with Sam trying his best to sneak a piece off anyone's plate who wasn't paying attention. "Your sauce is divine," he told her, truly meaning it. "What did you put in it?"

"Tomatoes, obviously," she smiled. "Basil, oregano and some pepper, bay leaves and a secret ingredient."

"Oh, always a secret ingredient," he smiled. "One you got from your grandmother on her death bed, no doubt."

"But of course," she laughed. "Someday if you are really good, I will tell you."

"I intend to be very good," he said with a wink and a smile, before leaning in to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss, laden with promise.

"Daniel," she laid her plate down, turning to look at him, her eyes full of curiosity. "Where you like this before? When you were a ghost and we were there in Gull Cottage with you; were you really like this, underneath it all?"

"Like what?" He, too, laid his plate down, knowing that things were about to become serious.

"Funny, teasing, a little more gentle..." She reached out a hand and touched his. "Dare I say... more human?"

He looked at her, searching her eyes with his, noticing for the very first time, a small smattering of freckles, barely discernible now. "It was still there," he finally said. "But it had a hundred years to smolder and burn, I guess you might say. I had taught myself that I was above being human, I suppose. I enjoyed living very much and I was a likable fellow," he couldn't help but grin. "And suddenly that was taken away from me and I had no control over it. I think that perhaps I lost a lot of my humanness as a result of the bitterness I felt from no longer being one."

"I can understand that," she nodded, her brow furrowed in thought. "I confess I used to watch you sometimes when you weren't looking, or at least I hoped you weren't, and wondered what kind of man you had been and whether he was as cold and proper as you tended to be."

"Cold and proper?" he looked slightly taken aback, but then shook his head. "To my men, perhaps, but not to those I truly cared about it. And I did care for many, despite what you might have read or heard... even from me. I think that some of my aloofness may have been a result of not being able to have the kind of relationship I wanted to have with you. Which did include more, but definitely did involve the physical."

A shy smile played on her lips and her eyes became wide. "I used to wonder what it would like to run my hands through your beard," she confessed. "There were times when it was my ultimate obsession." He placed her hands on his face and allowed her to brush her fingers in his beard, her warm breath falling across her nose and mouth giving him a sense of security and desire. "I loved you then," she said suddenly. "I couldn't tell you, and I didn't want to even admit it to myself, but I did love you."

"And I you," he said simply.

"It was just so hard to say," they said together, laughing at their duplication.

"It seemed useless."

"And senseless."

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you. I didn't care that you, were... well... a ghost."

"I can understand why you didn't. I wanted to declare it to the world, but I couldn't even tell you; I didn't feel I had a right to tell you; not when I was well... a ghost."

She went to his arms, feeling him strong against her, the reassurance of his beating heart warming her body. "When I first discovered the other memories, I felt a little hollow, like two different people. But I am the same person, one little Carolyn Muir, who is very happy to have been given another chance." His kiss was gentle as he brushed his lips against hers, her essence mingling with that of the wine. "I can't believe how much you love me." She lifted her head to his, a boldness coming over her she had never felt before. Prodding his mouth with her tongue, she found her entrance, the touch intimate. It was one kiss that turned to another and another, one long continual caress of mouths and tongues and lips. His hands moved her hair back from her face and he nibbled the soft skin of her neck, playing with her earlobe, gently running his teeth along her collarbone. She sank into him, her arms around his neck, her eyes closed as she felt sensations she had long-forgotten flow over her. Sensations she had thought would never be possible from this man. "It's you," she said softly.

"'Tis I."

OOO000000

Like a scene in a romance novel, he had carried her to his room, where he laid her gently on the bed. She was glad when he didn't apologize for it being unmade and she loved the crumpled sheets that bore his smell, a nest of love and comfort. She lay still as he carefully, but with a sense of urgency, removed her T-shirt, the feel of his mouth on her skin, one she could never hope to describe. His hands fumbled with her bra and she smiled at the swear word he tried to hide. Lifting herself up for a brief moment, she removed the offending garment for him, his eyes were dark with lust.

"You are even more beautiful then I imagined."

"Flirt."

He gave her one of his glorious smiles and she knew at that moment her heart might overflow from all the happiness. As they lay there together, hands exploring and learning, limbs entwined, their bodies becoming one, her heart kept singing, "it's him, it's him." Tears started to fall and she didn't try to stop them. They were a part of this celebration of being with the one she loved. As they lay there afterwards, cuddled together, he reached out a finger and caught one of her tears. "Was everything all right?"

"It was perfect. Just like I knew it always would be."

Sleep came.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews everyone and your continued interest in my little story. Thanks!

The moonlight was peeking in between the curtains, illuminating the side of his face. She lay there watching him, surprised that even Daniel Gregg, with his commanding features, looked like a little boy while asleep. Finally not able to resist, she reached out a finger and touched his mouth, outlining it gently. He was hers and hers alone. Daniel Gregg, all of him, not just his heart, but also his body, mind and soul.

He woke with a start, smiling when he saw her beside him, kissing the fingertip still near his lips. "Well hello," he smiled.

"Hello to you, Captain Gregg." She used the old term with affection. "Sleep well?"

"Very." He rolled over, pulling her close, their kiss deep and intense. "I daresay I don't remember a night of better slumber or waking up to a lovelier sight in my entire life."

"You really are a flirt, aren't you?" she teased, running her hands down his broad chest.

"Never, my dear. I only ever tell the truth."

She raised an eyebrow in question, a look that made him laugh and she joined in. "What time do you have to get up?" she asked, wishing her mind didn't go to the practical things so quickly.

"Six o'clock. What time is it now?"

"Four." She glanced at the clock beside her.

"Plenty of time, then." He snuggled down deeper into the covers, taking her with him. They lay there for while, reveling in being with one another. "I hate to look a gift horse in the mouth," she finally said. "But do you every think, why?"

"I do, almost every night. But then I remember what it has brought me and I try just to accept it. I have a new life, and while there was nothing wrong with the old one, this one contains the most important thing."

"Me?" she couldn't help but ask.

"You," he reassured her, kissing her nose.

OOO

When she woke up again, the sun was shining in through the window and the smell of coffee filled the air. She heard Sam meowing in the kitchen, a clatter and then a very loud "damn." Glancing at the clock, she saw it was past seven.

"Daniel?"

"Coming, darling." she heard him say. "Shoo, Sam, you're food is over there."

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" she asked, sitting up, noting his very casual attire.

"I called in," he told her, a wicked grin on his face. "I told them I was under the weather and planned to spend most of the day in bed."

"Daniel Gregg!" She shook her head in amusement. "I love the thought, but I really need to go back home."

He handed her a mug of coffee, placed his on the night side stand and then climbed in beside her. "Please stay one more day," his eyes pleaded along with his words. "I promise you can go tomorrow."

"But I have a deadline on my _Beacon_ article and what if Deke needs me to work at the library?" she began, and then shook her head. "I'll stay."

He smiled liked a pleased little boy and her heart melted. "Are you going to keep being this much trouble?" she asked, running a hand through his curls. She had always suspected his hair would be curly.

"I hope to cause you trouble for an eternity." A buzzer went off in the kitchen and he excused himself once more, returning in a few moments with plates bearing omelets and toast.

"I thought cooking was woman's work," she said, her mouth full of the delicate, fluffy egg.

"I've discovered that this new Daniel Gregg loves to cook and he's good at it. Before I was only good at it. Besides, we won't have Martha forever, and I've faced the fact that someone has to make sure we don't starve to death."

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes. "Hardy-har-har. But it is funny, changing the subject, having two lives, but yet only one. Why was I, of all people, given a second chance?"

"What was your second chance, if I may ask?" He finished his plate and set it on the table.

"Well, obviously you," she smiled, "and getting to know and love you in a different way. But... um... a large part of it was Bobby."

"Your late husband?" She had never talked about him before, not once in the entire two years they had shared together. He didn't even remember a mention as in 'he looks like his father,' or "you are just like you're father.' He was, yes, very curious.

"Yes." She grew quiet. "He was the most wonderful man I had ever met; tall, handsome, smart. We met at a party held in a brownstone just a few blocks from here; a party Sarah made me go to. We were married six months later, much to his parents' chagrin and mine's confusion. We lived in Boston for two years, and had Candy here. Then his father transferred him back to Philly and we were there until Bobby's death."

"Ralph..." She paused and he could see tears building up in her eyes. "Ralph worked him so hard, even when Bobby started to feel ill, Ralph refused to think that anything could ever be wrong with his son and would schedule him for meetings and things out of town, when Bobby needed to rest. That day in Lancaster, when Bobby passed out from the pain, the doctor said that he should quit his job and get out and enjoy his life because the cancer was too far out of hand. But Ralph asked his son to do him one more favor. And Bobby agreed.

He loved his dad, and tried so hard to please him." Her eyes grew hard for a moment before they returned to normal, except for the tears. "He took the plane to Chicago and went to the meetings for his father, passing out at dinner one night. I flew there immediately, of course." Her face was red and swollen now, tears falling like rain. Daniel's hands took hers, trying to keep her safe. "He was so far gone, he didn't recognize me at first." She paused, and he wondered for a moment if she could go on. "But, after a few days, his thoughts began to work again and he begged me to take him home. I promised, but..." Her lips quivered and she swallowed hard. "I never got that chance. He died in a strange hospital, Daniel, in a strange city, all-alone. I wasn't called until the next morning. I begged that doctor to bring him back to life, and..." she stopped, unable to go on.

He held her tight, his chest becoming wet with her tears. He hated the feeling of inadequacy washing over him, a feeling that frankly he wasn't used to. He rubbed the back of her neck, humming softly, as he had watched her do with Jonathan and Candy so many times and let her cry until she couldn't any longer. And he allowed that man in his house! What kind of man would be so cruel as to push his own son beyond his limits? Hadn't the man realized that he was killing his own flesh and blood? Daniel wished for the release of thunder, the ultimate way of expression for him as a spirit, but now he was reduced to physical anger, like every other man. Not that he could go and beat Ralph Muir to the pulp he deserved – he wasn't even sure if the man would remember the incident. Perhaps, it had never happened for him and only the quiet death of his son at Gull Cottage?

"I'm sorry." Carolyn finally lifted her head and looked up at him, her face so swollen she looked beaten.

"Nothing to be sorry for, darling." He wished for the second time in a few minutes for one of his ghostly abilities, so that he wouldn't have to get up to bring a cool cloth for her face. "I'll be right back." He came back with the wet cloth, washing her face gently. After he had finished, her kissed her nose and she gave him a smile. "I am so sorry," he said again. "I shouldn't have brought it up. My curiosity wasn't worth hurting you."

"I should have told you before... I... I... just couldn't find the way to do it. I know that many women have lost their husbands in much worse ways, but, he wasn't just any one's husband, he was mine and I loved him."

"Of course you did." He hoped that didn't sound stupid. He really was at a loss as to what to say, something that rarely happened. He only wanted to make it better and he wasn't sure how.

"But..." she said the word in a long breath and let out a smile. "It didn't end that way, and I have the knowledge of knowing that. I know that my husband died in my arms and is buried close by and he died where he wanted to be. But you know..." She stopped, placing a hand on her side of Daniel's face. "Sometimes I feel guilty, wondering about that fact that one way, I had him longer and the other way, I cut off some of the time knowing you. But I think in the end, it balanced out."

OOO

He let he take her shower first, loving the sound of the water running and knowing she was in there. It took quite a bit to resist her; coming out of the bathroom, wrapped in his robe, her hair still damp and slightly curling around her shoulders. While he took his shower and shaved, she called home and talked to Martha, assuring the woman she would be back tomorrow and that they would call later that night and talk to the children. After making sure that Sam had plenty of water and food to hold him over and promising to bring him home something, the couple walked the round staircase together and out into the bright sun. It was a beautiful day, with a hint of spring, some trees already budding.

Taking hands, Daniel headed them down the street and out into the city. With most of the 8-5 people still in their offices, the town was mostly full of students and tourists, a few nannies with their charges and older men and women out for a stroll. They did see two busloads of students embark, all of them talking excitedly and wearing various shades of green, but they didn't think anything of it. A woman walked by with her Irish Setter, looking regal with a green ribbon around his neck and a man behind her with two Irish Wolf Hounds displaying green tartan's on the scarves around their necks. Crossing the street, they came upon an open air market, stopping to look at the table of used books, a man who sold fake gold watches and shared a pretzel.

A vendor a few blocks down was selling souvenirs of the city and Carolyn splurged on Boston T-shirts for the kids and a little trinket for Martha. Daniel bought each child a hat to go with their shirt and also a little something for the housekeeper. Not able to resist, he picked up one of the Boston Red Sox caps for Carolyn, setting it on her head, despite her protests.

"You look adorable," he teased her, thinking she would look good in well, okay, so maybe his mind shouldn't go there right now. "I will take you and the children to a ball game and then you must wear it."

"If we go to a game, I will, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

He carried their purchases in one hand, while the other held her hand, the day taking a lighthearted turn from it's beginning. As they passed the Boston Gardens, Carolyn pointed out the sign for the swan boats, asking him if he had ever gone.

"Can't say as I have." he grunted. "I always assumed they were for children."

"Hardly," she smiled. "You are in for a real treat."

But when they approached the ticket booth, the man who was putting a fresh coat of paint on the wooden structure, said that the boats were still closed for the winter and didn't officially open until April first.

"Blast!" Carolyn's face turned thunderous for a moment, but then she smiled and told the man she understood. "But then why are there boats out on the water?" Daniel pointed to two or three that were indeed bobbing along on the pond and had people in them.

"Oh, those have been cleaned and fixed and we are testing them to make sure they work."

"Well, perhaps then, we could test one for you." If Carolyn wanted one, he would make it happen somehow.

"Oh, I don't know." The guy shook his head. "If you got hurt or something, you could sue me."

"Are you expecting us to get hurt?" Daniel asked the man, his eyebrows going up.

"No..."

"Then, the lady would very much like to ride in one of the boats. It would mean a lot to her."

The custodian sighed, laid down his paintbrush and looked into Carolyn's eyes — a huge mistake on his part, Daniel thought. "All right. You can take that one, Number 4, but please, be careful."

The seaman helped his fiancée into the boat and soon they were headed out to the middle of the water. She was right; it was fun, made even more so by the two of them being together.

"I remember the first time Sarah brought me here," she said, the memory a fond one. "I'd heard of the swan boats of course, but like a lot of things you find out about in childhood, you don't realize that you might actually get to see them one day. We rented a boat for the half-hour and then decided we wanted to ride again. So, we got back in line, paid our money and got on another boat. There was a family of ducks in the water, and they kept following us, I kind of felt like a mother duck." She giggled. "We finally got back again and the guy said, "_You might as well take her out again, it will save you the trouble of getting in line_." We stayed out until he made us come in. I know it might not seem like much, but it's always been a magical ride for me. Bobby brought me here on our second date. It was so hot that day and we were both sunburned and I remember I could barely move to get in the swan. My legs stuck to the seat." She made a face. "He proposed to me on one of these boats. Number 10, as a matter of fact."

"Well, let's see if we can make... um... Number 4 just as memorable," he said, stopping the boat and leaning down for a kiss. Love, desire, and the sense it could really happen rushed through her and she cupped his face with her hands. "I think with a little bit of work, we could do that," she smiled.

Finally making their way back to the little dock, they held hands, crossing at Arlington, following the street down, not sure where they were going or caring. A great number of people wearing green passed them on the street and they looked at one another like they where the only ones missing the joke. "A ring for the lass?" A man at a vendor's table called out to them and they went to investigate.

It was a beautiful ring, an opal in a silver setting, the brilliance reflecting on the setting sun. "It's lovely." Carolyn remarked, watching the stone change colors in the light.

"It is indeed," Daniel agreed. "But we've no need of it, thank you."

"I see your wife does have the most beautiful emerald on her left hand," the man wasn't fazed. "An opal for the other hand would be a perfect companion."

Carolyn smiled as she listened to her fiancé explain to the hopeful man why they didn't need the ring, without losing his temper, looking around at what else the man had for sale. She noticed a few _Kiss Me I'm Irish_ buttons and a couple that said _She's Irish, but you can't kiss her_ and some shamrock flags and suddenly all the people wearing green made sense.

"It's St. Patrick's Day."

"It is?" Daniel looked up, the salesman nodding.

"Yes, Ma'am, it is, the luck of the Irish is with everyone today. You look like a man of the sod--forgot your own holiday did you?"

Carolyn smiled and patted Daniel on the arm. "It's been a busy week," she said to the man. "Was there a parade?"

"No, Ma'am, the parade is Saturday. It's usually held on the weekend when the day comes in the middle of the week. Come Saturday this place will be filled with the finest bands and floats this side of Ireland."

"Oh, that would be fun. I haven't been to a parade in ages."

"Neither have I, come to think of it." Daniel stroked his beard. "I don't suppose there is any way, you could..."

"Don't even ask." She shook her head. "I can't. But we could find a good Irish pub maybe? I remember one called Rose something."

"The Black Rose," the man supplied. "Yes, Ma'am, not a finer Irish pub in the city. And an easy walk from here."

"Could you tell us how easy?" Daniel asked, anxious to eat a good meal and talk to his sweetheart.

"I could." the man nodded. "But it might come out a little faster, if you happened to take that ring with you."

"I believe that's blackmail."

"Oh no, sir, just a suggestion."

Carolyn giggled as Daniel laid the money on the table and took the ring in exchange. A few minutes later, they were headed for their destination. "It's a pretty ring." she consoled him. "And it didn't really cost that much."

"That's not the point." he pretended to pout, but he took it out of the bag and placed it on the third finger of her right hand. "It looks good there."

They located the pub without any problem and found a seat in the back that looked cozy. "I'll get us some drinks," he said, after she got settled. "What are you up for?"

"Well to celebrate the day, a Guinness would be good."

"I'll be right back." With a kiss and wink, he was gone. He returned with the two drinks just as the waitress arrived to take their order. "And the special for today, of course, is corn beef and cabbage," she pointed out, with a smile. "I believe I'll have that." Daniel handed her back the menu. "Thank you."

"I'll just have the stew, with cornbread, please."

"You aren't a corned beef and cabbage girl?" Daniel asked, trying to look wary and failing miserably. " I don't know if I can be involved with a woman who doesn't like the staple food of Ireland."

"I thought it was potatoes."

"Oh, yes, the great Irish potato; the downfall of every Irish farm. And the things history is made of."

"Aren't we waxing eloquent?" she grinned. "I do, for the record, enjoy a good corned beef sandwich, but not on rye, I'd rather have wheat. And I like it covered in mustard and served with a side of potato salad and a pickle spear."

"Oh, here come the potatoes again!" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Daniel Gregg."

"I love you, too."

The waitress brought their food, the delicious fare reminding them both just how hungry they were. "So, tell me, she started after awhile. "Have you always known Brendan?"

"Always," he nodded, taking his last bite of corned beef. "We met when we were fourteen and we've been best mates ever since. We served on the same ships until he got his own command shortly before I, well, before I died. I think we are good for one another. I keep him in line and he keeps me from thinking too much."

"Who? You?"

"Believe it or not." His smile made her melt.

"What about... um... now, I mean in the second life?"

"We still met at fourteen and it was still in Philadelphia. His parents were killed in a car accident, instead of by Indians, but his brother still stayed in Pittsburgh and worked. Apparently this time around, Brendan was taken in by a foster home, which he ran away from and he spent a little while living with us and then we joined the Navy together."

"Apparently?"

My second life; I have the memories, but they aren't as clear as the first. And they didn't even show at all until the day I woke up in my apartment to find everything had gone topsy-turvy."

"I guess whoever gave you this second chance, knew you would need a friend and gave you Brendan."

"And gave us both Sarah."

"Sarah, too?"

"Aye. She's opposite of Bren and me; she remembers the second life better than the first, but she was there the first time. She came from a well-respected Boston family and we met at ball one evening. I thought for a time, I would marry her, but she had her own plans."

"And isn't that what happened this time, too?"

"I believe so."

"Oh!" Carolyn's eyes held a look of recognition. "So, you are him; the one she called me every night about, crying that she had totally screwed up her life because she let you go."

"Every night?"

"Yes, and wipe that proud look off of your face," she said with the greatest affection.

"I am worth crying over every night?"

"I will never be able to live with you now."

"I can't imagine living without you."

"Oh, Daniel..." she squeezed his hand. "But you think you are going to get out of this with such a cheesy answer?" She started to giggle so much, hiccups followed.

They ordered some cherry cobbler to share and each asked for a cup of coffee.

"So, I understand about you and Brendan, well as much as I can. But what about Sarah? I've known her for thirteen years. Was she a... um... a ghost too?"

"She doesn't think so," he replied. "She does remember being on her death bed, but she doesn't remember anything else."

"I wonder if she'd like to talk about it? I would love to hear what she has to say."

"I'm sure she would."

"To think I've known her all these years and had no idea." She sighed. "It's just mind boggling. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to go home after now," she sighed. "Being with you like this."

He didn't say anything, but drew her close to him and kissed the top of her head. They sat that way until the waitress came with their check; Daniel paid, giving her a generous tip.

"Do you want to stay a while longer?" he asked, knowing how much she loved to dance. "I heard them say there will be an Irish jig contest soon."

"That would be fun," she answered, "but I'd rather go home and spend some quality time with you. It might be a while until it happens again."

"It might indeed," he nodded. "Let's go."

They made it halfway to the door, when Daniel heard someone call his name and turned to see Brendan and Sarah at a table by the wall.

"Danny boy, where are you going? The party is just beginning." He motioned them over. "Have a seat."

They took the other two chairs; Sarah said "hello" to Carolyn and then turning her attention to Daniel. "So, you are ill, eh? Under the weather, can't get out of bed? Tisk, Tisk. I think perhaps you told a white lie, Daniel Gregg."

"Are you going to rat me out?" he asked, knowing full well she wouldn't. "I can explain."

"I'm sure you can, you naughty boy. Start now."

"Well you see, Carolyn..."

"Don't drag her into this. I caught Daniel Gregg in a little fib." She gave him a victorious smile. "I think this will be a good thing to keep tucked in the back of my mind, in case I need some blackmail."

"Do you need to blackmail him often?" Carolyn asked her friend, a smile dancing across her lips.

"Oh, it can never hurt," Sarah, answered back. "And this is a good one."

"All right, I was not ill. As you very well know, I've never been ill a day in my life. It was just a small mis-truth, as Carolyn was here and she has to leave in the morning and I wanted to spend some time with her, while I could."

"Well, you have me convinced," Sarah teased. "But I don't know about Eddleson. And your students weren't so thrilled with that substitute either."

"I will make that up to them. But, I honestly felt I should stay home today." He lowered his voice. "Carolyn figured out about the memories."

"You did?" Sarah hugged her. "It's quite a shocking thing, isn't it?"

"You can say that again. I hopped in the car and hightailed it to Daniel's door, I had to talk about it with someone."

"And of course she picks him over me." Sarah pretended to pout.

"Well, you are one of my dearest friends, but since I'm going to live with this guy, I thought he should be the first to know his fiancée was crazy. Besides, at the time I didn't know, that you, were... um... one of us."

"I'm glad you figured it out. I told Daniel you needed to know and he felt it best you work it out for yourself."

"Yes," Carolyn nodded. "I never would have believed it if he had told me. But I'm afraid, I experienced a bout of very nasty memories this morning and was glad for Daniel's playing hooky."

They did stay a while longer, talking with their friends; doing some dancing and watching Brendan win the Irish jig contest. Sarah and Carolyn made plans for the teacher to come to Schooner Bay soon and talk about "things." It was quite chilly when the couple walked out into the night and Daniel drew her close as they headed back to his apartment.

Sam met them at the door, reminding his owner that the cat had not had his dinner, causing Carolyn to scoop the feline up in her arms and baby him, while Daniel prepared his meal. While Sam ate, Carolyn called home, telling her two she would be back sometime the next day and yes she had presents and that she missed them. When Jonathan asked to talk to Captain Gregg, it surprised the seaman and he took the phone almost nervously.

"What did he say?" Carolyn asked, as they sat there after hanging up, she stealing Daniel's bottle of beer for a swig.

"It's personal, my dear. Just between us men." He smiled down at her.

"Um... I like that."

"Like what?"

"That Jonathan has a guy to discuss men things with again. He and Bobby were quite close and had one night a week for "men time." Even when Ralph kept Bobby so busy, he would manage to spend time with his boy, even if it meant just taking him to work.

Friday was their night, Wednesday was for him and Candy and Saturday for the two of us." She gave Daniel a watery smile and he kissed the two tears away that escaped from her eyes.

"I want to be everything to you and the children," he whispered, stroking her hair gently.

"You already are." She leaned up and kissed him, a soft, sweet caress. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"No, go right ahead. I'll warm the bed."

She smelled of his soap and shampoo and was warm as she crawled into bed beside him. He drew her close, her head on his chest, his hands playing with her damp hair. "I think we have one more thing we should talk about," he finally spoke.

"What?" She loved hearing the steady beating of his heart underneath her._ "He's alive, he's alive."_

"What day we will become Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Gregg."

"Oh," she sat up, propping her head on her hand. "That is very important. Do you have any ideas?"

"I do," he nodded his head enthusiastically. "I will admit, I never thought I would be so anxious to tie the matrimonial knot, but I rarely think of anything else these days."

"Oh, Daniel," she laid a kiss on his cheek. "I do love you."

"And I, you." He touched her face gently. "I get out of school for the year on June third, and then they pick up report cards on the fourth. That's a Friday. I propose we get married the following Saturday, on the eleventh. That will give us a week to get things settled down and me moved from the school. I've already planned our honeymoon... I hope you don't mind, but it's what I used to chart at night, while you slept, thinking if circumstances were different I would take you to some of my favorite locations."

"Oh, Daniel," she said again, this time tears threatened. "You really did that?"

"I assure you, I must certainly did. Why do you think I worked on my sea charts so often? And, before you ask, like Sarah did, I know the world has changed quite bit in a hundred years, but I'm miles ahead of both of you. Remember, I was in the Navy in this new life and I'm well aware of such things. But many, many things are still the same. I can't take you to all of them; a teacher's salary doesn't permit it, but I have a spot, I must show you."

She snuggled back down on his chest, circling her fingers on his chest. "I would like to get married in Philadelphia, if that's all right. I owe my parents that. Bobby and Sarah and his friend Jake and I went up to Maine for my first wedding, and I don't regret eloping, but I do regret my parents not being there."

"If you want it in Philadelphia, then that's where it will be. But do we have to invite Hazel and Harriet?"

"Well, they are part of my family," she hedged. "And they would be terribly hurt if they weren't invited."

"I don't suppose they've changed any because of the, um... shift in the world..."

"I'm afraid not," she shook her head. "Harriet still came to Gull Cottage and still accused me of being in love with Captain Gregg. And of course you weren't there to feed her frenzy, but it didn't seem to stop her."

"Well, I will just have to remember, I am not marrying them."

"No, I'm not sharing you with anyone. Now, maybe if we're lucky, they will be out of town or something."

"I will never be THAT lucky. And Uncle Arnold, I suppose, as well?"

"I can't get married again and not invite Uncle Arnold. He would never forgive me. He was very upset with me the first time."

"Okay, so that's three we know for sure. Darling, do you have any normal relatives?"

"Define normal," she shot back.

"You may have a point there," he conceded, with a grin.

"Considering Claymore, and all." He grew quiet for a moment and then continued. "I'm only very sorry that my second chance didn't include my parents were still living, as you once again are going to miss out on meeting and knowing them."

"I'm sorry, too," she said, meaning it. She had often wondered what his parents had been like. "Daniel? What about Quincy and Alexander or your Aunt, for that matter? Are they still alive now, in your second chance?"

"My dear Aunt Eliza died about five years ago, just about the time I left Schooner Bay actually. She had a full, but short life, and she's buried in her favorite spot overlooking the sea. I do have to tell you though, it never occurred to me that Quince or Alex could be around. I'll have to look into that later."

Well, remember this is your wedding, too, and you can invite anyone you wish of course. Except for... um... Vanessa." She said the lady's name in a hurry, making it almost sound like a sneeze.

"I promise you, my dear, the closest Vanessa will come to our wedding will be reading about it in the paper. That is, if she slums into the other sections besides Page six."

Carolyn laughed, her happiness infectious. "Oh, I have so many people I should have told about you already — Janie and Doug and Paul and Suse and George and Philip and..."

"And it seems to me that you know too many men." His face was a mixture of teasing and pure jealousy.

"But you are the one I'm marrying," she reassured him. "And the one I love."

They discussed wedding logistics for a while longer, ending their day making love in a slow and seductive manner, enjoying each other in every aspect. Afterwards, he watched her sleep, thinking that this; this life was not going to be easy. He had asked to be a man and with that came, fatherhood, in-laws, possible friends with names that sounded like code words, having to make a living and having people depend on him. It wasn't going to be easy. He should be scared to death. But his sleep was sweet, he didn't dream, and he had everything he needed.

Bottom of Form


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it's been so long between parts. Next time remind me!

There is mention here of Daniel giving Carolyn his Esso credit card to use on her journey home. Gas credit cards were very common then, but there is some doubt that she could have used one with someone else's name. I am judging this scene wholly on the fact that I know in my family, this did happen.

Enjoy.

Chapter 17

Daniel didn't know much about cars, but he was fairly certain that the heater in Carolyn's station wagon was shot. Luke Maybrey, his neighbor in 2-A, who did know quite a lot about cars, stopped on his way to work and asked if he needed any help.

"I think the heater has gone the way of all heaters," he replied as he pointed beneath the hood. "Would you mind taking a look?"

"Not at all." Luke set his pack down and fiddled with some of the gadgets. Daniel had seen the man on various occasions, but they had never really taken the time to talk to each other. He was a rugged, but handsome man, and always seemed to be going somewhere. Wonderful smells came out of his apartment door almost every night.

"I do hate to tell you, but that heater has seen better days. The whole thing is going to need to be replaced, including the blower. Is it leaking out antifreeze yet?"

"I don't know," the seaman shook his head. Carolyn could not drive a car that might leak antifreeze, or anything else, for that matter. He handed Luke the keys and watched as he turned the motor over, turned on the heat, and felt around the dash with his hands. "It is leaking a little." He got out of the car, handing the keys back. "I could fix it for you, but it would take a few days. And I definitely wouldn't drive it in the meantime; it wouldn't be safe. Is this your car? I thought you had the Buick."

"I do have the Buick. This is my fiancée's car and she has to leave for Maine in just a few hours. I... we... never got around to thinking about it while she was here, although she did mention the night she arrived that the heater had gone out."

"I wouldn't let her drive it around the block, let alone to Maine." The man scratched his jaw. "Like I said, I can fix it, but it would take at least two days. This is an old car and finding parts for it might be kind of tough."

"And I suppose that could get kind of expensive?"

"It could. But I do happen to know my way around a junkyard. I could do it for not too much. But honestly, sir, looking at this car, I'd not want to put much more money into it." He shook his head.

"Is it dead?" Carolyn walked up behind them, her brow puckered in concern. "The heater just stopped blowing about an hour from the city."

Daniel introduced her to his neighbor, and the man gave him an 'aren't you a lucky guy' look. "I've just advised the Captain here not to drive this car around the block. Your heater is dead and it's leaking antifreeze. It wouldn't be safe."

The church bells on the corner chimed out the hour and Luke looked at them apologetically. "I've got to go, but like I said, I can try to fix it, if I have a little time. It was nice to meet you, Carolyn."

"You too, Luke."

Daniel let the hood of the old Ford wagon clang shut, hoping it would cover up his "damn," but it didn't.

"It's all right, " Carolyn assured him. "I'm sure I can get it home one more time and then let it die. I just won't turn on the heat."

"No, I won't allow it. You heard what he said; he wouldn't take it around the block. And if I understand him correctly, it could leak antifreeze whether you turn the heater on or not, and it would be leaking inside, not out. I won't allow it."

_"Won't?"_ She gave him a look that could possibly mean war.

"Won't." He was firm. "You are my almost-wife and whether you like it or not, there are some areas in which I will make the decisions. And this is one of them. It's not safe. You need a new car."

"I would very much love to have a new car, but you've seen my finances, you know that's impossible right now. Maybe when my first article for _New England__ Home _goes through, then maybe I could find a little secondhand job."

The clock beat out the half-hour and Daniel glanced at his watch. "I've got to go." He looked apologetic. "I don't suppose I could really call in again, especially since Sarah knows that I wasn't actually ill yesterday."

"Thank you for taking yesterday off." She slipped an arm around his waist. "It was a wonderful day."

"Yes, it was," he agreed. "But, blast, what are we going to do now? Oh, wait a minute, I know." He smiled. "You can take my car for now and we will work out the details later."

"Oh, I can't take your car!" she protested. "You need it."

"No, I don't. I mean it's quite nice, but I managed to get along without it before by getting rides from Brendan and Sarah and walking. I don't mind walking, but we can discuss all this later. Please take the car. It's new, shouldn't have any kinks in it, and it is full of gas." He reached into his wallet and pulled out his gas card and handed it to her with a look that said no arguments.

"Are you really sure?"

"I've only been more positive about one other thing." He looked around the parking lot, and then leaned down and kissed her.

"All right, I will, since it's an emergency. And it will give you a good excuse to come to Schooner Bay really soon."

They went back to the apartment where she helped him gather his books and his briefcase and they said a hurried goodbye. "Call me when you get home," he asked her. "Even if I'm in school."

"I will," she promised. She stood by the door, watching him walk down the curved flight of steps to the outside door, and then gathered her wits and got ready to head for home.

000

"I almost didn't recognize you in that fancy car!" Martha laughed as she helped Carolyn bring in the few things she had bought. "It's very nice, isn't it?"

"It is," her employer nodded, giving the car a pat on the door. "It runs like a dream. I'd forgotten what it's like to have a decent car. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the Ford. Daniel's neighbor said he thought he could fix it, but it wasn't really worth the time or money to do so. I guess maybe he can sell it for junk."

Martha nodded, knowing how the younger woman was feeling. The car they had used to get to Schooner Bay had been rented and returned and then shortly afterwards, Mr. Muir had bought a station wagon that fell apart with regularity. After keeping it a mere six months, Carolyn talked the lot in Keystone to trading her for "something a little better." Well, it had been, apparently, because it had lasted over a year. Sure, the clunkers were fine, but the family needed a good dependable car. Carolyn often had to go to Boston or Portland for research or whatnot, and even around Schooner Bay, you didn't want to have to cross your fingers and say a prayer every time you wanted the car to start.

"I am sorry I left without telling you." The younger woman hugged her housekeeper as they set her packages on the kitchen table.

"Well, I figured it must be important. Coffee?"

"Please. It was rather, yes. As you know I've been going through some of the things in the attic and well, a few of them... don't laugh, but a few of them reminded me that maybe I've had another... um... life."

"I get that feeling at times too." Martha handed her the coffee and pushed a plate of cookies within reach. "Chocolate-chip-raisin. Sometimes I'll just be going around doing my work and suddenly think I remember seeing the Captain here — not yours, but the one in the portrait. And he knows me by name. It's rather bizarre."

Carolyn nodded. "I know," she said quietly. "It was exactly that kind of thing." They talked a while longer over another cup of coffee, both women afraid to say too much, but glad to have someone else to talk to about it. "Oh! I forgot to call Daniel!" Carolyn remembered an hour later. "Excuse me, Martha."

"Of course. Meatloaf all right?"

"Fine with me. You know I'll eat almost anything you set before me."

"I know, and those kids, too. They are very good about that. Which reminds me of something I need to talk to you about, but it can wait. You better call him before he has the militia after you."

Carolyn grinned as she headed for the phone in the parlor. What would she do without Martha in any lifetime? She placed the call with the operator, wondering when they would get direct-dial. It had been so nice in Boston to pick up the phone, punch in her own number (he had a push button phone!), and get the kids without the added work. Maybe someday. "Winthrop School," a whiny voice said on the other end.

"Daniel Gregg, please."

"Just a moment."

She sat waiting for the phone to be picked up, remembering what he looked like that morning, how he had smelled, and the way his hair had fallen across his forehead. How would she ever be able to go on without seeing him every morning and every night? Sure, it might only be for two months, but suddenly they seemed very long.

"Hello, Carolyn?"

"It's me. I just wanted you to know I got home safely. Your car rides like a dream."

"Like that, do you?" She could hear him smile. "It doesn't have the personality of the Destiny, but it does get much better mileage."

"I'm sure it does. So, when can you come up and take it back with you?"

"Saturday sound good to you?"

"That's two whole days away."

"I know, darling, but it's the best I can do. I can't exactly... um... maneuver from place to place like I once could."

"That's all right. It will build my character."

He laughed in his deep rich chuckle that she loved; had always loved. "But I've been thinking my love, that perhaps you should just keep the car."

"I'd love to." She sat down on the sofa, kicking her shoes off into the corner. Scruffy, seeing her for the first time, ran up for a pat and sniff, his nose curling at the smell of CAT on his beloved mistress. "But first of all, it's your car and you are going to need it."

"I'll buy another one."

"Cars are expensive," she reminded him, "Especially for a man who is planning to give up a very good-paying job teaching school to get a lesser job in Schooner Bay, or somewhere else."

"I hadn't thought of that," he admitted, sitting down on the desk behind him. "I don't suppose it would be possible to teach here and live there."

"I'm afraid not. But we can talk about this stuff later. I know you have a class to get to in a few minutes, so you better go. I love you."

"I love you, too." She heard the phone click and then go dead, and for some reason she felt very cold and alone.

000

"What happened to your car, Captain?" Mr. Eddleson asked as he sat down at the teacher's table, sitting beside Sarah, Captain Gregg and Miss Adams, the French teacher. "I didn't see it this morning."

Daniel swallowed his food, giving him a moment to think. If he told the man that his fiancee had it, then, he would more than likely know that Daniel hadn't been sick two days ago. But he didn't want to tell him he had wrecked it or anything, so, ignoring the look that Sarah threw him, he admitted he had let his intended drive it home, because hers was beyond repair.

"You are a brave man," the principal smiled. "I'd let my wife do a lot, but borrow my car?"

"I trust her," Daniel replied. "She's a good driver."

"Where did you say she was from again?"

"I don't believe I did. Schooner Bay, Maine."

"Your hometown?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, how do you think she will feel about moving to Boston? Which reminds me, I have your new contracts for next year. So, if the three of you would come to my office before next Friday and sign them, I would appreciate it. I'm getting them all done slowly but surely."

The talk continued, but Daniel didn't hear any of it. His contract for next year. To tell the truth, he hadn't given it much thought. He had just assumed that he and Carolyn would marry and they would all live at Gull Cottage, the way things were supposed to be. But... He took a deep breath. That would mean two things would have to happen. One, He would have to give up this job and, two, find another one in Schooner Bay. You couldn't provide for a growing family without a way to make money.

Maybe it was time to start thinking of such things.

000

The family had a lot of fun with Daniel's car and found any excuse to use it. Still, it warmed Carolyn through and through that the children would rather have the owner around then the car. "He is coming this weekend, right, Mommy?" Candy asked her Thursday night while she was tucking her in.

"He promised he would be here, first thing Saturday morning," her mother told her.

"I can't wait to see him again," Jonathan said from his bed and Carolyn echoed his sentiment. Yes, she had seen him for two days this week, but it didn't make the ache of missing him any better.

After making sure the children were settled, Carolyn worked on her article for a while, then seeing it was getting late, decided to make a few phone calls. The first one was to Sarah, with the two of them talking far longer than they meant to. "I'll be up next weekend," her friend promised, "and we can talk more then. I'd come up with Daniel, but I have a feeling you won't see past him."

"Probably not," Carolyn groaned. "Although I really get frustrated with women who give up all their friends as soon as a man comes along."

Her second phone call was to her cousin, Mark, to tell him about the wedding and hope that had would be able to come. A professional musician, she knew that his days were usually booked and she wanted first dibs at him. "I'll do my best, Carey," he had promised.

"I won't even ask you to sing," she told him.

"Sure, and hurt my feelings," he teased. "So, tell me more about this guy."

That phone call, too, took longer than she had planned, but she didn't care right now. Some things were just too important.

Her last call was to her parents, again, taking much longer than she anticipated, but it was so hard to put the phone down at times. "We trust you, baby-girl," her father told her right before she hung up. "I'm sure we will love this man as much as you do. But when can we meet him?"

Climbing into bed finally, she grabbed the other pillow and held it tight to herself. Marrying Daniel Gregg was the right thing to do, this man that she loved above all. She was sure her parents would indeed love him. A thought of the Muirs went through her mind and she moaned. Yes, she would have to tell them. It wouldn't be right to ask her parents to do it. She only hoped they would understand, even just a little._ "Don't worry over it, Carey. You can take him on," _she heard Bobby's voice in her mind and it made her smile. No one would have liked Daniel more than Bobby, she thought. And with that, she fell asleep.

000

Martha watched the unfamiliar car as it went past the house, made a three-point turn in the road, came back, looked at the house for a moment, moved on a few feet, stopped, more looking and then it finally stopped at the gate to Gull Cottage. Lost tourists were not an uncommon sight and they had all rushed out many times to give directions, or water, whatever the party might require. However, the two ladies that got of the Ford Mustang didn't look quite lost and did look vaguely familiar. But it wasn't until the petite blonde called out her name did the housekeeper realize who they were.

"Martha?" she called out again, she and her tall, red-haired partner were running toward the porch.

"Why, Mrs. Marshall and Mrs. Fraser, how nice to see you! What brings you to Gull Cottage?" The two women hugged her and she returned their affection. Susannah Marshall and Janie Fraser had grown up with Mrs. Muir and except, perhaps, for Sarah Carver were her best friends. Although they called once or twice a week and sent letters almost every day, they had never come to see their friend, respecting her wishes of wanting to make a clean start. And since her employer hadn't mentioned it, apparently she didn't know they were coming now. "Well, come on in," she invited, between telling Scruffy to stop making a nuisance of himself. "It's cold out here! How about a fresh cup of coffee and some homemade cinnamon rolls?"

"Sounds heavenly," they both agreed. "We are so glad we found this place; for a while we thought maybe we had been given bad directions."

Martha laughed, nodding her head. "I'm sorry that Mrs. Muir isn't here right now, but she had to go into Castine to do some research. But she should be back around three o'clock or so. She will definitely be back by five, unless she just can't manage it."

"Is that when HE calls?" Janie asked, not paying attention to Susannah's wild shaking of her head.

"Yes, that's when the Captain calls." Martha grimaced. "Come on in and I'll tell you all about things."

000

Carolyn's heart sped up at the sight of a strange car in front of her home, but knew, even though she wanted it to be, that it wasn't Daniel. Parking behind the car, she carefully gathered up her notebook and satchel, happy with what she had managed to glean today for her new article. Curious as to whom the car did belong to, she saw Pennsylvania plates and she couldn't help but still be excited. Who was here to visit? _And please don't let it be the Muirs or Blair, _she prayed silently.

"Martha?" she opened the door, being just as bad as her children, laying her things on the closest chair. "Who's here?"

"Oh Mrs. Muir, you're home early." The housekeeper came out, wiping her hands on her apron. "We are all in the kitchen, just making some cookies."

Carolyn squealed with delight when she saw Janie and Susannah, the two running to her and engulfing one another in hugs. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her face shining. "I never in a million years expected to see you here."

"Well, why not? You did invite us!" Janie teased her.

"And then she tried to hide the house, so we couldn't see it," Susannah joined in.

"It is a little hard to find," Carolyn agreed, "But not really. Oh, it's so good to see you both!" She hugged each one again. "Just let me go freshen up and then I'll come down and we can talk."

"Sounds great," her friends said in unison, which brought on a fit of giggles. "We'll just help Martha finish up cleaning in here."

Carolyn ran upstairs and quickly changed into a comfortable pair of slacks and a blouse, ran a comb through her hair, and found a better pair of shoes. When she came down, both women were in the parlor with a pot of coffee and plate of the cinnamon-chip cookies they had been helping Martha make.

"This is just the nicest surprise." Carolyn said, as she sat down in 'her' chair, taking the cup of coffee that Susannah offered. "You will stay here, won't you? I hope you weren't planning on driving the five hours back today."

"We were really hoping you would say that." Susannah nodded. "The five hours here was no picnic."

"What are you complaining about?" Janie teased her, "I was the one who drove."

"You left really early to get here this soon." Carolyn blew on her coffee. "So, I hope everything is all right."

"We hoped you wouldn't mind us just showing up." Janie put some sugar in her coffee, stirred it, and then added some more, before taking a drink. "And you did invite us, even if it was a while ago. But, we had to see you and ask you something."

"It's because we love you and want what's best for you," Suse said in her soft voice. "And after I talked to your father, well, we thought that we should hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak."

"What is it?" Carolyn was more than a little curious.

"Well..." Suse began.

"It's not really any of our business..." Janie added.

"What?"

"Your father says you're getting married," they said together.

"I am." Carolyn's face exploded into a smile. "June eleventh, to be exact, and I want you both to be in it. I was going to call you this weekend and tell you the details. Or at least the details that I know."

"We only want you to be happy, Carey." Janie looked at her intently. "You know that. But, we are a little concerned. How long have you known this man?"

"And what do you know about him?" Suse asked.

Carolyn let out a small sigh and gave each woman a smile. "I love you both, you know that, don't you?" she asked. They nodded, murmuring that they loved her, too. "Even if you are a bit nosy," she smiled.

"It's just that we care about you," Suse said. "You are our sister, you know."

"I know." Carolyn took another breath and let it out slowly. "I met Daniel before Christmas when I went to Boston to visit Sarah. I think she actually wanted me to meet his friend, Brendan, but that's a different story." She grinned. "But, we met, the four of us, and I don't know, something with Daniel really... um... clicked. I felt I had known him forever. I can't explain it really. It was similar to how I felt when I first met Bobby, although not quite. It was even more intense than that. I, just, well, we, it was like we had found one another."

Both of her friends had tears in their eyes as they nodded, but she knew that they were far from convinced.

"You said that he actually owns this house?" Janie asked, remembering their conversation from before Christmas.

"Yes, he does. I'd been renting it from him, but through his cousin, Claymore Gregg. And I had never met him, but wanted to so I could ask him about some much needed repairs and to ask if I could write a book about his ancestor — the Captain." She pointed to the portrait.

They both looked up at the painting. "It truly is amazing," Suse sighed. "I can't seem to stop looking at it."

"No, wonder you felt like the Captain was here." Janie added. "The portrait is so real, it almost seems like he's standing here with us."

"I guess it would be hard to pass up a man that looked exactly like him. Especially when you had formed an attachment to it," Susannah remarked, remembering Carolyn telling them about often taking her troubles to the man in the painting. "But are you sure you want to marry him? You met in December and you plan to get married in June?"

"I know six months seems like a short amount of time," Carolyn nodded.

"Especially since you don't get to spend a lot of time with him. I know talking is good, but it's not the end-all of forging a relationship."

"What do you know about him exactly?"

"I know he's a history teacher and he's very good at it. I know he is from Schooner Bay and wants to return here. I know his aunt raised him after his parents died, that he served in the Navy and loves to travel. I know that he is crazy about the children, treats Martha like a queen, and that he loves me. Isn't that enough?" she gave her friends an imploring look. "I love him and he makes me happy." She couldn't stop some tears. "And he loves me, me, lock, stock and kids. He is the most amazing man I've ever known, and if Bobby were here he would approve of him, I know he would. And I can't wait to start the rest of my life with him. This... he... this is my second chance. Can you understand?"

"Oh, Carey!" The two women jumped up and hugged her, all three of them talking at once. "We only asked because we love you."

"I know, " she sniffed, "and I love you both so much. Thank you for taking care of me." The sound of the school bus approaching caused Scruffy to leave his perch on the window seat and head outside and they all laughed. Drying her eyes, Carolyn hugged them both again and smiled. "He's coming tomorrow to pick up his car, so if you can stay, then the three of you can get to know one another better. Do you think the guys will let you stay at least until Sunday?"

"Wild horses wouldn't drag us away."

Bottom of Form


	18. Chapter 18

Glad you were able to get caught up Denise! And thank you for the lovely review. And thank you to everyone who left reviews. It warms me to think how you enjoy it.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

-Candy and Jonathan were more than a little excited that "Aunt Janie" and "Aunt Suse" were at Gull Cottage when they got home from school. "How long can you stay?" they both asked, ready to beg if necessary.

"Well, your mother has invited us for the weekend," Janie told them, as she hugged them after Suse had. "So, we phoned the men and told them we would see them Monday."

"Yay!" The kids danced around the women like they were the proverbial May-Pole.

"And before you ask, we did bring you something." Susannah told them. "Presents are in the car."

"I'll get your suitcases," Jonathan volunteered, making them all laugh.

"Don't worry over it, honey, we can manage."

"Too bad Captain Gregg won't be there until tomorrow, he could get them," Candy wished.

"Oh, that's right," Janie looked over at Carolyn. "If Daniel is coming for the weekend as well, how will you be on rooms?"

"We will be fine. Daniel stays at the Inn while he's here. So the guest room is all yours."

"Really?" Janie and Suse asked together.

"Really." Carolyn gave them a definite look that said 'not in front of the children.'

Both of her friends nodded and Janie threw her a smile. Fine. They would discuss that later.

"Martha?" Carolyn called to the older woman. "Could you help us gather Janie and Susannah's things from the car?"

"My pleasure."

After getting them tucked away in the spare room, the first order of business was the presents they had brought.

Candy hugged both of them more than once after they gave her the very 'in' pair of jeans and matching blouse both had gone in on to buy for her. "I love them!" She pranced around the room with her new clothes. "They are so groovy. Thanks!"

"We are glad you like them, sweetie," Susannah smiled.

"I know Lindsay won't go anywhere without her jeans. I think I've already washed them a hundred times and she's had them for three weeks."

Jonathan's gift was a real Philly's' ball cap, "I took it off the Philly myself," Janie teased him as she placed it on his head, making him do a little dancing of his own. To go along with it, Susannah gave him a team jersey.

"Thank you so much," both kids said again, leaving with smiles on their faces a mile wide.

"I know it's Friday," their mother called out to them, "But, don't stay up too late, Daniel will be here in the morning."

"We won't," they promised.

"Now, they look like my kids," Susannah sighed. "The rotten little monsters. And I do say that with a great deal of love."

"How are Matt and Lindsay?" Carolyn sat down on the bed, ready for a long night of talking. "And Aly." She looked over at Janie.

"Aly is a rotten little monster, too," her friend laughed. "Doug spoils that child within an inch of her life. But I don't care, because it means they are getting along and that's good. They went through a phrase of 'don't tell anyone you're my dad,' but she seems to be outgrowing it. I can't believe she's eight."

"My two are fine and growing like weeds," Susannah sighed. "My father-in-law thinks that now that Matt is almost twelve, that we should enroll him in Dexter for the upcoming year. I know that Paul went there and came out a fine, decent, upstanding citizen and so did Bobby..." She looked over at Carolyn. "But I don't want my son turning into one of those namby-pamby boys or worse, an unfeeling bas... well you know." She shrugged.

"Paul says I'm not giving Matt enough credit. But I don't want him there. If Peter wants him in private school, then, there are plenty of fine ones without putting him through Dexter."

"Ralph tried to enroll Jonathan at Dexter. He actually did enroll him, but I put my foot down."

"What does Daniel think about private schools?"

Carolyn knew them both well enough to know that this was more than a question; they were trying to scope out her fiancé. _Better me than him, _she thought.

"Well, he teaches at a public school — Winthrop High, you know, where Sarah teaches and he loves it. Before that, he was a teacher at Schooner Bay Area High School. He did have a chance to teach at Chivington, but he turned that down."

"That's Dexter's sister school, isn't it?" Susannah asked, Carolyn and Janie nodding.

"I can't really explain Daniel to you." Carolyn told them, "but thankfully you will get to meet him. And when you do, I know you will see at least a part of why I love him," and she smiled.

The friends stayed up late, going through a box of chocolates and a bottle and a half of white wine. As always, since they had known each other from the age of five, they talked about their families, their interests and their men, laughing at how much they had changed in the last thirty years and how much they had not.

"So, the wedding is June eleventh?" Janie asked as she lay on the edge of Carolyn's bed, using the blanket from the chair to cover up with.

"Yes," Carolyn answered, also lying in bed, Suse beside her, all of them sated from the wine and good conversation.

"In Philly?"

"Yes," she said again, her eyes heavy with sleep, but wanting to keep talking. "I thought I owed Mom and Dad a wedding."

"You sure do!" Susannah giggled. "I don't think they would appreciate you eloping this time either, and I'm not going to cover for you again."

"I don't think we ever thanked you guys enough for helping us with that." Carolyn sighed. "But, no, this time I want the wedding with the guests. But to be honest, girls, I don't know who to pick for my maid of honor."

"Sarah," they said together, in that eerie way they had.

"She introduced you to Daniel and should be allowed to reap that reward," Janie said and Suse agreed. "She was the only one there when you and Bobby got married, but again, that was her reward. We will do whatever you want us to."

"Except I don't want to do the guest book." Janie made a face. "Or serve food." They all laid in silence for a bit and then Carolyn suddenly sat up. "What's wrong Carey?" her friend asked.

"It just hit me. I have a wedding to plan. A real live wedding. And I have no idea how to do that. I mean, I know I helped you both with your weddings, but this is very scary."

"Dress, attendants, location, food, reception." Janie said sleepily, trying to remember more than her addled brain would allow at the moment.

"Now, I remembered why I eloped the first time," Carolyn sighed. "But, I want this to be special. I... I can't really explain it, but I want it to be different. I have this image in my head of Daniel and me dancing in front of our family and friends and I'm not willing to give that up."

"Don't worry Carey, we are here for you each step of the way," her friends assured her. "That's what sisters do. We will make this the best wedding ever."

"Of course, it will help to meet the groom," Susannah added.

"He will be here in the morning." Carolyn was very drowsy now. Glancing at the clock, she giggled. "He could feasibly be here in about five hours. I guess I better get some sleep."

"Yeah and he will get to meet me hung over," Janie giggled.

That set off a peal of laughter; the three of them giggled until they couldn't breathe, although none of them were sure what was so funny.

"Carey?" Suse asked; after they had calmed down, sleep hovering, but not quite there.

"Yes?"

"Why does he stay in the Inn and not the guest room?"

"He's a gentleman." Carolyn answered. "Daniel can be very old-fashioned in many ways and he is a gentleman who always treats a lady like a lady."

"That's so romantic," they sighed.

"And he can't keep his hands off of me!" She erupted in gales of laughter and they were set off again until sleep took over.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The sound of a car motor woke Carolyn up at five-thirty; her senses dulled just enough to make her think it might be part of her dream. Quietly getting out of bed, so as not to awaken Suse, she headed for the French doors, opening them quietly. Janie was still at the bottom of the bed, she noticed, also lost in sleep. Her heart leapt as she looked down at the road and saw a taxi behind the cars. Daniel Gregg, in a jacket as blue as his eyes, was giving the driver some money. She watched as the man took the luggage out of the trunk, thanked Daniel, and then got back in his car. The seaman waited until the taxi disappeared before heading for the front porch. By the time he had reached the door, Carolyn was there, giving him a welcoming kiss. Quite the kiss it was; warm and full, a kiss that made his senses sing and his blood quicken. He knew that he was indeed alive and he loved it. "Well, good morning to you," he smiled, looking down into her eyes.

"Good morning!" she almost sang back. "You said early, but I wasn't expecting you quite this early."

"I had a chance to take an earlier train. And I was driving Brendan crazy." He smiled. "I hope you don't mind. If you will just let me bunk on your couch for a bit, I'll head for the inn as soon as they open."

"My couch is your couch," she assured him, standing on tiptoe to kiss him once more. Her heart was beating out of control, her whole body was tingling from his touch, and she wouldn't have traded it for the world. "I missed you."

"I'm not going to live until June," he said, and then shook his head at what he had just said. "I will live, but I will be miserable."

"Me too, buddy," she assured him, leaning against his chest. Yes, the heartbeat was strong, his chest still moved up and down. _Alive, Alive_

He dropped his suitcase, it making a loud thud when it hit the porch. "What do you have in there?" she laughed, before his mouth came down on hers, devouring her, his arms holding her tight against him, his hands underneath her robe, smoothing across her skin.

"Carey?" She heard Janie's voice on the other side of the door, as it opened, but she couldn't think to stop kissing him, touching him, reveling in the feel of his fingers running across her stomach, evidence of his arousal so strong against her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the redhead, hurriedly shut the door, Carolyn and Daniel both bursting out into laughter "Janie, open the door," Carolyn called out. "Now, please."

Her friend did as asked, her face as red as her hair. "I'm so sorry," she stammered. "I woke up and you weren't there and I wanted to know if it was okay to make some coffee and then I heard noises and — you must be Daniel." She held out her hand.

"I am." He kissed her hand instead of giving it the shake she had been expecting. "And you must be Mrs. Fraser."

"Yes," she nodded, when she could find her voice. "Please call me Janie."

"Janie," he smiled and she giggled. "Carolyn has told me so much about you."

"She did? Wow... I mean... um... she's talked about you, too."

"I think we all need some coffee." Carolyn grinned.

Martha was in the kitchen when they all got there. Coffee was bubbling on the stove and turnovers were in the oven. She welcomed the Captain with a cheery hello, and a smile. "I hope you like blueberries," she told him, as she opened the oven and let them all get a whiff of the deliciousness inside.

"I adore anything you cook, Martha," he told her with a wink.

She grinned back happily and handed him a cup of coffee. When she had come to Carolyn asking if she would still be needed in this new household, that she didn't want to get in the way, Daniel had called the housekeeper to tell her that there wasn't any way they could get along without her, and not just because of her cooking skills, but because she was a part of the family. "You may leave if you wish," he had told her, "but Carolyn and I so very much want you to stay."

It looked as though she had taken his message to heart. For that he was very glad. Sure, she had called him an "old goat," but that was a small thing. Besides, it had literally been a lifetime ago.

"I'm going to go get Suse." Janie made her way out of the kitchen. "Be right back."

She burst into the master bedroom to find the blonde half-sitting up in bed, her eyes scrunched tight. "Suse, get up." Janie went over and began tugging on her arm.

"I can't!" Susannah protested. "I'm tired and I'm groggy and I seem to be stuck in this position. Why are you and Carey up so early, anyway?"

"He's downstairs!" Janie hissed, looking for something to put on besides her nightgown, which, now she realized, had been all she had on before, which made her blush.

"Prince Charming?" Suse's blue eyes popped open and she bolted out of bed. "He's here already?"

"Yes! I caught him and Carey making out on the front porch. And Suse," she looked around for her suitcase frantically, then remembered that it was in the guest room that they had never made it to. She walked over to the bureau, pulled out underwear and quietly began to dress.

"That's Carey's!" Susannah protested, but soon joined her friend.

"You've got to see him; he's really something."

A few minutes later, each dressed in one of Carolyn's outfits, with Susannah pulling at the dress that barely made it to her knees, they rejoined the group in the kitchen, which now included Candy and Jonathan. Susannah stopped in the doorway as she saw the scene; Carolyn sitting at the table, Jonathan on one side and the most wonderful looking man on the other, with Candy on his knee.

"Good morning," Martha greeted them, handing each one a cup of coffee.

"Daniel," Carolyn laid an arm across his back. "Darling, I'd like you to meet the other member of our trio, Susannah Marshall."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure." Daniel nodded in her direction. "I've heard much about you and Janie."

Susannah tried to make her mouth work, but nothing seemed to come out. She smiled and nodded, sinking into an empty seat and sighing.

"Suse is a little tongue-tied before her morning coffee," Carolyn laughed as sisters are wont to do. "I'm sure the words will come out in a moment."

Martha refreshed the woman's cup of coffee and she took a swallow, and then another before setting the Blue Willow mug down in front of her. "It is a real pleasure to meet you, Captain Gregg," she managed to get out. "I haven't heard nearly enough about you."

"Well," he kissed Candy on the cheek and she went to the chair beside him. "What would you like to know?"

Susannah had never been one to beat around the bush and Carolyn knew that Daniel could be in for it. Yes, both of her friends had been charmed by his devastating good looks, but they weren't going to stop there. Like true friends, they wanted to know everything about the man their friend was entrusting her life to and her children's as well.

Martha took the turnovers out of the oven, put two on a plate for the children, gave them two glasses of milk and sent them on their way to watch whatever might be  
on this early in the morning. "Turnovers are on the counter and there's oatmeal on the back burner," she said, taking off her apron and laying it aside. "I told Gert I'd be over early this morning to help her with her sewing and I might as well get to it." She left the kitchen, door swinging after her. Apparently she also thought that Daniel might be given the Inquisition.

"Do you love her?" was the first question Mrs. Marshall asked, one that made Carolyn turn red with embarrassment. No, there wasn't going to be any beating around the bush.

Daniel sat back in his chair, his hair lying across his forehead, the blue of his turtle neck sweater competing with the blue of his eyes and he looked very unafraid for a man about to run the gauntlet.

"Carolyn? Yes, I love her very much. I have for a very long time, actually."

"You do realize that you are also taking on a family? A family is a huge responsibility for any man, let alone a bachelor like yourself. Are you ready for that?"

Janie sat watching like this was a spectator's sport and Carolyn sat quietly, not sure if she should interrupt. She slipped her hand into Daniel's and he squeezed it gently.

"I believe that I am as ready as your husband was the first time he became a father. Fatherhood isn't inherent, Mrs. Marshall; it's something we learn. And while Candy and Jonathan might not be wee ones, they are still children and I am prepared to love and care for them in the same manner that you and your husband did your first child. I might not have a great deal of experience, but tell me... did you?"

"No," Susannah shook her head, clearly impressed with his answer. "I probably was the worst new mother ever put on the planet. I'm surprised someone older and wiser than I didn't pull me aside and ask if they could take my baby for me and raise him until I was ready!" She smiled.

"He'll wing it just like anyone else," Janie added her two cents. "And he'll have Carey to help him."

"True enough," Susannah and Daniel said together.

"Watch out, for the unison thing." Carolyn told him. "It's catching."

"I see."

They sat talking a while longer about Daniel's past, interests and hobbies. "You will fit right in with the guys if you like to go fishing." Janie refilled her oatmeal bowl. "Put a pole in their hand and they are off for the day."

"I look forward to meeting your husbands."

"They really want to meet you, too." Susannah said in a voice that made him wonder if the questioning wasn't over yet. And he hadn't even met Carolyn's father!

After a while, Carolyn got up from her chair and said she thought she might get dressed and try to do something productive with the day. "If you are finished playing Dad," she teased Susannah, who turned a bright red and then giggled.

"I would make a pretty mean father," she said with pride. "Paul has nothing on me."

It was decided that the afternoon should be spent in Keystone, going to see a movie and then out for dinner. Candy and Jonathan were more than a little excited about getting to spend the day with their two adored "aunts" and soon-to-be-father as well as their mother and jumped at the chance.

"No work today, only fun?" Jonathan asked, his face glowing with excitement. Too many Saturdays lately his mother had been immersed in her work and hadn't had much time for them.

"Only fun," Carolyn assured him. "Go put on your sneakers and grab your coat and meet us downstairs."

They took Daniel's car, it being the largest, Janie sitting up front with the two lovebirds because she was sure they needed a chaperone.

"My neighbor, Luke, did fix the heater in your car, but he said he still won't recommend it be driven far," Daniel said as he headed toward Keystone. "He had a list of things about as long as my arm that needs to be replaced or fixed. He said he could probably sell it to some teenager looking for something cheap. If it's all right, I'll tell him to go ahead."

"That's fine. It wasn't that great a car when we bought it," Carolyn sighed. "But I was hoping it would last longer than a year." She felt tears sting her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Well, we will just work something out, somehow," she declared boldly. "We wouldn't even need a car at all if I didn't have to make so many trips for research."

"You have to have a car, Carey," Susannah protested. "It's not safe, you being on that lonely stretch of road alone without one."

"But we won't be alone that much longer." Carolyn patted Daniel on the shoulder, and he smiled at her with the greatest affection.

"But Susannah is right," he nodded. "Even after we are married, there will be times that you will need a good, dependable car, especially since I will be working and will need a car as well." It was no longer strange to him, the thought of working for a wage. Not that being a ship's captain hadn't been work, but it had been so much of a part of him, he had just considered it life.

"I'll talk to Doug," Janie said. "He will work something out."

"Janie, I can't go asking favors of Doug or Mr. Fraser," Carolyn protested.

"And I'd like to know why not?" The redhead looked almost insulted. "You've known both of them longer than I have, for Pete's sake, and that is a long time. And you know that they both would be more than happy to help you out. I can't believe you didn't think of it before." Carolyn crossed her arms to indicate the conversation was over, but Janie wasn't going to let it drop. "Daniel, I hope you can do something with her. Stubborn to the core, is this one."

"I've noticed that," he smiled. "It's one of her most endearing qualities. Even if it does drive me crazy."

"My husband and father-in-law are partners in a car dealership, the biggest Ford dealership in Philadelphia and surrounding counties," she said in her announcer voice. "And there isn't any reason why they can't, or wouldn't help Carey out with a car."

"But I can't take advantage of them like that!"

"Yes, you can," Janie insisted, and Daniel, much to Carolyn's surprise agreed.

"Well, call them if you want," she finally said. "But no promises."

"You won't be sorry." Janie hugged her. _"Everyone needs a Fraser Ford."_

The town of Keystone met them with a huge banner across the street that said that Founder's Day was that weekend and everyone was welcome.

Finding a parking place, they opened the door to the smell of onions and peppers and the unmistakable odor of funnel cakes. "Oh wow, Mom!" the kids said together when they saw rides — among them, the Kangaroo, the Spinner, and a roller coaster.

"Can we ride something, Mom?" they asked, their faces bright and eager.

"Yeah, Mom, can we?" Janie chimed in, looking very much like one of the children.

"I think we all should." Carolyn smiled. "Let's see how much the tickets are."

She purchased a book of tickets at the entrance and Daniel did as well. The cars on the Spinner were quite large and everyone managed to get into one, the ride starting out slow and soon picking up speed as the conveyance whipped around the corners. The wind was chilly as it blew everyone's hair and faces, but no one seemed to notice. "I want to do that one again!" Jonathan declared when they got off and looked around at what else there was to try.

"I think we should ride the Kangaroo," Susannah suggested, and they all headed toward what Daniel said looked like a mining car with one wheel. After making sure that Candy and Jonathan were snug in their seats, he joined Carolyn in theirs, making sure the bar was pulled securely. "I'm so glad you are here," she said to him, touching his hand with hers and he felt his heart react.

"I'm glad I'm here, too," he said, never meaning anything more. If he had been a ghost, he still could have come with them and even ridden some of the rides, but it wouldn't have been like this.

The Kangaroo started out slowly, going up a track that did resemble a train track and then without warning, took a leap off the end and plunged down to a lower track. Daniel's stomach flopped along with his heart, a feeling he hadn't had since he had been a lad. It was fantastic. "It's better than lying back in a swing!" he said as the ride once more made the jump, this time going even faster. Janie and Susannah in the car behind them screamed in glee and Carolyn started to laugh.

"Look, I'm walking the plank!" Jonathan called out as his and Candy's car plunged down and Candy made a splashing noise so realistic, a lady in front of them actually looked around for water.

More rides followed; hot dogs, corn dogs, roasted corn-on-the-cob, and lots of pop was consumed. Daniel won a panda bear for Carolyn at a booth where he knocked over milk bottles with a baseball and Jonathan scored a transistor radio by throwing ping-pong balls into the right fish aquarium.

"Thank goodness he didn't win the fish." Carolyn whispered to her finance, slipping her hand in his jacket pocket. "I'm not good at fish funerals."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They never made it to any of the stores, and no one seemed to be upset over it. Susannah and Janie had picked up plenty of items at the craft booths and were now in their room, going over who would get what.

The children said good night to Captain Gregg and then asked if he would tuck them in and he agreed wholeheartedly.

Carolyn watched from the doorway as he told them a story about attacking a pirate ship with only six men and then kissed them both goodnight, wishing them sweet dreams.

"Listening are you?" he teased her, seeing her try to get back to the main cabin before he left the nursery.

"No, of course not." She shook her head, but knew that he knew.

"I like to watch you with my children. I always have."

"I like being with your children, and I always have."

She reached up and kissed him, a full taste of lips on lips, and he pulled her close, carrying the kiss further. He felt his need for her rush through his body, knowing she too was wanting much more than even this contact.

Breathless, they broke away, his heart beating out of control, hers doing so as well. "I need to go," he said, wishing it weren't so, and she nodded.

"Thank you for today. And thank you for letting Suse and Janie abuse you."

"I wouldn't think much of them if they didn't try to take care of their friend, " he said finding he meant it. "I'll call you before I leave tomorrow."

"Can't you come for dinner?" she asked, not wanting to let him go so soon. "We usually eat around one o'clock. If Suse wants to go to church, it might be one-thirty, depending on how long-winded Dr. Brown is." She smiled. Reverend Farley had retired the year before and the presbytery had called a younger man, fresh out of seminary, who had a young wife and a beautiful baby girl. He was very popular with the young people in the church and Carolyn found that Candy and Jonathan more than not wanted to go with Martha now.

"Why don't we all go to the service in the morning?" Daniel suggested, "and then I'll treat everyone to lunch at the Inn before I go, unless Martha has already started something."

"That will be perfect." Carolyn squeezed his hand.

"Meet you at the church at a quarter to eleven?"

"Actually why don't I pick you up at ten-thirty? I don't think all of you are going to fit in Janie's Mustang."

"Good point. Let me walk you to the door."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They walked in silence until they reached the front porch, where he took her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "I want you to do me a favor and let Janie and her husband help you with getting a car. I do not want to think of you having to bum rides with Claymore or Mr. Peavey and I don't want you up here without a way to leave in case of an emergency or what not. Promise me, you will."

"Daniel..." she began, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"Promise me. I talked to Janie today and she told me that you and she and Doug have been friends since before you knew how to talk, practically, and that they tried to give you and your late husband a car before. I appreciate your stubbornness, but they are friends, and I won't rest easy until I know you have a safe, dependable car. Promise me."

"I promise," she nodded.

He kissed her once more, struggling to maintain his decorum as he felt her body pressed against his. "I love you." He broke away, reaching into his jacket pocket for his car keys.

"I love you, too."

She waved goodbye to him until she couldn't see him any more.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter is a little shorter, sorry about that, but at least it's up! I keep telling myself we are in the final stretch, but anything is possible I suppose.

Thank you to Weavingdreams and Messyhead for doing a marathon reading and liking it!

Chapter 19

Doug Fraser arrived Tuesday morning with a beautiful, metallic blue, Ford Country Squire station wagon with dark blue interior and white wall tires, complete with shining hubcaps.

"I can't take this," Carolyn shook her head, but she couldn't stop looking at it. It was just wonderful. Doug opened the door for her and told her to sit inside. The seats were soft and the steering wheel felt really good in her hands. Her friend of many years got in beside her and handed her the keys.

"Start it up, just once," he grinned.

She gave him a look that said, "you can't hook me," but when she turned the motor over on the first try and heard its purr, she was more than ready to change her mind. "And it's got air conditioning," he said, turning it on to demonstrate. "This baby is top of the line."

The speedometer said it had a thousand miles on it, which meant that most of the mileage on it was from this trip. She pushed one of the buttons on the radio and full stereo sound surrounded her.

"Dad will be very upset if you turn it down," Doug told her as she switched it off. "He picked this out especially for his "little blond beauty"."

"Oh, don't do that." Carolyn shook her head. "You know I can't say no to your father when he calls me that."

"I do know. He wants you to have it, Carey. You don't want to hurt his feelings. He was already upset that you needed a car and hadn't told him."

The Frasers had lived directly behind Carolyn's parents for the last thirty years. Bentley and his wife, Maria, were respected citizens of the small community and no one would ever think of buying a car anywhere else. Carolyn could still remember vividly the day that Mr. Warren two houses down had come home with a Buick; no one spoke to him for weeks after that. And even though he had since replaced the Buick with the newest Ford sedan, you could still hear "I'm not sure I trust him," floating among the neighbors.

Carolyn had been close to all of the Fraser children and had once gone on a date with Will, the oldest, but Doug, a stout, freckled face boy who wasn't always a model student, spent more time playing football than studying, was the one she considered to be her brother. He had met Janie when they were fourteen and after a nine-year courtship had married her. Carolyn had been shocked to learn that many of her parents' friends had assumed that she would be Mrs. Doug Fraser someday. They both laughed over that assumption, knowing nothing was further from the truth. He was the one that Bobby Muir had asked to watch over Carolyn after his death, and Carolyn suspected that even though she had tried to be independent, he had more than once put his oar in from afar.

Mr. and Mrs. Fraser were like her second set of parents and she loved them dearly. "I can't let Bentley down," she smiled. "Thank you both." She hugged her friend. "And it will make Daniel happy."

"So, when do I get to meet this fellow?" Doug scowled at the mention of her intended.

"Didn't Janie tell you all about him?" Carolyn asked, her heart lurching. She had been under the impression that her friend had decided she approved of her fiancé, not that it would stop her from marrying him.

"She did, and she thinks he passes muster, but I want to meet him as well. Bobby did ask me to take care of you."

"I know." She nodded, smiling at the joke the two of them used to pass between them, that if Bobby should die before Carolyn, Doug could have her. "But what will I do with Janie?" he would always ask.

"I guess you would become a very lucky man," Bobby would tease.

"Well, I hope you can meet him soon. He's got a busy time coming up with his quiz team, but I'm sure that he will be back here soon and maybe you and Paul can come up. He wants to go fishing with you both."

"We can always use another fisherman," Doug agreed. "I just want you to be happy, Carey," he told her, taking her hand, "and to be well taken care of."

"I know."

"And if you had married Blair, I would have had to put my foot down. So, it's good you didn't."

"Yes, sir." She saluted with her other hand, giggling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

He left the next day. Carolyn drove him to the train station before heading out to Belfast for a meeting with the editor of their local paper.

She really couldn't believe how wonderful this car was. It even had a tape deck! And in typical Bentley Fraser thoughtfulness, he had included several cassettes with a note that said he hoped there was something she would like.

Her meeting with Mr. Compton went very well and when she left an hour later she had a contract stating that _Belfast Bugle_ would run her** Happenings **column which was currently featured in both the _Schooner Bay Beacon_ and the _Keystone Tribune_ for one year and at a price that was more than the other two papers combined. And they had the right to pick up the option for two more years if they were pleased. She couldn't help but hum as she walked over to a small diner to get a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Things at this moment were more perfect than she could ever imagine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel had posted an application with Schooner Bay County Area Schools, but hadn't heard anything from as of the Friday he went in to Mr. Eddleson's office about the contract. He had also posted an application with Castine Board of Education and one with Belfast Department of Schools. The fact that the two latter cities were an hour from Schooner Bay was unfortunate, but couldn't be avoided. He would gladly take any job they offered.

When he went in to talk to Mr. Eddleson about his contract for the coming year, the principal listened and was sympathetic, but told him if he didn't renew that day, they would have to consider his employment with Boston Public Schools ended. And then he had proceeded to offer him a pay raise and lighten his teaching load so that he could spend more time with the quiz team. "We are prepared to do whatever it takes to keep you," he added.

"I'm flattered, but it's not about money. I plan to be married in June and I would like to have a position near my hometown where she is currently living. I've applied at two of the systems near there, but I will admit I haven't heard anything as of yet."

"The school year is almost ended and if I had even suspected you weren't coming back, we would have had this talk much sooner. As I said before, if you do not sign the contract today, I will have no choice but to let you go." The older man sounded saddened by that prospect. "You've always been an excellent teacher, but this year you've gotten even better. It's like you've come alive or something," the educator praised him. "Why didn't you come to me sooner if you were thinking about leaving?"

"I guess I don't really have an answer for that." Daniel felt ashamed for the first time in a very long time. "Time got away from me, I'm afraid."

"Well, this has been an unusual year for you," the principal nodded. "First, with the Chivington offer and then the quiz team, not to mention breaking your engagement to Miss Hamilton and then meeting someone new. But, I really need an answer today, Captain Gregg. I can give you until five o'clock, but after that I can't do anything else."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel only half listened to the speeches the students gave for and against Manifest Destiny, his brain a whirl of thoughts. He still felt at a disadvantage so often — it was one thing having the memory of doing something and actually having done it, he had discovered. How had he let himself get into this mess? He had always prized his ability to have everything organized, a place for everything and everything in its place. But yet the whole employment issue he was afraid he had taken for granted. He did love this school and the students and felt like he had met his new calling with the quiz team, but if he were to marry Carolyn he couldn't stay. And not marrying Carolyn wasn't an option. He had not been given this gift just to give her and the children up; he knew that. But he had to have a way to provide for them — that's what mortal men did. One of his main arguments in not pursuing any type of relationship with Carolyn in the first place was because he had not been a man that could provide for them!

He said goodbye to his last student at three-thirty and then sat down to try to figure something out. He did have applications in for other positions and it was still soon enough that he might hear from one or more of them. He had worked at Schooner Bay Area High School before, even if it was a memory and not an actual remembrance and he had enjoyed it. Maybe more importantly, he had left on good terms, which meant becoming re-hired was a likely possibility, IF there was an opening. But just the other day he had received a letter from one of his colleagues at SBAHS congratulating him on this quiz team success and did he have any advice on the school there getting one started.

Sarah came over around four o'clock with a cup of coffee and a smile, telling him she would support him no matter what he decided, and so would Carolyn. At five minutes till five he started down the hallway to Mr. Eddleson's office, opened the door, took a deep breath and told the principal, he would not be renewing his contract for the coming school year.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You did what was right," Carolyn told him as Daniel talked to her later that evening. "I'm with you completely," she assured him in her warm voice. "And we will get by, no matter the circumstances."

"Yes, but now, I don't have a job." He said the phrase for what he felt was the 100th time in the last few minutes. "No means of support."

"But you've applied at other places, right?" she reminded him, "and it's not like you are going to sit around on your duff for the rest of your life, drinking beer and scratching." He knew her nose was wrinkled up in a grin.

"I most certainly will not!" He chuckled.

"Then we will get by," she couldn't help but join his laughter. "What good is it if you can't take a few chances?"

After his talk, he laid down on the couch, Sam taking up residence on his owner's chest, the seaman idly stroking the cat while he thought over the events of the day, concluding with Carolyn's words. He had a chance to be a husband and father and he didn't want to "blow it," as the saying went. Damn. If only he had been paying attention, this never would have happened. Well, he still had a month until school was out and he would figure something out.

In the meantime, he still had his quiz team to coach and a wedding to plan, much better prospects than sitting in a dark cold house, all alone. Oh yes, much!

OOOOOOOOOOO

The knock on his door was part of his dream at first, only Sam's growling allowed him to realize it was real. He had laughed the first time he had heard the cat growl, asking him if he couldn't remember what type of animal he was. Sam had taken great offense at that remark and didn't speak to him for three days. Since then, Daniel had learned the feline was a great "watch dog."

Rousing himself from the couch, he pushed the afghan hurriedly back on the arm, making sure he actually had on pants and a shirt before going to the door. He slept on the couch more and more as time went by, the thought of not being with Carolyn too hard to bear. He was the disgusting lap dog he had so hated in other men.

"Who's there?" he asked even as he lifted the latch of his deadbolt, opening the door slightly.

"It's me, Captain." The voice was small and plaintive and sounded frightened.

"Anna Marie?" He motioned for her to come in. The girl was still dressed in her school uniform with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Her dark hair was long and hung down past her waist, and it looked knotted instead of being in the careful braid she kept it in every day. Circles accented her dark eyes and he could tell she had been crying. "Come in.," he told her, taking her backpack and leading her to the couch.

Not sure what to do first, he gave her a wan smile and sat down in the chair across. Sam came out to investigate and she didn't push the cat away. Happy to find someone new that would provide petting, he jumped up on her lap and she began to stroke his head. As she did so, tears began to fall thick and fast, her sobs heartbreaking. "I just didn't know what else to do," she finally said.

"Well, if I can help, I will," he assured her with a confidence he didn't feel.

"I don't think there is anything anyone can do," she said sadly.

"Well, what is it?" He was trying hard to not lose his temper. He wasn't angry with her, just impatient. Why did the female species have to do this?

"When I got home tonight Papi said that we are going to go back to Mexico." She stopped, looking around for something, he correctly deduced was a Kleenex. She took it gratefully, blew her nose and then gave him an embarrassed grin. The girl could really blow.

"Did he say why?"

"Yes," she nodded. "My grandfather is very ill and can no longer run his business. He has one of the oldest wineries in the country, and as his oldest son, my father feels it is his responsibility to take it over." She let out a long breath and blew her nose again. "He said that we would be moving by the end of next week."

"Before the final match of the quiz team?" he said, sorry as soon as he did.

The girl nodded. "That is one of the things." She wiped her nose and threw the tissue in a nearby garbage can and he handed her another. She ran it across her eyes, and then rolled it into a ball, hitting the garbage can like a pro, which reminded Daniel of something else — Anna Maria was the top scorer on the basketball team. They had already been bemoaning that fact that this was her senior year. But this certainly gave things a new wrinkle.

"I don't want to go," she said in a quiet voice that was far from defiant. "I've lived here my entire life. I've been to Queretaro many times during the summer and once we went at Christmas, but I don't know anything about it really, or know anyone there. The schools there aren't nearly as good as ours and I might not even get to finish. If I can't finish high school, how will I go to college?" The girl started to cry again. Sam crawled up on her shoulder and she petted his tiny face, looking at the cat as though he might have an answer "I'm supposed to work this summer at the U.S.S. Constitution gift shop and next month is prom and Billy Murphy has already asked me. " She blushed slightly. "I know that is a very silly thing, and I feel so awful and little to even think about such a selfish thing as that." She looked up at him, despair on her face. "Captain Gregg, I love my father and my grandfather and my family, but I don't want to leave my home." She took another wipe at her eyes and gave him a shy smile. "I know what Papi says is true, that family is family and that you do anything for them. And I love mine very much and I want to be a good daughter, and want to do what he tells me, but Captain, I'm so afraid of what will happen if I do."

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, not sure what else to do and she nodded her thanks. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of orange juice and she drank nearly all of it, before she set the glass down on the nearby end table.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I didn't realize how hungry and thirsty I was until now."

"Well, suppose I make us some something to eat and you can tell me a little more about your problem?" he offered. It would give him something to do while she talked and help him think of what he should say. He didn't know anything about teenage girls! And this wasn't one of those "my hair is frizzy problems," but something real, and what he told her could affect her life forever._ It is a huge responsibility_, he thought.

Suddenly he felt a cold chill, and he couldn't move with the weight of his _thought. This is what it will be like to be a parent; helping your children make decisions that could affect them for the rest of the lives, decisions that could determine their destiny, or standing by and letting them make their own choices, not saying anything even when it hurt so much to watch them do so__mething that could potentially ruin everything. This is what it is like to be a living breathing human being — to be responsible for not just yourself, but others' actions as well. This was not the virtually carefree life he had had __before.__** This is a serious ball game.**_

And having a beating heart wasn't going to solve a thing.


	20. Chapter 20

Yet another chapter in the saga. Hope you enjoy. There is supposed to be a little mark over the name Pena and Mary was very diligent and put it in. However while formatting for Word took it out and I can't get it back in, without their being a capital N in the middle of the word. So pretend it's there! 

Chapter 20

He made them each a toasted cheese sandwich and they shared some soup. They were both quiet as they ate. Sam shamelessly begged bits of toasted bread; both of them indulged him.

When she got up to use the bathroom, Daniel went to the phone and dialed the number with a shaking hand. It was time for reinforcements. 

"Sarah, I need your help."

"On my way, Daniel."

Sarah arrived about twenty minutes later with three cups of coffee and an apple crumb pie from a near-by bakery. She hugged Anna Marie, then Daniel, and asked how she could help. The girl told her story; Sarah listened intently. 

"That's hard," she finally said, pushing her hair back from her forehead. "This could take some thought."

"I'm afraid I over-reacted a little bit when Papi told me the news." the girl said, her brown eyes thoughtful. "I said some pretty mean things." 

"But he knows you didn't mean them." Sarah comforted.

"I hope so." Anna Marie sighed, playing with the topping on her pie. "He started swearing in Spanish, Mama had pulled out her rosary, my sister Beatrice was telling me to be quiet, my brother was saying — I'm not sure what, and I panicked and ran. I just had to have time to think."

The phone rang just then and Daniel got up to answer it. Sam jumped up on the counter and nudged him when he did so and he smiled at the cat. Blast that Carolyn for allowing him free access to the counters. Oh, if only she were here right now!

It was Billy Murphy on the line, asking if he knew where Anna Marie might be. 'I called Miss Carver, but she's not home and so I thought I'd try you. After all, you are AM's two favorite teachers."

He talked to Billy for a few moments, getting the feeling that the lad was more than a little fond of the girl. He assured the boy that Anna Marie was safe and sound and he would tell her that he had called. After hanging up the phone and bringing over some napkins, it came to him that the student's parents were probably worried to death about her. His mind went back to the time, shortly after the Muirs' had moved to Gull Cottage that Jonathan, conflicted by what they later found out were thoughts of loyalty to his father and his love for the Captain, had run away. Even though it had only been for a few hours, he remembered and he once more felt that helplessness wash over him. At least as a spirit he had been able to go out and look for Jonathan on a different level and could watch over the lad without him even knowing. But now, he was completely helpless, as limited to the earth as every other human being. It frightened him.

"Anna Marie, would you like to call your parents and tell them where you are?"

"I guess I should." She got up from her chair slowly. "I don't want them to worry."

He handed her the phone, taking her seat at the table next to Sarah. Both grownups weren't aware they were holding their breath until they heard Anna Marie's voice, say "Hello Mama, it's me, Anna." They heard a long pause and then a gentle voice speaking Spanish came over the line. They could not hear the words, but for the girl listening to them, they were at perfect pitch. "I'm sorry Mama," she answered in English after several moments. "I didn't mean to frighten you and Papi, but I just didn't know what to do. He was talking about moving to Queretaro and how we needed to do this and this and I was still trying to get past the phrase "we are moving." And I could only think that means never coming back here. I was confused and scared and everyone was talking at once and I couldn't breathe. But you're right, I shouldn't have run away." The voice talked a while longer, Anne Marie nodded every now and then, and Sam enjoyed the extra long pet-fest he was receiving. "Yes, Mama, I'm all right. I'm at Captain Gregg's and Miss Carver is here, 

too, and they fed me and I'm fine. Yes, yes, I would like it if you and Papi came and got me." She hung up the phone, sitting down with a sigh, but her eyes looked less troubled. "Thank you so much for letting me come in and listening to me Captain." she half-smiled. "I can just wait down in the lobby, if you'd like, for my parents."

"No." he shook his head. "Wait here where it's warm and Sam can enjoy your company a while longer."

"Thank you! I know that we didn't really solve anything tonight, but I feel strangely better about everything. And thanks to you, too, Miss Carver." 

Sarah hugged the girl, squeezing her hand before letting her go. "You must know that the Captain and I are always here for you." 

"I know, 'cause you are the grooviest," Anna Marie giggled.

"And if you don't have your presentation ready for class tomorrow," Daniel winked at her, "I'll let you have the weekend to go over it." 

"Gracias Senor," she smiled, a whole one this time. 

OOOOO

Her parents showed up about half-an-hour later, both of them relieved to find her safe and sound. "I appreciate you taking care of her, sir." Diego Pena shook the Captain's hand. "She's always spoken well of you and I'm glad she had someone to talk over her concerns with." 

"I was glad to help, if I did." Daniel answered, feeling very helpless and inadequate. "Anna Marie is a fine girl and wonderful student and I hope that things work out well for her."

"Thank you," the man said, then lowered his voice. "She doesn't understand why this is important. This is my father and this is his business, his life. As his oldest son, it is my duty to go and care for him in his final days and to continue his work. He was gracious to me by allowing me to come to this country, receive an education, and learn about the trade of wine. Now, I must pay him back. AM will understand it someday, I hope. It is what family does."

"I'm sure she will." Daniel nodded, but couldn't help adding, "Anna Marie is your family, too."

The Pena's left, and a few minutes later, Sarah, too, went home, saying she would see him in the morning. It was well past midnight before he had things in order, took a shower, and got Sam settled for the night. But he couldn't sleep. 

In his day, a girl did what her family told her to do. It didn't matter what it was, even down to who she would marry, was all dictated by her father or some male relative. It was expected that they would do what was told them, without question. But this him, the one who was now alive in the century, knew that sometimes that wasn't always for the best. That sometimes, yes even men, could make mistakes. He knew that Mr. Pena assumed his family would move with him. But did his duty to his father mean that his child had to give up her life so her father could pursue his? She was nearly eighteen, and in this day, that was no longer a child. Oh, he was so confused. 

He picked up the phone, noting it rang only once before he heard Carolyn's voice on the other end. Her words conjured up a mental picture of her sitting at her desk, her fingers on the keys, her mind busy as she typed even faster. "Am I too late?" he asked, without any other greeting to her hello. It wasn't a question he noticed but a statement--she knew it was him.

"Are you too late for what?" she answered, her laugh causing a glow throughout his whole body. "Are you kidding? It's only a little after midnight, I'm just getting started."

"You do stay up much too late," he scolded.

"Quietest part of the day." she answered back. "What's going on your way?" He told her about Anna Marie, talking to her and her parents, and about his frustration that nothing had been solved. "I see how both of them feel and I don't have any answers for either of them. I don't like not having answers. In many ways, we would all lose so much if Anna Marie should leave, but how would her parents feel if she stayed? And where would she stay? She can't stay here, it wouldn't be right. And should I even mention the fact? I'm confused, Carolyn and I'm feeling, so, very — human."

"That's because you are human, darling."

"And I'm beginning to realize it doesn't fix everything."

OOOOO

Anna Marie was at school the next day, tired and quiet, but ready to do her best and giving the best presentation of the group. Cassie and Laurel were very protective of her he noticed, and was glad she had such good friends. Of course, that was one of the reasons the girl didn't want to move. Yes, she would make new friends, but maybe that wasn't the point. He ate his lunch in the teachers' lounge, not really in the mood for the tuna sandwich he had made himself that morning. Sam had enjoyed eating the dregs in the can and he realized he had actually decided on tuna more for the cat than him. His head ached and he smiled to think that he actually had a headache. Yes, he might be insane, but after a century of being on the other side of the grave, the thought of having something as simple as a headache, thrilled him. And they still were annoying, he thought, his fingers gently squeezing the bridge of his nose, hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

"Are you all right, Daniel?" Sarah came in, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." He looked up. "Just tired and I have a bit of a headache, that's all." 

"Something wrong with your lunch?" She pointed to the half-eaten sandwich in front of him, noticing his bag of potato chips was also untouched. Daniel Gregg had more than fondness for sour cream and onion potato chips, she knew. 

"No, it's fine, I'm just not very hungry." He gave her a smile. "Sarah, I want to thank you again, for coming over last night." 

"I was happy to help." She took out her sandwich, laying it on the table. "Peanut butter and jelly," she told him, before taking a bite. "I don't know what I might have done, but I was willing to try."

"As was I," he nodded. He stood up, fishing around in his pocket for some change, bought a coke from the machine and sat down. Taking a sip he made a face, but kept drinking. "I've heard caffeine is supposed to relieve headaches," he explained. 

"Or you could take an aspirin," she grinned, opening her purse and giving him one.

"I don't think I've ever taken one in my life." He looked at it with a mix of awe and contempt. "I don't usually require such things." 

"Yes, but you've been under some stress lately," she pointed out. "There's school and the quiz team, you're look for a new job, you're planning a wedding; that's a lot for guy."

He swallowed the pill, grimacing at the trace of taste it left in his mouth. "I'm afraid I haven't done much toward the wedding planning; I've been too occupied with other things. We have two quiz meets and then the final and we may be doing that without Anna Marie." 

"It was up half the night, thinking about her," Sarah admitted. "It's not right, to take her from her home and her friends, when she only has a year left. What will happen to her? She has such a great future ahead of her and I don't want to see that ruined." 

"Neither do I," Daniel agreed. "But it isn't our call. And we can't really argue too much because neither one of us know about the state of schools there or life in general. I'm just not sure how much more, or if at all, we should be involved in this." 

He was more than happy to get home that evening. Sam greeted him at the door. He fed the cat and made himself a sandwich, but didn't feel like eating it and gave that to Sam as well. Taking a cup of tea into the bedroom, he laid down, switching on the TV, and thinking how much he loved remotes. And since Brendan owned an electronics store and let his friends buy at cost or less, he could actually afford one. He turned to the channel that he knew showed a re-run of Andy Griffith and hoped it would be one with Barney. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he liked the guy — despite or maybe because of his many strange qualities.

He awoke to the phone ringing and something on the television he didn't recognize. Sam who was curled up beside him, poked his head up at the interruption, and then rolled over and asked for his belly to be scratched. Daniel obliged with one hand, while he reached for the phone with the other. His headache hadn't gone away and he winced at the pain. "Hello?" 

"Hi, handsome, it's me, your lovely wife to be. Are you busy?"

"Never too busy to talk to you." he assured her. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, it's fine," but her voice was hesitant. "Daniel, I'm not sure exactly how to tell you this and I don't know if you are going to like it..." 

A thousand things went through his mind, but he brushed them all away. And besides if she were breaking off their engagement, she wouldn't do it over the phone. He hoped. Besides her voice sounded much to casual for that.

"What is it, darling?" 

"I was talking to Mom and Dad tonight and well, I know it's kind of late in the week, but Mom swears she called before. They are giving us an engagement party this weekend in Philadelphia and she wants to know what time we can be there on Friday." 

"Friday?" he said the word as though it were foreign. "This Friday?"

"I'm afraid so." Carolyn apologized. "Do you have a quiz meet?" her voice sounded anxious.

"No, I don't." He knew that much. "I'm just surprised, THIS Friday. I can't take the day off; there isn't enough advance warning. I might be able to leave a couple hours early," he was saying more to himself than to her. "Is the party on Friday?" 

"No, it's Saturday, but she wants us to come and spend an evening with her and Dad first. They are more than a little curious to meet you." 

"What would I have to wear?" No longer being a spirit he had quickly had to adjust to changing clothes daily and sometimes more than once. Even more than before, it seemed there were outfits for everything.

"A suit on Saturday and just a nice shirt and pants on Friday. Maybe wear a tie, my father is very big on men wearing ties." 

"And then we leave Sunday?"

"Yes, after brunch. My mother does make great omelets and muffins. There will more than likely be with more family than the just the two of them, but not as many people as the night before. And you can meet Doug and Paul," she added, hoping that would help. 

He took a long sigh, letting it slowly. "All right, this Friday. I will see if I can get out of school early. But there isn't any way that I can come with you. I'll have to meet you there."

"We can do that. I'll call with directions later on how to get to the house from the Parkway. I'm so sorry, Daniel." He loved the way she always seemed to caress his name. "My parents are excited about all of this, and Mom in particular is wanting to jump the gun. 

She never got to give me a party before or a wedding reception, so she's more than looking a little forward to it." 

"Well, we won't disappoint her now," he said in a voice he was far from feeling. Blast. Relatives and a party!

They talked for a long time afterwards, about nothing in particular. Just hearing her voice made his head ease some and his spirits lift. After he had hung up the phone, he headed back to the kitchen, making himself some soup, then eating it in the darkness of the kitchen. So, he would go and maybe have a horrendous time. She was worth it. 


	21. Chapter 21

_Many thanks to Mary who helped me work out a small problem on dates that let it make more sense and for a future chapter as well.  
_

_Many thanks to Mary who helped me work out a small problem on dates that let it make more sense and for a future chapter as well. Also for the great beta-job._

And just incase anyone is curious the date for this chapter is April 23, 1971. Enjoy!

The five hours to Philadelphia was like a dream, Carolyn thought as she finally pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. Mr. Fraser certainly had given her one of his best cars, and even though she had sent him a thank-you note, she wanted to make sure she told him how much she appreciated it again this weekend. As she turned the key, the car purred to a stop and she smiled. She saw her father's car up ahead, and then did a double-take when she saw what looked like Buick emblem on the back bumper. Curious, she got out and walked over to the other car, running her finger over the Buick crest, noting that it was a Road Master -- the "Cadillac of Buick's," her grandfather had always said. _But what was it doing here, in Fraser Ford Country?_

"Lynnie?" She heard her father's voice before she saw him come down the steps of the house they had lived in since she was seven.

"Hi, Daddy." She ran up to him and was engulfed by his hug as she breathed in the smells of tobacco, leather, and good bourbon.

"I see you arrived in excellent time." He pulled back, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Come on in. Mama's got dinner in the oven, just waiting for you."

"I can't wait." Carolyn linked her arm through her father's, feeling very much like his little girl at the moment.

"So, the car drives well?" Brad asked, as they went up the steps and through the front door. Abel, the family's golden retriever, came padding up to her, nosing her leg and begging to be petted. "I've missed you too, boy," she told him.

"Where is my Carolyn?" Emily Williams turned from the stove, wiping her hands on her apron. She gave her daughter a warm hug, holding her tight for a moment.

Carolyn's eyes stung with tears and she scolded herself for not coming home more often. But she had really needed to get away. She missed home, of course, and her parents, but there had been so many other factors in her leaving. And part of that was the fact that she and Bobby had felt caged in by the very things that made them want to stay. Even before he had become ill, they had talked of moving away, never having forgotten how much they had loved being in Boston for those two years.

"I hope you are hungry," her mother was saying, and she nodded.

"I am rather hungry. And that smells delicious."

"Pot roast," her mother smiled, "with potatoes and carrots, just the way you like it, and chocolate cake with coconut for dessert."

"I'm good enough for company food!" Carolyn teased.

"That's enough of that, Missy," her mother smiled. "Why don't you go and get washed up, and then we can eat?"

"All right." Carolyn headed toward the bathroom, smiling at the pictures of her growing up, still hanging in the hallway.

It's a shame Daniel couldn't come with you," Emily started, after Brad said grace. The three of them were gathered around the table, just like old times.

"I know, but he had to teach half a day today," Carolyn explained. "He will get here as soon as he can. He couldn't get away any sooner without more notice." She looked at her mother out of the corner of her eye, but if Emily had noticed, she gave no response.

"Does he know how to get here?" her father asked, giving her a generous portion of the meat.

"I gave him directions; he's very good at finding his way around. Navigation seems to be second nature to him."

"Then he really is a prince," her mother said, passing her Grandmother Williams' bowl filled with the potatoes and carrots. Carolyn took a few and handed it to her father, who took a look at her plate, put another spoonful on it and then took it.

"You only eat enough to keep a bird alive," he scolded. "So while you are here, I'm going to make sure you get plenty to eat."

"Thank you, Dad." She was truly touched by his care. "But I'm not a big eater; I never really have been."

He gave her a "you will not argue with me" look and she salted her potatoes and carrots before taking a bite. Why was it that her parents, who she loved so much, had such a way of making her feel like a little child?

They talked while they ate, something the small family had always done, and that was a nice part of the meal. Most of the talk centered on Daniel or the children, two things dear to Carolyn's heart. She doubted she would have been a good conversationalist about anything else right at this moment.

"I'm sorry the babies couldn't come with you." Emily said, pouring her daughter another cup of coffee and adding cream and sugar for her. "It's been such a long time since we've seen them."

Carolyn nodded, knowing that to a grandmother, even a week was a long time. "I know and I'm sorry. But Jonathan's been looking forward to Andy Coolidge's camp out birthday weekend for a long time and Candy didn't want to come by herself. And they were both right to surmise that they really wouldn't enjoy all this grownup business anyway. So, we decided it was best that they not come this time. They miss you both very much and send their love. But they really aren't babies anymore," she added. "Candy will be eleven on her birthday and Jonathan will be nine. "I swear they both grown two inches over night!"

They retired into the den for dessert. Emily insisted the dishes could be done later.

"Does Marissa still come in twice a week?" Carolyn asked, speaking of the girl who had cleaned Emily Williams' spotless house for the last five years.

"Oh, yes, "her mother nodded. "She's as dependable as rain."

"So, Daddy," Carolyn challenged as she sat down in her favorite chair, close to the fireplace. "Explain to me the Buick in the driveway."

"There is a Buick in the driveway?" he asked, his twinkling eyes gave away his serious demeanor.

"Yes," she giggled, loving his teasing as much now as she did as a child.

"In MY driveway?"

"In YOUR driveway," she nodded, "a Buick Road Master, all shiny, bright, and new, with a great wax job."

"Surely not." He took a drink of his coffee and winked at her. "Darn. I was really hoping you wouldn't notice that."

"In a world of Fords, a Buick is kind of hard to miss," she grinned.

"Well yes, little girl, you caught me. There is a Buick Road Master in the driveway and it is my car. But, before you go holler about betrayal and everything, just let me say that Bentley knows all about it, and everything is square between us." Then he told her the story about how someone had traded in the nearly-new Road Master for a Ford Esquire, and that he, Brad, had arrived at the dealership just a few minutes afterwards to talk to Bentley about getting Emily a new car. "I picked her out a good little Ford sedan, but I had a liking for that Road Master, and after I took her for a test drive, I just couldn't resist. And Bent let me have it for a good price, too."

Cake and coffee finished, Carolyn had called home to say goodnight to the children, letting them both talk to Grandma and Grandpa as well, when they heard a car stop in front of the house, pull up a little, and then come back and finally stop. "I'd imagine that's your fella," her father said and Carolyn nodded.

"I hope so."

She ran to the door in her stocking feet, throwing it open to see a very tired and so handsome Daniel Gregg coming toward her. His tie was loose around his neck, and his suit coat was slung over his shoulder. His face was covered in five o'clock shadow and his hair was curling out of control. Her heart picked up a beat and she ran to him, wondering how she made it through the day without him. His kiss was strong and demanding and she relaxed in his arms as his mouth covered hers, his lips seeming to devour her own his hands holding her tight.

"I've missed you," he said softly into her hair and bent to kiss her once more when the door opened and Brad and Emily came out into the spring night. The older couple walked down the stone walk to where Daniel and Carolyn were standing. The Captain was reluctant to let her go, but he did shake Bradford Williams' hand, kissed the hand of the lovely Emily, and begged their forgiveness for his appearance. "I had hoped to make myself presentable before meeting you," he apologized. "I got a bit behind."

"You look fine to me," Emily assured him, letting out a giggle that Carolyn knew all too well when women were in the presence of her fiancé.

"Oh, don't you worry over that a bit. Lynnie told us that you had to work today and I know that drive from Boston can be ruthless. Come on in, and Emily can get you something to eat, I'll get your bags. Enjoy and relax, we are just home folks."

Carolyn noticed Daniel's eye taking in the well-manicured lawn; the well-kept flower beds, the old Victorian, with the wide front porch, and knew he was thinking that the Williams were much more than just home folks. She took his hand and together they walked into the house behind a chatting Emily Williams who kept turning around to see her soon-to-be son-in-law.

"Carolyn, why don't you show Daniel where to wash up and I'll get him some food? You must be hungry, Daniel."

He nodded and thanked her; following closely on Carolyn's heels as she led him to the same bathroom she had used just a few hours before.

"Towels are over here," she pointed to the rack under the window, "and I think the rest is fairly explanatory." She smiled, running her hand down his cheek. "I've missed you so."

"And I, you." He captured her hand, pressing a kiss into the palm. "I'll be out directly."

"I'll make your coffee," she told him; giving him one more kiss before shutting the door behind him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Daniel sat down gratefully on the welcoming bed in the Williams' guest room, leaning back into the downy softness. He had always thought a good bed important and this one rated at the top. He just wondered when had that importance changed to sleep. His head was throbbing and he winced as a jag of pain flashed across his eyes. This headache business was getting ridiculous. How many aspirin could a man take before it killed him? A cold chill washed over him, but he knew it was paranoia and not sickness. Had he been given this life, given his heart's desire and a new lease on everything, only to die of some human disease? Surely not. The gods could not be so cruel.

Slowly he got up and removed his shoes and socks, hanging the argyles over the back of a chair beside the bed. Someone had laid clean towels on the bureau and he loved the idea of a shower, but was too tired to contemplate it. He hadn't been this tired since he and Brendan had rescued the Chinese bride from Fat Philippe, but it would have been impolite not to have eaten and talked with his soon to be in-laws. After all, when he had been a ghost he had yearned to be able to do what he done this evening. He took off his shirt and hung it over the back of the chair as well. It was past eleven o'clock, he noted, wondering if Anna Marie had had any luck in convincing her parents to let her stay with Cassie's family. He still wasn't convinced that going to Mexico would be the best thing for her, but he was only the teacher.

There was a small knock on the door, then it opened and he wondered briefly if he should grab his shirt and hold it over his naked chest. His relief in seeing Carolyn came out in his smile and she returned it. "I won't stay long; I just wanted to make sure you were all right and set for the night."

"I'm fine," he assured her, reaching out to shut the door before taking her in his arms, just holding her against him. She was warm and smelled good and he could have stood there for the rest of his life and been quite happy.

"You look tired," she said, caressing his cheeks with her fingertips. "I'm sorry about the hour."

"I am tired," he admitted, leaning down for a quick kiss. "But it was worthwhile."

"How's the headache?"

"Still there," he admitted, even more reluctantly than before.

"Well, let me see what I can do about that."

She led him over to the bed, sitting down against the pillows and then told him to lay down with his head in her lap. He followed her directions to a 'T' and soon he felt her fingers softly stroking across his forehead. They didn't say anything; he just lay there, loving the feel of her fingers on his skin and listening to her soft humming.

"I believe, actually, that your father might have been a bit easy one me," he finally said. "I thought he would be a bit more direct."

"I would call asking you if 'you were divorced, married or otherwise engaged to someone else while courting my daughter' direct," she laughed.

"Or asking me how my last medical exam went," Daniel chuckled.

"Or my mother asking you if you had had experience with children; as though she had expected you to have a bushel of them hidden in a cabin in Maine or something."

"Where do parents come up with these questions?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that when it comes Candy's time to date, you will think of even worse ones."

"You are absolutely right about that." He winked at her. "I look forward to it with trepidation and delight."

"At least they didn't ask you how well you knew their daughter, like they did poor Bobby. He had no idea what they might mean and he was trying not to tell them that we tended to invite one another as overnight guests without lying. He stumbled over his words, and after blurting out that he knew me in the Biblical sense, he found out my father just meant what, do you know about her, likes, dislikes, and so-on." She shook her head, trying to contain her laughter.

"I sympathize with the poor man." Daniel smiled, catching her free hand and holding it fast inside his. "I will do my best to avoid all types of such questions, especially as I don't want to tell your parents that you were the one that seduced me."

"Seduced you, my eye!" she declared, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I was just a poor, innocent widow and you were the big strapping man with the great pick-up line."

"Pick-up line?"

"You heard me, fella. Batting those baby blues and saying things like you saw your tomorrow in my eyes and what-not."

"But," he kissed her hand, his mouth gently brushing the skin across her knuckles, "I do see my tomorrow in your eyes, and my past and my future. You are all I've ever wanted."

She kissed his forehead, hastily wiping away the tear that fell down her cheeks and onto his.

"I better let you get some rest; it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." Carefully, she moved his head on to the bed, getting to her feet and reaching for his discarded clothing. "I'll give these to Marissa to wash," she told him, holding his shirt against her like a security blanket. "Sleep well, my love."

"And you, too."

OOOOOOO

Breakfast was a very casual affair, with Emily pushing more food on everyone, Brad reading the paper and Abel trying to steal bacon from any plate not vigilantly guarded. Daniel felt better after a night's sleep, and hoped that perhaps the headache was passing on its way. He couldn't afford to be ill, not when he was supposed to be debonair and charming, not to mention what he told Carolyn at one time; he had never really suffered illness in his first life time, or looking back, his second. Except for a few sniffles as a child and appendicitis at sixteen, he had always been in good physical health.

"What time is the party tonight, Mom?" Carolyn was asking as she poured herself another cup of coffee, waving away, but thanking her father for the cream.

"Since when did you drink your coffee black?"

"Since always, Dad."

"Always?"

"Always."

"But you drank cream and sugar in it last night."

"I did, because you made it for me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter, Dad, really."

"I think it does." he began, but his wife shushed him.

"Seven o'clock, darling, and we will serve dinner at eight. I've got about fifty RSVPS, so it should be quite an evening. What did you bring to wear?"

"My green tulle." Carolyn finished her coffee and looked longingly at the percolator, knowing both her parents would fuss if she dared drink another cup.

"With the bow in the back?" Emily got up and started clearing plates.

"Not really a bow, but a tie. Yes."

"Well, that dress is lovely, but I would like to buy you a new one."

"I don't need a new one, Mother." Carolyn shook her head. "I've only had this one a few years and it's barely been worn."

"I know, darling. But I want to buy you a new one. You will let me do that for you, won't you?"

"Of course I will." Carolyn smiled, leaning over to give her mother a hug. "Thank you, Mama."

"And while we ladies are shopping, perhaps you gentlemen might like to get to know one another better," Emily beamed.

"Do you play golf, Daniel?" his future father-in-law asked, hanging on the answer.

Daniel made sure a smile was planted firmly on his face before turning to the older man. "I've never actually played much," he said, trying to avoid the fact that he had never actually played at all. He and Brendan loved the batting cages, but golf wasn't something they even considered. It was a doctor's game, or in this case, a banker's game.

"Well, how about we give it a try? The Club has a great eighteen holes and it will give us something to do while Emily and Lynnie make me a little poorer."

"That sounds quite nice." Daniel nodded. "Thank you."

Carolyn caught him as he came out of room, feeling funny dressed in the orange striped pants and matching polo shirt that Emily had given him. "Not one word," he warned her, holding up his hand and looking very much like a stern sea captain caught in orange Jell-O.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she insisted, but her eyes were twinkling in amusement. "You look adorable."

"I look like a fool."

"Well, yeah, but an adorable fool." She reached up to kiss him, both leaving the kiss too soon. "Are you all right?" she asked, running a hand over his smooth cheek. "You feel a little warm."

"I'm fine," he assured her. "It's just very close in here."

"If you say so," she smiled, giving him a brief kiss. Carolyn ran her hand over his forehead and looked into his eyes, which looked tired, she thought. "My mother radar senses it might be more than that."

"Preposterous. I've never been sick a day in my life."

"Of course you haven't, darling," she smiled at him, a look that made him want to melt right into the carpet. "I hope you have good time. Daddy can be very interesting to talk to, if you can keep him off the subject of interest rates."

"I'll remember that."

"Carolyn, are you ready?" Emily called, as she came up the stairs.

She nodded. "Coming, Mother."

Daniel watched the two women leave and then took a deep breath and went out to play a very important game of golf.


	22. Chapter 22

-The main building of the Chestnut Hills Country Club was housed in a beautiful Greek Revival-style piece with wide sweeping verandas and stately Ionic columns. The golf pro-shop was set off at a distance, looking more modern in its design, but made of the same material. Every man in the small store, including a very tall gentleman behind the counter, who inquired after his health and that of his wife's, welcomed Bradford Williams like an old friend.

After securing some clubs for Daniel and meeting a few of Brad's friends, including the small, but wiry Bentley Fraser, the two hit the links. Golf was a very old game, Daniel knew, supposedly having been invented in Scotland, but he had known an old Chinese cook who had insisted that it had been his people to think of it.

Even though he had never actually played the game, he knew the essentials and after a somewhat rocky start, during which he felt he had broken up half the turf on the course, the Captain actually didn't do too badly. Brad preferred what he said was referred to as "stroke play", in which the individual with the lowest number of strokes is declared the winner, rather than match play with the winner determined by whichever individual or team posts the lower score on the most individual holes during a complete round.

Daniel tried to concentrate on the other man's questions, observations, and the game, but found after a while, both were quite hard. His headache had returned and he was feeling a little weak. He probably just needed something to eat, that must be it. They had been playing for a couple of hours and the sun was rather intense for April. Brad glanced over at him after the 10th hole and asked if he needed something to drink.

"You look a little flushed there, son," he said, after turning to the caddy to fetch them both some water.

"I guess I haven't gotten much exercise lately," he said, not missing the term "son," and thinking it rather amusing. He had at least 85 years on Brad Williams.

Daniel could tell that his future in-law was trying quite hard to interrogate him without making it look like it. By the time they had made it to the last hole they had discussed, housing, employment, fatherhood and schooling. Brad was delighted to find that Daniel had been in the Navy, he being an Army man himself, so they talked about the differences in the two lines of service and touched on the situation in Asia. Still, Daniel was glad when they took the golf cart back to the clubhouse to get some lunch. His head more than ached; he thought it might actually fall off, and his whole face hurt. _What was wrong with him?_

After enjoying a hot shower and steam in the exercise facility, they had a relaxed lunch in the clubhouse. Daniel had enjoyed letting his body sweat, hoping each trickle of perspiration that had run down his face was one closer to getting rid of his headache. Bentley Fraser and Samuel Munroe joined them for the repast; both of them back from their own golf game and steam room session.

Samuel, Daniel found out, was the father of Susannah Marshall and he was a doctor -- a pediatrician. There had never been two men more different than the wiry and outspoken Fraser, whose jokes and swarthy humor made him the life of the party. Dr. Munroe was tall and had a solemn face and didn't look like he had ever cracked a smile. But he found them both good company and tucked them away in his memory. They were part of Carolyn's past and their future. He thanked Mr. Fraser for the car he had given Carolyn. The man beamed as he shook Daniel's hand. "I was happy to do it," he said. "That girl never did know when to just shut up and say thank you," he chuckled. "I'd have given them a car before they moved if she would have allowed it. Stubborn to the core. I hope you like them sassy, Danny." He winked at the seaman.

"I keep telling him we would gladly pay for the car," Brad said, signing the check for their lunch. "Talk about stubborn."

"No, Bradford, that car is my gift to the girl. Don't take away my pleasure. She is just like one of my youngsters and I wouldn't do less for any of them, and I know you wouldn't either."

"Well, I guess I better get you back to the house." Brad looked over at Daniel. "The women are going to want us to get trussed up like turkeys for this shindig tonight. I trust we'll see you gentlemen there?"

"With bells on," Bentley chuckled and Samuel nodded. "Alice even bought me a new suit." He sighed. "Any excuse for that woman to buy something."

Daniel shook their hands, saying what a pleasure it had been to meet them and that he would see them later that night. He had really liked both of them, especially Bentley. The Irishman with the shock of red hair and wiry frame reminded him a lot of a comrade he and Brendan had befriended in Vera Cruz. He hadn't even minded when the man had called him Danny. It just seemed to fit.

As they headed to the car, a golf cart pulled up to the club door and a man dressed in red and green jumped out, carrying his own golf clubs. Brad hesitated, but when the man called out, he whispered to Daniel, "Brace yourself." The Captain looked at the other man in question, but then realized why Brad had given the warning. It was Ralph Muir. He would have recognized him anywhere.

"Bradford!" He looked over in their direction, tipping the edge of his golf cap. "Lovely day for a game, isn't it?"

"It is indeed," Williams agreed, leaning against the car door. "But I'm rather surprised to see you; I had understood that you and Marjorie were to be out of town this weekend."

"Oh, well, yes, we are," the man faltered. "But you know how women are; needing to always buy new clothes because they have nothing to wear. So, while she shopped, I got in a game." He was giving Daniel a keen glance that made the seaman feel antsy, almost as though he were scrutinizing him.

"Ralph, have you meet Daniel Gregg?" Brad made the introduction. "Mr. Gregg is Carolyn's fiancé."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Gregg." Ralph looked impeccable even after eighteen holes of golf, not a sign of sweat or strain. "I've been waiting a long time to see you face to face."

Brad gave a laugh that Daniel thought sounded a little nervous. "Ralph was sure that you were make-believe there for a bit. Jonathan kept talking about you, but as no one had met you, it was kind of like you didn't exist."

Daniel thought of the irony of the situation and tried not to laugh. As a ghost he had been just that in many eyes--invisible, make believe. And now here he was, flesh and blood and still the man doubted his existence.

"Ralph Muir." He held out his hand and Daniel grasped it. It felt like a businessman's hand, soft and a little too warm. Why had he ever thought he had liked him? "I'm the children's grandfather," he said as though Daniel had no idea to the situation. "Carolyn told us a while back that she was getting re-married. But being the typical flighty thing she is, she failed to tell us much about you or set up a meeting. Surely you understand that Mrs. Muir and I want to meet and approve anyone who will be taking care of our grandchildren."

"I'm afraid my school schedule has kept me quite busy," Daniel said, talking slowly as to not speak in haste. "I apologize for that. Carolyn and I are will be getting married here in Philadelphia and we hope to be able to spend some time with you then." He felt cold, but sweat was trickling down his neck. More than that, he felt inadequate -- something a man of his character should never feel. "I would like very much to answer any questions you or your wife may have for me. But let me tell you this, I love Carolyn and the children and will care for them to the best of my ability. And sir, with all due respect, Carolyn Muir is not flighty. She is perhaps a bit too independent and full of spunk, but I would not consider her in any way to be flighty." He swallowed the last word as though it were bitter.

A messenger came out then, signaling to Brad that he had a phone call. Giving Daniel an apologetic look, Brad followed the young man inside. Ralph took that time to come closer to Daniel, peering up at him, giving the seaman the chance to see that the man had Jonathan's blue eyes. It seemed rather strange that this man, who he had heard so much about, had the same tranquil eyes as that lovely lad.

"Let me tell you this once, Gregg, and once only. Those children are the only thing that my wife and I have left of our boy. I have no objection to Carolyn's remarrying; as a matter of fact, I think it's a good thing for her. She needs someone to control her, which I will confess to you, my son was too weak and in love with her to do. And the children need a manly influence. I've seen what happens to children that grow up raised by women. They're namby-pambies: But if you in any way try to take my grandchildren away from their legacy, I will hunt you down. Do you understand me?"

"Do not threaten me, Mr. Muir." Daniel's voice was even and deep. "I do not respond well to threats. But I will promise you that I will love and care for those children as if they were my own, and will in no way belittle you or your wife in their presence and I would never try to erase the memory of their father, or his legacy. I am not marrying Carolyn to control her; I am marrying her because I love her and want to care for her. And as I promise to not speak badly of you, I ask that you do the same about the mother of those grandchildren you value so. Because without her, you sir, would not have them."

Whatever Ralph had opened his mouth to say was stopped by Brad's reappearance. "Sorry, that was Emily wanting us to pick up a few things on the way home. Nice to see you again, Ralph, and have a nice time on your trip."

"Thank you Brad; nice to meet you Mr. Gregg." and the businessman slowly walked into the clubhouse. Bradford watched him until the door shut behind the other man, before opening the car door and climbing in. Daniel took the other seat and no more was said about the situation until they were almost to Alder Street. "Ralph can be a little obnoxious at times," Brad said, not apologizing, just pointing out a fact. "We've been business associates for many years and he's always been that way. Marjorie seems to tone him down and keep him from getting punched." He chuckled. "He misses his boy something fierce and would rather blame his death on Carolyn then think he might have had something to do with it. He maintains that if the family had stayed in Philly, then Bobby would have lived longer. Ralph isn't good at facing facts when it comes to his family. He's a damn good businessman, but he can't seem to bring those standards into his personal life."

Daniel nodded, thanking his soon-to-be father-in-law for the information. So, Ralph Muir didn't know about the first life, that his son had died alone. It wasn't fair he thought, but then again, maybe it was. Some men could only handle so much. Even he had had a second chance.

"We've got about three hours before the crowd descends," Brad laughed. "You look tired; are you sure you are feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," Daniel assured him. "A shower and small nap should fix me up fine."

Abel greeted them at the door, and Daniel ran a hand through his golden coat. Sarah was checking on Sam for him, but he missed the little guy. "I wanted to thank you for letting Em do this," Brad was saying. "It means a lot to her to throw this shindig for you and Lynnie. Thank you for coming and for coming on the spur of the moment." He winked at him. "Em is sure she called you, but I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. Once she gets a party planned, she kind of forgets some of the details."

Daniel couldn't help but laugh. "I've heard it's a prudent thing to stay on your mother-in-law's good side. So, I figured I should start out right."

"Smart man," Brad agreed. They walked to the kitchen and Mr. Williams put down the bag of groceries his wife had requested on the table. "I know I try to stay on my mother-in-law's good side. Speaking of which, you will meet Lily tonight. And let me tell you, once you meet her, you will never forget her."

Daniel hoped with all his might that would be a good thing.

OOO

Carolyn slipped the dress down over her lithe frame and stood back to get the full effect. She had to admit she looked lovely. The navy blue silk hugged her curves and defined her legs, while making her stomach look almost flat. She reached for her small string of pearls and fastened them around her neck, and then looked in the mirror once more. She felt like a princess.

She gathered her hair up, letting the tendrils fall and wondered if she should wear it like that or down, to the party. If she let it down, she should really get out her mother's electric curlers and do it right. When you wore a dress like this one, everything should be done right. Taking it off, she carefully laid it on the bed and unhooked the pearls. Glancing at the clock she saw she had enough time for a hot bath and to wash her hair. The men weren't back yet from their golf game and she wondered how Daniel was getting along – both with the game and her father.

A knock at the door interrupted further thoughts on her handsome captain. Her mother's face appeared as the door swung open. "I thought you might like some tea and cake," Emily invited.

Carolyn nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you, Mom."

She threw on a robe, and then followed her mother down to the sunroom her parents had added about ten years before. She found a silver tea service waiting in its place, with steam coming from the elegant spout and a plate with cake slices on it lying nearby.

"Grandma's silver?" Carolyn was delighted to see the service from her childhood. She sat down in a straight-backed chair while her mother took the one across from her.

"I thought we should use it today," Emily nodded. "It seemed appropriate to let Lyda be part of this celebration."

Lyda Williams had been Carolyn's paternal grandmother, a wonderful woman who had died when Carolyn was ten years old. As a young girl she had loved hearing the story about how Great-Grandpa Spenser had brought the set over from England, hiding it in the false bottom of his trunk, making sure the family would have it for generations to come. It had gone to his oldest child, who had passed it on to Lyda. Carolyn remembered drinking from the decorative cups and watching the rich brown tea pour from the curved spout and she had wished with all her might that it would belong to her some day. She had been devastated when Hazel, as the oldest of the twins, had told her that instead she  
would receive the set. Yet here it was!

She took a sip of her tea, letting the warmth flood through her. "But how did you get it? I thought Hazel had her greedy little fingers wrapped around it."

"Your Uncle Martin brought it by last week," Emily told her, motioning toward the cake. "He said that it was gathering dust upstairs in the attic and that Hazel hadn't even collected it when she had moved into her own place and he thought it should be used and appreciated, and that since it was only the silly tradition of it going to the oldest grand-child that had caused Hazel to acquire it, he wanted the one that loved it to have it and use it. I thought this would be a great way to present it to you."

"I'll have to make sure to thank him." Carolyn touched the cup lovingly. "I'll let him know I'll take good care of it."

It was nice being home, she thought; spending time with her mother and father, letting herself get lost in the past. She had missed all this, her thoughts continued, but she wouldn't have changed anything she had done in the last two years. Philadelphia was what she had been; Gull Cottage and Daniel were who she was now. "The dress is beautiful. Thank you again."

"You look gorgeous in it. I think it will knock Daniel's eyes out." Her mother laughed.

"That would be something," Carolyn giggled, then, growing quiet, she placed her cup down, smoothing her hands over her knees nervously. "Mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I really do thank you and Dad for all the help you've given us these last two years. I'm not sure I could have made it without you both."

"Well, it hasn't really been that much," her mother argued, "because you won't allow it. I don't understand why you've always been such a stubborn thing. Why can't you just let people help you?"

"I don't mind help." Carolyn began tracing the pattern on her robe with her fingertip. "But I don't like to have to depend on anyone, because if that fails, there isn't anything else; so it's better if I can do it myself."

"But who is going to fail you, honey? Daddy and I will always be there for you."

"I know, and I'm thankful." She smiled. "But someday; and please let it be a long time from now, you and Daddy aren't going to be here anymore. And then it will be up to me. I don't want to get too used to the idea of leaning on anyone. I tried that once and well, it didn't turn out the way it should have." Her voice was full of emotion.

"Carolyn, honey," Emily's voice grew soft. "I know how much you loved Bobby. He was a good man and he loved you very much, but I also know that he was weak in many ways and often left the load of responsibility on you."

"You do?"

"I do; we both do."

"But, I tried..."

"To cover it up? We know. He was a wonderful man and Daddy and I loved him like he was our son, but there were many times when he would drive us to fits, not doing something we thought he should -- something that would be in the best interest for you and the children. But he did love and care for you."

"I know he did," Carolyn nodded. "And I will always love him. I was devastated when I lost him. I didn't want to go on, but I knew I had to. And I couldn't help but have these horrible thoughts niggling in the back of my mind; that he had left me with everything – all the bills, the troubles, his parents. And I think I became angry at him because I felt abandoned. And I knew then that I was the only one I could ever depend on in life for sure."

Emily walked over and hugged her daughter, caressing the top of her head, with a gentle kiss. "I want you to give Daniel a chance. He seems to be a good man with a great heart and it's obvious how much he loves you. I think you can depend on him and I want you to give him that chance. Don't push him away when you feel like he's getting too close. I'm not saying to let him take on everything, but just to remember you have a partner who will be with you through thick and thin, and please don't be afraid of that."

"You know me so well it frightens me." Carolyn blinked back tears, reaching for her mother's hand. "That's exactly how I felt when Bobby died; and I will admit, that as much as I love Daniel, I find myself reaching for those walls at times, you know, just in case."

"Learn to trust, Carolyn. I don't think he will disappoint you."

"No, I don't think so, either."

OOO

Carolyn was just finishing up her bath when she heard her father's car pull into the driveway. Her heart raced out of control at the thought of Daniel being there. The talk with her mother had made her feel much better about things, which was strange because she hadn't been aware she had been feeling anything but fine. She had never realized before just how intuitive her mother was.

A knock on the bathroom door startled her; she wrapped a towel around her body before opening it slightly.

"Well, hello, there." Daniel Gregg was grinning at her like the proverbial cat. "That's a stunning outfit; you should really wear it more often."

"Goofball," she teased, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I'll be out in a minute and then it's all yours. Daniel, are you all right? You feel very warm and you look flushed."

"I've been out on the golf course all morning, I am warm and flushed. I think a shower should fix me up fairly well."

"Well, remember, it is hot water that comes out of real copper pipes, not sea water under a pull handle." She burst into giggles.

"Ah, so you remember that do you?" he grinned. "That was a lifetime and a half ago."

"It most certainly was," she nodded. Shortly after the Muir family had arrived at Gull Cottage, the ghost of Captain Gregg had gotten into a bit of a blowout with Carolyn over the state of his "ship." Even though he had fully agreed with her assessment that they needed hot running water, his pride had gotten the better of him and had insisted that a man truly felt his best after a two minute, cold, seawater shower. He loved the fact that she did remember many of those little things from before. It seemed to give them an even more special bond.

She opened the door wider and brought him into the room. Tucking the towel securely around her, she reached up with both hands to caress his face, pulling him down to place a kiss on his lips. "I love you so much, Daniel," she said, her mouth still so close to his. "I always have, and I always will. But please, if I start to become difficult, let me know."

"I promise." He smiled, kissing her this time. "You are sure you feel all right?" her eyes held a touch of worry. "You didn't get sunstroke or anything?"

"Of course not, you forget to whom you speak."

"Never, I'm talking to Daniel Gregg, schoolteacher, problem solver and my one true love. I'll bring you in some fresh under things and lay out your suit for tonight, if you'd like. And please try to take a nap before the party."

"Aye, aye, Captain." He gave her a mock salute and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Just turn the cold on first and then the hot and wait five minutes; old house and all." She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

OOO

The knock on Carolyn's door turned out to be Sarah, who exclaimed over the wonderful blue dress and offered to help her with her hair and makeup. "Your mother has quite a spread," she said, reaching for a comb. "This is going to be some party."

"Better than cold Chinese food and warm beer?" Carolyn smiled at the memory of their meal the night that Bobby had proposed to her.

"Hey, it was the best celebration I could throw together in fifteen minutes!"

After making sure Carolyn's makeup was to her satisfaction, Sarah began rolling her friend's hair in the electric curlers, marveling that they made such a thing. "Remember those awful foam things we slept in as kids?"

"And the curl always fell out before I even made it to church." Carolyn wrinkled her nose.

"And those black wire ones weren't any better."

"When I get rich, I'm going to buy some of these." She indicated to the hot roller she was placing at the crown of Carolyn's head.

"Me, too."

"When do you suppose that will be?"

"Oh, about five years after we are dead."

"How is Daniel holding up?"

"Pretty well. Daddy took him to the club today and they played a round of golf. He met Bentley and Dr. Munroe and a couple of other of Daddy's friends. He said he thought it was funny; he has all these memories of how to play various sports of today -- baseball, football, basketball, squash, but not golf. He has absolutely no memories of ever having played golf."

"Bobby hated golf, didn't he?" Sarah asked, starting to take out a roller that had cooled.

"He did, more than almost anything. He loved the batting cages and he was good at football, but he absolutely hated golf."

Sarah combed her friend's hair out, put on a generous supply of Aqua net and then gathered it up on top of her head. Securing it tightly with a rubber band, she formed a slight bun, letting the wisps of curls fall down to the nape of Carolyn's neck, making a very pretty effect. Once more she sprayed it and then told her friend to take a look.

"I look pretty! Thank you."

"You always look pretty," Sarah said matter-of-factly. "You'd look pretty in a gunny sack. Okay, now the dress." Once more, Carolyn slipped the dress on, feeling the silk against her skin and thinking how lovely it was. "This dress looks like it was made for you."

"I have a sneaking suspicion it was." Carolyn smoothed the skirt and checked to make sure that everything was in place. "Mother said she wanted to buy me a dress and we went to this little shop, down near Rittenhouse Square and she said they usually have nice off-the-rack items. I start looking; Mother disappears, and then suddenly is back with this dress, and asks me if I'd like to try it on. It fits so well, I think she had it made and was trying to pull one over on me!"

"Well, either way, it is perfect for you."

"It is," she sighed. "And it's so much nicer than my green tulle. I know it's not that old, but it's not in fashion anymore, and Mom knew that. But she wasn't going to come right and say so. So," she shrugged. "I need my pearls."

Sarah put the high school graduation pearls, around her friend's neck and tightened the clasp. "Wait until Daniel sees you in this dress. His jaw is going to hit the floor."

"It does look that good, doesn't it?"

"You make it look that good. And I can't wait to see him, see you, in it."

"I'm worried about him." Carolyn crossed the room, getting the new shoes her mother insisted went with the dress to slip on her feet. "He feels really warm and he looked flushed when he came back from the club. He says he's fine, but I don't quite believe it."

"He's had a headache most of the week, too. Could be all the excitement, he's really worried about the job situation, and the whole thing with Anna Marie has really affected him."

"Did her parents decide anything about that? I know Daniel is deeply concerned about her."

"Last I heard, they were still planning to move the family to Queretaro lock, stock and barrel. Mr. Pena seems very nice, but he's very insistent that Anna Marie come with them. She's scared to death of course, leaving her friends and school. I know she had talked  
to Cassie Ledbetter's parents about staying there, but I don't know how that panned out."

The sound of cars stopping outside the house caught their attention, both women going to the window to see who was arriving.

"Oh good, Janie and Doug are here. Daniel really liked both of them very much. Well, I guess this is it, huh?"

"I guess so. Time for Daniel's jaw to drop."


	23. Chapter 23

And continuing on. Thanks again to everyone who left a review and to those who told me personally how much you are enjoying the saga. You make me want to continue. And thanks to Mary for a great edit job.

The characters from the Ghost and Mrs. Muir as you know are not mine but rather belong to 20th Century Fox. The character of George Feeney belongs to Buena Vista Entertainment. All of them are borrowed. Everyone else belongs to me.

Daniel pulled the box out of his suit pocket, holding it in his right hand and then his left and finally put it back in his pocket. _Maybe I should wait until another time_, he thought. But no, he really wanted her to have them tonight. It was only right that she have them, and he hoped she knew they were an expression of his deep love for her. Pulling out the box once, more he snapped it open, the spring catching, allowing the milky white pearls underneath to sparkle in the light. Perfectly matched pearls. He ran his fingers over them, feeling the creamy texture under his skin, and he sighed with deep satisfaction. As a ghost he could only give her such a thing through the weak vessel of Claymore. As a human being, it was in his power to give them to her himself, and to give her not just any pearls, but very special ones.

In both lifetimes, as a young man, he had the desire to give his aunt the ultimate gift. He looked in many of the ports he sailed into, always looking for the perfect expression of his love and gratitude to her, but he never found anything to live up to his ideal of the woman who had raised him. On a trip to Japan he found his answer. He had seen in a shop the most perfect set of pearls he had ever beheld. The man allowed him to hold them, telling him to note the perfect roundness, the smooth surface with very few imperfections, the even color. He said it was called a princess strand. Nineteen inches long with pearls ranging from seven mm to five. He explained to Daniel how the necklaces were always strung with the largest pearls on top, ending with the smallest, to make it symmetrical and bring out the shimmer.

They were Akoya saltwater pearls, he had explained, produced by the Pinctada fucata martensii oyster. He had shown Daniel other strands, made by oysters from the South Seas and Tahiti, and let him see for himself that the Akoya had a higher luster, how the dominant color came from the main reflection of the pearl itself. He had held the jewelry, seeing the pink overtones, knowing that they were the most valuable, and he had to have them.

In either time, it wasn't easy to obtain them. He had to wait until he returned to Japan to get enough money to purchase them. In both worlds, his aunt died before he could give them to her and he had cried at his loss, clutching the pearls close to himself. In his first life, the pearls disappeared soon after he had died and he had no idea where they were. Not even a thorough search of Claymore's quarters had brought them out. In this existence, he had found them exactly there, in Claymore's safe and had been holding on to them until the time was right. And he knew that this was that time.

He heard the door to Carolyn's room shut, watching as Sarah headed down the steps. It was either now or never. Guests were starting to arrive and neither he nor Carolyn could be absent much longer without it being considered rude. He walked to the bedroom and rapped on the door more forcefully then he meant to. She opened it, just a little and then wider, giving him a look that made him wish he could ravish her on the spot. She was so beautiful.

"Oh you look wonderful," she told him, her eyes shining as she ran a hand down the front of his suit coat. "Absolutely wonderful."

"I've never see anything lovelier than you at this moment," he said, kissing her hand and enjoying the shiver that ran through their bodies. "Before we go down, there is something I would like for you to have." He handed her the box and looked into her eyes that were full of questions. "I hope you will like them."

With trembling fingers she undid the latch and watched the box snap open to reveal the pearls underneath. The light caught the pink sheen and she gasped as she looked at them and then him. "For me?"

"Yes, of course for you." He held his breath, knowing he would until she said she liked them. He watched as she removed the strand from the box and held them as though they were breakable.

"They are perfectly matched," she sighed, still not sure what she should do with them. "These are very valuable."

He nodded. "They are Akoya saltwater pearls, the finest in the world."

"I can't seem to..." She indicated the pearls, her hands shaking. "Would you help me, please?"

"Of course. Turn around."

She did as he asked, and carefully, he removed the strand she was wearing, put them in his pocket and then replaced them with the ones he had just given her. "Not even they are as lovely as you," he whispered, pressing a kiss into the nape of her neck. "But they will have to do."

"Oh, Daniel." She gave them a tentative touch. Turning to face him, he saw her eyes were brimming with tears. "They are exquisite. Are you sure you want to give them to me?"

"Of course I do, woman," he said the last word as a caress. "I bought them for my aunt many years ago, but she never had the chance to own them. I know she would want you to have them. I want you to have them. They may be the closest I can ever come to truly giving you diamonds and emeralds and palaces." He grimaced at the words he had used in ghost years; such boastful words.

"That's what you told me before," she said, her voice soft, the tears falling. "And it's still true. With you Daniel Gregg, I have all of those things. Anywhere I'm with you, is my palace."

"Carolyn, honey?" they heard Emily Williams call. "Are you almost ready? Lily is pulling up in the driveway."

They shared a quick, but very heartfelt kiss, Daniel gently wiping her tears with his thumb and then one more kiss. It was time to meet part of his new world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carolyn had never talked much about her life in Philadelphia, preferring to dwell in the future, as she had told him, but tonight the past was swirling around them.

Daniel had shook hands with some of the city's finest — Dr. James Meade, who he remembered briefly from his visit to Gull Cottage, the celebrated attorney, Mitchell Fields (who Carolyn referred to as Uncle Mitch), Dr. Evan Phillips, the prominent psychologist, Paul R. Anderson the president of Temple University, the curator of the Philadelphia Art Museum, whose name escaped him, along with many other doctors, lawyers and financial consultants. Sarah had remarked as they had been led inside for dinner that it was a virtual who's-who of anyone who's important in that part of the world.

At dinner, with Carolyn on one side and Sarah on the other, he met the couple across the table from them; the charming woman turned out to be a cousin of Carolyn's late husband. Ellie Muir looked shockingly like Candy, Daniel thought, pretty and pleasant. He talked to her for a few minutes, and realized that she was the first person he had talked to that evening that hadn't left him with the impression that it was a test. Her fiancé was a quiet fellow, who looked at her adoringly but was actually the Superintendent of Schools for the Philadelphia area. Daniel talked to the man for a while, finding out he was much tougher than he looked.

While they ate their dessert and enjoyed deep rich Columbian blend coffee, Daniel spotted someone he thought he recognized, but couldn't figure out why that would be so. He watched the man from across the room, listening to him talk and suddenly a picture of Blair Thompson flashed before his face. Was that scoundrel here? Surely not! He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and wished it wasn't so warm. His muscles were starting to ache, the air felt close, and the headache was most definitely back.

"Having a good time?" a voice startled him but when he turned around he saw Janie Fraser standing there, looking elegant in a silver cocktail dress, her red hair curling around her shoulders.

"I am," he nodded. "Or at least I think so," he confided in a lower voice.

"I know what you mean." She smiled. "Emily Williams can certainly throw a party."

"Mrs. ..."

"Uh, what did I tell you about that?"

"Janie," he began again. "Can you tell me who that man is standing beside the fireplace, talking to Susannah's husband?"

"Yes, I can. That's George Feeney."

"George Feeney? Not Blair Thompson?"

"No." She drew out the word with a laugh. "The Thompsons and the Feeneys are related, but they are two completely different people. The Feeneys lived next door to the Williams for years and Carolyn and George grew up together. He had the biggest crush on her, but she never saw it. Sad, really. But, to answer your question, that's George Feeney, and he's a schoolteacher at John Adams High where we all went. He says he's revisiting the troubles."

"As in?"

"As in, same old school, but on the other team."

"Understood."

Daniel watched Mr. Feeney in fascination for a few moments and then decided that he would like him. If he weren't so tired, he would go and talk to him and see how the teaching prospects were here in Philadelphia. He would be willing to live here for a while if it meant employment and security for his family. But would Carolyn? And speaking of which, where was she?

"Carolyn?" He called out her name and finally saw her standing beside the piano talking to a stunning older woman in a gold dress that looked like it was a part of her.

"Daniel." His intended reached for him, her face one big smile. She grasped his hand; pulling him closer and then turning back to the woman she had been talking to.

"So, this is he," the woman said smiling. "Oh my, Carolyn, you were right, he really is something. I'm sure five minutes with him in a locked closet would be worthwhile."

"Lily!" Carolyn's face grew a bright red, but Daniel couldn't help but laugh. He liked women who spoke their minds.

"Darling, I'd like you to meet my grandmother, Lily Cabot. Lily, this is Daniel Gregg, my fiancé."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Daniel took her hand and pressed a kiss across the skin; the woman gave out a small sigh of delight.

"And it is definitely a pleasure to make yours," she sighed. "So you are the magnificent Daniel Gregg my Carey-Lynn has been talking so much about. If you are half as good as you look, she'll be set for life."

"Lily! Please." Carolyn blushed even redder and the woman laughed.

"Actually," Daniel smiled, liking this woman more and more each second. "I've heard I'm better than I look."

"Not proud, are you?" Lily shook her head. "I like a man who knows what's what. Keep this one, Carey. Hold on to him real tight."

"I will, Lily," she nodded.

He talked to Mrs. Cabot for some time, finding her to be a shrewd businesswoman who had taken her late husband's money and made quite a cozy life for herself in her later years. She told him about the lean years when she was raising three daughters and working three jobs to support them. "Carolyn has a lot of my spunk and spirit. She's a good girl and I love her with all my heart. And I would do anything for her. And I do mean anything. Of all my grandchildren, she probably deserves it the most because she doesn't think that she does."

"When Mr. Williams told me his mother-in-law was coming, he said I should look out, that you would tell me the way you saw it. And I'm delighted to know that he was right."

"You are a good one." Lily was pleased. "Be good to my girl."

"I will," he promised.

Lily touched the back of his hand and asked him to look at her. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, and then suddenly knew that he wasn't. Sweat was popping out all over his body and he felt dizzy. "Or maybe not."

"I didn't think so."

She reached up and touched his forehead with the back of her hand and then told him to look into her eyes. "Darlin', I'm afraid you have a fever and I think you should probably be in bed. Have you felt a little off today? And tell me the truth, don't get all manly on me."

"I have," he admitted. "I've felt hot and cold alternately and sometimes at the same time. My head's been hurting for a week and as of right now I have an extreme pain across my back and into my legs." He wiped his forehead.

"And sweating like a pig! Why didn't that girl notice? Carolyn? Carolyn Joy where are you? You shouldn't even be here, being this sick."

"It's not her fault, Mrs. Cabot. She did say I felt warm, but I told her not to worry about me."

"Such a man." Lily shook her head. "You stay right there, I'll be back."

She returned a few moments later with Carolyn and Emily, the latter also did the forehead test, twittering something about his eyes looking glassy and then telling Carolyn to help him upstairs. "I'll call for a doctor."

"No, please don't go to any trouble," Daniel insisted. "I'm sure it's nothing and I don't want to bother anyone. I can just sit here until the end of the party and then I promise I'll go straight to bed. I don't want anything to ruin this evening." He gave Carolyn a weak smile that made her heart flop over.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Williams shook her head. "I want you to go upstairs immediately and get in bed. He had heard that Emily used to be a nurse and he was told that she had been quite efficient at it.

"But our guests?" He indicated the entire room. "I can't just leave them. It is an engagement party for Carolyn and me. And if one of us should leave, it wouldn't look right."

Emily sighed and said something about men and jackasses and Lily told him point blank there were not any differences in the two, but that he was a dear boy. They both left, promising to be back in a few minutes. Carolyn sat down beside him on the piano bench, slipping her hand into his.

"You do look just awful." she said, leaning against him for a moment. "Everyone will understand. Please go up and get in bed, as Mother suggested."

"Thank you for the compliment," he teased her, trying to ignore the way his body was feeling at this moment. It was like every muscle had turned to jelly and he was turning on a spit, one side ice and one side fire. "I can't abandon you at our party."

"Yes, you can, and you will," she told him, her green eyes snapping. "Please."

Just then, a coughing fit overtook him and he had the most horrid sensation that he might lose his dinner all over everything. He had never felt this way before in his life. "All right," he nodded. "But I might need some help up the stairs."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With Lily on one side and Carolyn on the other, they got Daniel upstairs and helped him to the bed. He started to take off his shoes, but was shaking so badly, Lily finished it for him. He gave her a shy smile and she returned it. "I'll be right back," she told Carolyn.

"Why didn't you tell someone you felt this badly?" she scolded gently as she sat down beside him, starting to remove his tie.

"It was only a headache," he protested, his own voice setting him on edge. "I've never felt like this in my life."

Carolyn finished taking off his tie and started to remove his shirt. "I'd dare say I think you have a touch of the ague." She couldn't help but smile.

"If this is a touch, I'd hate to feel a whole swat," he managed to grumble before lying back down. "I feel weaker than a newborn."

She had his clothes off and was putting his pajamas on in their place when Lily came back with a cool cloth and a glass of orange juice. "All of those doctors downstairs, and all they do is deliver babies." She rolled her eyes. "But I talked Jim into coming up and taking a look anyway. Here, sweetie, drink this. It can't hurt."

He took the juice, enjoying the coolness as it slid down his throat. Had anyone ever called him sweetie before? "Thank you," he croaked out and she took the glass, setting it on the bedside table. There was a short rap at the door and then the doctor came in, putting his black bag on the foot of the bed. "This is the best excuse I've ever seen for getting out of a party," the doctor joked with Daniel, who couldn't help but give a smile. "I'll have to remember this for next one I get invited to." He grinned at the two women present. "Of course, unless Lily decides to tie the knot, I'd say this is the last one I will attend here."

"Why, Dr. Meade." Lily's eyes sparkled. "Is that a proposal?"

"Well, I, am very fond of you," he began, bending in earnest over his doctor's bag, taking a little longer than necessary to find his thermometer. "But I would hate to deprive the rest of the world of your beauty."

"Planning to lock me up, eh?" she teased. "Just take his temperature."

Daniel looked at the instrument, hoping his uncertainness of it wasn't showing through. He had, of course, seen them used a thousand times and was sure in this lifetime that he had even used one, but it was device not invented until after his death the first time around and he didn't quite trust it. Still, when Dr. Meade said to open his mouth and placed it under his tongue, he did so without question.

"102," the physician said after shaking it carefully. He checked Daniel's breathing and heart rate, asked a few questions and nodded. "Carolyn," he addressed her. "I'm going to write two prescriptions for him — one for penicillin and the other for a codeine-based cough syrup. Just follow the directions on the bottle. Make sure he takes them. And if he gets worse, call Dr. Abrams."

"Thank you, Dr. Jim." She reached for the scrips, folding them over once.

"My pleasure." He turned to look at Daniel, who had decided at this moment he didn't like a lot of people hovering over him when he was sick — even if one of them was Carolyn, and shook a finger at him. "You stay in bed until given permission to get up. Drink plenty of liquids, try to eat something and if you begin to feel worse, tell someone. You've got a pretty good case of the flu, my friend, and I'm sure you want to get well as soon as possible. But if I were going to be laid up for a few days, this is a great place to be."

The doctor talked to Carolyn a moment more, adding a few things to her list for the pharmacy, kissed Lily's hand and gave Daniel a smile. The two women left with him, Carolyn promising to be right back, and finally Daniel was left alone with his aching muscles, sweating skin, and feeling of weakness. Anyone in this condition should be recovering from an all night bout of lovemaking, he thought grimly, not the flu. And to top it off, he was here in his future in-laws house, ill and not able to get up. What kind of impression would that make on them?

Carolyn did return, turned off the light, drew the curtains and then sat down beside him. "Don't worry, honey." She took his hand in her own. "You'll be better before you know it and if you had to get sick, this is a wonderful place to do it. Mom will cook you anything you want and we can play games and read when you feel better."

_Good heavens! _he thought with a grimace. _I'm Claymore._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carolyn had returned with the prescribed medicines, some tissues, throat lozenges and a get-well card. "I only hope you don't get this evilness," he said as he swallowed the pill she gave him and then took the cough medicine. The taste of the two combined, left a sour test in his mouth, but she had apparently anticipated it, telling him to open his mouth and giving him a piece of peppermint candy. "It will take the taste away."

"Please tell your parents I'm sorry for ruining the party."

"You didn't do any such thing." She made sure his pillows were just right, that the light coming in the curtain from the Feeneys backyard wasn't too bright and that he had everything easily in reach. "I'm going to let you sleep," she told him. "But I'll be downstairs, if you need me."

He nodded, too tired to move his mouth. The codeine was already starting to soothe him and he knew he would sleep well for the next few hours.

"I love you," she told him, leaning down to kiss his cheek, even though he shook his head no. "I've had much worse," she assured him. "I'll check on you in a bit."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How is he, Carey?" Sarah asked, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tired and sick and trying to fight it; the cough medicine should really help him rest. And he asked me to apologize to you again, Mom and Dad, for ruining the evening."

"He didn't ruin anything," Brad shook his head. "I knew he wasn't feeling well today, but he should have told me exactly how he did feel."

"We could have postponed or canceled," Emily agreed, "It was just a silly party."

Most of the people had left, each one stopping by to see Carolyn and tell her how much they liked her soon-to-be husband. The tables were still strewn with empty cups, plates, and napkins lying here and there.

"Why don't I help you clean this up, Mom?" Carolyn jumped up, heading to a group of stacked plates.

"Don't you even think about it; Marissa and I can get it in the morning. It's been a long day and you could probably use some rest."

"No, I would like to," she insisted, heading toward the kitchen with her hands full.

"I'd be glad to help, too." Sarah gathered a pile of cups and followed Carolyn.

"Girls..." Emily started to get up, but Lily shook her head. "I think Carey wants to be doing something, Emmy."

It didn't take that long, especially after Lily, Emily and Brad pitched in and thanks to the miracle of the new dishwasher. It was only a few minutes after midnight when Carolyn sat down with her cup of coffee, tired, but content. "I should check on Daniel," she said, taking a sip. "I'll be right back."

They all watched her go up the back steps, tired but unwilling to leave the cozy kitchen. Abel, too, didn't leave for his bed, but kept curled up in a ball by Brad's feet, his snoring the only sound in the room.

The grandfather clock struck the quarter hour, filling the house with the clear notes of the Brandenburg concerto. "I suppose we could go to bed." Brad finally said, stretching his arms over his head, "It's been a long day."

"It has," Emily agreed. "Do you need anything at all, Sarah?"

"No, I'm fine," she assured her hostess. "I really appreciate you both letting me stay here."

"Well, of course, dear." Emily laid a hand on her shoulder. "You've been part of this family for a long time."

"Dad!" They heard Carolyn's frightened voice and everyone jumped at the sound. "Dad! Please!"

Brad started up the stairs, meeting a hysterical Carolyn as she was flying down them, her usual calm reserve broken by tears.

"Daddy," she said reaching out to him. "Call someone please! Daniel can't breathe!"


	24. Chapter 24

Continued thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews and feedback. I really appreciate it. George Feeney from _Boy_ _Meets World_, once again makes a guest appearance, that's for you Lori! (If I could manage Eric I would, but I don't think he's born yet!)

And now without further ado…..

He was so tired. The pain in his head wasn't letting up and his mouth felt very dry. The codeine was starting to take effect and he knew it would let him sleep, but for some reason, he couldn't seem to allow it to do its job. This was not the way he had pictured this weekend. This should have been his chance to get to know Carolyn's family and friends, to understand more about the woman he loved and to convince her mother and father that he would take very good care of their little girl.

This was supposed to be the time he could actually shake their hands, introduce himself, let them know who he was and that he was delighted to become part of their family. What had gone wrong? His brain felt divided into two different parts, with one side telling him he was a failure, a good for nothing, a weak fish of a human being. The other told him that being ill was part of being human, that it was nothing and he should be overjoyed that he truly did have all the frailties and foibles of life, that one-hundred years after he had died, he was truly alive again.

A small itch was forming at the back of his neck, but he was too tired to scratch it. How many times had he stood watching Carolyn sleep, thinking that if he were only human, how different things would be. He had cursed the 100 years that had separated them, angry with the fates for giving him his love after he couldn't do anything about it. Then they had fulfilled his deepest wish--but what good was it? He was lying flat on his back, unable to care for himself, let alone anyone else.

"But it's just an illness, Daniel." a small voice said from somewhere, "You aren't incapacitated for life; you aren't going to die and leave her. People get the flu every day. This isn't a life ending disease; this is just part and parcel of being human."

He enjoyed living. He had, as he had told Carolyn, a hell of a life. The call of the sea had been powerful and he lived in its glory and at its mercy. All aspects of his life had been controlled by it, including the choice of whom he had wooed and who he had cast aside. The world was his when he was on ship, the waves underneath and the sails overhead. How many ports in exotic and faraway cities had been his home, how many people he had meet in many different walks of life? Yet each time he had returned home to the place of his birth, to the retreat he had built for himself there, knowing this was where he belonged. He had a second chance. Another shot at being Daniel Gregg and living that life, not the same existence, but a different one. He had served his country well, had molded young minds and had met his soul mate.

He had forgotten in the hundred years between the two events exactly what being human entailed. It was so easy to wish for something and pine for it when you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that you couldn't have it. It had been almost a game, saying that _if I were flesh and blood, I could help Carolyn out with her in-laws, or go to the school board and explain to them about Jonathan's essay, or help the children get the seal back from Claymore. _Now he was just that, living and breathing, a human being. Had he made a difference? Were their lives better because he was alive?

The itch was becoming more violent and he tried to rub his neck against the pillows, hoping to alleviate it. He could feel his eyes closing, but the itch was starting to drive him insane. It wasn't just his neck anymore, but his arms and _legs. What the devil? _

He lifted his head, seeing another glass of orange juice on the night stand and somehow he managed to get a hold of it. The codeine made him feel like he was moving in slow motion, not an unwelcome thing, just strange. The liquid soothed his throat as it slid down, the juice almost having a slushy quality that made it better than usual. It also seemed to relieve the itching somewhat, because he was able to settle down and get comfortable. Rolling over on his side, he watched the clock with its hands glowing in an eerie way. His eyes slowly closed. He heard a dog bark and then another answer. He was so tired.

His sleep came in waves, as pictures of memories splashed across his mind. He was with Brendan on _The Destiny_, and then he and Brendan were in this century, at the batting cages, eating steak. He saw flashes of Vanessa, but couldn't tell which one she might be, the one from his first life or his second.

He was so very sleepy. The itch was starting to come back, but he decided to ignore it. After all, it was just another human foible, one that he would get used to again. It was funny all the things you missed when you were a ghost — feeling bug bites and the strength of the sun, sneezing, a good hearty sneeze that went down all the way to your toes, getting lost in the arms of sleep.

His mind ran through his conversation with Mr. Eddleson, talking to Anna Marie, playing with Sam, flirting with Lily. He sank into a deep sleep, but his dreams were plagued with visions of tiny fire ants crawling all over his body. He desperately searched for water; water would save him, but when he found a pond, he kept sinking, not able to move his legs to keep afloat. His throat was full of water and he couldn't breathe, he was drowning. He needed help.

"Daniel!" That was Carolyn's voice, but he couldn't answer back. He tried to open his mouth, but his throat felt swollen, his tongue was much too big for the space it was given. He reached out a hand and tried to feel anything.

"Carolyn!" His mind was screaming, but he couldn't get the words out. Was he going to drown? Suddenly he felt a sharp prick on his arm, the world around him wavered once or twice, and then everything went still.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the longest fifteen minutes in her lifetime. It had only taken that long from the time she had come flying down the stairs, yelling for her father until Dr. Abrams had arrived. Carolyn didn't know him, but knew that Dr. Jim had recommended him and that her father played golf with him on occasion.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, setting his coat aside, still clutching the ubiquitous black bag.

Carolyn told him as quickly as possible and then the doctor was running up the stairs and pulling out a needle. Carefully he filled it with a liquid, measured and capped it. The minute it entered Daniel's body, the seaman seemed to relax. Carolyn watched him closely, noticing his breathing was becoming steady; he was no longer gasping for air.

Collapsing on the bed, she took his hand and held it against her heart. "What happened?" she asked the physician, who looked as though he thought Daniel felt much better as well.

"He had an allergic reaction to one of the medications," the doctor said. "My guess would be the penicillin, judging by the severity. I was able to give him a shot of epinephrine, which opens up his blood cells and allows the medicine to pass through freely. He is already breathing easier, and in a while the welts should subside." She hadn't noticed them until the doctor had pointed them out, huge boil-like things all over Daniel's arms, face and chest. "He had a very bad reaction, but thankfully, you got to him in time."

"What should we do now?" she asked as her heart sent out prayers of thanks to God.

"Keep an eye on him, and get rid of that penicillin. There are many antibiotics he can take that will do the same job, just not as quickly."

"Thank you."

The physician soon left, leaving a bottle of erythromycin and instructions on how to use it. "Please call me if anything else seems wrong," he told  
Carolyn. "And don't worry; he should be fine now. We just need to get him well."

She heard the doctor leave as her father thanked him for his help, with the man assuring him that the all would be well. Carolyn, still sitting on the bed, took Daniel's hand and kissed it, then held it against her lips. The tears came thick and fast and she didn't try to stop them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carolyn whispered "come in" to the soft knock on the door, smiling as Lily came in, making sure not to make much noise as she did so. "How is he doing?" she motioned toward the bed, where Daniel lay, sound asleep, his breathing a reassuring sound to both women.

"Much better," Carolyn said, leaning over to wipe a piece of hair off of his forehead. "His breathing is even and deep and he's sleeping steadily, not much moving around."

"Why don't you go and get some sleep, Carey-Lynne?" She hugged her granddaughter. "We don't need you getting sick, too."

"No, I'm fine." The younger woman shook her head. "I couldn't possibly sleep, anyway. I want to sit here with him."

"I'll sit with him," Lily offered, but Carolyn once more shook her head. "I appreciate it, but I'm fine. I want to stay here a while longer."

"Okay, sweet-pea." Lily kissed the top of her head. "Call if you need anything. I'm going to stay the night, with it being so late, and all. I'll be in the den if you need me."

"Thank you, Lily." Carolyn squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie." Lily Cabot looked at her granddaughter and then back to the man in the bed and smiled. She had a good feeling about those two.

After she closed the door, Carolyn got up and stretched, walking over to the window. Drawing back the curtain just a little, she looked out at the night. The view hadn't changed much since she was a little girl. The Feeney's house stood on one side, where Ava Feeney lived alone now and the Muirs lived on the other. Charles and Ellen Muir had moved in with their six children when Carolyn was seven. She had loved the instant playmates and friends this had given her, but she would have laughed until it hurt if you had told her then that some day she would be a part of the family, even if it were through another route. She remembered after she had met Bobby how he would tell her how envious he had been of his cousins when he had been growing up. "And if I had known you were next door, I would have been more envious still."

A slight noise came from the bed and she turned around immediately, but Daniel hadn't woken up. Once more she took her seat beside him, laying her hand on his chest, feeling the air come in and out of his lungs, his sleep deep. Daniel was going to be fine. Kicking off her slippers, she laid down beside him, careful not to get too close, not wanting in any way to make him uncomfortable. But she needed to be near him, to feel him beside her. Laying her hand on his chest once more, she watched him, her breathing matching his in and out rhythm. She couldn't remember ever having been more terrified than she had been tonight. He had always been so strong. As a spirit, she knew that nothing could change him. He would always be there, steady and sure, a rock if she dared to cling to it. As a human, she had thought him the same. And he was the same Daniel, but not. Being human left him more vulnerable, needy, and more dependent on those around him. That didn't lessen her love for him, but rather strengthened it. As a ghost, she had wondered if he truly needed her. Tonight as a human, she knew that he did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Carolyn?"

Daniel awoke to find her laying beside him, her hand across his stomach and her head on his pillow. Gently he kissed her cheek and she stirred, opening one eye, giving him that smile reserved just for him.

"How do you feel?" she asked, propping herself up on one arm, reaching out to touch his forehead with her other hand.

"You don't seem to be as hot."

"I don't feel as warm either." He took her hand in his. "What in the devil happened?" He then told her about his dream.

"You had an allergic reaction to the penicillin," she explained, telling him how Dr. Abrams arrived just in time and about the shot and how it had calmed him. "He left you another antibiotic and some Benadryl,  
which will help ward against another reaction. And I'm definitely taking penicillin off the list of drugs you can take." She tried to laugh, but it caught in her throat. "I was so scared!" she told him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he assured her. "Now that I'm here, I'm yours for the long haul."

"Oh Daniel." She bit her lip and tried not to let the tears escape. "I do love you so."

"Even when I'm susceptible to such ills as unemployment and the flu?"

"Especially when," she smiled.

"I really need to get up." He tried fling back the covers, but failed miserably. "Blast it all!" he muttered, laying back down.

"That's what I'm here for." Carefully, she helped him up, letting him lean on her as they walked down the hall, staying in the bathroom with him while he took care of business, then walking him back. "I think it's time for more medicine." She checked her watch and nodded.

"Are you sure this one is safe?" He eyed the long white capsule suspiciously, but took it when she gave it to him.

"It should be," she told him, watching him swallow. "Now some more cough medicine." After giving him another peppermint and making sure he was settled, she sat back down beside him and he grabbed her hand.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep?" he suggested. "I'll be fine."

"I'd rather stay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Well, then." He gave her a thankful look. It didn't take long for him to return to sleep and she once more took up her post of watching him. She would never tire of that task.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So have you decided on any honeymoon plans?" Janie pushed back a strand of red hair. "June is such a lovely month to get married in, and you could go just about anywhere..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed Carolyn was half-asleep, her head resting over the table, one hand still clutching her coffee cup.

"Carey?" Doug shook her gently, but she didn't move. "Honey, are you all right?" He shook her again and this time she lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Her eyes were bleary and her face was red. But still she looked content and happy.

"Janie was asking you about your honeymoon." Sarah giggled, "but I think you were taking a cat-nap."

"I'm sorry." Carolyn tried to sit up, spilling her coffee in the process. "Blast!" she swore loudly, reaching for a napkin, which only made the liquid slosh around more.

"Here, let me." Paul, who was sitting beside her, mopped up the mess, and then handed her a dry napkin to attack her blouse with. "Honey, if you're tired, we won't mind if you just want to go home. I mean, it won't be the same without you, but we'd manage."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'm so sorry. I just can't seem to concentrate on anything today."

"Lily said you were up all night with Daniel," Sarah sighed.

"Um, yes," Carolyn nodded. "I did doze a little, but I wanted to make sure he was all right. So, I sat and watched him breathe." She knew it sounded silly, but she also knew that none of her friends would think so, that they would understand.

"Was it the penicillin?" Sarah asked.

Carolyn nodded her head. "He has taken more codeine since, and nothing has happened. I've heard of a penicillin allergy, of course, but I had no idea it was that extreme."

"Lindsay is allergic to it," Suse wrinkled her nose, "Although, thankfully, we didn't have to find out that dramatically. She just got the welts and the extreme itching. Poor thing. But we have to be very careful to write it on all her school registrations and for camp and everything. It's really amazing how they will give your kid a penicillin tablet for any little sniffle."

Carolyn nodded, but she wasn't really listening. She wouldn't have gone to lunch at all, except her mother told her she needed some fresh air. She loved her friends and was so happy to be here with them, but she only wanted to get back to Daniel. Of course the two of them had planned to come together, but she surely wasn't faulting him.

"What does he do?" Philip Calhoun, a friend since third grade, asked.

"He's a history teacher," Carolyn told him. "He teaches high school, just like you. He was in the Boston public school system, but he's looking for something closer to Schooner Bay. He'd like to move back there."

"So, he's from there?" Paul inquired.

"Yes. The house I live in is actually his. He decided to rent it when he moved to Boston."

"What a coincidence!" her cousin-in-law, Jen, giggled. "How did you meet?"

It was hard to remember any other time then the one they were in. "Sarah introduced us, actually."

"Seems you owe Sarah your entire love-life." Janie started to laugh and Susannah joined in.

"What?" Nate, Carolyn's cousin and husband to Jen, looked up blankly. Carolyn had been so excited to see both of them. The youngest son of her Aunt Katherine, Nathan had worked in Alaska for a number of years and had recently moved back to "civilization," as his mother and her sisters called it.

"And he's not even suffering from a lack of sleep," Doug added.

"Well, he's always been a little slow," Paul teased.

Carolyn picked up her cold coffee and drank it down, regardless of the temperature. Last night as she had watched Daniel, making sure that every breath was even and unimpeded; she had let her imagination get the better of her. What if it wasn't the flu, but a gradual way of turning things back as they had been? What if when it was over, he would once again be the ghost of Gull Cottage and she would be no more than what she had been. Would everything change?

If he once more did become a spirit, she would adjust and she would still love him, but she would long for the other things, the better life that many of them had since the turn-about.

"Well, hello, everyone." She heard the tranquil voice of George Feeney and she looked up to smile at him.

"Hi, George." Doug offered a hand and the two shook like old friends. As children, George had often been on the receiving end of Doug's pranks, but time did change people, Carolyn mused. Janie said they were actually fairly good friends now.

"Join us?" Paul offered to pull a seat from another table, but the school teacher shook his head. "I really need to get back. I promised my mother, I'd stop by and fix her bedroom window and I've got a stack of papers to grade. I don't want to disappoint my students come Monday morning with nothing to make their day even worse," he chuckled.

"George?" Carolyn looked up from the drawing that Janie had slipped her across the table. "Could I beg a ride off of you, if you are headed out to New Kensington? I don't want anyone to have to leave early on account of me, but I really want to get back to Daniel."

"I would be honored." The man flushed a little as she reached for his hand. "It wouldn't be a problem at all."

Carolyn ignored the "oohs" and "aahs" of her friends and family as George walked her to his car. She was surprised that a schoolteacher could actually afford such a sporty automobile as his. He opened the door for her, and she sank down into the leather seats.

"All set?" he asked, after snapping his seat belt in place.

"Yes," she nodded. He took off in a blast and she had to laugh.

"I never thought you for the sports car type, George, I do have to admit."

"I never took myself for one either, but I became rather attached to this fellow. Don't laugh, but he seems to have quite the personality. And besides, Mr. Fraser gave me a very good deal on it."

"Bentley is good," she nodded, leaning back in the seat. If she weren't careful, she would fall asleep.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to meet your man yesterday," George was saying. "But from what I saw and what I'm hearing, he is quite the catch."

"I am very lucky," she nodded. "And I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to meet either. I really wanted you to. He did," she started to laugh. "He did see you, and Janie said that he was worried that you were Blair!"

"Good God, Blair." George Feeney shook his head. "I haven't seen him in a very long time, not that I've missed him much," he smiled.

"Last I heard he was planning a sailing trip down to Jamaica," Carolyn told him.

"So Daniel knows Blair?" George asked, carefully making a left-hand turn on to the Parkway.

The question took Carolyn by surprise. Because, no, Daniel didn't know Blair, at least not this time around. He was remembering him from before. "No, but he knows we used to date." That had to be the safest answer. The man just nodded. Good, that seemed to suffice.

"I will be so glad when I go gray, bald, or whatever, so people will stop mixing me up with my erstwhile cousin."

Carolyn giggled. For looking remarkably alike, George and Blair had very little in common.

"So, your man is a teacher?" He made another left-hand turn, leaving the city behind them.

"Yes, a history teacher."

"For what grades, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Nine through twelve. He's been teaching American History and Massachusetts history for the last five years and he really enjoys it. And this year he has been coaching the quiz team."

"Which is doing very well from what I've gathered," George nodded. "I get together with Alex Hamilton for a good game of poker every so often; he's the coach for the quiz team at John Adams and he says they've been following the teams with interest. If they win their next competition apparently, then they will go from state quizzes to regional."

"He is very proud of how hard the team works," she smiled. "I think he will miss that the most."

"I heard from your mother that he's currently looking for employment."

"Yes," she nodded. "He is thinking about moving back to his home town after the wedding."

"Which is where you live now, correct?" She nodded again.

"Well, if he would consider it, I do happen to know that there is an opening at John Adams High. It's for grades ten through twelve, American History, 9th grade Pennsylvania History and grades eleven and twelve European History. The pay is fairly good and could be higher if he has a Master's Degree. I know for a fact he could help out with the quiz team; Alex would be happy to have him."

"He does have a Masters," she said thoughtfully.

"I know that you left Philadelphia for good reasons, but if you were both willing, I could practically write him into the job with a good reference. The principal, Tom Jefferson, is another poker partner and I could highly recommend Daniel."

Come back to Philadelphia? She wasn't sure how to answer that. Yes, it would be nice to be close to her family and friends again, but could she actually live here again? As much as she loved her parents, she loved having the distance between them and Ralph and Marjorie. She rubbed the back of her neck, deep in thought. She didn't want to come back. But it would be a great opportunity for Daniel, and they could go to Gull Cottage on weekends and holidays. She shouldn't be selfish and insist on staying in Schooner Bay when he could have such a good job.

"Think about it," George said, cutting into her thoughts and she realized that they were at her parents' house.

"I will," she assured him.

"When he gets to feeling better, and he has the time, I could take him to meet Tom and or at least take a look at the school. I hope he feels better soon. This crazy flu is going to get us all, if we don't watch it."

"Is it going around?"

"I had three students out this week with it and half the teachers."

She took a deep breath. That was some of the best news ever, she thought. It was just the flu, and nothing more.

"Thank you, George." She leaned toward him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll have Daniel get in touch with you when he can."

"My pleasure." He turned a brilliant red. "Take care."

She watched him drive away and then headed inside to check on Daniel.


	25. Chapter 25

Daniel pushed back the tray that had contained a bowl of chicken-noodle soup and half a ham sandwich, thankful that the food had gone down easily and it appeared as though it might stay. Yesterday had been horrible, with everything going in his mouth coming out with terrible consequences. He still marveled that Emily Williams and Lily Cabot, who were both ladies of leisure and queens of the upper class, had tirelessly changed his sheets, brought him fresh sleeping garments and even helped him in the bathroom, all without complaint.

"Mom was a nurse before she married Dad," Carolyn reminded him as she settled him in for the night, "and Lily was a farm girl who has done much worse things than change a few soiled sheets. And besides, even if they hadn't done those things, it wouldn't matter. I never took you for a person who thought much about social class."

"Just more of an observation, I guess," he shook his head. "Did you get everything settled with your lawyer yesterday?"

"I did," she assured him. "I hated to leave you for even that long, but it was rather important to speak to Uncle Mitch while I am here. I doubt in June I'll have much time for anything."

"Are you going to get some sleep tonight?" he asked, interlocking his fingers with hers. "You look so tired."

"I am tired," she admitted. "But I want to stay here with you."

"I appreciate it," he told her. "But I am beginning to feel somewhat better and you have not had proper sleep in the last two nights. I will be fine. I really am not so weak that I will fade away." He gave her a smile he hoped was dazzling.

"I know," she nodded, but he wasn't half-convinced. "It's just that I allowed some terrible thoughts to surface, and while I know I'm being silly, they are hard to shake."

"Dr. Abrams assured me the flu is going around," he told her. He ran his hands through her hair, gently stroking behind her ear and she began to relax. "I, too, had some silly thoughts."

"I used to think that if you were human, that everything would be perfect," she said suddenly.

"So did I," he told her, his fingers moving down her face, caressing the skin under her jawbone. "And it's not; it's far from it. Being human, if anything complicates matters; but I wouldn't trade it because, in some very distinct ways, it has made everything perfect." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Oh yes." she sighed, sleep coming regardless of how she tried to hold it back. "Pleasant dreams, dear lady," he whispered to her, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After she left, he got up and used the bathroom, returning to bed, happy that he could once again do it on his own. "One more day in bed," the doctor had said, and then he could return home. Sarah had left Monday morning, assuring him she would tell Mr. Eddleson and help the substitute if needed. She called late Monday night, saying his students sent their sympathies and Sam was all right, but angry that his supper had been delayed. Carolyn had stayed through the day, but needed to return home in the morning, as she had a meeting with the editor of the _Castine Courier_ and had told Deke she would be there to watch over the Teen Literature Club that met on Wednesday nights. Since the club had been her idea, it was only fair that she do so; which would leave Daniel alone with his soon-to-be in-laws, which included the very unusual Lily.

He was actually looking forward to it.

OOO

Carolyn departed around five o'clock that morning, leaving a very sleepy Daniel with a kiss and a promise to call later in the day. "You'll be fine and I love you," she had told him before shutting the guest room door behind her.

He had woken up around nine, feeling sluggish for lying in bed half the day and Emily laughed when she came in to check on him calling him a typical male. "You've been sick," she admonished. "Of course you don't feel like getting up early." She brought him a breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and coffee and he found he was quite hungry. "I like feeding a man with a good appetite," she told him when she cleared away his dishes and brought him more orange juice to take his medicine with. "Brad doesn't eat like he used to and Carolyn never did eat all that much. It's nice to have a son to spoil again."

His heart lurched at the word "son," but he didn't say anything, merely smiled. Apparently he had been accepted into the family and all he had to do was become ill!

"I have a DAR meeting this morning," Emily apologized, "and Brad is at the bank. Will you be all right alone? I promise it won't be for long, but I'm the president this year and I need to be present. Can I get you anything before I go?"

He couldn't think of anything and told her so, making sure to thank her for her kindness. She brought him some magazines anyway and told him she would return around one o'clock and then they could eat lunch. "I can let Abel up, if you want," she added, and he nodded. It would be nice to have the company of the dog.

The golden retriever was elated at having the run of the upstairs, and after going from room to room just because he could, he settled down at the end of the bed, giving Daniel a "thank you" look. The schoolteacher reached for one of the magazines that Emily had left for him, a copy of Philadelphia _Today,_ dated three years before. He only met to flip through it, but the by-line, Carolyn Muir, caught his eye and he began to read. It was an article on the importance of time away and not letting yourself become over-stressed. Knowing that at the time she had written the article that she had been dealing with an ill husband and demanding in-laws made the entire read much more meaningful. Not to mention that it was very good.

He picked up another copy of the same magazine dated April 16, 1965 and went through until he once again saw Carolyn's by-line. This article was on the new park, which had been opened near Society Hill and how the up-to-date swings, seesaws, monkey bars, and slides would add to the enjoyment of children in Philadelphia. She also mentioned the comfortable benches, well-placed shrubbery and flowers, and two fountains that had been donated, one by the Penn Foundation and the other by the Hershey Corporation. But the highlight of that piece for Daniel was Carolyn describing the day her family had spent at the park. "The wide walkways, well-placed picnic tables, and many swings made it a highlight for my family. My husband and I were able to spend a quality day with the children and each other."

_This is what I want for them, _he thought_, to be a family and to spend time together. Sure, we had that when I was a spirit, to some extent, but not like this, not what Carolyn is describing here. And they will have it_

_._

Carolyn had told him about the job here in Philadelphia and while it wasn't what he wanted, he was beginning to think he should take it, if offered. Her friend, George Feeney, seemed to think it was pretty well in the bag and it would be an excellent position. Still, he couldn't shake the look in Carolyn's eyes when she talked about how she "wouldn't mind moving back here."

In his day, a woman did what her husband told her to do, but this was a different time. Memories of who he was now came flooding in and he knew that he could never ask her to do that. But he did need a job. He couldn't provide for a family without money. Which led him back to the question of was being human actually better than being a spirit.

"Are you decent?" He heard the voice of Lily Cabot on the other side of the door, along with a soft knock.

"I guess that depends on what you're looking for." He couldn't resist flirting with the woman.

"I'll take that as a yes." The door swung open.

_She has an easy grace about her,_ he thought, _much like Carolyn._ He was sure that as the years caught up to Carolyn she would look much like her grandmother. A thought ran through his mind and it thrilled him. _I, too, will grow old, old with my beloved._ That was better than being a spirit.

"I was thinking if you felt up to it, I might suggest a walk around the yard," Lily was saying. "It's a pretty day, and it wouldn't hurt for you to get some color back in your cheeks before you head to Boston and they think we held you hostage, or something."

"I would very much like to try," he nodded. "I do feel immensely better than I did, even twenty-four hours ago."

"I'll wait for you downstairs," she said, chucking him under the chin before leaving the room.

"The very nerve of that woman," he said aloud, getting up from the bed, "Treating me as though I were five years old!" He liked her. He honestly didn't see how anyone couldn't. Yesterday he and Carolyn had played several games of Whist and then Emily had joined them in a game of Monopoly. He had often sat with Candy or Jonathan when they had been ill and he had to admit, it was nice being on the receiving end, with people plying you with food, drink, asking after your welfare and keeping you entertained. It was almost enough to make a person wish they would become ill at least once a year. Almost. Putting on a pair of pants and a shirt, he also reached for a sweater and joined the older woman downstairs.

"My, you do make that pair of slacks look much better," she winked at him as he came over to join her. "I'd buy them for sure, if you were in them."

They walked out into the back yard, Abel at their heels, the dog looking as though he were the tour guide for the trip. Daniel liked very much what he saw, a nice sized garden, with boxwood shrubs, two flower beds, one with roses and one with pansies and violets, a bench and gold fish pond, and grass a rich green, neatly cut and looking as smooth as velvet.

"The lot goes back quite a ways doesn't it?" he remarked, as they headed toward the barbecue area. It was bricked and had a smooth floor, the built-in oven and grill newly cleaned for the upcoming picnic season, and an extra-large table and two benches were also out.

"Bradford got a very good deal on this land," Lily nodded. "Of course, back when they bought the property in 1942, it was for a song. I forget how much he said it was appraised at last year."

"Did it come with the house?"

"It did, but they built on the sun porch and rebuilt the garage. Right after they bought it, Brad was called into the army and Emily and Carey went to live with Brad's father. I was in England at the time, working for the Red Cross. They didn't actually move in fully until 1945."

"And he was Jonathan, the grandfather?" Daniel asked, pausing to pet Abel, who came to tell them, they weren't moving fast enough.

"Yes. Jonathan and Lyda were warm, wonderful people, and I loved them both. They lived on a farm outside of the city and Carey used to go there in the summertime. Jonathan loved that little girl; it was so sweet to see them together. He died right after she and Bobby were married and I don't think she's ever quite gotten over losing him. It's no wonder she named her son after him."

After walking the length of the property and Lily pointing out some of the other homes and whom they belonged to, they came back to the sun porch, pulling up chairs and sipping lemonade and eating cookies, the housekeeper brought them.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" she asked him suddenly, turning eyes very much like Carolyn's in his direction.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "I've never really thought about it."

"Well, I do believe in it, and I'm even more fully convinced after meeting you."

"Why is that?"

She laughed as she took a small silver flask out of her pocket, poured some of the contents into her lemonade and then asked him if he would like some. He took a sip after she added the liquid and smiled. "Nice addition for lemonade." he winked at her.

"I thought so. A little bit of brandy, never hurt anyone, and it's good for the stomach, she grinned  
"But the reason I ask and said that is because I believe that I am reincarnated and I think that you are as well and that we were acquainted in a former life. And, I also think so because you are such a rare gentlemen in a world full of boobs."

His drink almost went down the wrong way, his laughter brimming over. "That's quite a way to put it." He kissed her cheek. "But I thank you for that observation."

"If I can get another kiss, I'll tell you some more."

He shook his head, chuckling softly. "I'm going to like having you in the family."

"I am a great grandma," she told him. "Just never call me that in public!"

"I won't. But, Lily, if I may be serious for a moment, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Carolyn told me about a position that is available in the Philadelphia Public School System. Her friend, George, said it's basically a formality, that the job is mine if I wish it. And I do want the security of knowing I have obtained employment so that I can care for Carolyn and the children in the manner to which I would like them to become accustomed. But I get the feeling that returning to Philadelphia is not something that Carolyn desires. "

"No," Lily drew the word out, her hand going to the gold chain she had around her neck. "It's the last thing that Carey desires. But the fact that she is willing to means a lot. My granddaughter is a sweet girl who does tend to let people push her around. Or at least she used to. Something changed in her when she moved Bobby and the kids lock, stock and barrel to Maine and I for one was happy to see it. Too often she's allowed others to make decisions for her and I was delighted to see her make some for herself. She loves Philadelphia and her home and friends, but she's most happy when she's not here. So, the fact that she is willing to come back and not say anything about it shows just exactly how much she loves you."

"I should be calmed by that," he shook his head. "But I'm not. Knowing that she would do something that would make her miserable, for me; no, I can't ask her to do that."

"Even if it means a job and security?" Lily asked, but he wasn't sure if she was playing devil's advocate or truly wanting to know an answer.

"And therein lies the rub." He gave her an ironic smile.

"Therein, indeed."

OOO

Sam met him at the door of this apartment Thursday night with a nudge and a meow and then gave him the cold shoulder for the next few hours. Sarah had left fresh milk, bread and a casserole in his refrigerator and a note telling him his students missed him, and reminded him there was a quiz match Saturday night and that she was very glad to have him back and well. He heated the food and made some tea, leaving a bowl of milk for the cat, knowing full well he would drink from it. Then he called Brendan, who teased him about talking an extra-long vacation and then he phoned Carolyn to tell her he was home.

While he ate, he flipped through the TV channels, going back through the four channels available several times over, finally deciding on a movie shown by the local PBS station. After a while, a wet-whiskered Sam came bounding up, looked at him, askance, and jumped up on his shoulder. It was good to be home.

OOOOOOOOOOO

He was touched and shocked by what welcomed him as he stepped into his classroom. A huge sign was hanging over this desk painted in large blue letters: "Welcome Back, Captain," it proclaimed. Streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling and there was a small but nicely wrapped gift on top of his attendance book. He stood in the darkened room for a few moments and just looked at it. He was really going to miss this.

"Captain!" He heard Laurel and Cassie come running into the room, both of them giving him a big hug before going to their desks.

"I daresay you both had something to do with this?" he indicated the display.

"You can daresay all you want," Cassie teased. "But yes, we did it."

Others came into the room, someone joking about the school trying to save on electricity before turning on the light. "I'll need to see your doctor's excuse," Anna Marie said, as she came in the room, her face beaming at seeing him back.

And much to the astonishment of everyone in the room, he produced one, telling them to pass it around. "Absolute proof, I wasn't just ditching," he laughed. "And trust me, I felt much too ill to even think about having fun."

"Open your gift, Captain," Alex asked, and the teacher settled down at his desk to do just that. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, he noticed, and he wondered for one brief moment what it might be. When he took the lid off the black box, he actually felt tears forming in his eyes. It was a tiepin in the shape of a sword and it was set with the sacred blue stone of seamen.

"I can't really thank you enough," he told them all, feeling immense love for each and every student.

"Sure you can." Sean cracked from the back, "'Cause now we don't have to get you a going away gift!" Everyone burst out laughing and he found his footing. "All right, I believe we were studying the implications of the Monroe Doctrine, were we not? Does anyone have their chart ready?"

OOOOOOOOO

After the day was over, he sat down gratefully, happy to be done and so very glad to have gotten through the day successfully. He was gathering his assignments to take home when a small knock sounded on the classroom door and opened to his "come in."

"Hi, Captain," It was Anna Marie, looking much more confident than that last time he had seen her. She came over to stand beside the desk and gave him a smile.

"Hello," he smiled back. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you already did!" She gave out a giggle. "My father said that after he left your place that night he started to do a lot of thinking, and he found that you were right about something you told him. He won't tell me what it is, but he said that try as he might to forget it, he couldn't and that he kept telling himself that you were a gringo and didn't understand our culture, but in the end, he knew that you were right. And so, it's all set. They are leaving for my grandfather's on Monday and I will join them there in June, but only for the summer. I've been accepted at Harvard!" she giggled again and Daniel wanted to hug her. "Papa and Mama have both agreed that I should attend as long as I spend at least the first two summers with them." Her face glowed. "So, thank you."

"I'm glad that I could help," he smiled back, and then he did hug her. "Thank you for allowing me the opportunity."

"You are going to make a groovy dad," she told him, pushing back her long heavy braid. "I hope both of those kids know how lucky they are."

"I think perhaps, we are going to be a lucky bunch of people," he smiled.

"I better go. I know we have a quiz meet tomorrow and it's an important one, and I promised Mama I'd help her with dinner, too. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you." He waved to the girl, who was already halfway out the door. "Anna Marie?" he called out, right before she disappeared. "Who are you going to be staying with?"

"Miss Carver," she chirped back to him, and then went off down the hall with Cassie Ledbetter.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" And he pulled on his ear.


	26. Chapter 26

Finally, another chapter. I know, I'm sorry. But life does get in the way at times. Again thanks to Mary for proofing and to Anne-Lynne for sprouting an idea in my head.

To give credit where credit is due: John Adams High, and George Feeney belong to Buena Vista Television and ABC, Chilton belongs to the WB (CW) and Amy Sherman-Pallidino and Marion Center is a real school in Western Pennsylvania that both my mother and father graduated from. Kitt is one of my co-workers, who had a great name and gave some inspiration to her character!

Enjoy!

With a slight amount of nervousness, Daniel readied himself for the final quiz meet. The one from the week before, which they had thought would be their last one, had gone smoothly with their team defeating the crew from Hartford, Connecticut with one hand behind their backs. The ultimate score of 300 to 150 had had them all cheering and the celebration had been great. The student head of the Chilton team, Monica Gellar, had actually snubbed them as she had walked by with her colleagues. It had made the group from Winthrop laugh all the harder. They had beaten the undefeated Chilton and they would be going to the finals.

The District Finals were being held in Boston that year, and Daniel was glad for the closeness. Not having to worry about hotel reservations, eating, or transportation would give the kids more time to study and relax. It was an all-day affair, with John Adams High from Philadelphia going up against Chivington at nine o'clock in the morning. As one team was defeated, Winthrop would take its place, with another school taking its place, and so on until the best school quiz group was named and given the trophy and a nice remuneration for each member. Winthrop had never gotten this far before and many had their hopes up, but perhaps none more than the kids who could make the win a reality.

Daniel had eaten dinner with Tom Jefferson and George Feeney from John Adams the night before, and Mr. Jefferson tempted him with what could be his, if he would accept the position at John Adams High School. He liked the sound of the job very much and the pay would be excellent. They could get housing nearby and the school would pay for both him and Carolyn to move.

Still he couldn't erase the fact that although she hadn't said anything to him, that Carolyn didn't want to move back to her hometown. Having been there for a few days, he had become a little more acquainted with her family, and as much as he liked them, he could easily see why she preferred to be on her own. Her mother and father did tend to hover over her, her friends seemed to think she needed to be taken care of, and his conversation with Ralph Muir at the golf course had given him an uneasy feeling. But oh, this job would be perfect!

"Are you ready?" Sarah came up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"As ready as we will ever be," he nodded. "I just hope that John Adams wins the first round, because even though they are much more prepared than Chivington, they would be better for our crew to go against."

"I agree," Sarah nodded. "I want them to really enjoy this experience. Imagine; actually making it to the finals!"

"What are you plans for the summer?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, next month I get to watch two of my best friends get married and finally be with one another and then I'm going down to Virginia for a month and stay with my grandparents, and then Brendan and I are going somewhere for a couple of weeks."

"Speaking of people who should be together, you and Brendan took too long."

'No," she shook her head, "Just long enough. And I'm really looking forward to having Anna Marie around for a while, too."

"Thank you for doing that."

"It made sense."

"It did," he smiled at her.

"You know, Daniel Gregg, you should be careful with that smile," she teased him. "Some woman might take it seriously, someday."

"I highly doubt that," he teased back.

He felt good today, despite his nervousness. Last night he had had something akin to an epiphany about his life. Though he had been living a new existence and had the memories, he often felt as though he hadn't actually lived any of them, that they were only thoughts. But last night, memories and thoughts and ideas had come together and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was Daniel Gregg, retired US Navy Captain, schoolteacher and fiancé of Carolyn Muir. And with this, details of his life became clear. He could remember with clarity his time at Schooner Bay Area High School, moving to Boston, meeting Sarah and spending time with Brendan. They were no longer just ghosts of memory, but real. Perhaps the nicest one was the fact that he not only knew exactly where Quincy and Alexander were, but they had been in touch all these years.

Quincy and his wife, Kitt, lived in Melrose, Ma, a nearby town where he was an accountant. They had their five children, three of them grown, and Lucy, the oldest, with children of her own. Alexander lived in Rhode Island--Jamestown with his wife, Melissa, and they had three children and the oldest one was starting college this fall. They were both coming today and he was beside himself with joy. It was hard not to show it, since they, of course, had seen him not long ago, but it had been years since he saw them.

"Are you ready Captain?" Anna Marie came skipping up to him, excitement showing in her face.

"Ready as we will ever be." He smiled at her. He was more than thrilled how things had worked out for the girl and knew that she would make big things for herself and he was looking forward to seeing it.

"It's five minutes to nine," Laurel came running up to them both. "John Adams doesn't look worried, but Chivington sure does," she giggled. "I hope they beat them good."

"Where is everyone else?" Daniel asked, looking around for his team.

"Coming," Alex said, as he came with Sean, Ted, Samantha and Mary Allison in tow. It had been decided that Samantha would be the first alternate today, taking someone's place if they got to play more than once. Everyone's fingers were crossed that would be exactly what would happen.

They headed for their seats behind the stage, where the other schools were also waiting. The place reserved for Winthrop was in sight of both stands, so they could view the competition without straining. Daniel was just about to sit down when a student page came up to him and told him that someone was looking for him.

"I'll be right back," he told everyone.

Following the boy out from behind the stage, he caught sight of Quincy, and exchanged a smile with the man. He was just as handsome as ever, Daniel thought, and still looked just as stubborn. As a boy it had been next to impossible to get him to change his mind on anything once he made it up; something Daniel had drawn in both in his life as a sea captain and as Navy captain. But soon, all sight and thought of his 'cousin' disappeared when Carolyn Muir came around the corner, a child on each side of her all three with huge grins on their faces.

"Well, look here," he grinned back, reaching down to give Carolyn a kiss, then a kiss for Candy as well and a pat on the head for Jonathan. "I wasn't expecting to see you!"

"We know," was his fiancée's reply. "But we thought what could be more important than cheering the Captain on?"

"And it got a certain boy and girl out of school!" Daniel tweaked Candy's nose.

"Well yes, that, too," Carolyn giggled.

"You do realize that we might be up against your alma-mater don't you?" he asked Carolyn as he found them seats in the crowded auditorium.

"I hope you beat their pants off." She blew him a kiss.

He saw Martha coming through the door as he headed back toward the stage and he waved at her. His family had come to see him; it was a very nice feeling.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

John Adams beat Chivington by fifty points. It was a long, hard process, with the teacher from the Massachusetts school asking several times for a conference with his students or making sure a question that was answered correctly by the other team actually was. Daniel sat watching them, and for the first time in a while, he thought of Vanessa, although it was very fleeting. Spying Carolyn, Martha and children out in the audience, he hoped that his former fiancée was even half as happy as he was.

After Chivington was officially declared the loser, there was a thirty-minute break and then Winthrop would then play against John Adams. Daniel could feel the excitement running through his bones and knew it was rising high for his students as well. "I expect nothing but the best from all of you," he told them in a quick pep talk before they were to take their places. "But you have never shown me anything less than that, so I'm not worried. Take your time, don't panic and remember, no one will think any less of you if you do happen to answer incorrectly."

"We know," Sean sighed. "It's not whether you win or lose, but how you play the game."

"Very true," Daniel nodded, but couldn't resist giving a wicked grin, "But just a few words of advice from a 20th-Century wise man. 'I have won and I've lost, but winning is better; so go get them!"

The questions were hard, but both teams held constant. A mere five points separated them at the first break and tensions were high. Waverly, a private school from Belfast, Maine, was waiting nervously to see which team they would play.

Daniel watched the John Adams team, knowing with one nod to Mr. Jefferson it could be his. Most of the team were sophomores, which would mean he would have them for two years. And they were quite good, sharp and unruffled. He knew that as the man of the house, all he had to do was tell Carolyn he was taking the job, no questions asked. And knowing her the way he did, she would accept it. She might not like it, but she would accept it. Or perhaps,' allow' was a better word. And he also knew he would never hear the end of it! Sarah tapped him on the shoulder and indicated to him that the teams were on the last question. The moderator presented the riddle; give the name of the man who was actually voted to be the first president of the United States by the newly formed Congress (which included George Washington) in 1781. It was a unanimous vote.

Brows furrowed, chins wobbled, sweat broke out on several faces. Daniel watched his team try to keep their spirits up, each searching for the answer. One of the girls from John Adams pushed the buzzer but gave the wrong name when called upon. But Mary Allison took what she had said and suddenly the light came.

"Winthrop." The man nodded in her direction and her freckled face beamed when she gave the answer of John Hanson, the first president of the United States and the first black man to hold such an office. The score changed to reflect their win, beating John Adams by fifty points. The bell for lunch was rung and the Winthrop team started to celebrate.

Everything was looking very good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carolyn sat watching the quiz teams with bated breath, hoping that John Adams would beat the first team, and then in turn, that Winthrop would beat them. She would have liked being on such a team in school, she thought, but as far as she knew, there hadn't had one when she had been a student at Philadelphia high school. And if there had been, she would have been too busy with the yearbook, the newspaper and boys to give it much thought. Why was it that the opposite sex took up so much of your time when it didn't really matter?

It hadn't been as hard as she thought it might be to take Candy and Jonathan out of school for the day. Miss Stoddard had said that experience would do Candy good, and Jonathan's teacher was amicable to the idea. "Maybe it will instill in him a better desire to want to study."

She winced at his words, but knew they were true. Jonathan was not the best student in the world, and while she would never chastise one of her children for bringing home a 'C' or even a 'D,' it did make her wonder why when she knew he was capable of so much more. Jonathan was surprisingly good at arithmetic, a subject neither she nor Bobby had excelled at. The boy was not good when it came to English and Composition and his spelling was atrocious. He did have a great love of history, however and strove to do well, but had trouble memorizing the many dates and names that were constantly flung at him. "History is about real people," he had sighed once. "I'm sure that John Adams would rather be remembered for what he ate for breakfast than when he was born and died." That had been one advantage before. Captain Gregg had been there close by for Jonathan to help with some of those stumbling blocks. Looking up at the stage, she let her gaze wander to Daniel Gregg, sitting there in a blue suit, looking very much the dedicated teacher and her heart swelled with pride.

Before coming today, she had thought long and hard about what she would say when he told her he wanted the Philadelphia job. She loved the city; she didn't anyone to think she didn't. But the moment she had set her foot on Gull Cottage land, she had never wanted to leave. It was her home, what she had been looking for her entire life, and she didn't want to leave it. She wanted to be selfish and dig her heels in and say she wouldn't go. Then she had realized something: part of the reason that she felt Gull Cottage was her home was because Daniel was there. He had always been there in one way or another.

"Carolyn." she had told herself "as long as he and the kids are with you, you are home. It's as simple as that." Sure, they wouldn't be in that house, but they would be together and that's really all that mattered. And they could be together, in every possible way. "Plenty of time to be selfish later," she told herself.

A break was called for lunch and Daniel made his way down the aisle toward them. He beamed at Martha's praise and gave each child a warm pat on the head before reaching Carolyn. Sitting down in the empty seat beside her, he looked over at her and smiled. "So, how did we do?"

"You did brilliantly, Gregg." she smiled back, "Made mincemeat out of those Patriots."

"That was my intention." He looked at the rest of the crew, "If you would allow me, I'd love to take you to lunch, if you don't mind meeting my cousins."

"We would love to do both!" Carolyn exclaimed and Martha said she would never pass up free food from a handsome man. Quincy and Kitt were waiting by the back door, Alex and Melissa came up as Daniel and his bunch approached the same exit. There were rounds of introductions and it seemed as though everyone would get along well. "Shall we go?" Daniel asked, and led them all outside into the sunshine.

They went to small deli nearby, where they ordered soup and sandwiches and a plate of cookies fresh from the oven. Everyone congratulated Daniel on a job well done and asked if they would compete again right after lunch. "No, actually; Waverly will play against Marion Center and then we will play the winner of that game. I'm not sure exactly how it works, to tell you the truth. I only do what I'm told," he chuckled.

"Remember that, after the wedding, Danny." Quincy teased him. "It's the most important thing you can ever do. That and say: "whatever you say, dear'."

"That makes women sound horrible," Melissa shook her head, her brown hair looking like a waterfall around her shoulders.

"Well, I don't know about you," the blond Kitt laughed, "but that is how it works at our house."

"So, you're a lap dog," Daniel teased his cousin.

"It's not so bad, Danny," Quincy laughed, "Considering the lap, and all."

The women started to protest, in a good-natured way. Candy and Jonathan laughed too, although not sure why.

"So, June 11th is the big day?" Kitt asked, her husband groaning playfully, muttering something about how Danny's sanity and wallet wouldn't ever be the same after that.

"Yes," Carolyn nodded.

"What are your plans?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we don't really have any," the green-eyed blonde admitted. "We've both been fairly busy and it seems like such a long way off."

"Except that it's not," Martha put in her two cents. "It's only a little over a month away."

"Exactly, Kitt and Melissa said together. "Do you have any plans at all?"

"We are getting married on June 11th," Daniel said, winking at the children.

"Thanks a lot, Daniel Gregg," Melissa teased back, "Any other plans?"

"We are getting married in Philadelphia," he said, and Carolyn nodded.

"My cousin, Mar, is going to sing," she told them. "He is a professional musician," she added. "And my mother has been looking for a dress for me."

"Have you decided where you want to have the wedding?"

"My grandmother, Lily Cabot, is allowing us to use her home in Old Towne. It's a beautiful brick townhouse and has the loveliest garden. I heard from her yesterday and she's been cultivating a path of roses, and a few other things. "

"Will it be a military wedding?" Alexander asked, "and what time do you need to get back, Danny?"

Daniel looked at his watch and sighed. "In about ten minutes. And I never thought about it, but yes, it could be a military wedding, couldn't it?"

"Just because you and Brendan are retired, doesn't mean you don't deserve one. Individually that is, not together."

"I kind of imagined that's what you meant," Daniel assured him.

"Don't you have to be married in a church for that?" Melissa asked, and everyone afforded it was a very good question. "I've never been to one that wasn't," Daniel nodded.

"I've never been to one." Carolyn said, and a look exchanged between Martha and Daniel that she didn't quite trust.

"So, you're not used to the traditions?" the housekeeper asked, Carolyn shaking her head, that she wasn't, "But I'm sure I could learn them," she added quickly.

"I think a military wedding would be just the thing." Daniel rubbed his beard. "But right now, I really need to get going. I'll see you all back at Faneuil Hall."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Winthrop sat through the next set, nervous at having to play again, but excited from their earlier win. Mr. Eddleson popped into the auditorium to see the kids, praising them for their good work. "If you win this, it could put Winthrop on the map!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Which would be good if you re-hired, Captain Gregg," Anna Marie piped up. "He is what makes us to good."

"The Captain has given me his notice and there is nothing I can do," the man said. "We will just have to find someone else and have them do the same thing."

"Like Miss Carver?" Sean suggested.

"We'll see," the older man replied.

"Why not?" several of the students asked. "Just because most of us won't be here next year doesn't mean that you aren't going to need a good leader for the quiz team. If you are going to have a winning team sir, you've got to have a winning teacher."

Just then, the sound of clapping rose through the room and everyone turned to see what had happened. Marion Center, a small high school from Western Pennsylvania, had creamed the team from Waverly, Maine. It was announced that they would be pitted against Winthrop starting in just fifteen minutes.

"Please think about it, Mr. Eddleson," Samantha, who was usually very quiet, said. "We don't want to be like Waverly, ever again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The coach from Marion Center shook hands with Daniel, wishing his team good luck and the captain returned the gesture. The first question was asked and Winthrop answered it quickly, with the other school answering the second one just as fast.

Daniel sat nearby with Sarah, both of them beaming at the excellent work 'their kids' were doing. Anna Marie, Mary Allison and Sean would all be graduating this year, but Samantha, Alex, and Ted would be here next year to help train a new crew. It only made sense that Sarah should take over as coach, the one before Daniel had been a woman, but as Daniel could remember now, not the best one in the bunch. He wasn't sure why Eddleson was reluctant to let Sarah take over. No, she wasn't a history teacher, but the quiz team wasn't just about history; it covered something from every subject. If he could design a quiz team the way he wanted, he would have a board of teachers from each subject to help the kids study.

"Name five of Shakespeare's plays." The question was presented with the buzzer from Marion Center and Winthrop sounding at the same time. It was decided a coin toss would determine who would answer. When the Pennsylvania school won, Daniel could feel his team's irritation. "It's all right," he mouthed, "We will get them next time."

The two schools tied more than once and when Winthrop finally pulled the victory it was only by ten points. It was declared that no matter who won first at this point, that Marion Center would come in second, which seemed to put even more pressure on everyone.

A thirty-minute break was announced, and Daniel spent most of it talking to Candy and Jonathan and letting them come 'backstage.' Brendan showed up right before the final match "to cheer Danny on", taking a seat beside Carolyn.

"Don't be nervous," he told his group. "Again, it doesn't matter if we win or lose, but it's all right to pray that we do," he grinned. Suddenly, Anna Marie jumped up and hugged him, with Mary Allison and Samantha following suit. "Thanks for believing in us, Captain Gregg."

"Thank you for believing in me. You have no idea how much a risk it was to accept me as your coach", thinking of his confusion when he had first awoken to this life.

"Sir, are you ready?" one of the stagehands asked from the left.

"Whenever they are."

They would be playing John Adams again, and this was for the trophy and the title. Adams had won this distinction five times in the last ten years and beating them wouldn't be easy. Yet he had every confidence they would.

It was warm day and the non-air-conditioned auditorium was made everything quite close, yet none of the Winthrop students had broken a sweat. Daniel wasn't sure how they did it. He was so nervous his armpits were soaked. But as his kids fired off one answer after another, he knew once more that everything would be just fine. This was their time and he was so very proud to be here.

Samantha, who was taking Mary Allison's place, answered a question about Joan of Arc, and Daniel clapped as loudly as anyone when she got it right. Twenty points separated the two teams and only two questions remained.

"Name the young English girl who befriended Napoleon when he was in exile on St. Helena."

Sean knew this. He knew everything about Napoleon. He had studied the emperor so much that everyone had made fun of the boy, saying he was the little ruler, reincarnated. But before he could even get his hand on the buzzer, a pretty dark-haired girl from John Adams pushed her button and in a sweet tone gave the answer; Betsy Balcombe.

Now there were only five points separating the two and tensions were high.

"Just stay calm," Daniel, told his group, giving them all a smile. Sarah walked over to them, whispering something that made them all smile a little.

"It's now or never," Anna Marie said, and the others nodded. Daniel looked out into the audience, catching Carolyn's eye. She waved at him and he knew once again that everything would be fine.

"Name the place that is known as the cradle of Mexican Independence."

"I know, I know!" Anna Marie couldn't stop the words from coming, excited as she was.

"Then, perhaps you could push the buzzer," the moderator said, good-naturedly.

"Oh yes, how silly of me!" She reached out and pushed the round button, and even before it finished making its noise, she blurted out the answer: "Queretaro."

That is correct! Winthrop wins!"

And in the manner of all good things, there was great rejoicing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Three cheers to Anna Marie!" Sean held up his glass of root beer. "She pulled us to the top!"

"We all pulled us to the top," the pretty, raven-haired girl blushed.

"I just happened to know the final answer. And I almost messed that up!" she giggled.

"So, learning everything we could in class about Queretaro wasn't a half bad idea, was it?" Captain Gregg winked at her. When he had first suggested that it might be helpful to the girl to learn more about the region of Mexico her family was moving to, she had been somewhat hesitant. Or as he wouldn't remind her now, she had shrugged and said: "I'd rather not." But he had insisted, knowing it would help her feel more comfortable with the area.

"I can't believe we won All-District," Samantha kept looking up at the tall trophy that was in the center of the table. "Three years ago, we won only one match and two years ago, we came in 100th in the region and today, we won!"

"And you worked hard to get there," Daniel told them.

"And you worked hard to get us there," his team answered back.

"Worked us hard was more like it." Alex grinned from across the table, which earned him a look from the Captain.

"And we are so excited you could come, Mrs. Muir," Mary Allison smiled over at Carolyn, the others nodding in agreement. "I know it made it more special for the Captain."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Carolyn assured them. Martha, too, told them that it was one of the greatest treats of her life to see them in action.

"I wouldn't mind school if I could do something like that," Jonathan threw in.

"It would be more fun," Candy added.

"Yeah, so everyone could see how smart you are," the boy grinned, "Especially Adam Fairchild…" he drew the name out.

"Would not!" Candy declared hotly.

Carolyn cleared her throat, a sign they should cut their exuberance down, but Anna Marie laughed and nodded. "That's what little brothers are for, to give us poor girls a hard time. I could kill mine half the time."

"I could kill mine ALL the time," Samantha laughed.

"I don't have a brother," Mary Allison bragged with Sean saying that being a little brother was definitely no picnic, "Especially when your big sister is MY big sister."

They left the pizza parlor around ten o'clock, everyone tired, but happy. Besides the big trophy, which would be given to the school, each one had a small trophy to take home as well as a prize of 100 each. A larger sum of 1,000 would go into an account for next year and be used for expenses.

"I'm going to miss them," Daniel sighed, as they dropped the last one off at home. "They've been a good team." Despite the lateness, Daniel had insisted that everyone come over to his apartment and they could continue the celebration. "Tomorrow is Saturday and you don't have to leave early," he told Carolyn. "And I'd like the children to see where I live."

Sam, who met Daniel at the door, wasn't sure what to think of all the extra people, but soon warmed to them and cuddled down in Jonathan's lap, who was happily ensconced on the sofa, beside his hero. They all had ice cream and root beer and talked some more of the day.

It didn't take long for both Candy and Jonathan to doze off, and even Anna Marie's head began to bobble from side to side. "Why don't I take them home?" Sarah suggested, "since they are all staying with me and you can come along later, Carey? I'm sure you and Daniel have a few things to discuss."

"Oh, no," that's too much trouble." Carolyn shook her head, but Sarah wouldn't take "no" for an answer, saying she was tired, too, and when Martha said she would come with her now, it was decided.

"I'll drive her over when she's ready to come," Daniel told Sarah, "And thanks for today, and well, for everything."

"It was my pleasure," she grinned, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't keep her out too late; she still might turn into a pumpkin, you know."

"I'll take my chances."

After the last person had gone out, Daniel carefully locked the door behind them and then turned to see his fiancée sitting on the couch and looking far lovelier than even he remembered.

"So," he slid over beside her, "What did you want to talk about?"

"This," she said, reaching out to grab him by the shirt collar and pulling him close.

The kiss was only the beginning.


	27. Chapter 27

Adult Content Warning

Thanks to an informed reader, I made a few changes on the manner of the Swan Boats. Enjoy.

Carolyn sank into the warmth of Daniel Gregg's arms and sighed with completeness. They had spent the last hour in meaningful conversation, although not one word had been said. His eyes were closed as she looked up, his mouth still swollen from their kisses, more tempting than any chocolate.

Reaching up she laid a small kiss on his cheek and he smiled at her, before engaging her mouth in an excessive workout. His hand caressed her body as she lay there beside him, and she knew that life was indeed perfect.

"What time is it?" he finally asked, one hand cradling her breast, his eyes looking into hers, making her feel cherished.

"It's almost one," she said in a low voice, not wanting to break the magic in the room. "I really better think about going. I don't want to not be there if Candy or Jonathan should happen to wake up."

"That's probably a good idea. Even though Sarah and Martha are there with them, when you wake up in a strange place, it's nice to know that Mother is near by."

She touched his beard, rubbing her hands through it. "I love you," she said simply.

"I love you," he returned, liking the way the words sounded. He had never told another woman that, at least not seriously. He was glad he had saved saying them for Carolyn.

She eased out of bed and began retrieving her clothes. Most of it was found near the bed, but her blouse had gone missing and she searched the bedroom in vain Daniel got up to help look, asking with a grin if she was sure he had actually worn one.

They finally found it in the living room; Sam curled up on the soft material, sound asleep and oblivious to the world around him.

"Come on boy." the captain tried to ease the black bundle off the blouse, but he merely turned around and sighed deeper in his sleep.

"Blast you cat." Daniel said softly, not being able to resist thinking how cute the animal was.

"It's alright Daniel." Carolyn shook her head, laughter brimming over. "I'll just wear something else and I can get it tomorrow. I'll be putting on my nightgown anyway, so the kids will never know."

"Okay, but you know you are spoiling him by doing this."

"He deserves to be spoiled. " she stroked the cat's velvety fur. He may start to feel left out here in a bit, when he picks up a few more people in his family."

"I hope he and Scruffy get along well." Daniel said as he headed back to the bedroom to find her something to put on. "How about a t-shirt?"

"Works fine," she told him, reaching for her purse to make sure she still had Sarah's key. "And you might want to put something on yourself, if you plan to take me."

"Why." he said with a straight face, handing her the shirt. "Don't you like what I have on now?" he spread his arms and turned slowly to let her get a good look at his physique.

"I really do think its marvelous." she hugged him. "But I don't know if the world is ready for a naked Daniel Gregg. Besides, I might get jealous."

"Heaven fore fend." he rolled his eyes. "We can't have that. I know what kind of a woman you become when you are jealous."

"At least I don't attack people with watering hoses." she smiled. She slipped on the t-shirt and smiled. "I'm ready."

"I'm coming."

"So soon?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "It's only been 20 minutes since the last time."

"You are disgusting woman." he teased her, coming up behind her and taking her in his arms. "Let's get you back to Sarah's before I decide to keep you all to myself."

It was a quiet night, as they drove through the streets, not much around but a few police cars on patrol. Carolyn reached her hand across and laid it on his arm, squeezing it gently. "I can't wait until I can see you on a more permanent basis."

"I know exactly what you mean." he nodded. "This every three month thing is about to drive me insane."

"We've seen each other more than that." she started to protest, but then stopped. "Well, no, not like that we haven't. I'm looking forward to that on a more permanent basis as well."

As they neared Sarah's apartment, he found himself going slower even though there was no reason too. It didn't matter he would see her tomorrow; he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"I know." she nodded, without him having to say how he was feeling. "It's only a month more."

"Thankfully, I will be busy most of it with finals and grades and what not." he sighed.

"While, I'm be reminded of it everyday." she shook her head. "Mother and Lily are coming up next weekend to help me tie up some loose ends and get things going. There is only so much they can do without me."

"Oh, I don't know." he smiled. "It seems to me your mother is fairly adept at planning weddings without the bride and groom's knowledge."

She smiled, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Daniel."

"Oh, that was a very serious Daniel. What's wrong?" he glanced over at her.

"Daniel, I want you to promise me that when John Adams High, offers you that job, that you will take it."

"Carolyn." he started to protest, but she shook her head so hard he thought it might fall off.

"No, I mean it. I want to you have a job that you will enjoy and that is the perfect one for you. And they are practically falling all over themselves to make sure you take it. I don't mind moving back to Philly, I really don't. As long as I have you and we are happy, that's all that matters."

"But what about the children?" he asked. "Getting used to a new school and everything. They just did that two years ago, and then to have to do it again?"

"They won't mind." she assured him. "Jonathan's not fond of any school and Candy will love being close to her old friends. She never really got on with the girls in Schooner Bay and I honestly don't think she'll care.

"But what about you? Will YOU be happy there?"

"I'll be fine. I'll have you and the children won't I? And Martha will practically do cartwheels to be getting out of Schooner Bay. I will not stand in the way of you having the job you want and deserve."

"But darling." he pulled up in front of Sarah's apartment and switched off the car. "I can't really be happy anywhere if you aren't. And I will not take the job, knowing that you don't really want to move back to Philadelphia."

"Don't be so stubborn, Daniel Gregg." her voice was forceful. " I WILL be happy and content to be there. I will be with you and that's all that matters. And it's not like we can't visit Gull Cottage in the summer and on holidays. It's still ours--right?"

"Of course it is." he nodded.

"Then, that's settled. When Mr. Jefferson and George come talk to you about the job, I want you to tell them that you will take it. Please. This is your second chance Daniel Gregg."

He gave her a sad smile, his hand caressing the side of her face. "How did I get a woman like you?" he murmured, before touching his lips to hers, the kiss sweet and gentle. "I do love you."

"I love you," she answered back, her mouth moving under his, pressing against him to feel the warmth of his body so close. Their kisses grew, his hands explored, his body responding to her nearness.

"For me?" she grinned at his arousal.

He only smiled back, giving her one final kiss before making himself get out of the car and open her door for her. "Sleep tight," he told her as he left her at the entrance to the building, where the night watchman would take her up to the 4th floor.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite, " she countered and they kissed once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carolyn woke up around 9:00 the next morning, shaking her head at the lateness of the hour. Sitting half way up, she saw that Candy and Jonathan were already out of bed and she was sure she could hear the TV in the other room.

"Hey Sleepy head." Sarah came into the room with one of the largest mugs of coffee Carolyn had ever seen and handed it to her. Gratefully she took a sip, swallowed, closed her eyes and then took another.

"I didn't know it was possible to get a hangover from too much of THAT." Sarah teased her, sitting down on the bed.

"Too much?" Carolyn giggled. "How about not quite enough, but it will have to do for now? Thanks for giving us last night."

'I figured the two of you might want to spend sometime together. What you did with it, was up to you."

"We didn't do much talking last night, that's for sure. " she tried to look serious, but merely giggled. "I did tell him though, that when they offer him that job at John Adams, I want him to take it. I don't want him to not have what he wants because of what he thinks I want."

"But you don't want." Sarah began.

"I want what he wants. It's a simple as that." She pulled back the covers, sat the mug on the bedside table, sat up and picked up the coffee once more. Taking a long drink she let the caffeine invade her system, enjoying the rush it gave her.

"I trust Candy and Jonathan have been good?"

"As gold. Anna Marie actually woke up and had the TV on before they did. She fixed them breakfast--a hot one I might add and they've been spending some good time together. Martha woke up about an hour ago, offered to fix me breakfast, but I told her she was a guest and I would bring her breakfast. You know it's very scary, preparing food for a consummate cook. But she said it was good and then she left to go see a friend of hers--Diz, I think she said her name was."

"Diz McAllister." Carolyn nodded. The woman had removed the t-shirt she had slept in and was dressing from the things she had brought with her. "Where is my, oh here it is." and she snapped her bra on, and then picked up a green sweater.

"I see you managed to bring that home." Sarah snickered, inferring to the undergarment.

"She and Diz were in vaudeville together. She toured with the Grant family for a number of years and then she and Martha went out on their own. They billed themselves as Diz and Mart, Two Girls on the Town."

"Sometimes I think it would be fun to travel around like that and entertain, meet new people and go new places."

"Sometimes I think so too, but then other times I'm not so sure. I'm just sorry that vaudeville is dead. I remember being a little girl and Uncle Arnold taking me to shows. They were always the same corny jokes and the same tricks, but I loved them."

"I suppose you will want some more coffee?" Sarah picked up the new empty mug and headed for the door.

"You know me too well."

"True. I have to stay your best friend, I know all the secrets." Sarah grinned. "Come on out when you're ready. I would fix you something to eat, but then you wouldn't eat lunch and I think Daniel has something special planned for that, so I'll just have the coffee waiting."

"Thanks Sarah."

She went to the bathroom, washed her face and finished her toilet. Drawing on the green v-neck sweater, she looked at her self in the mirror, liking what she saw. Her hair was behaving, her eyes were sparkling, her skin looked clear and her lips were naturally pink. She still couldn't help but laugh at the memory of her friend Janie, coming home from high school one day, saying she had found the perfect excuse for having sex. "It makes you're skin clear." And of course it didn't, but well, her face hadn't looked this good in a long time.

Putting on a touch of moisturizer, she decided to skip makeup for the day and went on out to the small kitchen. As promised, more coffee was waiting for her and she picked it up eagerly. Candy and Jonathan were in the living room, engrossed in some cartoon, Anna Marie sitting with them, but she got up when she saw Carolyn and wished her a good morning.

"Good morning." the woman greeted her back. "It was really sweet of you to fix them breakfast. You didn't need to do that."

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm used to doing it for my brother and sister on Saturdays and it keeps me in practice. And we've been having a lot of fun."

Sarah offered the girl something to drink and she took a glass of orange juice, taking the seat next to Carolyn.

"So, you are going to Harvard." Carolyn struck up a conversation. "You must be completely excited."

"I am." Anna Marie." nodded. "I'm so excited, if I think about it too much I get dizzy!" She laughed.

"And tell her what else." Sarah prodded.

"I got the letter yesterday." the young girl jumped up to show the older woman the envelope with the Harvard seal. "I have a fully paid scholarship. I just have to maintain a B average and be involved in some aspect of helping the community while I'm in college!" she was almost dancing."

"Maintaining a B average won't be a bit of problem for Anna Marie." Sarah bragged. "I've never seen her get below a 95 in anything."

"But college is going to be much harder." the girl said with so much authority, it made Carolyn and Sarah laugh.

"She's got a point there." Carolyn said.

"She does, but I don't think it will make one difference. I just hope you don't forget to have some fun too." Sarah patted the teenager on the back.

"College was fun." Carolyn nodded. "I enjoyed the bonfires and football games and the mixers. I usually spent part of my Saturday playing tennis or swimming and sometimes we would head out of town and go hiking. But I did have to study, school didn't come easy for me." she wrinkled her nose. I spent many hours under a huge pine tree behind the library, studying until I thought my brains would fall out."

"I know exactly what you mean. "Sarah nodded. "I was so happy for the chance to be furthering my education but sometimes I would get so disgusted. It seemed some classes, I would study and study and never could seem to get them right. I loved junior and senior year the best when I could actually concentrate mostly on literature."

"Do you have any idea of what you'd like to major in Anna Marie?" Carolyn asked, holding her arms out for Candy, who had come into the room.

"Yes," she nodded eagerly. I want to major in history and become a lawyer. I'm not sure what kind of lawyer yet, but I'm thinking maybe Family Law. And I also wouldn't mind teaching for a few years, to get the money for law school. I can never been as good of a teacher as the Captain, but I would love to try."

"Daniel would be so proud to hear you say that." Carolyn told her.

"Well, it's true. He's the best teacher I've ever had. I'm so glad I'm graduating so I don't have to be at Winthrop without him."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, Jonathan saying he would get it, finding Daniel on the other side.

"Hi Captain!" the boy greeted. "Come on in. Mom is still eating breakfast, but Candy and I have been up for hours."

"Good morning!" Daniel called out as he entered the townhouse, greeting Sarah with a kiss on the cheek, a squeeze on the shoulder for Anna Marie, a warm smile for Candy and Jonathan and a kiss for Carolyn on top of her head. "Looks like everyone is up and awake and ready for a day of fun."

"We are!" the Muir children jumped in their excitement, Carolyn smiling at the fact that this Daniel didn't seem to notice or care that they were far from quiet.

"What's on the agenda for today, Captain?" Jonathan asked, doing his best salute.

"I'm hoping that you, and I do mean all of you, will allow me to escort you into town. I thought perhaps we could picnic in Boston Gardens and take a ride on the Swan Boats." and he threw Carolyn a special look.

"Sounds lovely." she agreed.

"It does." Sarah offered Daniel a cup of coffee and he took gratefully. "But are you sure you want me and Anna Marie to come along?"

"Of course." he nodded, finishing his coffee off with a flourish. "And I know that Brendan and Billy would like that as well."

"Billy's coming?" Anna Marie asked, delight on her red face.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." the girl exclaimed. "Excuse me, but I need to change clothes."

"She looks perfectly fine." Daniel said looking a bit confused.

"She was perfectly fine for us." Sarah clued him in, "but not for Billy."

"How silly of me, not to know that." he shook his head in mock dismay.

"Better get used to it, Captain." Candy informed him. "I'll be interested in boys some day."

"Not on my ship you don't." he said sternly but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away.

"Meanie!" Carolyn teased him, taking hold of his hand, her fingers curling around his.

"Alright, she can have boyfriends, but I have to approve them first." he nodded, as though that ended the conversation.

"He really doesn't know much about girls, does he?" Anna Marie asked, coming back into the room, and all the other women shook their heads. You are great guy, Captain, but you've got so much to learn." She had changed from her jeans and Quiz Team t-shirt into a blue skirt and white peasant blouse embroidered with a blue vine. She had pulled her hair back into a braid adding silver hoops in her ears. The effect was stunning.

They left a few minutes later, everyone cramming into Daniel's car. "Brendan said he would swing by and pick up your guy, Anna Marie," he told the student and we will meet them at a designated spot by the Swan Boats.

Brendan Darcy was waiting right where he had said he'd be, looking good in his usual blue jeans and turtle neck sweater. He greeted everyone with a smile and a kiss for Sarah that turned a tad affectionate. Daniel wondered if he'd ever be able to cross that line in public with Carolyn. Sure, he would hold her hand, or walk close, even kiss her, but he had trouble showing that deep down affection around others. That was something that hadn't changed and he doubted now that it would. Some things were a part of you and stayed the same, even if you're life didn't.

Billy stood near by, looking shy and cute in a pair of jeans and blue shirt. He thanked Captain Gregg with a smile and said hello to Anna Marie like he would like to kiss her, but didn't dare. She didn't seem to mind, saying hello back and touching his hand.

"I've already bought the tickets." Brendan held up enough stubs for everyone. He handed two to Daniel, two to Billy, two to Jonathan and kept two. "I hate to say it, but I've never ridden them before." he admitted as they gave the man their tickets.

"Got a boat loading up right now." The attendant said. "Take which ever seats you want." They all walked down to the loading dock, the boat looking pretty on the calm water.

"Looks so real, it almost makes you wish you has a gun." Brendan said in a low voice that made Daniel chuckle but earned the former a swift jab to the ribs by Sarah.

"You don't hunt swans, you admire them." She shook her head in mock disgust. "And I think the boat is very lifelike."

"If it starts to hiss, I'm out of here." Billy said shaking his head. "One time when I was little, my dad and I were out fishing and there was this swan out on the lake and it attacked me."

"It attacked you?" Candy and Jonathan asked at the same time. "Why?"

"I still don't know. " the boy shook his head. 'I was just standing there, getting out my fishing gear and the dumb bird starting flying at me and grabbing my hair. My dad tried to scare it away and it just kept pecking me! I still have some scars." And he lifted his bangs to reveal two tiny marks that did look very much like pecks.

"Maybe you disturbed its nest?" Carolyn asked thoughtful. "I didn't realize they were such aggressive birds.

Everyone took a seat, Billy and Anna Marie taking the back seat, along with another couple that looked to be the same age, Candy and Jonathan taking the front. Carolyn and Daniel settled down two seats behind, with Brendan and Sarah behind them. While the boat continued to fill up, the second couple took advantage of the time to do a little canoodling, Daniel watching with rolling eyes and shake of his head. "Try it, you'll like it." Brendan punched him. "It's a great way to pas the time."

After the boat was sufficiently full, it started its journey around the pond. The driver was a very informative man who gave odd bits of history about the Gardens, the boats and the town in general.

"This was a great idea." Carolyn whispered to Daniel, covering his hand with hers and squeezing it. "I haven't done anything like this in a long time."

"I hope we can do more things like this, our family." He smiled at her and she felt that desire to melt into a puddle of goo. She loved the effect he had on her.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, she savoring the moment. Days like this were ones you couldn't ask for, as they were a gift. The sun wasn't hot but gave the earth below nice warmth. Birds flitted overhead, chatting and singing with one another, a couple of planes leaving the airport could be seen leaving their vapor trails in between the clouds. It was indeed the perfect spring day.

"I talked to Lily last night," she finally said. "I told her about the idea of a military wedding and she was all for it. And she said that she would find a place to have it as her townhouse doesn't seem quite right for it now."

"We don't have to do that." Daniel shook his head. "It was just an idea."

"And a very good one. You served your country well and you should have this honor. And since you can, I think you should. It won't really be that much more work, Lily says. The main difference will be that you and your groomsmen who served will wear your uniforms. And I hate to tell you, but I'm a sucker for a guy in uniform."

"As long, as I am the guy." he smiled over at her.

"Well, I can't promise until I see a few of the others." she reached over and kissed him. "But there is a really good chance."

"Flirt." he breathed into her ear, before engaging her in another kiss.

"I don't care if we get married naked. "She said, after catching her breathe. "As long as I'm marrying you. I still find it hard to believe at times, that all of this is happening."

"You and me both."

Everyone hated to get out when the time was up, but Daniel promised them a good lunch was waiting and ready.

He wouldn't tell how he did it, but there was indeed a wonderful meal waiting for them. A picnic basket was laden with sandwiches of all kinds, potato salad, chunked watermelon, bags of chips, chocolate chip cookies and bottles of pop.

"What are your plans for the summer Billy?" Daniel asked the boy after everyone had gotten settled. He had seen the boy around school of course, but really knew very little about him. Well, except for the fact that he was goalie on the soccer team, was always on the honor roll and was president of the Christian Athletics Association. He also knew that Anna Marie had had a crush on the boy for sometime and so he was glad to see them together. If girls must date this early, they should all have nice boys like Billy Murphy.

"Well, sir." the young man looked up at the seaman, his gaze sure and steady. I'll be in soccer camp from the end of June to the end of July and then since I'll be in Mexico already, I'm hoping that I can stop by and see AM for a few days." and he touched the girl's hand. Then I'll come home and we will spend our usual family vacation at Nag's Head in North Carolina and then two weeks of soccer practice before school starts."

"Sounds like a busy but fulfilling summer."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"What college will you be starting at?" Sarah asked him, shaking her head at Brendan as she wiped crumbs off his shirt.

"Actually Miss Carver, I'll be a senior next year." he gave a shy grin. "I've got one more year at Winthrop, before I can head for the hallowed halls of somewhere."

"Really?" Sarah's eyebrows raised in thought. "Ever think of joining the quiz team?"

"Um, no." he shook his head. "I never have. I figured that was better up to the eggheads like AM here and he gave her a smile, that made the girl blush. "But thank you for asking."

"Well, hold the thought." Sarah told him. "If I can get old man Eddleson, I mean Mr. Eddleson," she couldn't help but giggle along with the kids over that one, "to give me that job, then I want you to try out, if you will."

"I will." he grinned back. "Thanks Miss Carver."

After everyone had eaten their fill, Brendan gave Candy and Jonathan money for more Swan Boat tickets."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy." Candy beamed as he handed her and her brother, each 5 dollars, Jonathan nodding in agreement.

"You are more than welcome. And I think it's safe to say under the circumstances that you can drop the Mr. Darcy and call me Uncle Brendan. After your beautiful mother marries this broken down barge over here, then we will be like family, don't you think?"

"Especially if you would marry Aunt Sarah." Candy said innocently, but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Um, well. That is something to think about," he stammered.

"Kids!" Carolyn exclaimed through a fit of laughter and even Sarah couldn't help but laugh, although she did turn a lovely shade of red.

"Thank you Uncle Brendan." the two said together, running off towards the boats.

"I'm sorry about that Brendan." Carolyn apologized through her laughter. "I don't know where they got that idea."

"Well, " the dark haired man sat down beside Sarah, pulling her close. "It's not the worst idea, I've ever heard."

"If you think that's a proposal buddy, you've got another thing coming." Sarah managed through her giggles.

"So, I'll work on it!" he grinned, kissing her soundly.

"I'm sure we can't be as eloquent as Danny must have been."

"I don't think eloquent was quite the word for it." Daniel Gregg laughed at himself. "Candy did most of the talking, I just nodded for effect and blinked my eyes at Carolyn."

"So, Candy is the one to watch out for." Brendan shook his head in mock disgust. "She just wants to marry everybody off!"

"I think we're too young to hear this kind of talk." Anna Marie gave a big goofy grin. "Is it alright if Billy and I go around and look at the street vendors for a while?"

"Fine with me." Sarah told her, being the ultimate voice of authority for the girl. "Just be back by 5:00 please."

"Will do." Billy promised, taking his girlfriend's hand. "Should we come back here, here?"

"Meet at the boats, I think." Sarah nodded. "Anna Marie do you need any money?"

"No, Miss Carver, I'm fine." the girl shook her head. "But thank you."

"What did I tell you about the Miss Carver bit when we aren't in school?"

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting. Sarah. Or should I say Mrs. Darcy." and with that the two teenagers took off running across the green, both of them laughing hysterically.

"Oh, that girl." Sarah grinned, leaning back against Brendan. "She is really something."

"So, you enjoy having her around?" Daniel asked, glad to hear the answer in the affirmative.

"I'm going to enjoy her because, I know that my children will never be that good." Sarah declared. She cleans her room, fixes me breakfast and the other night supper and makes sure I take my vitamins and she reminds ME to hang up my coat and throw 2-week-old milk out. I've already told her she can crash at my place on weekends during the school year if she wants and I'm going to help her move into her dorm. We've become good buddies, I like that."

"Excellent." Daniel rubbed his hands together. "I'm glad that that at least has had a profitable ending."

"Because you took the time to listen to her." Brendan said suddenly, and gave her space to say what was on her heart. You are a good man Danny."

"Yes, you are." Sarah and Carolyn agreed, the latter taking his hand and sandwiching it between her own.

He couldn't help but beam a little, but as he looked around at his love, his friends and the day, he couldn't help but think. "I am a man."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was murder to watch Carolyn and the kids and Martha leave the next day. It didn't help him any that they would all see each other again in a three weeks for graduation or that he and Carolyn would be getting married the week after that. They weren't here now. And he wasn't ashamed to admit he needed them.

His apartment was too quiet without them he thought as he sat on the couch, watching Sam chase sunbeams on the arm of the chair. He had gone in the bedroom to retrieve his watch and had spent 10 minutes, holding the pillow that Carolyn had used, breathing in her scent that lingered and wishing that they had eloped and gotten it over with. What a weenie (had he just used the word weenie? My, he really was a man of this century wasn't he?") He was turning out to be, the weakest of all men. And he was enjoying it.

He and his fiancée had talked over a few things on Saturday and decided that they would put his furniture in storage for now. Running a hand over the deep leather sofa, he didn't care if Vanessa had picked it out he loved it. It was comfortable and homey and Carolyn and the kids had looked very natural on it. It was far better than that sofa that was in the front room of Gull Cottage. If they did move there together, perhaps they could redecorate some.

He had given a notice on his apartment and had to be out June 25. He would miss this place he knew, but where he was going was far better. Anywhere that Carolyn was was far better.

The phone rang and he picked it up on the third ring. Much to his delight it was Lily who said she realized she had a thousand questions to ask him and if he didn't mind, could she stop by?

"Of course." he said, "When?"

"Now?" she laughed. "I'm in Boston and thought, I should pay you a visit. And we can discuss a few things. I hear you are wanting a military wedding for one and I want talk to you about it."

"Do you know where I live?"

"I'm on my way."

He hurried to put on a pot of coffee and wondered if he had anything good enough to serve a woman like Lily Cabot in the refrigerator. Looking around in vain, he finally remembered the tin of biscotti that his next door neighbor had given him and he proudly put it out on the table, in case she wanted some.

"Now, you behave." He told the cat, who had taken that moment to try climbing the kitchen cabinets. " I can't have my almost to be grandmother in law think that I don't run a taut ship.

Sam's answer was a loud meow that sounded very much to Daniel like he was being told where to go. "You are a mess," he said with the greatest affection.

Taking a hasty look around, the living room was clean and he had taken his shoes into the bedroom where they belonged. It actually looked very nice he thought. When the speaker announced that Mrs. Cabot was on her way, he was quite confident. "Just come on in, Lily." he told her through the intercom system," the door is open."

And that's when he saw it. Lying under the recliner covered in black fur was Carolyn's blouse. "Damn!' he bent down to retrieve it but it was caught on the mechanism that made the chair go back. Taking a good tug, he triumphantly pulled the garment out; holding it out to show Sam and it was at the moment that Lily came through the door.

"I can explain," he said in a weak voice. "At least I think I can." What in the world was he going to do now?


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh honey, you should have seen the look on his face!" Lily Cabot giggled like a teenager. "He was standing in the living room, holding the blouse like he was the victor in a war and when he saw me, his face went ashen, and then crimson, and he started to stammer. It really was just the cutest thing I ever saw." The older woman wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I hope you didn't make him suffer too long," Carolyn was laughing just as hard. "My poor Daniel."

"What happened?" Emily asked, not quite seeing the humor in the whole thing. "Whose blouse was it?"

"Carey's, of course." Lily shook her head. "But he was tripping over his words and looking so adorable. He said, "this isn't what it looks like, I promise," and I'm afraid I really couldn't resist. I looked him straight in the eye and said, "I was hoping it is what it looks like, because now I really need to know the name of the woman it belongs to. Just how many fiancées do you have, young man?"

"You didn't!"

"I did! I'm not sure if he was more startled by my question or the fact that I called him "young man." But he started in on this great big long explanation about Sam and the blouse and then he suddenly stopped and with the cutest look I've ever seen on a man he said "you tricked me"."

"Oh, Lily, how delightfully mean!" Carolyn reached over and hugged her grandmother. "I hope he survived it."

"Oh, yes. After a couple of minutes, he took my coat and purse, offered me the best seat in the house and we had a nice, long talk. But he kept looking over at the blouse like it might bite him or something, and when I excused myself to use the bathroom, when I came back, I noticed it had disappeared."

"It was your blouse, Carolyn?" Emily still looked bewildered. "But how did he get your blouse?"

"Oh, grow up, Emily!" Lily teased her daughter lovingly. "How do you think?"

Emily Williams sat on the bed in the main cabin of Gull Cottage, brow furrowed, with a puzzled expression on her face. Suddenly her skin flushed a bright red and she looked somewhat embarrassed. "Oh, well of course. I mean, you are a grownup and so is he. How very silly of me."

"Oh, Mommy." Carolyn sat down beside her mother and hugged her tight. "You aren't silly at all. You are my mother, and I love you. But yes, Daniel and I have already... um, done the deed."

"Times do change." Emily reflected, caressing her baby girl's cheek. "Brad and I never would have thought of, well, THAT, when we were dating."

"Never?" Lily looked over at her middle child, the look on her face clearly stating she was ready to play Devil's Advocate.

"Well, of course not, Mother." Emily shook her head. "We held hands and kissed, of course and snuggled some, but it never would have occurred to me to... um... well, to do THAT before the wedding night."

"I'm sure it must have occurred to Brad." Lily winked at Carolyn. "Good thing he had you to keep him on the straight and narrow."

"Well, we did fool around a little bit," Emily defended herself. "But really, Mother, what is wrong with waiting for the wedding night?"

"Not one thing." Lily picked up her water glass, taking a sip. "Your father and I waited, although I could tell you, it was no picnic. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that man." Her voice husky with the memory.

Emily sighed. "I love Brad, you both know that. And I've been married to him for thirty-six happy years, but I will have to admit, if he had looked more like Daniel and a little less like Brad, then maybe it would have occurred to me!"

"Mother!" Carolyn tried to look shocked and then burst out laughing, Lily joining in.

"Does anyone care for a snack?" Martha appeared at the door carrying a tray laden with goodies, "Or are we too busy sounding like chickens?"

"Come on in, Martha." Carolyn jumped up to help her housekeeper with the tray. "Oh, this looks scrumptious. I won't need any dinner if I keep nibbling like this."

"I think you could stand to nibble a little more often." Emily came over to the desk where the tray now was. "Oh, Martha, that chocolate cake looks divine."

"Anyone care for some tea?" Martha asked, pouring the fragrant brew into Blue Willow cups.

Everyone got their tea to their liking and then took pieces of Martha's chocolate raspberry cake, settling down on the bed and the chair. "Please join us, Martha." Carolyn invited her.

"If you insist!" the older woman laughed, taking a piece of cake for herself. I just can't resist my own cooking at times."

"Have you ever thought of starting your own catering business?" Lily asked her. "You could make a killing."

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Mrs. Cabot, but I don't really think I'm that good, and I doubt there would be much of a demand for that kind of thing around here."

"You might be surprised," Lily said, to which Carolyn gave her a pouty look.

"What are you trying to do, steal my housekeeper?" She teased her grandmother. "Do you want us all to starve to death?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Lily shook her head, everyone in the room laughing. "All right now, let's get back to the problem at hand, Carey's wedding. I talked to Daniel and he said that you've been discussing a military ceremony. And he told me that he thinks he has enough friends he can contact to pull it off nicely. I've talked to Willy Foster..."

"Mother, I still can't believe you call General William Foster by the name of Willy." Emily shook her head. "It seems disrespectful somehow."

"Trust me, Emmy." Lily looked at her daughter. "He deserves the nickname Willy for more than one reason."

"Mother!" Once more Emily turned three shades of red, while Carolyn and Martha both laughed so hard they cried.

"Now, stop getting me off-track." Lily protested. "I talked to Willy and he can loan us sabers and some men to go with them."

"For the ending of the ceremony?" Martha asked, Lily nodding. "Daniel's buddy Brendan and a couple of others will be involved but we figured a few extra guys wouldn't hurt. That part you want down most efficiently."

"I still wish someone would tell me what happens at the end of a military wedding." Carolyn sighed. "Every time I ask, everyone goes quiet. I mean, what are you going to do, court-martial me?"

"Now, that would be an interesting thing to do at the end of a wedding," Lily chuckled. "I promise it's nothing as bad as all that. It's more like a greeting, you might say. Even though Daniel is retired, he is still a member of the armed forces, and after the marriage so will you be in a round-about way. It's just a very nice custom."

"I appreciate custom and tradition," Carolyn nodded. "But I still don't quite trust you."

"That's what makes our relationship so special." Lily hugged her tightly.

"I knew it was something like that!"

"But, anyway, getting back to the matter at hand. Daniel says he has his uniform and will get it pressed and see if it needs any alterations of any kind. Sarah will help him with any details he forgets. I asked her to make sure, and she said she would. And she's going to be your maid of honor, Carey?"

"Yes," Carolyn nodded. "Janie, Susannah, Allison Muir, Candy, and my cousin Kat will be the attendants. Janie has taken care of the dress angle and according to the pictures she sent, they should be happy with them and can wear them later. She is sending Candy's here next week and I can make the alterations easily enough. Jonathan will be one of Daniel's groomsmen and Nate's little Gemma is going to be flower girl."

"Oh, won't she look pretty!" Emily clasped her hands together at the mention of Nathaniel Miller's little girl. Nate was a son of her sister, Margaret, and just two years before they had all attended his wedding.

"I know she's not quite two, but she'll look so cute in the dress Jen picked out for her, and she said she's been throwing flower petals all over the house since they told her what a flower girl does." Carolyn grinned.

"All right, it sounds like the details are working themselves out nicely. We have the ceremony set for Old Pine Presbyterian." Lily consulted her notebook, "and the reception at the Philadelphian Hotel?"

"No," Carolyn shook her head. "We've decided not to do that. I just got the details settled last night, so I haven't had a chance to tell anyone, but Martha helped us arrange this and both Daniel and I like it so much better. If we owe you anything for deposits, Lily, please let us know."

"You don't owe me anything," her grandmother said, "except the information on the better place."

"It was my idea, I'm afraid, Mrs. Cabot." Martha spoke up. "But Mrs. Muir and the Captain both liked it so much, I got a little carried away and set it up for them. So, if there is any money to be paid back, I'm the one that owes."

"Call me Lily and don't worry about the money. It wasn't much and I wasn't crazy about having the reception there anyway. Not to mention Old Pine is too big for a small wedding."

"My thoughts exactly. And when Mrs. Muir said that she really didn't have any sentimental attachment to the church, I ventured with my idea. When I was a little girl, my grandfather used to pastor the Presbyterian Church at Willow Grove. It's a beautiful stone church set on a piece of wooded land and has a lovely garden. It's not as big as Old Pine and would be a bit more intimate."

"You remember going to Willow Grove, don't you Mom?" Carolyn asked, her eyes sparkling. We would go there sometimes with Grandpa Williams and it was always a warm friendly church."

"I do remember," Emily nodded. "There was that Sunday School teacher there that you loved, and one time when you were about five or so, you told her that if you couldn't be my little girl, you would be hers."

"And she never cracked a smile," Carolyn reminisced. "She acted as though children told her things like that every day."

"There's an amusement park in Willow Grove, isn't there?" Lily asked, writing the name of the church down in her notebook.

"Oh, yes," Carolyn told her. "I love the amusement park there! I remember Grandpa Williams taking me there when I was a little girl and we would ride the carousel and sit in the park and listen to the bands. My first date ever, remember Mom, was with Brian Bradford, his parents took us there!"

"It is a very nice park." Martha nodded in agreement. "I can barely remember it, but when I was very young my parents would take me. Evelyn and Marty out in the evenings and listen to John Phillips Sousa play."

"I don't think I've ever been to the park," Emily looked thoughtful, "but I always liked the church. I've attended Women's Ministry meetings there, and Martha is right, it would be perfect. "Can we have the reception there as well?"

"I know the minister there and have sort of an "in," you might say. He is allowing us use of the church without paying the customary fee, and their fellowship room is more than adequate for a reception," the housekeeper added.

"Sounds perfect!" Lily beamed. "And it's not far from Philadelphia; that's a plus. Do we have a minister yet?"

"Yes, we do." Carolyn said. "Daniel has asked a retired chaplain that he served with in the Navy to do the service and the man has agreed. I haven't met him yet, but if Daniel likes him, I know he will be good. He wants to have a meeting with both of us before the wedding, but the time hasn't been set yet. I did talk to him on the phone and he seems to be a very wonderful man."

"So, what else do we need then at this point? Caterers, I think, oh, and someone to take pictures. Mark is going to sing, is that right, Carey?"

"Yes, he is and Martha is going to sing as well, although neither one of them will tell me what they plan to sing."

"Don't you want to be surprised?"

"No, you might sing something sweet and then I'll cry and get all flustered."

"What about announcements?" Emily brought up. "They are supposed to go out a month beforehand and I hate to tell you ladies, but we are there. Have you picked any out Carolyn?"

"Blast!" Carolyn said so vehemently it made them all stare and then laugh. "No wonder I eloped the first time. I didn't even think about announcements. And of course we have to have some!"

"Well if you and Daniel trust me, I can have some printed and then we can have a mailing marathon and send them out. We at least need them to know how many people to plan for at the reception."

Carolyn was starting to feel warm, like her air was being cut off and she couldn't breathe. "Why can't we just elope?"

"Because you deserve a real wedding," Lily told her. "Don't panic, sweet-pea. We will get everything settled and when we do, you will be surprised at how easy it was."

"All right, I trust you." the younger woman nodded. "But just for the record, I see nothing wrong with eloping."

All three women reached out and hugged her tightly, until she said she couldn't breathe and then they all started laughing. They would get through it together.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Lily said you threatened to elope three times." Daniel said into the phone, laughing lightly. "She thought you might bolt at any second."

"It was only twice," Carolyn defended herself, "or at least twice out loud and I was very near to bolting. I do want to marry you; I just keep forgetting all the details and mess that goes with the actual ceremony. It's too much all at one time and it just makes me dizzy. It has nothing to do with wanting to marry you, I just can't handle the pressure and strain."

"I know," he said soothingly. "But I think it's really not as bad as it seems. And won't it be worth it in the end to let your father give you away and to be married in front of your family and friends?"

"Yes." she drew the word out. "And I know that Lily and Martha and Mom have put much more work into this then I have, but still, when they started talking about caterers and announcements and ministers and everything, I got scared."

"Don't be scared, darling." he told her, his voice tender and reassuring. "It will be fine."

"I know," she sighed, letting herself relax into his presence even if it was just through the phone. "I'm just not good with a lot of fuss and bother. Especially if the fuss and bother is because of me."

"You deserve a little fuss and bother from time to time," he said in low voice.

"I think you are flirting with me now."

'I just might be." Then he started to laugh. She did love to hear his laugh. "So, you do know what all this means?" he asked.

"What?"

"I actually have no idea as to what I was going to say." He burst out laughing again, she not able to resist doing the same.

"I love you, " she finally said, when she could catch her breath.

"I love you, too."

"And that's really all that matters."

OOOOOOOOOO

The announcements went out May 17, a lovely Irish cream linen with copper script:

_**As a valued person in our lives we, Bradford and Emily Williams invite you  
to the marriage of our daughter Carolyn Muir to Captain Daniel Gregg.  
We are delighted to have Daniel become a part of our family and hope that  
you will Join with us at Willow Grove Presbyterian Church at 2:00 on  
the afternoon of June 11, as the two souls join as one.  
Reception Following immediately at the fellowship hall.  
Willow Grove Presbyterian Church  
Willow Grove, PA  
June 11, 1971.**_

A small RSVP card was attached and Carolyn received three of them back just two days after they had gone out. As she picked up the one from Charles and Ellen Muir, the thought washed over that this was real. In less than a month, she and Daniel Gregg would be husband and wife. Mrs. Daniel Gregg. Or would she be Mrs. Captain Daniel Gregg? The thought made her giggle and then start to laugh uncontrollably, enjoying doing so. Oh, she did feel like a little girl in love with a boy and she loved it. Daniel Gregg! Her very own flesh and blood Daniel Gregg, who was the former ghost of Gull Cottage. And in three weeks he would be hers. She laid the RSVP back on top of the others. It was almost 3:30 and the kids would be home from school any minute.

Martha had cooked a chicken that morning, seasoning it with salt, pepper, oregano and basil and had allowed it to cool. She had also made macaroni salad, which was sitting in the refrigerator, looking festive with the bright red radish pieces on top. That along with watermelon, iced tea made in the sun, and chocolate chip cookies would make the perfect picnic meal. It was Friday after all, and she had been so busy she hadn't had much time to spend with her children. She was so proud of them, not complaining about all the fuss and bother that went along with planning a wedding.

A sudden thought stopped her cold. Picking up the RSVP once more from Charles and Ellen she felt a chill run down her back. Had Ralph and Marjorie been invited? They were, after all her in-laws, (former perhaps, but still the children's' grandparents). Charles and Ellen Muir and their children were family friends who had lived beside the Williams for years. Thinking back on all the good times the two families had spent together, it was hard to remember that Charles and Ralph were brothers. Charles was a warm, good-hearted man, easy-going and sincerely charming. Ralph was, well, he was not.

She was a friend with all of Charles and Ellen's daughters — Allison was going to be in her wedding and Richard had been her first serious boyfriend. The oldest son, Ben, was a dear friend as well. Bobby had often teased her that she should have stuck with Richard and she would have gotten the better Muir for a father-in-law. "I think you're worth putting up with Ralph." she would always tell him. But what was she going to do now? Did they even know she was getting married? Surely, they did. But she hadn't addressed an invitation to them in her half. Maybe Martha? She ran down the stairs, hoping to find the housekeeper. Marjorie would understand, but Ralph wouldn't just to spite her. She loved her mother-in-law, but her father-in-law was a different matter all together.

"Martha?" She ran into the kitchen, but the other woman was nowhere to be seen. Heading out the back door, she still saw no sign of her, although the laundry was hanging neatly on the line. "Martha?" She ran to the front of the house, wishing she didn't feel so panicked over this. It was silly. But she did and that was pretty much all there was to it. Surely they would know that she might marry again someday? Hadn't they said as much during their ill-fated visit? Yes, she had loved Bobby with her heart and soul, but she had fallen in love with Daniel Gregg and wanted to be his wife. There wasn't anything wrong with that. Ralph Muir's mother had remarried after the death of her first husband. Lily had remarried as well. She would point these things out if she needed to.

"Martha?" She called out as she reached the porch, and was happy to see her friend coming up the walk with the mail. They had finally gotten approval for a rural box, which despite the fact that it was at the other end of the property and a good five-minute walk, was much easier than constantly running into town.

"You've got two more RSVP's," Martha handed her the envelopes and Carolyn took a quick look. Marjorie's handwriting on the top envelope was a welcome sight. So apparently everything was all right in that department. "Are they coming?" Martha asked, indicating the letter, Carolyn ripping it open. "Well, I never would have believed it." the younger woman laughed.

"What?"

Ralph has written, saying that they aren't coming but Marjorie has a note saying that she will be there, no matter what he says. Good for her!"

"I'm glad to see the woman has some spirit!" Martha shook her head. "Often wondered what she sees in him anyway."

"Takes all kinds I guess," Carolyn said thoughtfully. "The other one is from Bentley and Julia Fraser."

"Well, I'm going to put the finishing touches on the picnic," Martha said, handing her the rest of the mail. "Kids should be here any minute."

"I think I'll sit out here and wait for them." Carolyn nodded. "And see if we can bribe the electric company somehow," she laughed.

She took a seat on the glider, settling herself against the cushions. So, Ralph was showing his displeasure at her marriage and Marjorie was defying him. That thought thrilled her. But she shouldn't have let such a thing like wondering if they had been invited, bother her as much as it had. She certainly didn't need the stress of that along with everything else.

"What is wrong with eloping?" She said out loud to a robin that hopped up on the porch rail. She just needed to look at the big picture. And she thought with a smile, it was well worth looking at.

OOOOOOOOOO

Daniel took a sip of his beer, thinking the question over carefully. "No, Sir, I really don't have any apprehensions. I mean, I am aware that being a father is probably an even bigger step than being a husband, but you know me, I never give up on anything."

"At least not without a great deal of swearing," the chaplain smiled at him, his brown eyes twinkling merrily.

"Well, yes," Daniel grinned, his voice trailing off on the last word. "But you've got to give a guy a break once in a while. I'm sure even God understands that."

"I think he does," the older man nodded. "After all he did make us human. But anyway, I'm so very glad to hear that you found your woman and are settling down. I always knew that somewhere, someday you would find her and fulfill the wishes of your heart."

"Yes indeed," Daniel said slowly. "I can't wait for you to meet her." He looked at his watch. Silas Tolliver had been a navy chaplain for over forty years before retiring two years before. Having served his country well, he had bought a small farm in Western Pennsylvania where he told Daniel he "grew weeds and fed the neighbors dogs." "And I think I've found my calling."

The two men had become fast friends, Silas becoming the father-figure that the young Daniel said he didn't need, but secretly wanted. Si, a United Methodist, had kept his door open to anyone who had a problem or just wanted to talk. He had first met Daniel and Brendan at a poker game he had arranged along with Father Johansen to help bring unity about in the barracks. The three of them had spent many a night discussing philosophy, life, politics, religion and anything else that took their fancy. Even after Daniel was promoted and moved to another ship, they had kept in touch. As memories of this friend had come back to Daniel he had realized that he was the only major person in his life of which there was no equivalent in the first life. _And it was a shame,_ he thought. The young Daniel Gregg serving on Horatio Figg's ship could have used a friend like Silas Toliver.

Silas had driven up to Boston from his home in Plumville, PA to meet Carolyn and have a talk with the two before marrying them. "It's just something I like to do for my own peace of mind," he had told Daniel, and they had both agreed. "I hope you know what you're getting into," he winked at Daniel as the waitress filled his coffee cup. "Marrying a Presbyterian, and getting a Methodist to do it!"

"I'm willing to take the chance," the man assured him.

Carolyn came hurrying into the diner at that moment, a look of apology on her face, her hands full of various shaped carrier-bags. "I'm so sorry I'm late, but time got away from us," she said as Silas took her items and Daniel helped her into her seat. "Trying to take care of all these last-minute things," she indicated her bags.

The waitress came asking for her drink order, Carolyn asking for a white wine, and then looking embarrassed as the girl walked away. "I hope you don't mind," she said to the minister who smiled and shook his head.

"Just another one of God's creations for us to enjoy, as long it's in moderation," he winked at her.

"Of course," she smiled.

After the introduction, Daniel got up to kiss his fiancée on the cheek and ask how her day had been.

"Please, don't even get me started." she shook her head. "The girl's sashes were the wrong color of blue, it took a good part of the morning to make sure the right ones were on their way, Mom called, the florist couldn't get enough daisies, so they ordered Black Eyed Susans without asking us, and the caterer called — they double booked themselves and since they promised the other wedding first, ours is the one that gets dumped. Lily threatened to sue, but I told her to let it go. I'm sure we can find something else to serve 200 people in the ten days we have left. Oh, and the shoes..." She took a long sip of her wine, "None of them are the right size!"

"Then everyone can go barefoot," Daniel shrugged. "No big deal, really." Carolyn didn't answer only gave him a look that said he really didn't understand. It was a look he had gotten used to over the last few weeks. But frankly, he didn't see why she was so uptight about the little mistakes. In the long run did they really matter? As he and Carolyn sat and talked to Silas, the three of them feeling like old friends from the beginning, Daniel began to realize that yes, the little things mattered very much to her. Even though ten years or even five or a month from now, they might not be important, today they were. He pulled himself from his own thoughts in time to realize that Silas had just asked him a question and that he and Carolyn were awaiting an answer. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." he had to admit.

"Carolyn was just telling me that perhaps the most important thing she's learned from all of this wedding planning is trying to remember that you don't see the little things the same way she does and not getting angry with you over it. And based on that, along with the other things I know, I think I can heartily endorse this marriage."

"That's very good to know," Daniel smiled, relief in his voice. Of course, they would have gotten married anyway, but he liked knowing that Silas approved. "What were the other things?" He had to ask.

"The way you two look at one another, the conversation you hold with your eyes that is intimate, but not intrusive, the friendship you have and the way you truly care for one another."

Carolyn leaned over and kissed the aging chaplain on the cheek. "That was very sweet."

"And true," he blushed. "Holding on to those qualities is a sign of a good relationship and remembering the little things along the way." He took Daniel's hand in one of his and Carolyn's in the other and there in the diner they offered up a prayer to God for a happy marriage full of love and trust and understanding; that all of them, Carolyn, Daniel, Jonathan and Candy would grow in the love of this new family and that they would all be the better for it.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Hi Everyone. Sorry for the delay. This part is a little longer, so maybe that will make up a bit for it.

A few things I need to mention. Machias, Maine—which is a part of this story, is a real place. It is a small town and is the home of the largest wild Blueberry festival in North America and is the home of the first Revolutionary War Naval Battle. The also do have a huge Puffin Colony. The Inn and the school in this story, are totally made up.

29

Carolyn adjusted the pillows behind her head, once more picking up her list. She was happy to see that more things were getting crossed off, leaving her with a feeling that perhaps planning a wedding didn't always have to be a disaster. She might even partly be enjoying it.

The shoe debacle had been taken care of. All of them were now the right size and color, each pair sitting in its box, ready for the big day. Candy's dress was perfect and hanging in the back of the closet. She looked so pretty and grownup in it. Her heart picked up speed, and she couldn't help but giggle. In ten days she would be getting married. She and Daniel, together, forever. What a nice thought.

Her dress was hanging on the back of the closest door where she could see it. It was a soft white, almost the color of snow, the full skirt billowing out around the door. She had wanted it to be sleeveless, but was willing to sacrifice to get the dress she wanted. The strapless gown was a perfect fit — well now, after three fittings — and made her feel like a princess. Or even better, a bride.

"Mommy?" Candy came to the door, looking sweet in her pink bathrobe and slippers. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Carolyn smiled at her, pulling back the covers on her bed in invitation. "Can't sleep?"

"No," the ten-year-old shook her head.

"Me either."

The little girl jumped into bed with her mother, reaching up to give her a hug. "How many more days?"

"Ten." Carolyn smiled so hard she thought her face might break, "Ten very long days."

"I'm glad you are marrying the Captain." Candy told her. "I like him very much."

"So do I." Carolyn giggled. "Very much."

"I hope so," the girl teased, her eyes sparkling. She wrinkled her nose, looking very much like her father. "I mean, with the way you kiss him and everything."

"Oh? And what do you know about kissing?"

"You and the Captain do it a lot."

"Well, yeah, I guess we do. But we can't help it, we love each other."

"Do you really use your tongues?"

"Who told you that?" For some odd reason Carolyn's face was turning bright red.

"We were talking about it at school one day. Penny said that when her sister Amy kissed her boyfriend, they swallowed each other's tongues. Sounds gross."

"It does, kind of," Carolyn agreed. "But yeah, that is sort of what you do."

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about tongue kissing for a while." Candy settled down against her mother.

"Me too, baby, me too."

She hated to think about her kids getting older but at the same time she was anxious and eager to see the people they would become. She was so proud of both of them, and knew they would accomplish great things one day. She was looking forward to it. And the fact that Daniel could be along for the ride made it even sweeter.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Candy?"

"Would you try on your dress?"

"Try it on? Now?"

"Yeah. It's so pretty hanging there and everything but I want to see it on you."

"But you will, darling, you will see it at the wedding."

"I know, but it's going to be busy then and cameras flashing, with people coming and going and it will be crazy. And then you'll walk down the aisle and get married and then more craziness and cameras and speeches and the like and well, I'd like to look at it now, so I can see you just being wonderful in it."

"Well, in that case." Carolyn eased out of bed, kissing her daughter's head as she did so. "I tried it on at the shop, but, yeah, this will be better."

Carefully she pulled the dress off the hanger, Candy getting up to hold it, while her mother took off her nightgown. "And of course this won't be quite how it looks, but it will give us a good idea!"

The dress felt good as she pulled it over her body. Candy zipped it in the back, remarking on how soft it was. "Oh Mommy," she said softly as she backed away from her mother, seeing the full effect. "Captain Gregg won't know what hit him."

Carolyn walked over to the three-way mirror that her father had installed a few weeks before and looked at herself carefully. "No, he won't will he?" She giggled.

"Are you going to have a veil?"

The woman nodded. "Open up the bottom drawer." Candy did so, pulling out a long white box, and then taking out the delicate material of the wedding veil. "The tiara is on the dresser." It wasn't a long veil; just enough to cover her face and let Daniel push it back as he wished to do. The silver tiara would hold it in place and the effect of the entire outfit was beautiful.

"Wow." Candy said and Carolyn had to admit, it was a great word to describe how she felt.

"Mom?" she turned to her open door to see her son standing there, looking at her as though he never had seen her before. "You look beautiful."

"Why, thank you, Sir," she beamed, holding out her hands to him. He came into the room, taking hold of her hands with his, and she couldn't help it, big boy as he was, she picked him up and kissed him.

"Aw, Mom," he said, trying to look embarrassed, but with a lopsided grin on his face. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because you are my son and I love you," she answered, and then giggled again. "And because I am so very happy at this moment." She let him down and he walked around her to get the full effect of the dress.

"Captain Gregg won't know what hit him."

"That's what I told her." Candy chimed in. "She looks totally groovy."

"She does," Jonathan agreed.

"I better take this off before something happens to it." Carolyn sighed, taking one last look at herself. She was not a vain person, but she loved the way she looked tonight and she loved the feel of the dress on her, knowing the next time she wore it, she would become Daniel Gregg's wife. "I'll go change back into my PJ's," she told them, picking up her discarded gown. "Since none of us can sleep, why don't the two of you go down to the kitchen and raid the cookie jar?"

"Really?" Jonathan didn't need to be told twice and Candy echoed his sentiment. By the time she had the dress carefully on its hangar and the veil and tiara back in their places, the two had returned with a plate of cookies, three glasses and a quart of milk. Candy carefully poured them each a glass and then they settled down on the bed for their midnight snack.

"I can't wait until you and the Captain get married, Mom." Jonathan said after inhaling three cookies. "It will be so nice to have him back here with us."

"Back?" Carolyn couldn't stop the question from coming. What did Jonathan remember?

"Yeah, back here with us, like he should be. Like he was before, only better this time."

Candy let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes. "He keeps saying that Captain Gregg was a ghost and he lived her with us before. I keep telling him he's nuts."

"That's not a very nice thing to call your brother." She bopped Candy on the head with affection. "But what makes you think that honey?" she addressed her son.

"Because when we first moved in, he was here." The boy's direct look let her know he wasn't making up a story. "I saw him the very first day. He said that we had to move and he didn't like electric lights, but that we could at least clean the damn place up first. His words, not mine, I know I'm too little to swear." Carolyn tried to hide her grin, but didn't quite make it. "And when I told you I talked to him, Claymore got all funny and said we needed to leave. And you and Daddy wouldn't go."

"So, you remember Captain Gregg being here when your father and I moved into Gull Cottage? Or another time?"

"We only moved in one time," he said, without question.

Carolyn sat against the headboard, chewing her cookies slowly as she thought about what her son had just said. It was all so confusing.

"Well," she drew the word out. "I'm very glad that the Captain will be moving in here too. And that he will be a part of our family."

"Me, too!" both kids agreed. "Daddy will be happy about it too, from heaven." Candy added. "He would have liked the Captain."

"Yes, he would have," Carolyn, agreed.

"Mom?" Jonathan asked, wanting another cookie and trying not to think about it.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are we going to have to dance at the reception?"

"Well, there will be dancing. I don't know if you will actually need to if you don't want to."

"But I'd hate not to know how if I needed to."

"Aly Fraser will be there," Candy smirked.

"It has nothing to do with Aly." Jonathan defended himself, although Carolyn noticed his face got a little red. "What if there is a mother/son dance and I goof it up?"

"Well, then, I think that maybe I should teach you a few dance steps." Carolyn smiled, getting out of bed. "It certainly won't hurt anything."

His steps were faltering, his hands sweaty and keeping down for his height, made her back ache, but she wouldn't have traded the moment for anything in the world. Candy hummed the _Blue Danube_, while Carolyn showed her boy the basic waltz step, and praised him when he excitedly didn't step on her feet and was able to look up at her at the same time.

"You are going to be a wonderful dancer," she told him, running her fingers through his already messed up hair.

"As good as Captain Gregg?"

"I'm sure," she smiled, not bothering asking him when he had seen the Captain dance._ That had only been a dream right? _

"Where did you learn to dance, Mommy?" Candy asked, settling back against one of the pillows, her eyes finally starting to look sleepy.

"Well, when I was little, it wasn't unusual to go to dancing school. At least twice a week, you walked to where the school was held, usually the school gym, but sometimes a church basement, and in mine and Aunt Suse and Aunt Janie's case and the country club, And we would go twice a week and learn how to dance, first with one another and then with little boys."

"Yuck." Candy wrinkled her nose and Carolyn laughed. "It didn't get to be so bad after a while. I rather enjoyed the classes, but I your father hated them. He used to tell his mother he was going, but then pay a friend of his a dollar to go and say his name was Robert Muir."

"Did you know him then?" Jonathan asked.

"No, I didn't. I only knew his cousins. But it was something you're father would have done, and I can see it plainly."

"Was he a good dancer?"

"Yes, he was," Carolyn answered, surprised when Candy also nodded in the affirmative.

"He taught me to dance, don't you remember, Mom?"

"That's right. He did." She nodded. "So, many good memories."

"And now we get to make new ones." Jonathan said, right before a yawn almost split his head open. "We are very lucky."

She didn't make the kids go back to their room, but tucked them inside the bed with her, cuddling down in between them. Yes, she thought, kissing each blonde head. They were very lucky.

OOOOOOOOOOO

If truth were told, Daniel hadn't had much time to think about the wedding. At least not consciously. The fact that he dreamed about it every night on some level was encouraging to him. It meant it would happen and it meant he did dream. Sometimes he was so caught up in being human, he forgot to thank the fates, or the stars or God or whomever that he was. And while had the calm assurance he would be until the end of this life, he didn't want to forget the wonder of it.

Anna Marie and Cassie had let it slip the other day in class that he would be winning the Favorite Teacher Award and he had to admit to a bit of pride swelling in his heart. He loved the fact that he was doing something so satisfying with his life. _Why hadn't he thought of teaching himself?_

Graduation was in three days and he would be getting married seven days after that. The tickets to Huahine, a beautiful and exotic island in the South Seas were tucked safely in his briefcase. He remembered the first time he had been there, a young lad of eighteen and had felt at that time that if he ever married, he would bring his bride there. He had lain awake at night on the snow-white beach, listened to the sound of the birds and the lapping of the waves and decided that he must share it with someone, someone who would love it just as he had. (Brendan just didn't count). They were going to stay at the Pearl Bridge Resort in a bungalow situated right on the ocean's edge. Meals could be cooked in their residence or a restaurant was available at the near by Inn, which was just short boat-ride away or a nice walk. The boat was small but sturdy; at least it looked like in the pictures, was part of their package and he hoped to take Carolyn to some of the surrounding islands, if she wished to go. And he was fairly certain she would. All in all, this vacation was going to spoil them.

He had paid in full when he had booked the trip, and was thankful for the no money back policy, otherwise he might have been tempted to settle for less. And that was something he wanted to make sure that Carolyn and the children never had to settle for. It wasn't like he was broke, he had been careful with his money, but the idea of not having a means of support bothered him. He would not take money from Brendan or Lily, no matter how many times they pressed. They would work this out for themselves. At least Gull Cottage was theirs. Still, an offer of employment would make him much more relaxed. Thankfully John Adams High hadn't contacted him lately, but he knew they would. "We just have to place the position open to the public, for appearance sake," they told him, "And then if you want it, it's yours." He still hadn't any idea what to do.

Looking at his watch, he realized he was going to be late for dinner with Sarah and Brendan if he didn't leave right now. He was trying to redd up his desk, keep things he would need for hopefully his next teaching position and leaving other things for Mr. Marshall and Mrs. Watson, the other two high school history teachers.

Taking one moment more, he sat down in his chair, leaned it back against the chalkboard and looked around the room. He did have a very special life. Five years of memories of this room and this school flooded his mind and he loved that he now knew every single one of them. He had actually lived and worked here for five years and knew that he had. But he also had the memories of before, when things had seemed so impossible for him, a ghost and the lovely young widow living his house. He never wanted to forget those times because he knew that it helped make them who they were and the relationship they had now, but he could put them in a box and keep them in the back of his mind for safekeeping. A whole new life was ahead of all of them and he couldn't wait to get started.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The actual graduation ceremony starts at ten o'clock." He looked at the flier in front of him. "We are instructed to be in line at nine-fifteen."

"I bet you'll look handsome in one of those robes." Carolyn said, writing down what he had told her.

"I do, rather," he teased. "So handsome in fact, they've asked me not to wear one so I don't give all the women heart palpitations when they see me."

"Okay, Gregg." She was laughing so hard she could hardly speak. "You might be good-looking, but I would hardly worry about that."

"Aww, too bad. Now I suppose I'll have to wear the damn thing."

"You will — and the hood and the mortar board hat, and I'm going to take lots of pictures."

"Why? Do you have an overabundance of vermin at Gull Cottage you wish to scare to death?"

"Ha, Ha," she chuckled. "All right, so graduation at ten, and then what?"

"Well, I've been invited to a number of parties in the afternoon, and I don't really see any way out of it. It wouldn't be fair to not go to all, so somehow for the next few hours we will be going between Cassie's and Laurel's and a couple of my other students and Sarah is throwing something for Anna Marie."

"Are her parents coming back for her graduation?"

"Her mother and sister will be arriving on Thursday, I believe. She will go back to Mexico with them and Billy will go and visit for a few weeks before starting his job working in one of Brendan's stores."

"Sounds perfect. Okay, then, Mister, I'll see you Thursday night."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I. The closer this wedding day comes, the harder it is to be without you."

"Tell the children I love them."

"I will. And they love you, too."

"Goodnight, my dear."

"Sleep well, Daniel."

He would.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Graduation went off without a hitch. It didn't rain; the speaker showed up, and not too many people fell asleep. Daniel heard his little group applaud when he walked up on stage and couldn't help but smile. He never would have thought he could smile so much. He was happy to give Alex the history award for best GPA in all four years of high school and give Anna Marie an award for her work with the quiz team.

Right before the calling of the graduates, Cassie and Laurel gave him his teacher of the year award and he hugged both girls, not ashamed to know that tears were coming to his eyes. He was going to miss this school very much, but what adventures lay ahead he couldn't help but be excited about. Worrying about the future hadn't done him any good, so why bother? As a seaman, he had faced one obstacle after another, always succeeding in the end. As a man of this world he shouldn't be expected to do any less.

Lunch was held at Anna Marie's favorite restaurant; a small party with her mother and sister, Billy and his mother and father, Sarah and Brendan, Daniel, Carolyn and the kids. "I'm sorry I'll miss your wedding Captain." Anna Marie said as she handed him a gift wrapped in silver paper. "But I wanted you and Mrs. Muir to have this, just something from me."

"Should I open it now?" he asked, seeing that she wanted exactly that.

"Please."

"Carolyn, a present for us," he called to his fiancé' and let her open the box, watching how daintily her fingers moved over the paper. It was a crystal ship — a schooner, which caught the light brilliantly sending a myriad of rainbows all over the young girl's face. Engraved in the base the fine script said The_** Greggs. **_It was lovely.

"Maybe something you can put on a hall table or your bureau or whatnot," the teenager explained. "Just a little memento really."

"It's wonderful," Carolyn assured her, reaching down to give her a hug. "It will be a symbol of our home."

Later when the engaged couple had a moment to be alone, Daniel placed his hands on Carolyn's shoulders and kissed the side of her neck.

"What do you want?" she teased, leaning against him.

"So, you admit that it is a ship and not a house?" He couldn't resist the age-old argument between the two of them.

"I admit that no matter where we live, it will be in a house. And we will have some ship models and that's as far as I'm going."

"But as a former sea captain, I don't think I could abide living in a mere home. It must be a ship."

"Well, then don't rock the boat." She tipped her head up and kissed his chin. "Or things might get stormy."

"Must say, I'm looking forward to it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Excuse me," a short man with wire-rimmed glasses came to Daniel, extending his hand. "But you are Captain Daniel Gregg, are you not?"

"I am." He shook the man's hand appreciating his firm grasp. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Benjamin Weymouth. I saw your quiz team perform at Castine High a few months ago and since then I've been looking over your credentials and whatnot. I was more than impressed with what you've done with your group, which was evidenced when you brought them to district champs at Fauneiel Hall last month."

"Well, thank you very much. But I had a very dedicated team that studied long hours and believed in what they were doing. I was just the leader."

"Well, I am impressed with your leadership, and so are my colleagues. I'm from Machias Bay Senior High School and we've been discussing launching a quiz team there for quite a while. And I think we've finally found our Captain. That is if you would be interested."

"I might just be at that, Mr. Weymouth." Daniel felt his heart skip a beat. Machias was a small town about a two hours drive from Schooner Bay.

"Excellent. Why don't we find a place to sit and talk?"

For the next hour, Daniel listened as the man described what the Machias school board would like to do in the coming years. They wanted to start a quiz team, working slowly, maybe taking a year to find the best students and cultivate them. This would be his job. In five years they hoped to be competing against school like Winthrop and Chivington and felt that he, Daniel, was the man who could lead them. They were a small town, with a small school, but they had high hopes. He would be the coach and leader of the team and could pick an assistant. In the beginning he would need to teach two classes of American History as well. The salary offered was adequate and the benefits were good. "And because you would have a hefty commute from Schooner Bay every day, we would give you mileage."

"Mr. Weymouth, I really do like what I'm hearing," he said, his hopes rising. "This looks very good to me. But I do need to talk to my fiancé' first."

"Please do," the man nodded. "As a potential part of our Machias family, I want everyone to be pleased with what they are getting into. Could you let me know by next Saturday?"

"I'll be on my honeymoon next Saturday, but I will let you know before I go."

And they shook hands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Please put that in the front seat," he told the mover, who picked up Sam's things as though they might contaminate him. "If the cat isn't happy there is slim hope for the rest of us."

The man looked at Daniel strangely, shook his head, but took the large box that contained the cat's litter box, bed and toys, and carried it out to the car. The cat himself was standing in the middle of the now empty apartment, a bewildered look on his face.

"Does look a lot different, doesn't it?" Daniel scooped his furry companion up and let him cuddle against his beard. "But what we are getting is going to be so much better," he assured the feline who did purr, but wasn't sure if he quite believed him or not. "You are going to have more people to spoil you and a friend to play with. I think you and Scruffy will get along just fine." Sam buried his head in Daniel's chest and purred loudly. "Come on mate, look alive," he scratched the cat's head. "We are going home."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel stayed at the Schooner Bay Inn Sunday night, but was at Gull Cottage bright and early Monday morning. Martha greeted him with a cup of coffee and a hearty breakfast. Jonathan and Candy were already up and eager to see what the day might bring forth. "Mom isn't asleep, but she's upstairs," Candy told him as they ate. "She's doing some last minute stuff."

"She's probably getting all beautiful since you are here." Jonathan gave his guess before chomping into a piece of bacon. "I don't know why."

"Because they are in love, silly." Candy shook her head as though he was completely clueless.

"I know that," the boy remembered to chew first. "But she's already hooked him, it doesn't matter how she looks now!"

"Jonathan!" Martha nearly dropped the pancake turner into the batter, but Daniel thought it was funny.

"Very true, lad," he agreed. "If she came down in a flower sack, I'd not care, but she would very much. Men and women like to look nice for one another."

"You won't catch me looking nice for a dumb girl."

Carolyn walked in just in time to hear her son's announcement. "Famous last words." She messed up his hair. "Give you a few years."

"I hope they go by slowly," he declared solemnly.

"Good morning," she sang out, accepting Daniel's kiss happily. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"The moving van should be here in an hour or so." Daniel said as he finished his coffee. "Is there anything else we need to get out before they bring the new things in?"

"I don't think so." Carolyn accepted a cup of coffee, drinking it eagerly. "The couch was moved out last week, and Deke was happy to get it. Yours should fit in the spot quite well." They had agreed that his soft, leather, overstuffed couch would look nice in the front room and would give it a more homey feel. All the rest of the furniture in that room would stay the same. The broken down tv would be replaced with the color set he had gotten at Darcy's and he was bringing his stereo system as well. Carolyn had hired Ed to once more paint the front room a more subtle shade of the sea green and new curtains had been put at the windows. Martha had polished the wooden floors until they shone and new rugs were in the hall and a runner on the stairs.

"So in the meantime, I guess we need to get Sam familiar with the place."

"That might be a good idea," Carolyn nodded, "He was none to happy last night."

Daniel took the steps three at a time, happy to see a collage of the children hanging in a homemade frame on the wall. They had decided that if they had to move from their home that they would keep Gull Cottage as a summer home, but he hoped that it wouldn't be necessary. This was his home, their home, and it was what had brought them together. Gull Cottage was as much a part of the family as Scruffy or Sam. Without it he was certain that living would be much harder. He had an appointment today in Machias and Carolyn and the children were coming with him. It looked as though everything might be falling into place.

The cat had spent the night in the spare room, trying to get him familiar with a part of the house. On seeing Daniel, Sam first took a leap, jumping into his owner's arms, and then turned his face away as though to say _'I love you, but I_ _hate you_.' The man rubbed the feline behind his ears and talked to him gently. "I know this is different but I think you will like it here. You will have someone to play with and more than just me to spoil you rotten with milk and tuna. You remember Carolyn, don't you?" He turned around to show the cat the woman who had come padding up the stairs behind him. "Remember; she let you on the counter?"

"Hi, Sam." Carolyn cooed, touching his nose gently, watching him sniff her finger. After several minutes, he allowed Carolyn to hold him, cuddling under her chin and purring to beat the band. "I think he'll be just fine here," she said, stroking the silky fur.

Candy and Jonathan announced the moving truck was coming up Bay Road and everyone ran outside to watch it. "This is exciting." Carolyn smoothed a hand down Daniel's back, leaning into his arm. "You and me are finally becoming us."

It was a great way to say it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The trip to Machias Bay was an hour and half long, but Daniel noticed the road was fairly straight and shouldn't be hard to maneuver even in bad weather. Candy and Jonathan sang songs as they drove along, he thinking about the only thing that seemed to be on his mind right now. This was Monday. Friday he would be married. Carolyn seemed to read his mind as she placed her hand on his knee and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Mr. Weymouth greeted them as they pulled up in front of the school, along with another man who was introduced as Mr. Bennett. Alan Bennett was the other history teacher, and Daniel liked him immediately. The school wasn't big as far as that went, just 200 students enrolled in ninth through twelfth grade, but it was evident that the students were very proud of their school. "The building was only built five years ago." Mr. Weymouth led them up a flight of stairs "and it really hasn't started to wear yet." Daniel did notice the classrooms were large, with nice-sized windows and adequate room to move around in. "This would be your home room." He pointed to an oblong shaped room at the top of the steps. Entering the space, Daniel saw that it was equipped with an area containing a long table and several chairs, a slide projector and a huge easel.

He looked around the room for quite some time, and he knew he would feel quite comfortable here. He could almost see his things on the desk and he could feel his excitement rise at the thought of teaching a class — full of new possibilities. It was the same feeling he used to get when he knew there was a new voyage on the horizon. But in many ways this was a voyage.

They were taken out for lunch at the Margaretta Inn, which was named after a famous ship, Mr. Weymouth told them. "During the Revolutionary War, the citizens of the town had erected a Liberty Pole in the square to show their support of the Revolution. The British commander of the Margaretta, who had come into port with supplies, had ordered it taken down and the townsmen refused! He kept threatening and they kept refusing and soon men from other towns came to Machias to show their support. They decided that they would commandeer the ship and hold Moore captive, but that attempt failed." He paused in his story, drank some iced tea and continued. "Moore was so relieved at his safety that he ordered the ship to move up river, but before they did so to fire some warning shots over the town."

"Uh-oh." Jonathan breathed, and Candy agreed.

"It turned into a regular skirmish that lasted for several days. Captain O'Brien of the Unity, he was a one of us, had a faster ship and he was able to keep pace with the Margaretta. Eventually they caught up with them, a battle ensued and Moore was killed. Not sure what to do without their commander the crew basically gave up. It wasn't meant to be, but it was the first naval battle of the Revolutionary War. And let me tell you we are proud of that!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the meal, Daniel went back to the school while Mr. Bennett's wife Laura showed the others around the port city. "Machias is the world's largest wild blueberry exporter and we have a huge festival every August," she told them, showing them some of the growing fruit. "We also have one of the largest Puffin colonies in North America."

Two hours later, it was a satisfied looking Daniel who joined his crew and he nodded at Carolyn's unspoken question.

"Welcome to Machias Bay," he told her.

"You won't mind the drive?" she had to ask. "And you won't mind not making as much money or having a ready-made team?"

"Not at all," he kissed her. "It does sound corny, but I have you, and that's all that matters."

She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "All right, we have a job, we have a house and we have each other. What else do we need?"

"A wedding band." He kissed her finger. "One for each, for all eternity."


	30. Chapter 30

Carolyn awakened at the knock to her door, muttering a sleepy "come in."

"Good morning, Lynnie," she heard her mother's voice, soft and low. "Can I come in for a minute?"

"Of course." She rolled over slowly, savoring the softness of the bed and the smell of the sheets. Her mother's linens always smelled of lavender and brought back many beautiful memories of her childhood.

Emily Williams sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of Carolyn's green eyes. It still amazed Emily to this day that she had given birth to such a beautiful child. She had known of course that their child would be lovely because it would be theirs, but to think she and Brad had produced this vision of beauty still overcame her at times.

"Excited?" she asked, moving over into the space that Carolyn had made for her.

"Excited," she nodded. "Happy, a little nervous. Not about marrying Daniel, but hoping I won't trip on my dress or have a clumsy moment on the stairs."

"Like last night?" They both giggled over the incident at the rehearsal where Carolyn had gotten tripped up on her heels and had fallen up the riser to the platform. At first everyone had thought she must have broken her ankle because of the way she was shaking, until they found it was laughter and not tears.

"Well you know what they say; a bad rehearsal guarantees a perfect wedding."

"I hope so."

"It was a fun night, last night." Emily took her daughter's hand, thinking back on when it had been so small she was afraid she would crush it.

"Yes, it was," Carolyn, grinned. "The best rehearsal dinner I've ever been to."

They had decided that instead of the famous sit-down with members of the bridal party that they would make the night fun. Willow Grove Amusement Park, which was just a few miles from the church, was the ticket. After the rehearsal itself, the crew headed for the park and spent two hours riding rides, filling up on corn dogs, cotton candy and pop, playing games and having a ball. The stuffed monkey that Daniel had won for her was sitting on the table by her bed and Carolyn looked over at it affectionately. Afterwards, they had found a quiet corner and made out like teenagers until her cousin Mark had found them.

"You know honey; it really means a lot to your father to let him pay for this wedding. I know that both you and Daniel had strong objections, but you have to remember that Bradford Williams is a stubborn man, maybe more than the two of you, and he feels that giving you this day is one of his privileges as your father. So, I just wanted to say, I'm very glad that the two of you decided to let him. He's glad to finally get that chance."

"I know," Carolyn nodded, "which is why we agreed to let him pay. I still feel bad about it though. I mean I'm grown, this is a second marriage and I do make my own money."

"But to your Daddy, you will always be his little girl in pigtails."

"I hope so." She wiped away a stray tear. "I know I don't tell either of you enough how much I love and cherish you."

"Nor us to you. We aren't the most demonstrative family, but I think we all know it's true; we love each other fiercely."

"We do." Carolyn hugged the woman closer, resting her head against her mother's.

"And we do love Daniel." Emily continued. "Daddy said that he is exactly the kind of man he always hoped for you. Brad did love Bobby, of course, but sometimes the dear boy didn't quite live up to your father's expectations."

"Sometimes Bobby didn't live up to his own expectations." Carolyn sighed. "But he tried. I'm very glad that you and Daddy like Daniel. He does fit in well with the family, I've noticed. He and Mark hit it off just like that, and Lily things he's wonderful, and even I'm fond of him," she grinned.

"I should certainly hope so." Emily kissed the top of her head. "You know I've only ever wanted you to be happy."

"I know. And I am happy, really and truly. You and Daddy have always been there for me, even when I did really stupid stuff, and I can't thank you enough for it."

"Oh, you mean, like dating Blair Thompson?"

"No! Well, yeah, maybe." She giggled. "Blair is a good fellow. He's spoiled and conceited and vain, but he really has a good heart and he's helped me more than once over the years."

A knock at the door and then her father's voice let the women know that breakfast would be ready in just a few minutes and did they want coffee or tea. Carolyn came down a few minutes later, Candy and Jonathan meeting her with hugs and kisses.

"Did you eat?" she asked them, and they told her they had.

"Grandma told us to go outside and get all of our energy used up so we won't be too rambunctious at the wedding," her son told her.

"I think that's a good idea." She messed up his hair. "Don't go too far though, all right?"

They promised they would stay in the back yard, which was still quite a way to cover. The lot that Brad and Emily had purchased in 1946 was several acres, leading back to a wooded area. Recently he had been offered four times what he had paid for it, but he had politely refused it.

She took the coffee that Brad poured for her, but she said she was too excited to think about eating.

"You shouldn't get married on an empty stomach," he teased her, messing up the top of her hair, much like she had just done to Jonathan.

"Daddy," she protested mildly, "I'm not seven anymore."

"No," he said, his voice suddenly full of feeling. "You aren't. You grew up to be a fine woman."

Carolyn fought back the tears she knew were coming and gave her father a smile. "I had a lot of help," she managed to say, then gave way to the tears, letting them fall where they may.

Brad hugged her close, then kissed the top of her head. "Em, get the girl some Kleenex; we can't have her face blotchy on her wedding day."

Emily broke out into giggles, and the other two soon followed. As Carolyn dried her eyes, she looked at her parents and thought what a lucky girl she was. No one could have had a better upbringing and what wonderful folks to share it with!

"Now," her mother laid two pieces of toast in front of her and passed the butter and a dish of strawberry jam. "Eat that and you will feel better. Trust me on this one."

"Not nervous, are you?" Her father sat down beside her, taking a drink from his own cup.

"No, not at all. Just excited, and oh! So happy!"

"That's a good sign," he nodded. "Wish I could have said the same when I married your Mama."

"You were nervous? I don't think I've ever seen your nervous, Dad."

"He's just very good at hiding it," Emily nodded.

"I was a bundle of nerves." He shook his head. "Not because I was marrying Em; that part was good. It wasn't even the five hundred people that they packed into the church, or the fact that I would have to dance with her at the reception without falling on my face. But I was marrying one of Lily Cabot's daughters and that woman scared me to death!"

"Sure, blame everything on Lily, go ahead." Emily smoothed her hand down her husband's back. "Everything is always my family's fault."

"Well of course it is, honey." His eyes were twinkling merrily. "And it was the fact that I was going to be responsible for another person. That from now on it wasn't just going to be me, but I'd have a wife and partner to help care for as well."

"But Mom did, too." Carolyn interjected. "You had each other."

"Yes, we did," Brad agreed. "But it didn't stop me from being nervous. Because I knew that if anything went wrong, Lily would come after me."

The phone rang, Emily hearing Daniel's voice on the other end. He had stayed at Lily's the night before, the woman insisting she needed to spend some "quality time" with him. He was sure that it was so he wouldn't see Carolyn before the wedding.

"It's for you," the woman held out the phone to Carolyn. "It's your sweetie."

Carolyn grinned as she took the receiver. "Hello, sweetie," she purred into the phone. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh, I'm as good as a man can be who is getting married in a few hours. How about you?"

They chatted for several minutes, Carolyn's voice low and full of laughter. "So, I'll see you at one o'clock?" she asked casually.

"I think I can be there," he teased back.

"You better!" she said into the phone before hanging it back up.

"What time do we need to be at the church, Mom?" she asked, twirling the phone cord with her fingers.

"About eleven-thirty. Why?"

"There is something I need to do."

OOO00000000000000

The house at 1215 Penn Road looked much like it had the last time she had seen it. The front porch swing had been painted white and the brick walk was lined with hastas, but other than that it she could think that they were still living there.

She and Bobby had loved this home and selling it had been very hard but they knew it was for the best. And it definitely had been. She stood beside the car, staring up at the steps that led to the brick walk. Her whiskey barrels she had planted pansies in were still in the side yard, the flowers beaming out brightly over the edges. It looked like the kids swing-set was still in the back yard, and she smiled as she saw that almost three years later the Frisbee that Paul and Bobby had thrown up on the roof in their display of showing Jonathan how manly they were was still there.

When the front door opened and a woman looked out, Carolyn's heart lurched and she knew how this must look. She started to say something, but nothing would come out and her face grew warm in her embarrassment.

"Can I help you with something?" the woman asked, opening the screen door slightly. She was about Carolyn's age with coal-black hair that curled down past her waist and she had a very nice smile for someone who had just found a stranger staring at her house.

"Oh, no." Carolyn shook her head. "I, well, I used to live here and I was just taking a look at it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." She turned to get back into the car.

"Are you Mrs. Muir?" the woman asked, this time coming all the way out on the porch. A white Westie was at her heels and he wagged his tail at Carolyn.

"Why yes, I am," she answered the question. "Are you Mrs. Morrison?"

"No." The woman shook her head as though she were glad about that. "We bought the house from the Morison's." She started down the steps, the little dog following. "He got a promotion or something and they moved to Chicago. I was asking because if you are Carolyn Muir, I've got something for you."

"For me?" The words felt strange as she said them.

"Yes," the woman nodded. "I'm Claire Adams. Please, won't you come in? I'll get it for you."

Carolyn followed the woman into the house, happy to see the polished, wooden floors that she and Bobby had slaved over that first year were in still in the living room, and the light he had insisted he could put in by himself (after a week she begged him to call an electrician) was hanging in the hallway.

"It's upstairs." Claire said and Carolyn followed her like an obedient child. They had painted the hallway and laid new carpet in the one of the other bedrooms, but other than that, except for the furniture, it was the same. "I found this in the back of the closet about three months ago. I swear I'd never seen it before, but it would have had to have been there." She pulled out a large envelope, tied shut with string, several items inside of it making it bulge. On the front her name was written in a messy script that caused the tears to fall. It was Bobby's handwriting.

Claire gave her a shy smile and handed her a tissue from a nearby box. Carolyn wiped her eyes thankfully and returned the smile. "I'm sorry. It's just that this is so unexpected." She started to untie the string, eager to see what it could be. "The writing on the front is my late husband's."

"Oh my gosh," Claire exclaimed softly, ready with another tissue. "The Morison's told us you sold quickly because he was ill. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She finally pulled the top free and five reel-to-reel tapes fell out into her arms. They were dated carefully, the first one giving the month and year of Sept. 1966 and the last one August of 1968. In the bottom was a piece of paper, again in his handwriting, and she read the words out loud, not caring that there was someone else present. As a matter of fact she was grateful.

_Scout,_

_I have carefully recorded my journal entries for you so that you won't have to try to read my awful writing. (I know, I know, I write like a doctor so why can't I make money like a doctor!) I want you to have these memories after I'm gone and perhaps in time, share them with the children._

_These are not meant to keep you mine, because I know that you will love another but show you how much our time together meant. Enjoy your new life, and your new love. And remember, I love you._

_Bobby_

She folded the letter and put it back in the envelope and then replaced the tapes.

"That is one of the sweetest things I've ever heard!" Claire was crying now, too.

"It is, isn't it?" Carolyn agreed, holding the package close. "Thank you so much for keeping this."

"I wouldn't have dreamed of getting rid of it. I was sure you would show up some day."

Carolyn reached out and gave the lady a hug. The clock struck ten-thirty, and suddenly she was brought back to the present.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee or anything, before you go?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'd love it and maybe we can later. But today, I'm getting married."

OOO0000000000000000

Daniel stood in front of the full-length mirror that had been crammed into the small Sunday School room and had to admit that he did look good. Damn good, if he did say so himself. Brendan had helped him with his tie, his own fingers not seeming to want to work. Which was something he didn't understand, because he wasn't nervous in the least. "I've not been this confident about anything since the day I left for sea."

"That still doesn't mean you aren't nervous, Danny. Nervous can be good as well as bad," Brendan answered.

His dress uniform had been cleaned and pressed, every button shone within an inch of its life, every medal and ribbon in tip-top shape. The crease in his trousers was razor sharp and he swore when he moved you could hear them snap to attention. His hat was hanging on the coat tree by the door, his gloves were new and fresh and carefully folded in his pocket and Brendan had the ring. He was ready.

Carolyn had arrived late, he was told by his soon-to-be grandmother, but she was fine and currently getting ready in the room down the hall. He was frustrated by the fact that he wasn't allowed to see her and even though Lily had assured him that once the ceremony was over he could see her to his heart's content, he still didn't like it. Janie had come in to see him a few minutes before with a note from his fiancée, saying she was sorry she had been late but it shouldn't affect the ceremony, and she had something rather exciting to tell him when they had the time. "Which could be in three or four days," she had written, the implication all-too-clear. _Oh he couldn't wait to get her alone!_

He called a "come in" to a light tap on the door and saw Jonathan Muir walk into the room, carefully closing the door behind him. The boy looked very nice in a black suit and white bow tie, his shoes shined to brilliance that Daniel was afraid might blind the child.

"Hello there, lad," he called out to him, and Jonathan beamed back with a smile. "I like it when you call me that, Captain."

"I'm glad you do," Daniel answered, thinking how much Jonathan looked like his mother. He would be a handsome man someday.

"And I really like it that you are marrying Mom. I'm glad you came back like you said you would."

"Came back?" Daniel was taken slightly aback at the statement. He thought he had a pretty good handle on his life, but he didn't recall a time when he had such a conversation with Jonathan. "Do you mean that I came back from Boston?"

"No," the young boy shook his head. "That you came back to be with us. When we all moved to Gull Cottage, you told me you had to go, but that you would be back. And you did!"

"When you and Candy and your mother moved into the house?"

"And Dad," the boy added, "And Martha."

"I was there when you all moved in?"

"Yes, but you were a ghost," Jonathan explained it carefully. "And you said you wanted to see the house clean and taken care of, and then you left. But you said that someone day you would be back. And you did come back. Only now you are a person like the rest of us. And I'm glad." Jonathan flung himself against the Captain, his small arms going around Daniel's waist, hugging him close. "Only don't tell Mom about the ghost thing because it might scare her. Promise."

"I do promise." Daniel placed his hand on the boy's head, letting his fingers run through the soft curls. "I love you, Jonathan."

"I love you, too, Dad." The nine-year-old looked up and smiled. Lily's voice could be heard out in the hallway calling for "Jonathan Robert," and he gave the Captain a wink. "I'm supposed to be getting into my shoes. See you later!" He left as quickly as he had come. Once more Daniel refused to think about why he was here only that he was.

The door opened and Brendan came in along with three guys that had served with them in Korea and his cousins. "Ready?"

"You can bet your life."

OOO00000000000000000

The church was full on both sides, Carolyn noticed when she stuck her head out the side door. Looking around, she could see her Aunt Margaret and Uncle Henry, her cousins, Kat and Rose and Mrs. Feeney. Over on the groom's side were a number of people she did not know, but she did spot several of Daniel's former students, his neighbor from the apartment, Luke with a pretty brunette and three teachers he had worked with. Silas Toliver was standing at the front by the altar talking to her father and her mother was engaged in talking with her nephew Nate's baby, who suddenly wasn't sure if she really wanted to be a flower girl.

"Looking for an escape route?" She heard a voice coming toward her, and was delighted to see her cousin Mark.

"Not on your life," she chuckled, pulling him in for a hug. Of all her cousins she was closest to him and felt he was more like a brother then a cousin. "I heard your little groupies earlier," she teased him as they both went into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Oh, please." He rolled his eyes. Mark had always had a remarkable voice and as a child had won a number of competitions. His rich baritone was able to hold whole audiences captive and it was only natural that someone would discover that. Or at least it was natural to assume by everyone except Mark. Even with all the concerts and records he had made, he still seemed to be surprised by it all. "I'm really happy for you, Lyn," he told her, handing her a small box. She opened it to find a necklace with one a silver circle attached, her name and Daniel's name on the back. "I found them in Israel and thought it was a beautiful idea. It's a type of eternity ring."

"It is very nice," she hugged him again. "Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course. Is it your 'something new'?"

"Yes. I think I have them all now. The hair clips are Susannah's so that's something borrowed and my earrings are Lily's mother's, so that's most definitely old." They both started laughing. "And there is a line of blue morning glories in my bouquet."

"Perfect."

"Indeed."

Another knock on the door led to Sarah coming into the room, carrying the bouquet. "Hold this." She gave them to Mark then looked Carolyn over tweaking here and there until she was satisfied. "You look beautiful," she told her friend.

"You do," Mark agreed. "Well, if she is ready to do the walk, I better get out there," he said, handing the flowers back to Sarah. "Congratulations, Lynnie." He kissed his cousin, gave Sarah a smile, and then closed the door behind him.

"Are you ready?"

"I am."

"Great. Daniel is up by the altar and he looks incredibly handsome. Brendan is doing a last minute look to make sure that everything is in place. Your mother did manage to talk Gemma into being the flower girl, so crisis adverted there. And the minister has his little book and is standing beside Daniel. So, girl, this is it."

They shared a hug, Carolyn wiping away tears as fast as she could. "Tell them I'm ready."

Sarah nodded, looking so pretty in her pale green dress. "One minute."

It was exactly then when Carolyn heard the strains of the opening march, and her father opened the door, holding out his arm for her to take.

OO0000000000000000  
They stood in the foyer, Carolyn on her father's arm, and she knew she would never forget this moment. The orchestra was softly playing the processional as the ornate ceiling fans that were scattered throughout the auditorium stirred through the church that smelled of lilies and the outdoors.

Gemma, cute as a button in her pale pink dress and white gloves was throwing rose petals everywhere and smiling her dimpled smile. The bridesmaids were behind her, led by Sarah who looked happy enough for this to be her wedding day, the groomsmen standing near by, four of them in various uniforms. She could see Silas standing at the altar, clutching the prayer book, his face relaxed as he laughed at something that Brendan apparently had said. Daniel was standing beside his best mate, looking even from here, much too wonderful to behold. She still remembered all to clearly how she had felt seeing the portrait over the fireplace at Gull Cottage that day and that was how she felt now seeing him here. He was magnificent and she was caught by his eyes that watched everything, the set of his shoulders that said he set the rules and the calmness of his face that said he was so much more than what he seemed.

"Ready, little girl?" her father whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, Daddy, I am," she nodded.

He gave a sign to the choirmaster who in turn signaled to the church orchestra to begin the Pachebel selection that she and Daniel had chosen. Both she and Brad counted to three, gave each other a kiss and then started down the aisle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Daniel stood at his spot by the altar with Brendan telling him that ordinarily he would tell him to get out while he still could, but considering the circumstances, he deserved everything that was coming to him. "Thank you, I think." Daniel flashed him a smile.

"I'm not sure if Carolyn deserves you though," the tall man said, flashing his own perfect teeth. "But I think she might be willing to put up with you anyway."

The both laughed, Silas joining in, the day carefree and full of happiness. Daniel Gregg could attest better than almost anyone how good it was to be alive, especially on this day.

"Here she comes," Brendan whispered low as the music changed from the Handel's Hornpipe to _Pachelbel's Canon in D_, the congregation slowly getting to their feet. Daniel turned to watch his bride walk down the aisle, the feelings of wonderment and inadequacy he had felt the first time he had laid eyes on her, washing over him. His. For better or worse she was his and he was hers. Their eyes met as she and her father drew nearer and she gave him a smile. With a heart beating out of control and hands that were sweaty, but firm, he reached for her hands and she slipped her fingers through his gloved ones.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Silas asked.

"Her mother and I do," Brad answered, his voice wavering. He kissed Carolyn on one cheek, her mother kissed the other and then, taking hands, they sat down in the front row along with Lily, Candy and Jonathan.

"Let us bow our heads in prayer."

OOO)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

After the prayer, Silas Toliver addressed the congregation, welcoming them to the wedding of Captain Daniel Gregg and Carolyn Muir and assured everyone it would be a joyous celebration of love. "I've known Daniel for many years," he told everyone, "and I'm happy to see that he has met his match. I know she'll be able to take him on."

Carolyn bit her lower lip, trying not to cry. She wanted to enjoy every moment of this, not waste even a second. Something this wonderful would never come again. She looked up at Daniel who was staring down at her and they once more exchanged smiles. Silas was still talking, making the audience laugh and feel relaxed, then he grew more serious and reminded everyone that marriage should not be entered into lightly. "Marriage is not a right. It is a gift. One that God has entrusted us with, one that he means for us to enjoy. The joining of two souls as one is akin to our becoming a child of God. Once the bond is made nothing in heaven or earth can break it."

He motioned for Martha Grant to come to the pulpit and she did so with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

She sang a favorite song of Carolyn's, a sentimental piece, _Some Enchanted_ _Evening_. She hadn't told either of them what the song would be before today, only that she found it very appropriate for the two of them.

_Some enchanted evening  
When you find your true love,  
When you feel her call you  
Across a crowded room,  
Then fly to her side,  
And make her your own  
Or all through your life you  
May dream all alone._

"I'm never dreaming alone again," Daniel whispered to Carolyn softly and she nodded. Never again to be without him. Sure it was sweet and mushy, but it was her wedding day and it was true!

After Martha finished her song, Silas asked Daniel and Carolyn to join hands and then started to tell a story.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl named Carolyn Williams who was born in Philadelphia and knew from the beginning she wanted to be a journalist. She did everything that young ladies did, like learn to dance, play the piano and speak French, then went to college, fell in love and had two beautiful children. But as so often happens, life fell apart in one way, when her adored husband was called home to Heaven. And although it took a while for her to know why God had allowed such a thing to happen, she found the answer she was looking for. And here we bring in Daniel Gregg.

Daniel was born in Schooner Bay, Maine where his father, grandfather and a maiden aunt, raised him. He knew from the beginning that he wanted to live a life of adventure and travel to other worlds. He found that when he joined the Navy. After serving his country, he became a schoolteacher and served his country in educating young minds. And just as he thought that, that all there was to life, in walked Carolyn Muir. Two souls made for one another, brought together by the hand of God to be together forever. And in that thought we now must ask these two while they are here in the presence of family and friend some very important questions."

He turned to Daniel, his voice low but steady. "Daniel Gregg as you stand before the one you love do you take Carolyn to be your partner, loving what you know of her, and trusting what you do not yet know. Do you eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the couple you will become, and falling in love a little more every day? Do you promise to love and cherish Carolyn through whatever life may bring to you both?"

"I do," Daniel, said solemnly, as though he had thought about the words many times and said each one in truth. "With all my heart."

"Excellent." Silas winked at him, then grew somber once again. "Carolyn Muir as you stand before the one you love, do you take him to your partner, loving what you know of him, and trusting what you do not yet know? Do you eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the couple you will become, and falling in love with him more every day? Do you promise to love and cherish Daniel, through whatever life may bring to you both?"

"I do," Carolyn answered, meaning every word.

"As witnesses to these vows, do we affirm as a group that we will be there for Carolyn and Daniel throughout their life together, helping them, rejoicing with them and being there for them along the way?"

"We will," the congregation said.

"Now, we have a song from Carolyn's cousin Mark Stevenson to help celebrate the occasion."

Carolyn couldn't help but giggle at the collective sigh that went around the auditorium at the mention of the singer's name. Young, old, it didn't matter, all women seemed to be in love with him — or at least his voice.

He strummed his guitar, and then started the _Wedding Song_. It was a popular pick for weddings but he had chosen it because he felt that it fit the occasion so well.

_A man shall leave his mother and a woman leave her home  
And they shall travel on to where the two shall be as one.  
As it was in the beginning is now and til the end  
Woman draws her life from man and gives it back again.  
And there is Love, there is Love._

After his song, Mark gave the bride quick kiss on the cheek and once more Silas addressed the congregation.

"In the Bible, we are given the words of a young woman named Ruth. Ruth was from the country of Moab and she married an Israelite boy who had come to her country to escape a famine. Soon afterward his family moved back to Israel and not long after that he died, leaving his wife in a strange land with only her bitter mother-in-law. When Naomi urges the girl to return to her homeland, Ruth refuses and utters one of the most moving passages of the Old Testament. Its message is a heartfelt and meaningful reminder of what true devotion and love is and I know that today Carolyn and Daniel can quote Ruth's words as their own solemn vow."

_Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God:_

They said the words together, each syllable in perfect harmony. After they had finished, Silas asked for the rings and Brendan handed Carolyn's silver circlet to Daniel.

"Daniel Gregg, as you place this ring upon your beloved's finger, do you realize that is a symbol of your eternal love for her and that it is a sign to the world that you and she belong to one another only?"

"I do." He placed the ring on her finger.

"Carolyn Muir, as you place this ring upon your beloved's finger, do you realize that it is a symbol of your eternal love for him and that is a sign to the world that you and he belong to one another only?"

"I do." She took the ring from Sarah and placed it on Daniel's finger. A small shock went through her system at the realization of what had just happened. _They were married._

"Then pledging to faithfully be with one another through life's storms and times of peace, to support one another through famine and blessing and to remain faithful to one another until death separates you, I Silas Toliver with the grace of God's ordination and the blessing of the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, to announce you to be in all ways — husband and wife."

Daniel's hand tightened around Carolyn's and they both gave each other goofy grins.

"Before the closing of the service, I would like to ask Claymore Gregg, a cousin of the groom, to lead us in prayer."

Claymore took the pulpit, a look of contentment on his face. Daniel had gone to see his relative two days before, and had asked him if he would do him and Carolyn the honor of saying the closing prayer at the wedding. "I know that we haven't always gotten along and I know that at times we still won't, but we are family, and both Carolyn and I would love for you to be there. I really mean it." He had added to answer the suspicious look in Claymore's eyes.

"Even with what I did to both of you?"

"Darn glad you did," Daniel had laughed. "But don't you dare do anything like that again!"

Claymore turned to the bride and groom, giving them a smile and a nod to the chaplain. Turning back to the congregation, his voice soothing and gentle asked everyone to bow in prayer.

"Eternal Father. It says in the Bible that you created man in your image and that you created a helpmeet for him so that he would not have to be alone. Today, Daniel Gregg and Carolyn Muir have joined together as one, so that neither one of them will ever be alone. We ask you to bless this union and to watch over them and their family in the years to come. In Jesus name, Amen."

The "Amen" was echoed throughout the church and Claymore quickly took his seat, pulling out a camera as he did so.

"So, now." Silas said, trying not to let his smile get in the way of his words. "We have a bride and we have a groom and I think that maybe we should let them kiss."

"Amen," Daniel said and everyone laughed. "You don't have to tell me twice."

It was sweet kiss, soft and almost invisible, the meeting of lips, that held a promise of being together and being there for always. A kiss that promised a lot more was coming.

Everyone started to clap and the song _Now Thank We All Our God_ was playing as the wedding party started back down the aisle. Carolyn noticed as the groomsmen ended their walk, they would come back to the front, standing on each side, drawing the sabers they had carefully carried at their sides. After Brendan and Sarah walked down the carpet, the former taking his spot with the others in uniform, some of the other soldiers joined the lineup, making an arch with their swords. Daniel offered Carolyn his arm and they began to walk through the arch, Carolyn smiling at each man, thinking this day was more perfect than she could have ever imagined. The song ended and at the same time, Brendan dropped his sword right in front of Carolyn so that she couldn't move past him and the Navy man on the other side did the same. Before she could even think or ask, she felt a carefully laid swat on her behind and the Navy Hymn started to play, and Daniel started to chuckle.

"Welcome to the Navy family, Mrs. Gregg," he said, and then he kissed her soundly.


	31. Chapter 31

Can't believe it, but we've reached the end of the journey. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and had fun with my little tale. Another story may follow someday, so we can check on the Greggs and what they are making of their lives.

I'm very sorry that Amanda Kilgore never got to see this part in print but am happy to know she knew how it would end. In her memory I give you this last chapter.

000000000000000000000000

"I cannot believe you did that to me!" Carolyn laughed, her face one constant smile since Daniel had placed the ring on her finger, four hours ago. "You set me up, but good."

Lily Cabot laughed, squeezing her granddaughter's hand and winking at Daniel. " I did no such thing. I just merely suggested to Daniel that perhaps a military wedding might be nice. And he agreed. And you do have to admit that the guys in uniform really put a shine on things."

"They did." Carolyn nodded, taking a sip of champagne. "But neither one of you bothered to tell me, they were going to whack me in the behind! In front of everyone!"

"And in front of the movie camera." Brendan chuckled. "Just got it in yesterday, top of the line."

"Fantastic," Carolyn giggled, rolling her eyes. "My bum-whacking saved for prosperity."

"Just think of it as an initiation." Her new husband leaned over and kissed her. "It wouldn't have been right not to do it."

"It made the day even more perfect," Lily said, and everyone at the table nodded. It had been the perfect day.

"I could have done without the last hour of picture taking though," Daniel rubbed his beard. "I know that pictures are part of a wedding, but I think I've had my picture taken with everyone in the county today!"

"You'll be thankful for those pictures later." Brad leaned across the table to speak with his new son-in-law. "They will give the women something to talk about, while the men play pool."

"Daddy!"

"Bradford, really!"

"You know it's true," the man laughed.

" I think the head table is having a bit too much fun." Carolyn's Uncle Scott came over, wine glass in hand. "I believe I better keep an eye on them."

"I'm glad you were able to come." Carolyn got up and hugged the man. He had been married to Brad's youngest sister Eileen, but they had divorced when Carolyn was twelve. It hadn't stopped him from being as big a part of the family as before.

"And miss Carey getting married?" he winked at her. "You can forget that."

"Especially since we all missed it the first time," she heard her Aunt Margaret put in from another table." Margaret was her mother's oldest sister and Mark's mother. She and her husband Henry had flown in from San Diego.

"It was a lovely ceremony, dear." Her Aunt Katherine, also a sister of her mother's, came up to give her a hug and stare at Daniel. "It's very nice to have you in the family," she addressed the man, who kissed her hand and made her blush.

"The whole thing is a vast improvement over the first time," her cousin Kat said. Kat still teased her cousin relentlessly about eloping with Bobby, but over the years it had almost become a game between them. Kat would fuss, Carolyn would laugh and they would do it again.

"It's just because we didn't want to invite you!" Carolyn hugged her cousin.

"Because you were afraid I'm steal him, right?" Kat smiled. "Well let me tell you something Carey Lynn. Just on looks, I'd rather steal this one!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Carolyn took another glass of champagne and gave Daniel an evil grin. He leaned down and kissed her, Kat making the appropriate gagging noises. This was the best day.

Carolyn had been delighted to see that her former mother-in-law had actually shown up to the wedding just as she said she would. A polite inquiry about Ralph, told her that he was out of town on business. "I'm glad for you dear," the older woman had kissed her and slipped something into her hand. "It's so good to see you smiling and happy again. And he seems be a wonderful man. Candy was telling me all about him. A man who is good with the children is a plus."

She turned over the small pin that Marjorie had given her in that exchange and looked at it carefully. It was tiny daisy with bright yellow petals and the middle was a dark stone. Hopefully she would find out its significance but for now, she placed it inside Daniel's tuxedo pocket. Marjorie Muir did very little without a good reason.

The reception was going smoothly, Carolyn looked around with a smile. Twelve tables were set in the room, each holding eight people, and were decorated with fruit sculptures, each one different. They still hadn't touched the cake, but it would be coming up soon, as would the toasts. Mainly they had eaten and talked and discussed how they were going to get the men to dance and how good the food was.

The DJ had been spinning all the latest hits as the talking and eating had progressed but now he put on a copy of _I've Got the World on a String_, and it was declared that the dancing had begun. Couples began to head toward the dance floor, and the lights were lowered. Daniel and Carolyn sat quietly waiting for the dance to finish and then another, before taking hands and heading for the center of the room. As always, when he took her hand to dance, visions of her dream flooded Carolyn's mind and the thrill that went through her then, washed over her now. He was here and real and she belonged to him. They didn't need dreams any longer.

Everyone cleared for them to began the bride's dance and the music started low and sure. She held her breath as his arms came around hers and then she slipped her fingers through his gloved ones. The rhythm began and they were lost in their own world.

_At last, my love has come along..._ the lyrics rolled across the room. _My lonely days are over, and life is like a song. _Daniel whispered something in her ear and she smiled, a look of delight evident on her face.

People joined them on the floor as the song continued. Daniel was singing the words in her ear, but started laughing when he reached the line "my heart was full of clover."

"Sorry, I just can't help it," he chuckled. "I keep picturing this huge field right in the middle of your heart, filled with daises and buttercups and stuff."

"Sounds nice to me," Carolyn leaned into him, "Especially if we could go make love there."

"Trust me, that will be happening before we know it." He kissed her forehead. "Clover and all."

The song merged into the next one; _Can't Help Falling in Love, _and the bride and groom danced through it as well. Carolyn saw out of the corner of her eye, Jonathan, with a very red face, asking Aly Fraser if she wanted to dance. Her mother and father were dancing and laughing, Lily was flirting with one of the soldiers, and Martha was having a great time dancing with Uncle Scott.

After the third dance to _Green Eyes, _Daniel led Carolyn to their table and asked one of the waiters for two glasses of champagne. While they sipped the bubbly wine, they sat and watched everyone else.

"Don't tell me she's worn you out already." Brendan took a seat beside Daniel, popping a cashew in his mouth. Each table was set with an arrangement of snack items; glass bowls holding nuts, mints, and various types of candy.

Daniel picked up an M&M and ate it slowly. "We plan to wear each other out," he smiled at her his friend, who shook his head.

"That sounded dirty." Sarah sat down beside Carolyn, taking one shoe off and massaging her foot. "Darn shoes," she winked at her before putting it back on.

"This woman thinks everything sounds dirty." Brendan blew Sarah a kiss across the table.

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Mushy!"

Alexander and his wife Melissa came over, Alex pretending to collapse from too much dancing.

"I don't think she's going to fall for it." Daniel handed him a bowl of Spanish Nuts. "It's only been three dances so far."

"But I can try." Carolyn knew they weren't related by blood, but the two men did look somewhat alike.

"I am NOT going to fall for it," The pretty brunette got out of her seat and pulled her husband up from his. "Come on, big boy, I intend to dance the night away. Or until Daniel and Carolyn make us go home."

"You may stay as you long as you want." The Captain turned to his cousin-in-law with a smile. Because after a few more dances, I intend to take my bride far, far away from here."

"There are the toasts." Brendan reminded him.

"And cake," Sarah added.

"Blast."

All three couples got up to dance the song playing was _Unforgettable_. The DJ was very good — he was a friend of Mark's and he had a knack for picking out just the best songs. After a while, Mark came over to get a dance with Carolyn, and then Doug and Paul and Brendan. Daniel danced with Kitt and Melissa, Sarah and Lily and then his new mother-in-law.

Candy danced with her cousin Eric and then one of Quincy's boys, and then declared that she was through. But five minutes later she was back on the floor with Matthew Marshall, who looked every inch like his father, Paul, in his tux. Most of the songs were sentimental dance tunes, but a few were peppier: like _Fever_ and _Save the Last Dance for Me _and _That Old Black Magic_. After a while, people started to take their seat again and champagne was passed around to the adults, and sparkling water to the children. Brendan got up from his place at the table and holding his glass high said a simple toast.

"May time be on your side, love be in your heart, and your sorrows be few." Everyone took a drink, many nodding in agreement. "I'm just happy to see my pal, here, finally shackled down," Brendan laughed as he took another sip. "And who better to be chained to for life, than this lovely girl he's met?" Everyone clapped, and Carolyn, for some reason, felt her face flush. "I know from good authority that Daniel was sure that there was no one for him, and since he never listens to me, he was surprised when he finally met her. But Carolyn is Daniel's perfect partner. They are equal to one another in every way. It was almost like they were created for each other. And so, my friend Daniel, I wish you every happiness your heart can hold. And Carolyn, I'm really sorry, but I think you're stuck with the big lug now!"

The whole room broke out into laughter; and little Gemma how had no idea why.

"I think I'll can make him behave, all right," Carolyn joked and kissed him for everyone to see.

"And if he doesn't, he has to deal with me," Lily added, which brought more laughter.

More toasts were given by Brad and Lily, Daniel's cousin Quincy and Alexander, Sarah, George Feeney and Carolyn's Uncle Arnold. A present of the cake topper — a specially handcrafted item, was given to them and then the cutting of the cake commenced. They made the appropriate mess, enjoyed licking the icing off of each other's fingers and Daniel didn't say the first thing that came in his mind. Afterwards, pieces of the devil's food cake with butter cream icing were given to all, along with the choice of coffee or tea or milk and the music started up again.

Carolyn felt extremely happy, more than she could even explain. Looking around at the room at her friends and relatives gathered there, she had a moment of regret that she and Bobby had stolen this from them. But how happy she was to share it with them now. And to have Daniel!! Daniel Gregg, to love and to cherish for all time.

Mark walked up on the stage and taking the microphone, announced it was time for the father/daughter dance. Carolyn knew her father had poured through songs, trying to find just the right one that he said would express how he felt about her. And now was the time.

Bradford Williams walked over to the table where his little girl was sitting and held out his hand for her to take. Carolyn tucked her small one his, and he led her to the floor. "I love you Lynnie," he whispered softly into her hair, and she had to fight back the tears. The music started as they began the tradition of the father's final farewell to his daughter. Mark sang the words of the song that surprised Carolyn, but also let her know that there was something her father wanted her to know, picking this song above all the others.

_**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy, if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live...**_

"I know, I know, I'm too old to like Elton John," he teased her, his hand tightening around hers.

"I never said that." She shook her head like a little kid.

"No, but you were thinking it," he smiled. "But of all the songs I heard Lynnie, this was the one that summed it up the best. This part, right here, said what I have trouble saying sometimes."

_**"I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is, while you're in the world!"**_

Others got up to dance, Daniel pulling a very excited Candy out onto the floor. Mr. Fraser, Doug's father, danced with his youngest and then asked Sarah if she would like to dance. The woman took his hand happily, thanking him for his kindness. Carolyn saw her cousin Nate with baby Gemma, rocking her more than dancing, the little girl's curls flying out around her face. Paul was dancing with his girl Lindsay, Doug with Aly, and neither girl looked embarrassed to be seen with their fathers, for once.

As the song ended, Brad kissed Carolyn and then called Daniel over to his him. "Take good care of her, son."

"I will, I promise."

The songs moved to more contemporary style and the dancing continued. It was close to eleven o'clock when Carolyn and Daniel decided to say their good-byes. All the women gathered for the throwing of the bouquet, Martha almost catching the coveted throw, but the flowers landed at Lily's feet.

"I really don't think so." The woman started to laugh so hard her eyes were watering. "Here, Martha, I'll share with you."

"All right," the housekeeper grinned. "I guess half a man is better than none!"

Brendan fittingly caught the garter, and threw it to Sarah, who caught it on the first toss, turned to her date and said "is this the best marriage proposal you could come up with?"

"I don't know," the tall man shrugged his shoulders. "Did it work?"

"Yeah," she said, her throat suddenly husky.

"Then, yes, it was." The two embraced and kissed to the happy clapping of the crowd and while everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple, the new Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Gregg, silently made their way to the waiting car.

OOOOOOOOOO

Carolyn drew a sweater around her shoulders and settled into the warmth of the sand underneath her. It was just barely morning, the sun coming out of the water like a fiery ball, the waves lapping gently up on the shore, the sound of birds mixing with the water. She couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful. Leaving here would be very hard.

For the last week they had done whatever it had pleased them to do. Days were spent exploring the island, shopping in the small markets of the nearby town, taking a boat out on the water where they could sail around for hours, talking and getting to know one another better. Nights (and yes, some days too) were spent making love, and getting to know one another in the most intimate ways possible.

They had talked about the past, and about the future — a thing they had once not thought possible. Daniel was excited about his new teaching opportunity, she would start on the memoirs as soon as they got back and continue her other writing assignments. She hadn't been sure what her new husband might think of the tapes that her late husband had left, but he seemed to be just as curious to know what they contained as she did.

"And I think it will be a very nice remembrance for the children." He had added.

They had called Candy and Jonathan the previous night, and talked to them for a while. They loved staying with Grandma and Grandpa, and loved Philadelphia. Grandma Muir was taking them to a fancy hotel that night, and they could have room service and everything. But they missed them both and couldn't wait until they got home. "So, we can be a proper family," was the last thing that Jonathan had said. They had both liked the sound of it.

"I thought I might find you here." Daniel Gregg sat down beside his wife, handing her a mug of coffee as he did so. "It's gorgeous is it not?"

"It is," she agreed, "I don't think I've ever seen water this blue, or the sky for that matter. Has it changed much since you were here before?"

"No, not really." he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "And it's nice to know that everything doesn't change. Well, except for your accommodations. I can assure you, they were nothing like we have been enjoying."

"What? No king size bed, ceiling fans, wall-to-wall fireplaces? No porticoes looking over the surf or full-functional kitchens?" She smiled.

"Oh, do we have those things?" He took a sip of her coffee. "I hadn't noticed. I've been too busy looking at you."

"Sap."

"Gladly."

He kissed the side of her head and pulled her closer. This time with just the two of them had been wonderful. As a ghost, he had often wished for just five minutes to be a man and spend time alone with her like this. It made every minute of this week all the sweeter to remember that.

"It will be nice to go back to Gull Cottage with you as my wife," he said quietly. "I think that is how it should always have been."

"It always will be." She cuddled against him and they sat for some time looking at the ocean.

"Our taxi will be here at ten o'clock tomorrow," he finally said. "I can't believe the whole week is nearly over."

"Neither can I, but what fun we've had!"

He tipped her face up to his and kissed her gently. "Walk with me?"

"All right."

He helped her up and hand-in-hand they started down the shore, the water softly lapping at the sand, birds watching as they moved, no other soul seemingly around for miles.

One thing they had loved doing this week was learning about each other, finding out little secrets and first times that had occurred in their lives. As they walked now he told her about his first day of teaching, which led to his first day aboard ship and then soon led them to talking about vacations they hoped to take in the coming years, and all the many adventures they wanted to take the children on.

They saw a piece of driftwood ahead and Daniel ran to where it was. Carolyn watched him as he did so, enjoying the sight of his long muscular legs making deep strides, the way his arms held at his sides and the way his swimming trunks looked on his body. He was smiling as the wind ruffled his hair and beard and he looked like a child finding a new delight. Carefully tucking the picture away in her memory, she approached him and he she showed her the smooth wood. "I'll take it home and carve something out of it," he told her. "Something special just for us, so we will always remember this time."

As the sun came out in all it's brilliance, making the entire island a massive glow of red, they walked in the surf, picking up shells and starfish, laughing over the little birds that ran between them as though they weren't there, being lost in the moment.

Daniel held out his hands to her and she went to him, leaning her head against his chest and breathing in his scent. One of their conversations came back to her mind where she had asked him if he were frightened to once more live in a world where he could be plagued with sickness, old age, responsibilities and worries. "Of course I am," he had admitted. "But I have the best partner to help me through with it." And so did she — she couldn't ask for anything more.

They spent the day as the wind blew them, eating lunch on a small island, taking out the boat, sleeping curled up in the sun. They had dinner plans at the resort restaurant but skipped them, Daniel throwing together some crab cakes and pasta, which they enjoyed with a white wine. Afterwards, they built a fire in the courtyard and cuddled on one of the lounge chairs, making love with only the stars for light. With limbs still tangled together when they woke up around two o'clock, they crawled into bed and once more became a part of one another. They slept lightly, just enjoying lying together, touching and feeling the other one, knowing they would be together forever.

When morning came, they made their way out of bed and said a solemn goodbye to their honeymoon house. This was a place they would never forget, and it they knew it would become very important in their lives. But now, it was time to go home.

OOOOOOOOOO

Six months to the day, Daniel Gregg checked his watch for the fourth time and wondered for more times than he could count, why it took two women hours to go shopping. "We just want to pick up a few things for the kids," his wife had told him. "It won't take long."

"But we have to meet Anna Marie and Billy at seven," he had reminded her, knowing once she got caught up in talking to Sarah, all time stopped.

"We will be back way before then."

Yet his watch said it was six-thirty, and so did the clock on the corner. Why had he believed her that it would only take an hour? Not to mention it was freezing cold, two weeks before Christmas and this coat was near as warm he wished it to be. Still, when he saw his beautiful wife coming down the street, her face glowing with happiness and contentment, he couldn't be angry. Carolyn had never looked better, he thought, as his eyes took in every inch of her, resting on the ever-growing expansion of what was going to be their new son or daughter. They had been so busy talking about their future, they hadn't even though of a baby! But in four months he would be a father. Correction, a father AGAIN. He loved so much being the father to Candy and Jonathan he once thought he could never be. Every day with his children was an adventure and he wouldn't trade it for anything. Another child would only add to their wonderful family.

"I'm sorry, I know we are late, but Sarah found some beautiful earrings for tomorrow," Carolyn kissed him on the cheek.

"They are exactly what I've been looking for," his friend beamed at him. Even though the wedding was the next day and she had been wearing it for six months, she still showed off her diamond with pride. "They will match the necklace Brendan gave me."

"Well, since they are for the wedding—" he grinned, and kissed her cheek. "But speaking of Brendan, we better find him and then head over to the restaurant. We don't want Anna Marie and Billy to think we forgot about them.

"Knowing my fiancé the way I do, I'd say he's probably checking out someone else's electronic store. I keep telling him if he's going to spy, he should just hire one!"

They found the tall Irishman exactly where Sarah thought he might be and together the four of them headed to the designated place. The Greggs had been in Boston for two days and planned to stay another three after the Darcy's left for their honeymoon. Daniel wanted to visit the school, and it would be a good time to do some Christmas shopping away from the eagle eyes of the kids. He was anxious to see Anna Marie and how she had fared in college, although her monthly letters gave him the impression that she was enjoying it wholeheartedly.

_So much has changed in the last year_, he thought as he took Carolyn's arm to cross the street. Last year at this time, he had just met Carolyn and she was learning about him and who he was. They had walked this way together looking at the Christmas displays, and he had realized that everything he had ever wanted was right in front of him. Now a year later, he knew that it was true. He had a good job, a loving family, a nice home and the best of friends. He had life. He had a second chance.

As they turned the corner to go into the 4th Street Pub, he saw a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye and he wondered for a moment if he should stop or just let it go by. But in her true fashion, Vanessa stopped and looked him and his party over with an intent eye.

"Well, Daniel Gregg," the words practically melted on her mouth. "I was just thinking about you the other day. I know we didn't part on the best of terms, but I do miss you, even with all your faults, and well, I want to let to you know I'm more than willing to give you a second chance."

"No thanks," he grinned, his arm going protectively around Carolyn. "I've already got mine." and with that the four friends went inside, the door closing behind them.


	32. Chapter 32Epilogue

The water was beating the rocks with a ferociousness only found in nature. As the tide hit the shore, each inlet would fill with water, the icy spray washing over everything with defiance. The blue sky up above seemed to be in contrast to the scene below, as did the sun, large and warm, shining it's rays on the sand below it. Sand Pipers ran up and down the waves, chirping in a tongue only they knew and somewhere far away a foghorn sounded. For Robert Muir in his second year of afterlife, it was paradise.

Sitting on a rock watching God's hand at work, he felt satisfied at what he had been able to accomplish. Carolyn and the children were safe and happy and most importantly--loved.

He had no reason to be jealous at the adoring way his former wife looked at Daniel Gregg, because in his lifetime he had been the recipient of those looks and touches, the small endearments she now bestowed on the Captain. He was just glad that she could truly love again. The thought of Carolyn pining away for years without ever having love had cut him to the quick. And so he had asked if it were possible to do something about it. And thankfully, yes there had been.

It had taken quite a bit of work. He had poured through manuscripts, letters and diaries among other things. He had read all he could about the man that had built Gull Cottage, finding out things that maybe even the dear Captain hadn't known about himself. After much perusal, he had found two people who he was sure Daniel Gregg missed the most and asked if they could be included. Permission was given. He had liked that one of them was Sarah and smiled fondly at the times he and Carolyn has spent with her. Sarah had already been placed in the world and for what reason he wasn't sure but he had had nothing to do with it, which made his way a bit easier. As Sarah had set him and Carolyn up to be together, so she would do the same for her and Daniel. He just had to make sure of it.

He had to admit to indulging himself in some of his own ambitions when it came to Daniel Gregg. Even as a boy he had wanted to teach, something his father had actually forbidden. "They make next to nothing and you'll be working for the rest of your life." he could still see his father's stern face. But from what he could tell the former sea captain would make a wonderful and caring teacher and so he, with help, had laid the groundwork for that. He had instilled some of his own loves into Daniel like batting cages and some of his hatreds like golf.

Brendan Darcy had also been studied carefully and placed in the line of work that seemed best to suit him. He couldn't help but congratulate himself that he had done an excellent job.

He was told that he could freely change perceptions and memories but that he couldn't make up the outcome. If they didn't fall in love, then there was nothing that could be done. There was no guarantee that they would fall in love, he was warned, and you can't control that. And he was prepared for that. But he knew Carolyn too well. Daniel was her soul mate, and he was perfect for her. Thankfully they had.

The fact that Carolyn had indeed remembered the Captain in her other life was none of his affair. But later he found out if it hadn't happened, then things might not have turned out so wonderfully. Someday perhaps Candy would remember, but for now that door seemed closed. Jonathan's mind had already been set on the Captain and there had been no way to change it. Which was fine, because he was proud that his boy was so perceptive.

The altering of his death wasn't for him or really even Carolyn but for his father. His father had been a harsh taskmaster but he had been his father and Bobby had loved him. It was also for his children, who would always think of their last days together. They had really happened. And for that he was thankful.

Now that everyone was settled and Daniel Gregg and Carolyn Muir were living their second chance, perhaps he'd take a vacation. There were still many friends he hadn't looked up. It was a happy ending for all. 


End file.
